


Demon Południa i Szkarłat

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polski | Polish, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nastroju dostarczał BGM z „Arjuny”, szczególnie piękny utwór pt. „Didn`t it rain”...</p><p>To ‘coś’ będzie miało parę rozdziałów, połączonych jedynie motywem wędrówki,<br/>ale każdy będzie osobnym opowiadaniem. Kisame, Itachi i ich wędrówka.</p><p>hope you enjoy ^__^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DEMON POŁUDNIA I SZKARŁAT

roz.1

 

 

Był środek lata i cała ziemia gorzała od pięknych, palących promieni słonecznych. Na szczęście poprzedniego wieczoru spadł deszcz, który uzdatnił piaszczyste trakty Kraju Herbaty do pieszych podróży. Wędrówka po unoszącym się przy każdym ruchu kurzu i pyle drożnym była męcząca i denerwująca. Szczęśliwie deszcz, pomimo iż mały, ciepły i nie przynoszący żadnego chłodu, ułatwił im podróż.

Kraj Herbaty o tej porze roku był wyludnionym, sennym zakątkiem, zapomnianym przez Boga i ludzi. Mieszkańcy okolicznych wiosek poruszali się leniwie, powoli wykonywali swoje prace polowe a ich zwierzęta albo spały cicho w cieniu domostw, albo ze spokojem zdystansowanych do świata filozofów żuły szczątki wyschniętej trawy. Wczorajszy, wieczorny deszcz był błogosławieństwem dla spalonych słońcem plonów, traw i roślin ogrodowych, które pachniały upajającymi aromatami tak, że czuć je było aż na piaszczystym gościńcu. Cały świat zdawał się być pogrążony w lekkim półśnie, zamroczony jaskrawymi promieniami letniego żaru, nie do końca świadomy, ale też nie do końca nieprzytomny.

Było im to na rękę. Kisame uśmiechnął się za wysokim kołnierzem czarnego płaszcza, po czym zerknął na swojego milczącego towarzysza. Przemierzali Kraj Herbaty akurat wtedy, kiedy skończył się słynny herbaciany festiwal, jedyna uroczystość w roku, podczas której Kraje Środka przypominały sobie o sennym zakątku urodzajnej, cichej ziemi. I to przypominały sobie na krótko, bo już tydzień po całej fecie drogi ponownie pustoszały, karczmy wyludniały się, a spokojny kraik z wstrząsanej celebracjami herbacianej Mekki, stawał się na powrót zapomnianym królestwem sennych popołudni i cichych wieczorów.

Tutaj nikt nie zwracał uwagi na dwóch, odzianych na czarno przejezdnych, w milczeniu pokonujących przykurzone szlaki. Nawet dzieci, zawsze ciekawskie i skore do psot, znużone upałem i bezruchem, nie miały ochoty wybiegać na trakt i próbować zajrzeć pod słomiany kapelusz Kisame. Zawsze nienawidził tych małych, wiecznie wiercących się istot, które przy dobrych wiatrach wyrosną na zaszytych w jakiejś zapomnianej dziurze wieśniaków. Co ciekawsze, dzieciaki zawsze bardziej interesowały się jego osobą, niż Itachim, który obserwował niemo, jak szkraby bezskutecznie usiłują zajrzeć pod rondo kapelusza Hoshigakiego. Kisame był pewien, że Uchiha uśmiechał się wtedy ironicznie za swoim kołnierzem. Cóż, podróżowali incognito, urwanie głowy jakiemuś ciekawskiemu dziecku z pewnością zwróciłoby na nich uwagę i byłoby nie warte całego rwetesu.

Na szczęście wybrali szlak, wiodący przez Kraj Herbaty, na szczęście wszystkie szczeniaki w nim mieszkające były powalone upałem i nudą, i nie wykazywały większego zainteresowania podróżnymi. Podobnie, jak okoliczni shinobi, jeżeli Kraj Herbaty posiadał jakowyś. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na dwóch podróżnych, skrytych za wysokimi kołnierzami płaszczów

I dobrze. Kisame nie wiedział, jak zareagowałby na jakąś niedogodność w trakcie wędrówki Itachi. Wczoraj wieczorem, tuż przy granicy Kraju Herbaty stoczyli długą i trzeba przyznać, męczącą walkę z rodem Nuuma, a dokładniej z jego dwoma dziedzicami. Przeklęci wojownicy byli zdolni i sprytni jak lisy, ale oczywiście po trzecim użyciu przez Uchihę Tsukiyomi, padli i już nie wstali. Trudno się dziwić. Ostatnio mangenkyou sharingan Itachiego stał się potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, a Akatsuki dostawała głowy swoich przeciwników jedna po drugiej. Tylko, że poza Kisame nikt nie widział, jak wyczerpujące, jak szargające umysł i ciało, jest częste używanie mangenkyou sharinganu. Cztery lata temu, kiedy zaczynali dopiero ze sobą współpracować, gdy Itachi po raz pierwszy upadł po założeniu jakiegoś kolejnego, diabelskiego genjutsu, wymógł na Hoshigakim milczenie. I zrobił to bez słów, samym wzrokiem. Kisame był zuchwałym, nie znającym strachu wojownikiem, ale wiedział, kiedy nie nadużywać cierpliwości swojego towarzysza już od pierwszych dni ich partnerstwa.

Nigdy o tym nie mówili. Po prostu po każdej męczącej walce, Itachi wpadał w ciąg swoich mrocznych, morderczych, zmiennych jak burzowa pogoda, nastrojów, a Kisame udawał, że ich nie zauważa, jednocześnie obserwując starszego Uchihę kątem oka. Może jednak legendy mówiły prawdę, mangenkyou sharingan potrafił zniszczyć swojego właściciela i był bronią, po którą nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie powinien sięgać. Podobnie jak Samehada, której używał Hoshigaki. Pod tym względem Akatsuki dobrała ich idealnie. Zarówno Hoshigaki, jak Uchiha posiadali coś, czego zwykłym śmiertelnikom nie wolno było mieć, i oboje od tego wariowali.

Cóż, cena doskonałości.

Powolnym krokiem doszli w końcu do karczmy, znajdującej się na samych obrzeżach osady, której nazwy nawet nie znali. Może zresztą nie miała nazwy, może nic nie miało nazwy, gdy wystawione było na lipcowe, jaskrawe słońce i było otoczone przez drgające od gorąca powietrze, które unosiło się nad całym Krajem Herbaty, niczym delikatna mgiełka. Wciąż w milczeniu weszli do gospody, bez ustalania, czy zamierzają w niej nocować, czy tylko chwilę odpocząć. Nigdy tego nie ustalali, elementy organizacyjne ich podróży zawsze wynikały same z siebie.

Cień izby przerwały tylko przez dwa, małe, górne okienka, z których sączyło się miękkie światło. Wewnątrz drewnianej chaty było chłodno i przyjemnie a gdy Kisame spojrzał przelotem na swojego kompana, zauważył lekkie westchnienie, wahające się na krawędzi bladych ust Itachiego. Zmęczony. Nic dziwnego, to cud, że po trzech Tsukiyomi wciąż trzymał się na nogach.

Dochodząc do wniosku, że kondycja psychofizyczna towarzysza nie obchodzi go, jak długo jest on wciąż zdolny do wędrówki, Kisame zamówił dwie porcje klusek i rozłożył swój niewielki bagaż na ławie pod najbardziej oddaloną od wejścia ścianą karczmy. Wolał mieć oko na trakt, którym przybyli, szczególnie, że była to jedyna droga w okolicy, prowadząca z granic Kraju Herbaty. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Nawet senny nastrój osady nie był w stanie obniżyć czujności Kisame.

W sumie byli jedynymi klientami, jeśli nie liczyć gospodarza, grającego z kolegą w karty przy barze, i leniwej kelnerki, która z dobrze zamaskowanym zdziwieniem przyjęła zamówienie i zniknęła w głębinach gospody. Itachi powoli i jakby z trudem zdjął kapelusz i położył go obok siebie na ławie. Jego twarz była bledsza niż zwykle a oczy podkrążone sinawo. Hoshigaki obserwował go przez parę minut, ale widząc, że Uchiha nie zamierza odpowiedzieć na jego zaciekawione spojrzenie ani werbalnie, ani czynem, zaprzestał tego procederu. Itachi i jego zmienne nastroje po nadużyciu sharinganu nie były czymś, co powinno zamanifestować się w karczmie. To na pewno wzbudziłoby zainteresowanie tubylców, a tego akurat oboje woleli uniknąć.

Po paru minutach patrzenia w słońce, usiłujące się wedrzeć do karczmy przez dwa, małe okienka, Kisame z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że kelnerka właśnie rozstawia przed nimi miski i czarki do herbaty. Nie jedli nic od przeprawy przez granicę, cały dzień wędrując, aby jak najszybciej oddalić się od miejsca, w którym zmasakrowali dziedziców Nuuma. Oczywiście, gdyby Itachi mógł nie jadłby wcale, tylko pił chłodną, rozcieńczoną herbatę, którą zawsze nosili ze sobą w podręcznym bukłaku. Oczywiście Kisame, gdyby mógł, wylałby przeklęte świństwo do rynsztoka i skręcił ze szlaku do pierwszego lepszego zajazdu, po czym z miejsca pochłonąłby dwa bochenki chleba, zagryzając serem i wędlinami. Zdecydowanie los smukłych, milczących i bladolicych wojowników był łatwiejszy niż los dobrze zbudowanych, potężnych shinobi, którzy lubili sobie podjeść i generalnie nie stronili od przyjemności życia.

Gdzieś pod koniec swojej porcji klusek Kisame zauważył, że Itachi nie je, tylko powoli sączy herbatę z małej, malowanej w drobne, białe listki czarki. O ile było to możliwe, Uchiha był jeszcze bledszy niż wcześniej, a jego dłoń, trzymająca gliniane naczynie drżała lekko.

"Nie lubię, gdy ktoś marnuje jedzenie." odezwał się cichym, zjadliwym szeptem Kisame i przesunął zdecydowanym ruchem nietkniętą porcję klusek tak, że Uchiha nie mógł jej zignorować ani umyślnie nie zauważyć. Blada ręka powoli odstawiła czarkę z herbatą, a czarne oczy powędrowały od miski z jedzeniem, wspinając się po dłoni Hoshigakiego, przez jego ramię, aż do twarzy. Przez moment Itachi miał minę, jakby nie rozpoznawał swojego towarzysza, a potem blade usta wykrzywiły się nieznacznie.

"Powinniśmy już ruszyć w dalszą drogę." oznajmił głos na krawędzi szeptu, chociaż nie wyszkoleni w rozmawianiu z Itachim ludzie, z łatwością mogliby go pomylić z głośniejszym wydechem.

Kisame zmierzył swojego kompana zabawnym wzrokiem, po czym powrócił do przerwanego jedzenia. Porcja Itachiego została przysunięta na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce i dość szybko skonsumowana. Hoshigaki nie był jakimś tam delikatesem i nawet, jeśli herbata była wyjątkowo smaczna w tym dusznym Kraju, do karczmy wszedł po to, żeby się najeść.

"Nie lubię, gdy ktoś marnuje jedzenie." powtórzył Kisame, gdy skończył wszystkie kluski, które zostały im zaserwowane. Czuł na sobie nieruchomy wzrok Itachiego, który nadal popijał swoją herbatę, od czasu do czasu dolewając jej sobie z małego, ceramicznego czajnika.

"Ja nie lubię, gdy ktoś marnuje czas. Musimy już iść, Kisame." powiedział znad krawędzi herbacianej czarki Uchiha, po czym odstawił ją i wstał powoli z ławy, zgarniając swoją torbę podróżną i uzupełniony już bukłak. Ot i tak wyglądała komunikacja pomiędzy mukeninami, wędrującymi już ze sobą cztery lata. Każdy z nich wysyłał swój komunikat i powtarzał go, dopóki żądanie nie zostało spełnione, kompletnie nie uwzględniając w rozmowie elementu dialogu. To, że wciąż stanowili drużynę samo w sobie było ewenementem na skalę światową, chociaż z drugiej strony ich siła także była. Hoshigaki westchnął ciężko i także podniósł się niechętnie. Z gburliwym mruknięciem rzucił na stół kilka złotych monet, które trzykrotnie przewyższały cenę posiłku.

Wyszli prosto w lipcowy żar, wypełniony zapachami kwitnących ziół, ściętej trawy i spalonej słońcem ziemi. Wielka, pomarańczowo złota kula chyliła się już ku zachodowi a cienie zaczynały wydłużać się i gęstnieć, jednak wciąż miało się wrażenie, że piekące promienie dosięgają człowieka nawet, jeżeli skryje się pod płaszczem i szerokim kapeluszem. Itachi szedł nieco w przedzie, chwiejnym, a mimo to zdecydowanym krokiem. Nawet nie obejrzał się za swoim towarzyszem, nie, żeby ktoś od niego tego oczekiwał. Co jednak zwróciło uwagę Kisame, to nerwowe drganie rąk Uchihy, widoczne nawet przez szerokie rękawy płaszcza. Hoshigaki przewrócił oczyma.

"Słuchaj, powinniśmy się zatrzymać w tej gospodzie. Z pewnością nikt nie podąża nawet naszym śladem, nie mówiąc już o szerzej zakrojonej akcji w ramach pomszczenia tych szczeniaków Nuuma. Wczoraj użyłeś trzy razy Tsukiyomi, dziwię się, że jeszcze w ogóle możesz chodzić..." słowa zamarły mu w gardle, gdy kamienne, czarne oczy zmierzyły go nieruchomym spojrzeniem. Dobra, to nie było najbardziej przemyślane posunięcie ze strony Kisame, Uchiha był bardzo drażliwy na punkcie swojej siły i źle reagował na najmniejsze insynuacje, że jest ona niewystarczająca. Tylko, do diabła ciężkiego, lepiej zapakować wściekłego, obrażonego Itachiego na pół dnia do łóżka, niż potem wlec go nieprzytomnego do najbliższej osady i robić niepotrzebne zamieszanie. Już kiedyś się to zdarzyło Kisame, już kiedyś niósł swojego upartego kompana przez dwadzieścia cztery kilometry na plecach, i mógł z całym autorytetem stwierdzić, że nie podobało mu się to ani w ząb.

"Nic mi nie jest." odpowiedział oczywiście Itachi i zmierzył Kisame beznamiętnym, cichym spojrzeniem mordercy, na które Hoshigaki nie nabierał się od lat, jeżeli kiedykolwiek. "Idziemy."

Uchiha ruszył przed siebie z dumnie wyprostowanymi plecami, eksponując ładnie ukształtowane ramiona i zgrabnie osadzoną na szyi potylicę. Jakkolwiek całe obejście Itachiego nie zachęcało do zażyłości, tak Kisame za każdym razem widząc tą potylicę miał chęć położyć na niej dłoń. Szczęśliwie zdarzało się to rzadko, bo rzadko Uchiha ujawniał się ze swoją niemal kobiecą urodą, którą zwykle przysłaniał szerokim rondem słomianego kapelusza. Tylko teraz jego kapelusz został chyba w karczmie. Może powinni po niego wrócić...

Kisame jak w zwolnionym tempie widział nadejście upadku. Najpierw kroki Itachiego stały się nierówne, potem zmniejszyły się, wciąż zachowując swoje tempo, potem krótkie zawahanie, a na końcu przechył do przodu i... Hoshigaki ze zręcznością nietypową dla mężczyzn jego postury zdołał schwycić swojego towarzysza za ramiona, zanim ten wylądował twarzą na zakurzonym trakcie.

"No i masz babo placek."

/////////////////////

 

Wpółleżał na podłodze, tuż przy otwartym oknie, z nogami na pobliskim fotelu. Patrzył prosto w oślepiający, mieniący się wszystkimi odmianami złota zachód słońca. Drzewa w ogrodzie, okalającym karczmę od strony gospodarstwa, odcinały się czarnymi, ostrymi konturami od rozognionego nieba. Kisame obserwował spod przymkniętych powiek krwawy, brutalnie piękny spektakl natury i tylko od czasu do czasu przemykał dłonią po głowie, żeby poprawić nieco dziwnie układające się włosy. Od dwóch tygodni nie miał czasu na porządny, długi prysznic i teraz jego bezbarwne, przycięte krótko kosmyki dostawały narowów, stercząc we wszystkie strony świata.

Nie chciało mu się dosłownie nic. Pozwolił nawet, aby jego płaszcz osunął się bezładnie na podłogę i leżał na niej bezkształtną masą. Cały pokój pogrążony był w przyjemnym półmroku, i tylko on masochistycznie siedział w pomarańczowej smudze światła, pozwalając jej się oślepiać.

Od dwóch godzin siedział w niezmienionej pozycji, czujny i rozleniwiony jednocześnie, jak kot, udający drzemkę, a w istocie czyhający na mysz. Gdy Itachi stracił przytomność, Kisame dotaszczył go z powrotem do karczmy i przekonał kelnerkę, że posiada z pewnością jakiś pokój do wynajęcia. Cholerny Uchiha, doskonale wiedział, że po nadużyciu mangenkyou sharingana jego czakra ma zaburzony przepływ i generalnie wariuje, rozregulowując go emocjonalnie i powodując przykrą dla niego samego i dla jego kompana, huśtawkę nastrojów. Oboje nauczyli się to znosić, podobnie jak nauczyli się, że gdy Kisame zbyt długo używa Samehady, staje się porywczy i agresywny. Mimo to Itachi miał w zwyczaju ignorować słabość swojego ciała. Na przykład teraz, gdy upadł po środku gościńca, jak jakiś spity winem, nieletni, żałosny szczeniak. Idiota.

Odwrócił głowę i przez moment wpatrywał się w ciemność pokoju, skromnie umeblowanego jedynie stolikiem, dwoma krzesłami i szerokim łóżkiem, na którym leżał nieokreślony zwój materiału, czarnych, sztywnych włosów i coś, co przy dłuższym oglądzie, okazało się być bladą, smukłą dłonią o zadbanych paznokciach, z pierścieniem Akatsuki. Itachi od dwóch godzin leżał także w tej samej pozycji, w której rzucił go na posłanie Kisame, owładnięty słabością i sennym bezwładem, panujących w całym Kraju Herbaty. Hoshigaki czuł, że czakra Uchihy jest wciąż niestała i poszarpana. Wyglądało, że będą musieli zabawić w owej wesołej osadzie jeszcze co najmniej jeden dzień.

"Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że uwielbiasz być upierdliwym dziwakiem i sprawiać mi kłopot takimi zagrywkami. Powinienem zostawić cię na drodze, twarzą w pyle. Z pewnością ktoś miałby rozrywkę, znajdując przed swoją chatą jakiegoś zemdlonego mukenina."

Nieruchoma, skrępowana swoim własnym płaszczem postać ani się ruszyła, ani nie zaoferowała żadnej odpowiedzi, więc Kisame odwrócił się z powrotem do słońca i przymknął oczy. Lekki wietrzyk z zachodu owiał mu przyjemnie twarz. Skoro i tak będzie musiał siedzieć w tym pokoju jeszcze trochę, postanowił, że potraktuje to jako nieoczekiwany urlop, krótkie wytchnienie. Ostatnio Akatsuki nie dawała im nawet dnia wolnego, wciąż zarzucając ich nowymi zleceniami. Przynajmniej teraz można było poleniuchować, posiedzieć w bezruchu, dać odpocząć oczom i stopom...

Chyba przysnął, opuszczając na moment gardę podróżującego shinobi, gotowego na wszelkie niespodzianki, w jakie obfitowała wędrówka. Może i było to głupie, ale w starym, spokojnym Kraju Herbaty, nawet ninja z Kirigakure przestał odczuwać paranoiczną potrzebę oglądania się wciąż za plecy. Lipcowe słońce ukołysało go, zwabiając w lekki, zdrowy sen bez snów. Gdy nagle otworzył oczy, poderwany z drzemki czymś, co postawiło jego instynkty wojownika na baczność, ujrzał, że na niebie zaczynają świecić już pierwsze gwiazdy a w pokoju panuje fioletowawy półmrok.

A potem usłyszał szelest gniecionego materiału i niski, chropowaty pomruk.

"No i proszę, nasza dyżurna Piękna się przebudziła." zakpił Kisame, wpatrując się w sylwetkę leżącą na łóżku i starającą się wyplątać z płaszcza. Itachi westchnął zdartym głosem i bez ceregieli rozpiął wysoki kołnierz okrycia, rozrywając niewątpliwie parę guzików i szew na rękawie.

"Na to wygląda. Ale jeżeli ktokolwiek nazwie cię Bestią, Hoshigaki, osobiście wyrwę mu język."

Ironia w wykonaniu Itachiego zawsze była elegancko skrojoną, niezwykle wyważoną miksturą kpiny i intelektualnie wyrobionego pastiszu. I Kisame lubił jej słuchać, nawet, gdy skierowana była przeciwko niemu.

"Cokolwiek sobie zażyczysz." warknął gniewnie, ale jego złość nie była na serio i wiedział, że Uchiha to wyczuje.

Przez moment panowała cisza, przerywana tylko ogłuszającym graniem cykad i rechotem jakiś trzech zagubionych żab, które nie wiadomo jakim cudem dostały się gdzieś pod próg karczmy, i urządzały tam teraz koncert. Kisame nie był zainteresowany prowadzeniem bezsensownego dialogu z nie do końca przytomnym Uchihą, więc odwrócił się ponownie do okna i zapatrzył w ciemność, która wcale nie była ciemna, tylko granatowo-szmaragdowa, i widział w niej tak samo dobrze jak w dzień. Czy Itachi wrócił do względnej normy, czy też wciąż był w trakcie zbijania efektów nadużycia mangenkyou sharingana, nie dało się jeszcze ocenić, więc Hoshigaki czekał cierpliwie, aż ta sprawa wyjaśni się sama. Średnio chciał mieć do czynienia z nie do końca poczytalnym i działającym impulsywnie pod wpływem zaburzeń czakry Uchihą. Niestety, nie było na to innej rady, tylko czas.

Gdzieś w oddali Kisame słyszał nawołującą gęsi kelnerkę, która najwyraźniej była osobą wielozadaniową, oraz tętent końskich kopyt, oddalający się na wschód. Noc nadeszła, razem z ciemnożółtym księżycem i czystym, letnim niebem, przeciętym jedną, samotną, niemal przezroczystą chmurką. Ziemia wypoczywała po upale, pachnąc parującą z roślin wodą i nagrzanym drzewem.

"Gdzie...?" zaczął pytanie Itachi, ale zginęło ono w suchym, dławiącym kaszlu, który zatrzymał swoją dłonią.

Kisame spojrzał ciekawie na swojego kompana. No, przynajmniej może to być nieco zabawne. Z naciskiem na nieco.

"Jesteśmy w gościnnym pokoju na poddaszu karczmy, w której jedliśmy. To znaczy, ja jadłem, a ty piłeś herbatę, po czym pragnąc jak najszybciej wyruszyć w dalszą podróż, uszedłeś w dół osady jakieś sto metrów i padłeś." oznajmił z przekrzywionym uśmiechem.

Blada, wciąż lekko drżąca dłoń Itachiego opadła na skronie i potarła je, w bezskutecznej próbie pokonania tętniącego bólu. Kisame widział niemal ten ból, w nierównym tętnienie poszarpanej czakry, w zaciśniętych wąsko, prawie całkowicie białych ustach.

"Herbata... Chyba sobie przypominam..." smukłe palce przejechały nieuważnie po czarnych, na wpół rozpuszczonych włosach, targając je nieelegancko. Głos Itachiego był zachrypnięty i zanikał mu w ustach. "Masz coś do picia?"

"Heh, jak ci się wydaje, kim ja jestem? Twoją matką?" spytał kpiąco Kisame, ale wbrew swoim słowom wstał i skierował się do maleńkiej łazienki, która en suit znajdowała się przy ich pokoju. "Jak w wielkim stylu zemdlałeś na trakcie, upadając wylałeś z bukłaka całą herbatę. Teraz została ci jedynie woda z kranu, nie zamierzam fatygować się po nic innego."

Przeciągnął się ostrożnie i z niesmakiem skonstatował, że stracił czucie w lewej łydce i kłuje go ona teraz i mrowi. Itachi zarzucił sobie ramię na twarz i obserwował go zza bezwładnie zwisających palców. Cholera, chyba nadal miał te swoje humory, związane z nadużyciem mangenkyou sharinganu. Dużo łatwiej było znosić je w podróży, pośród wielkich przestrzeni, a nie w małym pokoju, w którym skazani byli tak jaskrawie na swoje towarzystwo.

Bez oglądania się na swojego wciąż leżącego w bezruchu partnera, Kisame podążył do łazienki. W szerz była ona taka, że ledwie mógł rozłożyć ramiona i przeciągnąć się. Zdrętwiał nieco od spania w pozycji siedzącej, na dodatek na podłodze, z nogami na fotelu. Rozmasował zdrętwiały kark i machnął ręką, aż coś w niej chrupnęło.

Łazienka ledwie mieściła kabinę prysznicową, toaletę i umywalkę, na której stały dwie maleńkie buteleczki z szamponem i odżywką. Usłużna kelnerka, będąca także jak się okazało gospodynią domu, dała im trzy puchate ręczniki, leżące na krawędzi drzwi do prysznica. Pewnie widok bladego Uchihy, zemdlonego i promieniującego młodzieńczym pięknem konającego elfa, tak ją poruszył.

Kisame namierzył na umywalce równie małą, jak wszystko inne w ich apartamencie, szklankę. Była nawet czysta, chociaż jeżeli chodziło o Hoshigakiego, mogła mieć nawet ślady po farbie na obrzeżach. Miał gdzieś, w czym Uchiha dostanie swoją wodę, i tak przekroczył już limit swojej codziennej uprzejmości względem partnera. Szybko zgasił światło w łazience i w pośród dużo przyjemniejszej, chłodnej ciemności podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim ciężko.

"Masz tę swoją diabelską wodę." mruknął, jedną ręką podsuwając Itachiemu szklankę pod samą twarz, a drugą rozmasowując wciąż mrowiącą łydkę.

Uchiha chwiejnie ujął szklankę, po czym uniósł głowę tylko o parę centymetrów, aby wziąć kilka głośnych łyków i opaść ponownie na posłanie. Na oślep wyciągnął ramię i odstawił prawie opróżnione naczynie na stolik. Później tylko delikatny szelest śliskiego materiału płaszcza, smukłe, silne ramię zarzucone na twarz Itachiego i westchnienie, zagłuszone niemal przez rozgłośny koncert cykad.

"Dziękuję..."

Kisame wykrzywił twarz w parodii zrozumienia i współczucia, i powrócił do rozmasowywania łydki.

"...Taaa..."

Przez moment nie było słychać nic, poza szaleńczą grą cykad i rechotem żab. A potem kolejne ciche westchnienie, i Itachi zdjął ramię ze swojej twarzy, pozwalając mu opaść bezwładnie na bok. Kisame zauważył, że miękka, lekka dłoń spoczęła na jego plecach dopiero, gdy smukły, elegancki kciuk drgnął nerwowo w okolicach jego nerek. O nie, nie nie nie nie, nie zamierzał poddawać się huśtawkom nastrojów Itachiego. Już to zresztą przerabiali kiedyś, rok temu, po czym dynamika ich partnerstwa była zakłócona przez cały miesiąc po tym incydencie. Zaburzenia w przepływie czakry potrafiły czasem zmienić nie cierpiącego ludzi i kontaktów z nimi Uchihę, w Uchihę niezwykle dotykalskiego. Kisame nie żałował, że poddał się kiedyś jednemu z takich 'humorów', chociaż zdecydowanie bardziej cenił sobie sprawne funkcjonowanie ich drużyny niż takie prymitywne poddawanie się instynktom. Pamiętał, jak dłonie Itachiego przesuwały się po jego piersi i jak zostawiały po sobie ślady drażniącego ognia i pragnienia; pamiętał nieskoncentrowany wzrok Uchihy, będącego wciąż pod wpływem zaburzeń czakry i uczucie, że traci kontrolę nad biegiem wydarzeń. Nauczył się z tej lekcji, że lepiej mieć milczącego partnera, który jest w pełni świadomy swoich czynów, niż wzdychającego kochanka, który nie jest.

Miękka dłoń wzmożyła nacisk na plecy Kisame a kciuk drgnął ponownie, tym razem dwa razy. Hoshigaki zerknął w dół na swojego towarzysza i odkrył, że jest obserwowany przez czarne, wpół przymknięte oczy. Otwarcie i bez zwodów.

"O co chodzi znowu?"

Itachi odpowiedział lekkim potrząśnięciem głowy, które rozrzuciło wymykające mu się spod opaski włosy po poduszce. Jego oczy zamknęły się powoli, chociaż jedyną oznaką tego, że są w ogóle otwarte, był jedynie nikły błysk, który Kisame zauważył pomiędzy gęstymi, czarnymi rzęsami. Co on kombinuje? Najwyraźniej musi być wciąż wyłączony z rzeczywistości, ten cały mangekyou sharingan go kiedyś wykończy. Takie dziwne zachowania na granicy schizofrenii mogły się wydawać pociągające jakimś nawiedzonym kobietom, które zawsze uwielbiały tajemniczych mężczyzn z problemami wewnętrznymi i twarzami wypielęgnowanych na amen modeli. Kisame nie zaliczał się do tego typu wielbicieli, i w nielogicznych, dziwacznych zachowaniach Itachiego widział tylko problemy i nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.

"Idź spać po prostu." powiedział w końcu z niejakim trudem i zrobił ruch, aby wstać. Odpowiedziało mu ochrypłe mamrotanie, w którym wychwycił słowo 'woda', po czym ręka, spoczywająca mu na plecach, złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła z siłą, o którą nikt nie posądzałby leżącej bezwładnie na łóżku figury.

Ktoś wyczerpany trzema technikami Tsukiyomi nie powinien w żadnym wypadku posiadać takiej werwy! Kisame nie przygotowany na niespodziewane zachwianie równowagi odwrócił się ku Itachiemu i wsparł na ramieniu, żeby nie upaść na partnera. Jego dłoń, zwinięta instynktownie w pięść, wylądowała tuż obok bladej twarzy Uchihy.

"Powiedziałem, że woda była w porządku, ale mam chęć na coś innego..." wymamrotał cicho Itachi, unosząc się na łokciach i chuchając w kark Kisame rozgorączkowanym oddechem.

Dobra, sytuacja zaczynała się zagęszczać. Hoshigaki odkrył nagle, że w pokoju zrobiło się duszno i gorąco, i że ma niejakie problemy z równym oddechem, który nie wiadomo, z jakich przyczyn zaczął przyspieszać. Wiedział, że będzie to błąd, i wiedział, że nie powinien nic mówić, tylko wstać i wyjść z karczmy, ochłonąć i pooglądać księżyc. Wiedział, a mimo to nie potrafił opanować potrzeby zadania pytania.

"Na co?"

Delikatne, niczym cienki papier powieki uchyliły się lekko, leciutko, ukazując do połowy rozszerzone źrenice i blask, który migotał w nich niepokojąco.

"Może na czarkę białej herbaty Pai Mu Tan, z pędami bambusa...albo zieloną Chung Mee po drugim zaparzeniu, żeby nie było już cierpkiego posmaku... Chociaż w sumie jest wieczór, więc może byłoby dobrze napić się srebrzystego Oolonga albo Cesarskiej Wiśni, ale takiej rzadkiej, prawie jak woda tylko z dusznym aromatem kory drzewa wiśniowego..."

Czarne oczy zamknęły się ponownie a blade usta uchyliły się w bezgłośnym westchnieniu. On... bredzi o herbatach? Kisame zmarszczył brwi i zrzucił z ramienia dłoń Itachiego, odwracając się i wstając. Tylko, że dłoń nie dała się zrzucić do końca, a złapała go za koniec siatkowej bluzy i pociągnęła. I tak Itachi wspiął się kolana i zanim Hoshigaki zdołał go znokautować, czy unieszkodliwić w jakiś inny sposób, Uchiha już klęczał na łóżku i całował go prosto w otwarte usta.

Świat Kisame na dłuższy moment zniknął w gorzkim smaku herbaty, pomieszanym z unikalnym aromatem wnętrza ust Itachiego. Zanim się spostrzegł już odpowiadał na niezwykle namiętny, wyrafinowany pocałunek i wgryzał się w zeschnięte, wciąż tak chorobliwie blade wargi. Świadomość tego, co robi i z kim, spłynęła na niego dopiero, gdy narósł pomiędzy nimi niski, gruby śmiech, z początku cichy, potem przybierający na mocy. Nie wiedział, który z nich się śmiał, ale jego mózg nagle odzyskał jako taką kontrolę. Kisame odsunął się od zbyt chętnych i agresywnych ust, po czym złapał smukłą dłoń, przytrzymującą jego kark i zmuszającą do zbliżenia się jeszcze bardziej. Przez moment bezwiednie pobawił się pierścieniem Itachiego, patrząc w zamglone, czarne oczy, w których czaiło się pytanie. Onyks i szkarłat, w rzeczy samej...

"Itachi, w tym momencie ja powinienem stwierdzić, że to zły pomysł a ty zgodzić się z moim zdaniem i zwalić wszystko na mangekyou sharingan." wyszeptał chropowatym głosem, który owionął odsłoniętą szyję Uchihy i wywołał na niej lekką gęsią skórkę. Nie wiedzieć czemu widok ten był dla Hoshigakiego niezwykle podniecający.

"Kisame, w tym momencie ja powinienem zadać pytanie a ty powinieneś na nie odpowiedzieć. Chcesz skorzystać z oferty, którą wystosowuję, czy nie." wymamrotał mu Uchiha tuż koło ucha, podrywając kilka nerwowych włosów na jego karku. "Czas ucieka, pospiesz się albo zmienię zdanie."

Dłonie, cudownie umiejętne i zdolne dłonie, przesunęły się po plecach Kisame, ich palce łagodne i uległe, ich paznokcie wściekłe i agresywne. Nawet przez siatkową koszulkę Hoshigaki czuł powstające mu na ramionach i biodrach ranki. Jego skóra zaczęła protestować przeciw takiemu brutalnemu traktowaniu, ale jego penis, teraz już gorący i w pełni gotowy do każdej akcji, miał na ten temat swoje własne, odmienne zdanie.

"Nie jestem człowiekiem, który pyta. Moją naturą jest raczej branie." warknął Kisame, wodząc nosem po gładkim policzku Itachiego. Twarz Uchihy zwróciła się ku niemu tak, że poczuł rzęsy, ocierające mu się płochliwie o skroń.

"Więc bierz."

Kisame wydał z siebie niski, zwierzęcy pomruk aprobaty i jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem wepchnął biodro między uda Itachiego. Odnalazł tam gorąco dorównujące jego podnieceniu i potrzebę. Potrzeba w wykonaniu zwykle milczącego, ignorującego świat Uchihy, była zjawiskiem rzadkim i piekielnie pobudzającym.

Przez moment nie było pomiędzy nimi żadnych słów, tylko ponaglające odgłosy namiętności i niecierpliwości. Ubrania były przeszkodą na drodze do bladej piersi i szyi Itachiego, więc Kisame złapał szeroki kołnierz i rozerwał go jednym, gładkim ruchem. Uległe dłonie Uchihy, wciąż rysując paznokciami abstrakcyjne wzory na skórze Hoshigakiego, zaczęły pośpieszną wędrówkę pod jego koszulką, więc ją także zdarł z siebie i rzucił lekceważącym ruchem na podłogę.

Ich ruchy stawały się coraz szybsze i bardziej naglące. Kisame odkrył, że mocne, smukłe ramiona pociągają go stalowym uchwytem bliżej, w głąb leżącego pod nim ciała. Silne uda, umięśnione ładnie od tylu wędrówek, oplotły się mu dookoła talii i wykonały kilka sugestywnych ruchów, od których zakręciło mu się w głowie. Gdy świat stanął i wysiadł z tej przerażająco obezwładniającej karuzeli, Kisame odkrył, że jego zęby są zaciśnięte na obojczyku Uchihy. Metaliczny aromat krwi rozszedł mu się w ustach burzącym krew w żyłach posmakiem. Podniósł wzrok, żeby zobaczyć, czy jego partner nie ma nic przeciwko byciu pogryzionym przez, nazwijmy to, profesjonalistę, ale napotkał tylko nieskoncentrowany wzrok i głośne westchnienie.

"Nie wygląda, żebyś miał jeszcze stały kontakt z rzeczywistością, Itachi." mruknął Kisame i uścisnął mocno pośladek partnera. Jedna ze smukłych nóg Uchihy uniosła się i opadła mu na ramię, przyciągając go bliżej rezydującego między udami Uchihy gorąca.

"Mój kontakt z rzeczywistością generalnie jest niestały. Bierz, albo wynoś się... nie mam chęci na rozmowy..."

Kisame postanowił nie patrzeć już od tej pory na twarz Uchihy, tylko zająć się jego ciałem i przyjemnością, którą miał zamiar z niego wycisnąć. Przytomny czy nie po swoim diabelskim mangenkyou sharinganie, Itachi zażyje teraz seksu z najwyższej półki. Nawet, jeśli to znowu popsuje nieco ich współpracę. Zresztą, to Uchiha pierwszy zaczął, cholera, to będzie wszystko jego wina!

Kisame podjął powolny, miażdżący rytm i przez chwilę ocierali się o siebie jak szaleni, kompletnie wyłączeni na świat zewnętrzny. Erekcja Itachiego była idealnie wyczuwalna i należało jej nieco ulżyć, więc Kisame jednym, wypraktykowanym ruchem ściągnął spodnie partnera aż do kolan. Itachi wizgnął cicho, gdy jedna duża, szorstka dłoń ujęła jego członka a druga zaczęła niezobowiązującą zabawę z jego jądrami i okolicą. Całkiem nie pasującym mu do image`u ruchem, Uchiha przylgnął do szerokiej piersi Kisame i zaklął cicho. Hoshigaki uśmiechnął się pod nosem, masując rytmicznie penisa Itachiego, od czasu do czasu ściskając go odrobinę zbyt mocno, żeby wywołać kolejną serię zduszonych przekleństw.

Było dokładnie tak, jak ostatnim razem. Chociaż Kisame nie lubił przyznawać się przed samym sobą, że czasem rozmyślał o tym incydencie, który wydarzył się rok temu. Tylko, do diabła ciężkiego, Itachi z rozsuniętymi udami i zamglonymi, przymkniętymi oczyma, nie był widokiem łatwym do zapomnienia. Dziedzic klanu sharinganów był postacią wybitnie namiętną i zmysłową, jednak jego wyparcie się instynktów seksualnych, przyjemności z nich płynących i generalnie zaprzeczanie swoim potrzebom, Hoshigaki uważał za najbardziej interesujące. I podniecające. Satysfakcja, którą poczuł rok temu, zmuszając Itachiego do przyznania swojej potrzeby, była nie porównywalna z niczym. Podobnie jak seks...

"Tym razem nie będzie tak jak wtedy." odezwał się nagle trzeźwym głosem Itachi, jakby czytając myśli Kisame. Może zresztą czytał, albo tylko trafnie zgadywał, co przychodziło mu z łatwością, gdyż właśnie rozluźnił pasek spodni Hoshigakiego a chłodna dłoń owinęła się dookoła jego penisa. Zrównoważony, w pełni świadomy głos Uchihy sprawił, że Kisame zapomniał o swoim postanowieniu, aby nie patrzeć w twarz uwięzionej pod nim postaci.

Cóż, teraz było za późno. Teraz oboje poddawali się zwierzęcemu, pompującemu rytmowi swoich dłoni, a Kisame spoglądał prosto w czarne, onyksowe oczy. Nie było w nich śladu niezrównoważenia, spowodowanego nieprawidłowościami czakry, nie było lekkiego wyłączenia ze świata czy braku przytomności. Nic, tylko przepastna, twarda decyzja.

W sumie Hoshigaki nie zdziwił się, w sumie wiedział, nawet rok temu. Wiedział i już. Przekleństwo, desperacja i pragnienie zapomnienia promieniujące z Uchihy nie było trudne do uchwycenia. Na dwa pierwsze Kisame nie mógł nic poradzić, ale trzecie mogło zostać zaspokojone. Za obopólną zgodą i z obopólnym profitem. Hoshigaki wykrzywił twarz w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu i wtulił ją w tętniącą szaleńczo szyję, tylko po to, żeby ponownie zatopić zęby w obojczyku Itachiego. Uchiha nie pozostawał mu dłużny, ściskając boleśnie jego członka i drapiąc już na całego po wewnętrznych stronach ud parnera.

A więc dobrze, przyjemność za zapomnienie. Dobra wymiana, jak sądzę, pomyślał Kisame, a potem na dłuższą chwilę stracił umiejętność logicznego myślenia, na rzecz bardzo intensywnego odczuwania.

Itachi poruszał się pod nim, wijąc się w spazmach rozkoszy niczym stuprocentowa żmija. Niezdecydowany, czy lubi aż tak tracić kontrolę, czy kontrola jest nieważna w porównaniu z przyjemnością. Kisame powiódł nosem po linii brwi Uchihy, trącając językiem jego powieki, kąciki ust, czubek nosa, podczas gdy jego dłoń zbliżyła się bezpardonowo do wejścia do tego wspaniałego, stężałego w zadowoleniu ciała. Uchiha syknął, gdy palec naparł na ściągnięte, nieprzygotowane mięśnie.

"Nie nadużywaj swojego fartu... Kisame. Nie pieprzę się... na sucho." warknął zdyszany, niezwykle seksowny głos. Hoshigaki spojrzał na Uchihę z bliska i jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz liznął go po policzku.

"Ostatnio ci to nie przeszkadzało."

"Ostatnio... nie musieliśmy wyruszać natychmiast z zajazdu, w którym się zatrzymaliśmy... teraz...musimy..." dłoń Uchihy zacisnęła się nieco zbyt mocno na członku Kisame, który stłumił jęk i ugryzł lekko pocałowany przed chwilą nos.

"W łazience... szampon o zapachu wanilii... starczy dla jaśnie pana?"

Itachi nie zniżył się do odpowiadania na tak na prędce ukleconą zaczepkę, tylko jego ramiona opadły bezwładnie po bokach, uwalniając Kisame ze swojego kleszczowego uścisku.

"Szybko. Póki się nie rozmyśliłem."

Hoshigaki nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz przebył w takim tempie tak mały dystans. Trzy metry zostały pokonane za pomocą dwóch, potężnych kroków. Z rozpędu schwycił buteleczkę z szamponem i już leciał na czekającego na niego kochanka. Dosłownie. Itachi próbował się podnieść, ale Hoshigaki udaremnił ten plan, upadając na niego całym ciężarem i więżąc pod sobą. Ciche, zaskoczone jęknięcie i czarne włosy rozsypały się po poduszce.

Kisame nie lubił przeciągać niczego, a już w szczególności gry wstępnej, więc w ciągu paru sekund tyłek Itachiego doznał inwazji najpierw dwóch, potem trzech palców, pachnących słodką, duszną wanilią. Hoshigaki zajęty dolnymi partiami ciała partnera, prawie nie poczuł, gdy wilgotne usta wycisnęły mu na czole wianek rozlazłych pocałunków. Oddech, który im towarzyszył był gorący i przyspieszony. Kisame nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć na pieszczotę w żaden sposób, nie, gdy jego własny członek drgał już teraz bezwstydnie i ronił przezroczyste, lepkie krople.

Wziął Itachiego bez ostrzeżenia, brutalnie, tak jak wtedy, tak jak rok temu. I tak jak rok temu Uchiha westchnął nisko, po czym jego westchnienie przeszło stopniowo z groźnego mruknięcia w wysoki, zamierający w gardle jęk. A potem silne ramię, siniaczący mu ramiona uścisk i Uchiha jednym chwytem zmusił Hoshigakiego do podtrzymania brutalnego, raniącego usta pocałunku. Smak herbaty, pomieszany z ostrym aromatem krwi, roztętnione przyjemnością graniczącą z bólem ciało partnera, wijącego się pod nim bezsilnie, to wszystko oszołomiło Kisame z miejsca. Jak rok temu, dokładnie tak, jak rok temu. Zapomniał o świecie, zapomniał, że pieprzy się właśnie z jednym z najpotężniejszych wariatów w Krajach Środka, zapomniał o Akatsuki. To było tak, jakby znał tylko ten ponaglający, wspaniały, narastający z każdym ruchem rytm. Wydawało mu się, że po dwunastu miesiącach nie potrafi już go odtworzyć, ale on odnalazł się sam i teraz wstrząsał nimi oboma, całkowicie, władczo, absolutnie. Chyba Itachi wciąż trzymał go w stalowym uścisku i zmuszał do pocałunku, wgryzając się w niego jak wampir, chyba krew, którą czuł na języku nie należała już do Uchihy, chyba zaraz uduszą się z braku tlenu, jeżeli nie przerwą tego wzajemnego pożerania się. Nic nie było pewne w świecie Kisame, zawężonym jedynie do dzikiego wbijania się w ciało partnera. Itachi nie rozstał porządnie przygotowany, jego mięśnie nie do końca rozluźnione, jego twarz wykrzywiona w lekkim dyskomforcie, mina tak nietypowa dla dziedzica sharinganów, a mimo to Kisame uchwycił ją kątem oka, przechylając głowę w pocałunku. Czarne oczy zdawały się wibrować szkarłatnym blaskiem, skrytym jeszcze, lecz już próbującym się wydostać. Instynktownie pobudzony sharingan nie był czymś, z czym Kisame chciał teraz mieć do czynienia, ale gdy zaczął przerywać pocałunek, Itachi tylko szarpnął go gwałtownie za kark. Nie, ich mały, raniący usta i dziąsła pocałunek, nie miał się skończyć tak łatwo.

Coś przesunęło się po podbrzuszu Kisame i dopiero po paru sekundach zorientował się, że to knykcie Uchihy. Itachi pocierał swojego członka w rytm pchnięć Hoshigakiego, szybko, pewnie, bezlitośnie.

"Zosta...w..." wysapał Kisame, zza ich złączonych ust, za co został ukarany głębokim ukąszeniem w dolną wargę. Smukłe, blade palce poprowadziły jedną z jego dłoni, ku rozgorączkowanemu penisowi Uchihy, pozwalając mu podjąć przerwany rytm, jednocześnie wskazując, gdzie ucisnąć bardziej, a gdzie rozluźnić chwyt i umiejętnie wykręcić nadgarstek.

A potem nie było już nic, tylko ten przerażający, kurczowy pocałunek, głęboki i okrutny. Kisame odkrył nagle, że leci i spada w tym samym czasie, i że jego ramiona ściskają drżące pod nim ciało tak, że niemal słyszy dźwięk wyłamywanych stawów. Podwójny, krótki, ostry krzyk, lepka ciecz na dłoni i brzuchu, chwila łagodnego bujania, napędzanego resztkami rytmu, a potem bezdech i cisza. Tak wielka, że wybijała oddech z piersi i zmuszała oczy do zamknięcia.

Dopiero po paru chwilach Kisame zauważył, że wcale nie jest cicho, że za oknem nadal grają cykady a żaby, skryte pod progiem, dają rozgłośny koncert. Cisza była w nim, wewnątrz jego sytego, zadowolonego, przeciążonego bodźcami zmysłowymi ciała. Był pewien, że Itachi słyszy ją także. Zapomnienie, a przynajmniej jego krótki moment, zaległ między nimi niczym lekki, miękki koc.

Kisame spojrzał z bliska na leżącą przy jego twarzy szyję i powiódł po niej językiem. Poranione nieco, nareszcie czerwone i żywe, usta odnalazły jego wargi i przez ułamek sekundy Hoshigaki poczuł ciszę, skrytą w obezwładnionym przyjemnością ciele Uchihy. Odsunęli się od pocałunku razem, jednocześnie, na skutek jakiegoś dziwnego porozumienia. Konkluzja wyczuwalna, jednak nie wypowiedziana. Kisame wysunął się z wnętrza Itachiego i rozciągnął się po swojej stronie łóżka, które jako jedyny przedmiot w ich pokoju, było wielkie. Dobrze, bo dawało to możliwość leżenia bez dotykania partnera.

Żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Cykady i żaby kontynuowały swój występ bez zakłóceń. Błękitnawe światło lipcowego księżyca przemykało przez nie zasłoniętą firankę, przy nie zamkniętym oknie. Itachi wstał w końcu, przystając tylko po to, żeby wypić resztę wody ze stojącej na stoliku szklanki, zakręcić buteleczkę szamponu i cicho zamknąć za sobą drzwi od łazienki.

Kisame leżał dalej w bezruchu, rozciągnięty na całym łóżku, pośród zgniecionych prześcieradeł. Lekka bryza zafurkotała przez niedomknięte okno i połaskotała go po spoconej skórze na piersi i karku. Przez chwilę słuchał rechotania żab, grania cykad i lekkiego szumy prysznica, wyraźnie słyszalnego przez cienkie ściany. W końcu ogarnęła go senność i zamknął oczy, zapadając się w zmęczony, rozśpiewany nocnym życiem fauny i flory, sen.

Czasami było lepiej zostawić pewne rzeczy niedopowiedziane, w ciemności i ciszy.

end

Homoviator 2005

Mukenin to wygnany ninja. Pierścień, który nosi Kisame ma na sobie znak 'południa', a sygnet Itachiego to 'szkarłat'. Obie błyskotki oznaczają przynależność do Akatsuki.

Mam nadzieję, że podoba się wam moja pożegnalna niespodzianka;))


	2. Chapter 2

Roz.2

 

 

"Już południe."

"Tak."

"Powinniśmy iść zjeść coś."

"Nie mam ochoty. Idź sam."

Itachi spojrzał pytająco na Kisame, który tylko machnął ręką i zagapił się na powrót w jaskrawe, sierpniowe słońce. Fakt, zwykle to Hoshigaki ciągnął Uchihę, żeby się pożywić, gdyż bladolicy potomkowie klanów ze specjalnymi zdolnościami, zdawali się nie posiadać potrzeb tak trywialnych, jak odżywianie swojego przystojnego ciała.

Tylko, że teraz Kisame miał chęć zostać sam. I nie był ani trochę głodny, szarpany jakimś dziwnym, wewnętrznym niepokojem, który zbyt dobrze znał, żeby zgonić go na przemęczenie czy lekki udar słoneczny. Nadużycie Samehady objawiało się wzmożoną drażliwością, agresją i chwilowymi utratami poczytalności. To ostatnie w przypadku Hoshigakiego było szczególnie groźne i nie miał zamiaru ukazywać tego mieszkańcom jakiejś tam, przydrożnej osady.

Siedzieli w małym, wynajętym domku na skraju osady Kraju Traw, otoczonym rozległymi polami, porośniętymi jedynie niskimi krzewami i ziołami. Tak, jak cały Kraj Traw zresztą. Oparci po przeciwnych stronach stołu patrzyli za okno i milczeli, choć w sumie Kisame wiedział, że oboje intensywnie analizują swoją sytuację i różne opcje opuszczenia Trawy. Dwa dni temu zaproponowali współpracę z Akatsuki słynnemu rodowi Yori, zamieszkującemu tą nieprzychylną okolicę. Propozycja została odrzucona, sążnisty, wysoki i potężny wojownik, który dowodził klanem w niegrzecznych słowach powiedział im, że mogą wracać skąd przyszli. Zabawne, w jaki sposób ta wypowiedź zadziałała na Itachiego, bo w jednej chwili stał spokojnie za Kisame, nieobecny duchem i jak zawsze lekceważący wszystko, a w następnej już siedział na karku impertynenta.

"Tam skąd przyszedłem, ty nie wytrzymałbyś nawet sekundy." Powiedział spokojnym głosem Uchiha i już wtedy Kisame wiedział, że sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli. Nie pierwszy raz i nie ostatni zresztą. Itachi może nie był krasomówcą i człowiekiem rozrywki, ale był niepokonanym shinobi i nudzić się z nim nie było można.

Potem wszystko poszło bardzo szybko. Uchiha poruszał się dookoła ogłupiałych straży rodu Yori jak zjawa i z kamienną miną szlachtował ich swoim małym, krótkim mieczem, a Kisame wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął Samehadę. Pamiętał, że była żywa i drżąca w jego ręku, i że nie była taka od słynnej, niedokończonej potyczki z Hakate Kakashim i tymi śmiesznymi ninjami z Liścia. A potem nie pamiętał już nic, poza przerażonymi krzykami uciekających po kątach siedziby klanu Yori ludzi, poza korzennym, mocnym smakiem krwi na ustach i niskim, gardłowym śmiechem.

Ten śmiech należał do Kisame, choć on sam zauważył to dopiero, gdy stanął nad dwudziestoma martwymi ciałami, rozwłóczonymi po podłodze, a Itachi położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ostrożnie, jakby się bał, że zostanie zaatakowany. I dobrze, że się bał, bo Samehada potrafiła wpłynąć na zdrowy rozsądek Hoshigakiego tak, że był skłonny rzucić się na Uchihę. Samobójcze, jednak nie niemożliwe.

I w ten sposób znaleźli się tutaj, utknięci w drewnianym domku, na najdalej wysuniętej za miasto na wschód ulicy. Ród Yori był ostatnim zleceniem, jakie dała im Akatsuki, każąc wracać zaraz po zakończeniu misji. Byli w terenie cały sezon wiosenny i prawie cały sezon letni. Od końca marca przemierzyli niemal wszystkie Kraje Środka a w końcu sierpnia mieli wziąć zasłużony urlop. Zarówno Itachi jak Kisame znali jednak podejście Akatsuki do urlopów, które w większej części były tylko fikcją. Owszem, wrócą do siedziby Akatsuki, może wyjadą nawet gdzieś, w końcu osobno!...ale gdy tylko pojawi się jakaś nagląca sprawa, organizacja ściągnie ich natychmiast i zaprzęgnie na powrót do pracy.

Na samą myśl o tym, Kisame zaczynał odczuwać zmęczenie i znużenie. Przebyli pieszo setki mil, cholera, przemierzyli rozmaite Kraje, od tych małych i starodawnych, przez nowoczesne metropolie. Zwerbowali wielu wojowników, jeszcze więcej zabili, należał się im chociaż krótki wypoczynek jak psu zupa! Oczywiście, wielki Itachi nie przejawiał żadnych oznak fizycznego zmęczenia, jednak Kisame wiedział swoje. Uchiha nie był podatny na wyczerpanie, jednak mentalnie był raczej kruchej konstrukcji, szczególnie po nadużyciu mangekyou sharinganu.

To była ich mała tajemnica. Kisame nigdy nie powie tego na głos, a Itachi nigdy nie spyta. Oboje byli wyczerpani używaniem swoich diabelskich umiejętności walki i oboje stali się trochę niestabilni z tego powodu.

Uchiha oparł się o drewnianą framugę okna i zapatrzył na ciągnący się za oknem wyschnięty kawałek wrzosowiska, ogrodzony jedynie łańcuszkiem niskich, skarlałych jabłonek.

"Dzisiaj powinniśmy ruszyć w drogę powrotną." oznajmił cichym głosem, wahającym się na krawędzi szeptu i westchnienia. "Ale teraz w samo południe nie ma sensu wyruszać, daleko byśmy w tym słońcu nie zaszli."

Kisame mruknął coś niekomunikatywnie i schylił się, żeby naciągnąć swoje porzucone pod stołem sandały.

"Podejmiemy podróż powrotną, gdy słońce zacznie się chylić ku zachodowi." powiedział zrzędliwie i wstał, żeby przebrać się ze swojej siatkowanej podkoszulki w obcisły, czarny top. "To jeszcze dobre pięć godzin, możesz się w tym czasie trochę przespać. Ja będę miał oko na ewentualne zagrożenia."

Wątpił, żeby ród Yori próbował jakiejkolwiek wendety po tym, jak zobaczyli dwóch zmęczonych, niespokojnych shinobi Akatsuki w akcji. W końcu byli słynnymi Wędrowcami Południa, krążyły o nich plotki, że nie są ludźmi a tam, gdzie się pojawią, umierają noworodki i choruje bydło, całkiem, jakby uosabiali ludzkie lęki i mityczne zabobony. Te bajdurzenia były koloryzowane tak, żeby nawet w jakimś znikomym procencie nie zawierać prawdopodobieństwa faktu, a mimo to ludzie w nie wierzyli. Wędrowcy Południa mieli pojawiać się w swoich czarnych płaszczach zwykle około godziny dwunastej, w samym środku dnia, co samo w sobie było bzdurą, ponieważ podróż w pełnym słońcu byłaby krokiem nierozważnym, którego tak wytrawni piechurzy jak Uchiha i Hoshigaki nigdy by nie popełnili. Pospólstwu nie przeszkadzało to jednak widzieć ich o tej zabójczej porze, wędrujących przez lasy i pola. Plotki czasami zmieniały Hoshigakiego w plującą siarką bestię, a Uchihę w piękną, zabójczo seksowną wampirzycę. Gdy Kisame po raz pierwszy usłyszał taką wersję śmiał się do łez całe pół godziny, a Itachi wykrzywił tylko usta i zaczął piłować swoje wspaniałe, pomalowane starannie paznkcie.

Hoshigaki miał świadomość, że to całe gadanie było im to na rękę. Nie ma lepszej kryjówki dla ninji jak jaźń zbiorowa, irracjonalny strach i historie opowiadane szeptem po zgaszeniu światła. Nikt nie kwapił się spoglądać na dwóch skromnych, zamaskowanych wędrowców, oczekując raczej dwóch legendarnych postaci, z wszystkimi bajkowymi atrybutami, od cudownie pojawiającej się mgły, przez siarkę, po zaprzyjaźnione elfy.

Mimo tego Kisame nie potrafił do końca wyzbyć się swojej wrodzonej paranoi. Ród Yori może na to nie wyglądał, ale składał się z ludzi honorowych i dumnych, którym przegrana przychodziła wyjątkowo ciężko, nawet, jeżeli była to przegrana ze słynnymi Wędrowcami Południa. Należało mieć oczy szeroko otwarte. Uchiha ostatniej nocy prawie nie spał i Kisame domyślał się przyczyny tej nietypowej bezsenności. Słowa przywódcy klanu Yori, mocne i grzmiące jak dzwon. Wracajcie skąd przyszliście. Ciekawe, co kryło się w tym frazesie, że aż tak zaszedł Itachiemu za skórę. Uchiha był ostatnio nawet bledszy niż zazwyczaj i dziwnie lgnął do jakiegokolwiek kontaktu... Cóż, miał pecha. Kisame wypełniony kłębiącym się niepokojem po swoim wyczynie z Samehadą, nie miał chęci nawet na milczące, ciche towarzystwo.

Uchiha zdawał się to widzieć i ignorował to z gracją osobnika nie zainteresowanego życiem wewnętrznym swojego towarzysza, tylko swoimi własnymi, pokręconymi potrzebami. Teraz na przykład obserwował Kisame spod przymkniętych powiek, jak przeciąga się, wyłamuje z głuchym trzaskiem kości śródręcza i ujmuje rękojeść Samehady.

"Prześpij się, Itachi." powtórzył Kisame, nie patrząc w oczy kompanowi i kierując się do drzwi, prowadzących do ogrodu.

"Nigdy nie potrafiłem zasnąć w południe." powiedział cicho Itachi, odprowadzając wzrokiem Hoshigakiego. "Gdybym obudził się trochę wcześniej, niż dziesiąta rano, może jeszcze bym usnął, ale teraz już nie."

Kłamczuch. Kisame uśmiechnął się kwaśno. Uchiha nie spał tej nocy prawie wcale, tylko wzdychał się i wiercił się niemożebnie w swoim skrzypiącym okropnie łóżku. Oboje to wiedzieli, oboje to przemilczeli. Hoshigaki otworzył odrzwia, wpuszczając do pokoju gorące, prześwietlone słońcem powietrze, napełnione zapachem skoszonej trawy i ziół.

"No to idź coś zjeść." mruknął niezbyt grzecznie i zerknął kątem oka na Itachiego. Blada twarz, okolona czarnymi włosami odcinała się ostro na tle ciemnych, drewnianych ścian domku. Oczy Uchihy ukryte były w cieniu, ale Kisame widział drobne refleksy światła, przemykające po ich mrocznych głębiach.

"Co będziesz teraz robić, Kisame?"

"Wychodzę do ogrodu." odpowiedział Hoshigaki krótko, i odwrócił się, żeby zamknąć drzwi. Zanim zdążył to zrobić Itachi już stał przy nim, smukłe palce oparte delikatnie na chropowatym drewnie framugi.

"Po co? W ogrodzie jest teraz gorąco jak w piekle. Zawsze myślałem, że nienawidzisz upału i preferujesz raczej środowisko wodne."

"Idę trenować."

"Oh."

Itachi, będąc rozpuszczonym bachorem, nie wychwycił intencji krótkich, oszczędnych odpowiedzi Kisame i zamiast zostawić go samego, powlókł się za Hoshigakim, mrugając sennie. Całkiem jak nie do końca przebudzone dziecko, powinno się mu jeszcze tylko włożyć w rękę pluszowego misia. Kisame oparł się przemożnej chęci zagnania Uchihy z powrotem do domku, czując, że to tylko zainteresuje go jeszcze bardziej i zachęci. Zamiast perswazji słownej, Hoshigaki przeciągnął nieco czas swojej rozgrzewki. Oparł Samehadę o jedną z pokręconych dziwacznie jabłonek i pośród odłużających zapachów przekwitających traw i ziół, w pełnym słońcu, zaczął rozciągać kolejno mięśnie pleców, ramion, nóg. Tak jak przypuszczał, po dziesięciu długich, nużących minutach, Itachi sam z siebie zawrócił do swojego zacienionego pokoju, bez żadnych nacisków ze strony partnera. Z niewiadomych przyczyn Uchiha pozostawił jednak uchylone drzwi do ogrodu.

Kisame stanął poza kręgiem skarłowaciałych drzewek, twarzą do ciągnącego się bezkreśnie pola, które było ostatecznym krańcem osady. Powietrze było napełnione aromatami roślin, ziół, krzewów, drzew, które pod wpływem upału pachniały najintensywniej i otwierały się całkowicie, wabiąc owady. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu powietrze zdawało się być prawdziwe, wypełniało całkowicie jego płuca, drażniło nos i język. Zmusił się do rozluźnienia postawy i zapomnienia o wszystkim, czego był świadkiem przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Niekończąca się wędrówka, walki, krew, ścisła, wyuczona kontrola i całkowity brak kontroli, zew krwi i przygniatająca siła Samehady. Ciągły, nieustanny stres i frustracja, gdy misje się nie powiodły, wreszcie zaczęły do niego docierać z całą mocą. Potrzebował Wushu, potrzebował połączyć się z tkwiącym w bezruchu, spokojnym centrum swojej duszy.

Tak, jak uczył go dziadek i ojciec, stary zrzęda i zmrożony, okrutny głupiec. Centrum duszy shinobi. Centrum duszy narzędzia do zabijania, które pozostaje czyste i niesplamione, niezależnie od tego, kto go używa i w jakim celu. Ciekawe, co powiedziałby dziadek, ten stary ramol, gdyby zobaczył, na jakiego ninję wychował wnuka. Kisame odsunął wprawnie tą myśl i skoncentrował się na oddechu. Wygłuszając wszelkie dźwięki zewnętrzne, nawoływania dzieci i popiskiwanie podwórzowych psów, Kisame stanął w pierwszej pozycji i skoncentrował wzrok na jednej ze złamanych gałęzi pobliskiej jabłonki. Odetchnął głęboko i zaczął powolny ruch.

Formy tai chi rozluźniły jego napięte boleśnie mięśnie karku i rozgrzały lepiej niż samo jedynie rozciąganie. Umysł niepostrzeżenie zaczął oddryfowywać od prostych, bezwzględnych linii, którymi pracował podczas wykonywania misji.

Jego stopy przesuwały się po wyschniętej trawie, a gracja ruchowych pozycji wykonywanych z otwartymi dłońmi dziwnie nie pasowała do sielskiego otoczenia. Długo uczył się form, nie opierających się na zaciśniętych pięściach, ale nie żałował. Kontrast jego dużych, szorstkich dłoni, otwartych wnętrzem ku górze z rozległymi polami i wypalonym słońcem niebem był niesamowity. Obserwował swoje ramiona i ręce, zdystansowany, całkiem jakby nie należały do niego, i podziwiał dziwne piękno, które stwarzały w scenerii Kraju Traw. Spokój i koncentracja wreszcie dotknęły go, prosto w serce, intymnie i ekscytująco. I został tylko on i jego własny oddech, regulowany uważnie wdech i wydech. Jego ciało poruszało się w przestrzeni pomiędzy domkiem a łańcuchem drzew, posługując się idealnie kontrolowanymi ruchami i gestami, które zawsze dawały mu specyficzne odczucie wewnętrznej wolności.

W ostatniej pozycji został przez kilka minut, oddychając równo. Pozwalił agresji i zmęczeniu spłynąć z niego i wsiąknąć w wyschniętą ziemię. Z każdym oddechem napełniał się spokojem i światłem jaśniejszym niż południowe słońce, bijące w niego bezpośrednio najostrzejszymi promieniami.

Samehada zamruczała, gdy wyjął ją z pochwy. Kochał ten dźwięk i nienawidził zarazem. To była Broń Bogów, sekretny oręż jego klanu z Mgły, posiadała własną duszę i nie każdy mógł nią władać. Potrafiła zmieniać przepływ czakry miecznika, który nią walczył, a nie każdy mógł to wytrzymać. Samehada była kapryśną, śmiercionośną bronią, i jeżeli Kisame nie wierzył generalnie w te wszystkie brednie o duszach nieśmiertelnych, tak w kwestii Broni Bogów był pewien. Samehada posiadała duszę, krwiożerczą, absolutnie wolną i straszną.

Broń lśniła w słońcu jak żywe srebro pośród wyblakłych kolorów, otaczającego Kisame ogrodu. Z pewną siebie dumą cięła ciężkie od zapachów odchodzącego lata powietrze oraz wszelkie wątpliwości i frustrację . Nieodwołalnie. Kisame skinął na nią aprobująco głową...

Wewnątrz domku dało się słyszeć cichy odgłos upadania jakiegoś drewnianego przedmiotu i Hoshigaki poczuł na sobie spojrzenie pary onyksowych oczu. Obserwowały go z cienia przez uchylone drzwi, czujnie wpatrując się najpierw Samehadę, potem skanując dookoła cały ogród, w poszukiwaniu przyczajonych wrogów. Kisame zdjął swój top i niedbałym ruchem rzucił go na opartą o ścianę domku pochwę Samehady. Nie potrzeba było słów. Itachi z jego ruchów wyczyta, że okolica jest czysta i żadnego przeciwnika nie ma w polu widzenia.

"Nie powinieneś być bardziej dyskretny ze swoją bronią? Możemy być obserwowani." odezwał się cicho  
Itachi i otworzył całkowicie drzwi, stając na kamiennym progu, w pełnym słońcu.

"Nie powinieneś odzywać się do mnie tylko dwa razy na dzień? Mogę zacząć podejrzewać, że jesteś sobowtórem Itachiego, bo nagle zrobiłeś się taki rozmowny."

Itachi wzruszył lekko ramionami i zawrócił do domku, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kisame westchnął, podniósł Samehadę i stanął w pierwszej pozycji Tai Chi Dao. Szybko odnalazł dawno nie używany wzór ruchów i kroków, ostrze broni zdawało się wciągać go w nie niepostrzeżenie. A on, jak zwykle, gdy chodziło o Ostrze Bogów, posłuchał, i tańczył z nim jak z żywym partnerem.

Gdy stanął w połowie pozycji 'Szykującego się do ataku tygrysa', wymierzając niewidzialnemu przeciwnikowi miażdżące i sadystycznie powolne kopnięcie, poczuł/usłyszał cichy powrót Itachiego na kamienny próg domku. Nie zatrzymał się nad tym faktem, jego ciało i umysł podążały za wymierzonymi, wystudiowanymi, eleganckimi ruchami, próbując doścignąć ostrze Samehady. Przez myśl mu nawet nie przeszło, żeby się w takim momencie zatrzymać. Teraz w ciszy pomiędzy oboma towarzyszami podróży coś zawisnęło, stężało, i przysłoniło nieco spokój i harmonię Hoshigakiego. Mimo to Kisame w jakiś przedziwny sposób był pewny, że Itachi nie będzie mu przeszkadzał, ani dekoncentrował. Uchiha będzie patrzył w milczeniu, swoimi specjalnymi oczyma wojownika. I zrozumie.

Hoshigaki nagle odkrył, że ta cicha obecność nie przeszkadza mu tak bardzo, jak powinna.

Świat zaczął zlewać się w jedno, stanowiąc nagle całkowicie logiczną całość. Zapach kwitnących ziół, suchej trawy, nagrzanego drzewa, delikatny świst Samehady, tnącej powietrze, szelest rozpinanego płaszcza Itachiego, to wszystko wpadło w odpowiednie miejsce w układance, jedno po drugim, jak jedno uderzenie serca poprzedzane następnym. I wszystko wydawało się, nie, wszystko było kompletne i prawidłowe. Przesuwanie się sandałów Kisame po ziemi, czysta, piękna pieśń Dao, gdy zwinął się spiralnie i ciął ostrzem po przekątnej, wykonując pełną wersję 'Pchania łodzi teraźniejszością'. Gdzieś w tle Itachi zamarł w bezruchu na tą nagłą, gwałtowną postawę, a potem odkaszlnął cicho swój łyk herbaty, który utknął mu w przełyku. Usta Kisame wygięły się w małym uśmiechu. Nie musiał już kryć się za maską aroganckiego, bezlitosnego mukenina. Tutaj nie było już miejsca na ukrywanie czegokolwiek, pozostała tylko czysta, nieskażona niczym kontrola.

Powrócił do pozycji wyjściowej, pięści po bokach, Samehada wyprostowana pomimo swojego pokaźnego ciężaru. Oddychał głęboko, pozwalając powietrzu przepływać przez niego i obmywać go od wewnątrz z niepotrzebnych myśli. Nie zerknął nawet raz w kierunku kamiennego progu domu, na którym siedział Itachi. Niech patrzy. Samehada kusiła Kisame do wykonania układu kata, który był unikalny i należał tylko do klanu Hoshigaki: Wushu Władających Ostrzem.

Stopy same odnalazły właściwy rytm i ruch, idąc śladami ojca Kisame, ćwiczącego w dojo Mizukage na rozległych plażach Kirigakure. Dziadek Kisame wykonywał te same kroki pod słabymi drzewami, które nie chciały rodzić owoców na nieurodzajnej glebie Mgły, a które jakoś cudem ułagodzono i nakłoniono do zakwitnięcia. Pradziadek Kisame tym samym Ostrzem przecinał powietrze, napełnione zapachami perfum i kwiatów w porze święta wiosny na dworze władcy Kraju Mgły. Przodkowie klanu Hoshigaki wykonywali te same kroki, gdy Kirigakure była jeszcze maleńką, nadmorską osadą, szarpaną nieurodzajami, surowym klimatem i brakiem żyźniejszych gleb, a pierwsi shinobi w niej mieszkający, byli poważnymi, legendarnymi postaciami, których nikt już nie pamięta, ale wszyscy znają.

Myśli Kisame materializowały się w jego szybkich krokach i pozycjach. Wushu Władających Ostrzem nie było powolnymi, medytacyjnymi krokami Tai Chi Dao, tutaj układy ruchów były gwałtowne i śmiercionośne. Zadawane z czytelną intencją, żeby zabić, żeby wyzwolić siłę i ducha walki wojownika. Teraz nareszcie był jednością, z Samehadą, z pełnymi gracji, morderczymi ruchami, z zalanym południowym słońcem, wyschniętym ogrodem i gorącym, dusznym powietrzem. Jego zmysły rozszerzyły pole działania, nie ograniczone już jedynie jego ciałem. Od kiedy zaczął Wushu swojego klanu od strony kamiennego progu przestały dochodzić wszelkie odgłosy cichego sączenia herbaty, chociaż gdy wykonał gwałtowny wyskok i obrót w 'Smoku walczącym z Feniksem', składającym się z potrójnego ciosu dłonią, stopą i mieczem, usłyszał chlapnięcie rozbryzgującej się po ziemi cieszy. A więc Itachi swojej herbaty jeszcze nie skończył.

Umysł Kisame wirował, coraz szybciej i szybciej, tocząc się ku końcowi, pięknemu, brutalnemu i nieludzkiemu. Ostatnie cięcie Samehady, potężne, wykonane po łuku, od ziemi ku stojącemu w zenicie słońcu, było oczyszczeniem i ulgą.

Jak zawsze.

Wyprostował się z ostatniego wypadu, cofając ostrze. Ostatni ruch zapożyczony był z Tai Chi Dao, relaksujący i uspokajający. Kisame pokłonił się niewidzialnemu przeciwnikowi, którego pociął na cienkie wstążki, po czym opadł powoli na kolana, zamykając oczy. Medytacja była dobrym finałem końcowych, uwalniających ostatecznie od zmęczenia, frustracji i gniewu pozycji.

Ogród i milcząca obecność na kamiennym progu domu, stopniowo zaczynały ponownie docierać do Kisame, równolegle ze zwalniającym rytmem jego własnego serca. Jego zmysły były wyostrzone przez Wushu, samo tylko chłodne mrowienie na karku pozwalało mu stwierdzić, że Itachi wciąż siedzi na progu i patrzy się na niego. Kisame minimalnie uchylił powieki i spojrzał spod rzęs na swojego towarzysza.

Łokcie Itachiego oparte były na jego kolanach, a czarka herbaty zastygła w pół ruchu tuż przy bladych ustach. Kisame zastanowił się krótko, ile czasu nieszczęsna herbata spędziła już w ten sposób. Onyksowe oczy były rozszerzone, odległe i wpatrzone gdzieś poza Hoshigakiego, jednocześnie skoncentrowane na jego osobie w jakiś unikalny, nietypowy sposób. Kisame rozważył, jak jego szeroka klatka piersiowa, pokryta rozmaitego rodzaju bliznami i szramami wygląda w promieniach południowego słońca. Myśl ta złapała go z zaskoczenia, bo nigdy nie zastanawiał się głębiej nad swoim wyglądem.

Pomimo, iż jego pozycja medytacyjna nie zmieniła się nawet o milimetr, i obserwował Itachiego tylko zza ledwie uchylonych powiek, Uchiha drgnął a czarka herbaty oddryfowała od jego ust. Czarne oczy spojrzały Kisame prosto w twarz a blade policzki zabarwiły się lekkim różowym powidokiem...

Itachi wstał i szybko odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi. "Zamówiłem obiad na wynos, stoi na stole. Bądź łaskaw wziąć najpierw prysznic. Nienawidzę jeść, gdy śmierdzisz potem." uciął nieprzyjemnym głosem, uciekając w cień otwartych drzwi domku.

Zszokowany Kisame gapił się przez jedną, długą, wstrząsającą chwilę na opuszczony, kamienny próg, po czym zmarszczył się i zamknął oczy, zapadając się w medytacyjny stan. A w każdym razie starając się w niego zapaść.

Wushu używano po to, aby odzyskać trzeźwą ocenę sytuacji i spoglądać z dystansem na sprawy, które wciągnęły wojownika zbyt mocno, żeby mógł je widzieć okiem niezachmurzonym. A więc Hoshigaki miał pewne trudności z przekonaniem siebie, że przelotny, nieco rozmarzony nawet wyraz twarzy Uchihy był tylko przejawem zainteresowania jednego shinobi umiejętnościami innego kolegi po fachu. Co gorsza, Kisame miał pewne trudności z odczuwaniem adekwatnej w takiej sytuacji dezaprobaty.

...Więc dlaczego pozwolił Itachiemu oglądać?...

Podczas Wushu Władających Ostrzem taka myśl nie przeszła mu nawet przez głowę. Kisame wbrew swojej zewnętrznej fasadzie aroganckiego, złośliwego brutala, był osobą bardzo ceniącą sobie prywatność. Nie cierpiał, gdy ludzie podglądali jak ćwiczył, czy medytował, a Wushu Władających Ostrzem było czymś szczególnie intymnym. Zawsze szukał odizolowanego, oddalonego miejsca, gdy je wykonywał. W życiu nie rozważyłby nawet pokazania go któremuś z członków Akatsuki, tym bardziej swojemu humorzastemu towarzyszowi podróży. W trakcie ich czteroletniej współpracy Uchiha nie pochwycił nawet Kisame na próbie oddalenia się, żeby znaleźć ustronne miejsce do Wushu klanu Hoshigaki, choć z całą pewnością musiał coś podejrzewać. Itachi był spostrzegawczym partnerem, ale szanował sekrety Kisame, tak jak Kisame szanował jego własne tajemnice. Shinobi musi mieć parę technik nieznanych nawet poplecznikom, chyba dlatego Uchiha nie sprawdzał, gdzie czasem w nocy wymyka się jego partner. A może po prostu myślał, że Hoshigaki idzie na panienki. Cokolwiek chodziło po pokręconej głowie mangekyou sharingana, nigdy nie przeszkodziło Kisame trenować w samotności.

Tylko dlaczego Hoshigaki nie przestał swojego klanowego Wushu, gdy tylko zobaczył Itachiego na progu? Był pewien, że Uchiha uszanowałby jego życzenie. Może dziedzic sharinganów był szalejącym wariatem z tendencjami sado- masochistycznymi, ale na przestrzeni tych czterech lat rozwinęli coś na kształt zrozumienia... Porozumienie wojowników. Było pewne, że gdyby Kisame przestał wykonywać swoje Wushu, Itachi z miejsca wycofałby się w głąb domu...

Tylko dlaczego Kisame nie przestał?... Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że raczej podobało mu się niepodzielne zainteresowanie czarnych oczu Uchihy, skierowanych wyłącznie na niego. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że spojrzenie Itachiego, śledzące każdy jego gest, każdą gwałtowną pozycję, każdy brutalny cios Samehady, było dla niego przyjemne. I samo w sobie podobało mu się. Ostrożny podziw pomieszany z elementem zainteresowania, nie mającym nic wspólnego z ninjitsu. Nie potrafił uniknąć konkluzji takiego myślenia, nie z umysłem oczyszczonym przez Dao i medytację. Tak, sposób, w jaki Itachi go obserwował, sprawił mu przyjemność. Rzadko patrzono na niego w ten sposób, zarówno jako na mężczyznę, jak i na shinobi. Prawdziwi shinobi byli w tych czasach naprawdę unikatami, no i niełatwo było podziwiać pokryte szranami ciało, będące śmiercionośną, skuteczną bronią bardziej, niż czymkolwiek innym. Każdy poraniony, zabliźniony centymetr pleców Kisame był na to świadectwem.

Raz zaakceptowana myśl była łatwa do odrzucenia i wyparcia. Itachi był sojusznikiem Akatsuki, towarzyszem w podróży i poważnie walniętym świrem. Trzy dobre powody, dla których nie należało się zagłębiać dalej w cały temat. Kisame szedł ścieżką mukenina, dążącego do doskonałości bez oglądania się na straty, a nie każdy mógł nią podążać, dlatego nadspodziewanie łatwo było wyciągnąć rękę do tych pary osób, które dotrzymywały mu na niej kroku. Ale to było tylko to, pokusa i łatwość. Kisame był zbyt zdyscyplinowanym shinobi, żeby się im poddać. Trzymał wszystko dokładnie pod kontrolą. Jeżeli nie podróżował, żył sam i starannie dobierał sobie partnerów seksualnych, który nie wymagali od niego wierności ani wyłączności. Jeżeli podróżował, był zbyt zajęty misjami i zmęczony, żeby odczuwać jakieś silniejsze popędy płciowe. Itachi prawdopodobnie to rozumiał, dlatego przestał się gapić z tego swojego przeklętego progu i wycofał się do domu, jakby ktoś podpalił mu te jego wypielęgnowane włosy. Wycofał się tak szybko, jak Kisame wycofał się z jakichkolwiek potencjalnych komplikacji. Uchiha także ich nie chciał, był na to zbyt wyrobiony, zbyt mądry. Parę wyskoków, gdy nie był do końca sobą po nadużyciu mangekyou sharinganu, nie znaczyło nic. Nic poza tym, że czuli się czasem samotni, sfrustrowani seksualnie i wściekli na Akatsuki za pogrywanie z nimi.

Wszedł do domu, zgarniając po drodze pochwę Samehady i swoją przepoconą koszulkę. Nie patrząc na siedzącego już przy stole Itachiego, skierował się do łazienki i wlazł pod przyjemnie chłodny prysznic. Wushu spełniło swoje zadanie, odzyskał dystans, odzyskał koncentrację, niepotrzebne myśli dawały się teraz łatwo odsunąć i zapomnieć.

Z ręcznikiem na ramionach i sterczącymi dziwacznie, mokrymi jeszcze włosami, usiadł do posiłku, atakując go bez namysłu. Był głodny, teraz dopiero poczuł głód. W sumie dobrze, że Uchiha pomyślał o posiłku, co było z jego strony niebywałym aktem dobrej woli i uprzejmości. Kisame z pełnymi ustami uśmiechnął się lekko. Czarne oczy drgnęły, gdy spojrzał się w nie bez ceregieli i fałszywego zażenowania.

"Myślę, że ród Yori może jeszcze spróbować wykonać jakiś rozpaczliwy krok." odezwał się cicho Itachi, obracając swoimi pałeczkami kawałek ryby, obtoczonej w cieście ryżowym. Kisame skinął głowa, zachęcając go do kontynuowania.

"Myślę, że powinniśmy mieć na uwadze bezpieczeństwo Akatsuki i upewnić się, że Yori są ostatecznie unieszkodliwieni." głos Itachiego zawiódł na moment, gdy Kisame przełknął głośno i wyszczerzył swoje rekinie zęby w czarującym uśmiechu. Hoshigaki nagle pojął, dlaczego przez ostatnie dni Uchiha stał się tak nietypowo towarzyski i szukał jego obecności. Po prostu był zmęczony i chciał namówić go na małą 'przerwę' w misji.

"Myślę, że powinniśmy zostać tutaj jeszcze z jakiś tydzień, zanim, jak to ujął przywódca klanu Yori, wrócimy skąd przyszliśmy." powiedział Kisame zabawny głosem i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. Itachi przewrócił oczyma i z widoczną trudnością powstrzymał westchnienie.

Oboje wiedzieli, że jakiś tam ród Yori z Kraju Traw nie jest w stanie w żaden sposób zaszkodzić Akatsuki. Oboje wiedzieli też, że przeciąganie misji jest przez organizację surowo karane. Ale oboje się na to godzili. Przez tydzień nikt nie zacznie ich szukać, nikomu nawet nie wpadnie do głowy, że można zatrzymać się w nieciekawym, zapyziałym Kraju Traw i wykraść sobie kawałek nielegalnego urlopu. Itachi zaufał Kisame, proponując między wierszami małe oszustwo, a Kisame bez wahania poparł jego plan, nawet przez chwilę nie wpadając na pomysł, żeby złożyć jakąkolwiek skargę dowództwu.

"Ależ wrócimy skąd przyszliśmy." zauważył ironicznie Itachi, kończąc swoją rybę. "O czym ty znowu bredzisz, Kisame. Zbyt długo machałeś tą swoją zabawką na słońcu jak widzę."

Hoshigaki puścił kpiarską zniewagę pomimo uszu, ciesząc się skrycie z tego, że wszystko pomiędzy nimi było tak, jak po staremu. Bez komplikacji i bezsensownych urojeń.

"Pewnie, że wrócimy skąd przyszliśmy. Tylko za tydzień."

Milczenie zapadło między nimi, niczym uzgodniona umowa i długie westchnienie ulgi. Za oknem słońce powoli przechylało się na zachód, przy szaleńczym akompaniamencie cykających świerszczy opuszczając zenit.

end  
Homoviator 2005


	3. Chapter 3

ROZ.3

 

 

To było nawet zabawne. Trzech braci z wygasłej linii rodu Horoveców, od lat siedzących w swojej twierdzy na granicach Kraju Dymów, faktycznie myślało, że są w stanie zatrzymać dwóch w pełni wyszkolonych członków Akatsuki. Byli tak pewni swojej siły, swoich specjalnych, klanowych zdolności, że nawet nie silili się na kurtuazyjne udawanie, że nie usłyszeli pogróżki, czającej się w słowach Itachiego.

Uchiha, jak zwykle oszczędny w słowach, zaproponował im pracę dla Akatsuki i wyjaśnił, że organizacja nie uwzględnia odpowiedzi negatywnych. Bracia Horovec stali teraz w kamiennej, opustoszałej sali swojej twierdzy, i patrzyli na Kisame i Itachiego, jak na szaleńców. Hoshigaki prawie uśmiechnął się na tą myśl, w sumie nie była ona aż tak daleka od prawdy. On i Uchiha musieli mieć coś z głową, że zaczęli współpracować z Akatsuki. Ale, cholera, przynajmniej dobrze płaciła, a nie jakieś szczypanie się na wciąż przycinanych pensjach anbu. Tak, czy owak zadufanie tych trzech idiotów mogło stanowić miłe uwieńczenie wieczoru.

"Nie tolerujemy pogróżek w naszym domostwie." obwieścił chłodno najstarszy brat, stając naprzeciw Itachiego. Był od Uchihy wyższy i szerszy, i generalnie wagowo znajdowali się chyba na innej półce, pomyślał z kpiną Kisame.

"Wyzywamy was na pojedynek, wędrowcy. Zwycięzca jest panem losu przegranego." ciągnął dalej zarośnięty, szczeciniasty najstarszy brat, gapiąc się intensywnie w twarz Itachiego. "Możecie się wycofać teraz, albo przyjąć zasady pojedynku."

Itachi uśmiechnął się za swoim kołnierzem, a Kisame przewrócił oczyma. No, to się zaczyna...

"A jakie to zasady, jeśli można wiedzieć?"

Jeden z braci, chyba najmłodszy, sarknął gniewnie, najwyraźniej wkurzony obojętnością stojącego wciąż pod ścianą Hoshigakiego. To także było zabawne. Ludzie zwykle oczekiwali od potężniejszego, wyższego i bardziej masywnego Kisame większej aktywności, szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o pogróżki. Itachi wydawał się im zbyt... słaby, delikatny i generalnie nieodpowiedni do takich rozmów. Głupcy czuli się znieważeni, jeżeli ich zastraszenia dokonywał ktoś o ładnej twarzy, a nie o ostrych, wyszczerzonych w uśmiechu zębach.

"Cofnij się przebierańcu! I zważ, jak zwracasz się do przedstawicieli rodu Horovec! Pozwolimy walczyć za ciebie twojemu mężczyźnie. Jak już go pokonamy, użyjemy sobie na tobie, dziecino. Przyda się nam nieco rozrywki z jakąś poręczną dziwką..." wypluł z siebie średni brat, pogardliwie wydymając usta i mierząc Itachiego wyzywającym wzrokiem.

Kisame pokręcił głową. Nie, to nie byli głupcy. To byli IMBECYLE! Co Akatsuki miała na myśli, chcąc zgarnąć takich kretynów w swoje szeregi? Dwóch pozostałych braci Horovec spojrzało uciszająco na najmłodszego, ale nie potrafiło ukryć obmierzłego uśmieszku. Zanim zdołali skomentować całą sytuację, Itachi zniknął, tylko po to, by pojawić się tuż za nimi. Nie wyciągnął nawet kunai, nawet jednego, pieprzonego shurikenu, tylko spojrzał i uśmiechnął się. Kisame zadrżał na widok tego uśmiechu, tak jak każdy posiadający nieco oleju i instynktów samozachowawczych, zdrowy na umyśle człowiek.

Jest zły, o rany, jest konkretnie wkurzony. Będzie jatka. Na wszelki wypadek Hoshigaki stanął koło drzwi sali, żeby zatrzymać ewentualne straże i posiłki. Było mało prawdopodobne, że ktoś przyjdzie z pomocą resztce klanu Horovec, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Uchiha w szale nie był widokiem, który powinna oglądać większa ilość ludzi. Za duża groza, za duże ryzyko rozniesienia niewygodnych plotek, a przecież podróżowali incognito. Szlag.

Szczęśliwie Itachi wspaniałomyślnie postanowił rozegrać sprawę szybko. Gdy Kisame odwracał się od drzwi, najstarszy brat leżał już na ziemi, wyjąc się i krzycząc, jakby go ze skóry obdzierali. Może zresztą obdzierali, Tsukiyomi nie takie rzeczy robiło z ludzkimi głowami. Przy odrobinie wysiłku Uchiha mógł dosłownie usmażyć mózg ofiary i pozwolić jej odczuwać cały ból, aż do końca, wszystko. To było piękne w walce Itachiego, przeciwnik nie czuł nic, dopóki Uchiha nie zechciał, żeby poczuł.

Kisame uśmiechnął się krzywo. Teraz Itachi najwyraźniej zechciał. Najstarszy brat zagulgotał dziko i znieruchomiał na kamiennej posadzce twierdzy niegdyś potężnego rodu Horoveców. Drugi rzucił się na Kisame, próbując założyć jakąś dziwaczną technikę, ale zanim zdołał wejść w zasięg Samehady, Uchiha zdjął go ładnym genjutsu, od którego pękły mu tętnice. Te za oczami też. Nieszczęsny imbecyl runął jak długi, tuż przed Kisame, ochlapując czarną krwią pochwę Samehady. Hoshigaki cmoknął niezadowolony.

"No, nie baw się tak niechlujnie! Zabrudziłeś mi miecz." zganił, potrząsając głową nad gwałtownymi reakcjami Itachiego. Żeby się tak wpienić za to, że ktoś wziął go za transwestytę! Już więcej praw, żeby się wściec miał Kisame, oskarżony o posiadanie na własność takiego psychopaty jak Itachi, i bycie jego mężczyzną, cokolwiek to znaczyło.

Najmłodszy z braci gapił się właśnie z rozdziawioną gębą na Uchihę. Normalne, jak każdy stuknięty macho nie potrafił wydusić z siebie ani słowa, stojąc oko w oko z personifikacją śmierci w postaci mangenkyou sharingana. Kisame otarł pochlapany posoką pokrowiec Samehady, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od bladej twarzy partnera, który na krótką chwilę spojrzał się na niego nieczytelnie. Itachi wiedział, że Kisame lubi oglądać go przy pracy. Nigdy nie uczynił na ten temat żadnej uwagi, ale że wiedział, to było pewne. Może Hoshigakiemu się przewidziało, ale blade usta wygięły się w wąskim uśmiechu, zanim mangenkyou sharingan ruszył i zaczął wirować szaleńczo, zabierając Horoveca w ostatnią podróż.

"Rany, zrób to szybko. Nie mamy całego dnia, żeby się tutaj bawić z kretynami." fuknął Kisame, ale zanim skończył wypowiadać zdanie, ostatni członek podupadłego klanu shinobi, mieszkającego w bardzo zniszczonej, bardzo zaniedbanej twierdzy, upadł. Bez jednego jęknięcia, bez odruchu obronnego. Jak drewniana lalka.

Wyszli z rezydencji Horoveców w milczeniu, prosto na porywisty, wrześniowy wiatr, dmący z gór. Słońce jeszcze świeciło, ale chłodne cienie już kładły się na nierównej, pokrytej koleinami ziemi. Kraj Dymów był górzystym, nieprzyjaznym terenem, w którym lato trwało znacznie krócej niż w innych Krajach Środka i wyglądało na to, że normalną porą roku jest tutaj niekończąca się jesień. Tutaj przenikliwy chłód zaczynał się, gdy tylko słońce chowało się za chmurą, albo zaszło, pozostawiając świat w zimnym, mokrawym mroku. Ludzie, dla odmiany byli bardzo uprzejmi i gościnni. Bracia Horovec musieli po prostu zdziczeć w swoim zamczysku i zapomnieć, że nieco etykiety może czasem uratować ci skórę i być bardziej efektywne, niż bucowata gadanina zadufanych w sobie imbecylów. Gdyby byli grzeczni, Itachi zabiłby ich bez brudnych gierek z wysadzaniem mózgów, żył, oczu i innych elementów systemu krwionośnego, a tak dostało im się całym zestawem mangenkyou sharinganu.

Zajazd, w którym się zatrzymali, był murowaną chatą o dwuspadowym, pokrytym drewnianymi gontami dachu. Stała na niewielkim wzniesieniu, prawie na samym końcu wsi o nazwie, której Kisame nie potrafił wymówić, bez przygryzienia sobie języka. Ponieważ z jego uzębieniem przygryzanie sobie czegokolwiek nie było to zbyt bezpiecznym przedsięwzięciem, w myślach nazywał tą osadę Dymkami. Na wieczór w zbitych w ochronny okręg chatach zapalano ogień, a dym z kominów jeszcze długo w noc bielił niebo bladą, pachnącą jałowcem smugą.

Akatsuki wyznaczyła im cztery misje w Kraju Dymów, i wszystkie wyznaczone miejscowości, w których partnerzy mieli dopaść nowe nabytki dla organizacji, znajdowały się o trzy godziny drogi od osady, w której się zatrzymali. Wieś Dymki była idealną bazą wypadową, aby żaden śmieć nie przyczepił się im do buta i nie powiązał śmierci pewnych osób z ich przybyciem. Działanie w ukryciu było priorytetem w tych misjach, które najczęściej kończyły się niepowodzeniem, czytaj trupami. W lato udało się partnerom zwerbować tylu dobrze zapowiadających się członków, ale teraz, na jesień, zapał jakby osłabł, albo ludzie dostali jakiegoś nagłego ataku moralności. Cokolwiek to było, Kisame lubił Kraj Dymów i same Dymki. Ostry klimat, chłodny wiatr i poczucie przestrzeni przypominały mu Kraj Mgieł i co dziwniejsze, skojarzenie to nie budziło w nim normalnego wstrętu i obrzydzenia.

Gdy weszli do zajazdu, gospodyni zaraz rzuciła się, podawać im ciepłą herbatę i kołduny. Rumiana, wesoła kobieta żywiła głębokie współczucie dla Itachiego, który w sposób widoczny nie był stworzony do ostrego, surowego klimatu Kraju Dymów, i wyglądał na wciąż zmarzniętego, choć był dopiero koniec września. Z początku gospodyni pytała, czy Itachi nie jest chory, że tak wciąż chce pić herbatę, po czym zaproponowała mu grzaną śliwowicę na wzmocnienie. Uchiha odmówił, choć po paru dniach wypełnionych wędrówkami po górzystych terenach, smagany wiatrem, chyba zaczynał żałować swojej decyzji. Oczywiście mógł poprosić gospodynię o flaszkę śliwowicy, ale zmarznięty Itachi pozostawał Itachim. Nawet, jeśli popełnił błąd, nie przyznałby się do tego choćby trząsł się z zimna a u jego nosa dyndałby mu uroczy gilek. Kisame uśmiechnął się na tą myśl i spojrzał na Uchihę, siedzącego naprzeciwko niego przy stole i grzejącego dłonie przy szklance herbaty.

"Z czego się śmiejesz?" chciał wiedzieć Itachi, ściągając niebezpiecznie usta. Kisame westchnął rozbawiony.

"Z twojego występu u Horoveców." skłamał gładko i uśmiechnął się do gospodyni, która postawiła przed nim wielki talerz kołdunów i dorzuciła jeszcze kubek rosołu. Kobieta widząc jego uśmiech podskoczyła wstrząśnięta, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i umknęła do kuchni. "No fakt, te mydłki były względem ciebie nieuprzejme, ale po co się tak zaraz unosić. Nie po raz pierwszy ktoś zauważył, że jesteś gładki jak kobieta. To komplement. Chyba."

Ostatnie 'chyba' było stłumione gorącym rosołem. Itachi z początku wyglądał, jakby chciał wstać i wywalić stół razem z kołdunami Hoshigakiego, ale zmienił zdanie. Możliwe, że za sprawą czajnika, który gosposia zostawiła, żeby mógł sobie dolewać w nieskończoność wrzątku.

"Bardziej obraźliwe było stwierdzenie, że jesteś moim mężczyzną i prowadzisz za mnie moje walki." uciął Itachi kamiennym tonem, najwyraźniej dochodząc już do siebie.

Zabawne, ja pomyślałem o tym samym, fuknął Kisame w myślach, ale nie powiedział nic. Mogłoby się to skończyć jakąś potężniejszą burdą, a tego nie chciał. Zresztą, lodowaty dystans i zimne podejście do rzeczy pojawiły się u Itachiego ponownie, w miarę jak ubywało herbaty w jego szklance. Teraz nie było sensu drażnić go, czy próbować wywołać w nim jakąś reakcję. Zasieki Uchihy raz rozstawione i aktywowane, oddzielały go od świata zbyt szeroki murem, żeby kpiny Kisame odniosły jakikolwiek skutek. Poza nieoczekiwanym atakiem i walką, a tej wolał uniknąć w Dymkach. Cholera, polubił to miejsce, nie chciał tutaj robić popeliny. Może, gdy Akatsuki wyśle go na ten fikcyjny urlop, przyjedzie tu i posiedzi chociaż z tydzień... taaa, na pewno.

Itachi zajął się swoją herbatą, ale wciąż zerkał na Kisame, jego twarz beznamiętna, jego usta zaciśnięte nieprzyjemnie. Nic dziwnego, Uchiha nie lubił marnować czasu, a Kraj Dymów był pod względem werbunku młodych adeptów Akatsuki wyjątkowo chybionym posunięciem. Niemniej, należało wykonać misje, czy się to jaśnie Itachiemu podobało, czy nie. Kisame nie narzekał, lubił tutejsze jedzenie, klimat mu odpowiadał, a wędrówki górzystymi szlakami stanowiły miłą odmianę po równinnych drogach Kraju Traw.

"Zjedz coś, musisz mieć trochę siły na jutrzejszą wędrówkę." rzucił nieobecnym tonem Kisame, kończąc kołduny i dopijając swój rosół. "Nabierzesz trochę ciała to nikt cię za babę nie weźmie, uwierz mi."

Dobra, to ostatnie wymknęło mu się całkiem niekontrolowanie, ale po prostu nie mógł patrzeć jak jego przeklęty, blady jak trup partner zasuwa tyle kilometrów na samym śniadaniu, złożonym z dwóch kromek chleba z żółtym serem, a potem jeszcze na dodatek kompletnie ignoruje kolację. Usta Itachiego drgnęły i Hoshigaki pomyślał, że bez burdy się chyba nie obejdzie. Nie żeby bał się walki z Uchihą, ale nie miał chęci rozwalać zajazdu tak uprzejmej gospodyni...

Uchiha łypnął na Kisame czarnym okiem, ale skoncentrował się ponownie na herbacie, najwyraźniej stwierdzając, że nie ma o co kruszyć kopii. Hoshigaki wzruszył ramionami i podkradł z talerza Itachiego ociekającego sosem kołduna, którego Uchiha odprowadził dziwnym wzrokiem prosto do jego ust. Kisame odpowiedział na jego spojrzenie sztucznym uśmiechem z zamkniętymi ustami, wypchanymi jedzeniem.

I tak Itachi zjadł resztę swoich kołdunów, patrząc się wyzywająco na Kisame, który z kolei zajął się herbatą. Potem jak w zegarku, z pełną synchronizacją wstali od stołu i poszli na górę do swojego pokoju. Po gorącym prysznicu Itachi wpełzł w pościel z bezgłośnym westchnieniem. Hoshigaki odniósł niepokojące wrażenie, że jedynymi chwilami, kiedy jego partnerowi było ciepło, były właśnie momenty po prysznicu. Nie wiedział, czemu ta myśl go zaniepokoiła i szybko odsunął ją jako nielogiczną i zbędną. Uchiha może i wyglądał jak kobieta z zadatkami na anemię i parę różnych chorób krwinek czerwonych, ale był wysokiej klasy wojownikiem. Zimno, czy nie, da sobie radę. Jak zawsze.

Kisame położył się na swoim posłaniu i odwrócił się plecami do łóżka, na którym Uchiha zbił się w malowniczą kulę kołdry, koca i śpiwora. Przez chwilę podświadomie słuchał oddechu Itachiego, czekając aż zaśnie, a gdy tak się stało, zagapił się za okno. Niebo w Kraju Dymów zdawało się być zawsze przejrzyste i szafirowe, a teraz na dodatek wisiał na nim blady, błękitno zielony księżyc. Kisame miał chęć pobyć sobie z pięknem Kraju Dymów sam na sam, bez chimerycznej obecności partnera, toteż z zanurzeniem się w ciszę Dymków poczekał, aż Itachi zaśnie.

Gdzieś koło północy Hoshigaki wciąż wpatrywał się spod przymkniętych powiek we wchodzący prosto do pokoju księżyc, gdy z łóżka obok doszedł go dziwny dźwięk. Siąknięcie jakieś. Ha, a więc Uchiha jednak będzie miał szczęście wlec się po górach z katarem. Z tym ostatnim błyskiem leniwego humoru Kisame zapadł w sen.

//////////////////

Następnego dnia zawędrowali do osady, w której rezydował ród Ravalchor i spotkali bardzo młodą, ale zdecydowaną na wszystko osóbkę w postaci najmłodszej córki starego przywódcy klanu. Dziewczyna przyjęła propozycję Akatsuki i zaśmiewała się, że jeżeli wszyscy członkowie organizacji są tak przystojni, to powinni zrobić postery i porozsyłać je po szkołach dla panien z dobrych domów. Kisame bez słów wiedział, że podfruwajka mówi nie o nim, a o Itachim, i to uroda Uchihy tak ją oczarowała, a nie jego ostre zęby wyszczerzone w uśmiechu. Uchiha odpowiedział jej sucho, że dziewczyny ze szkół dla panien z dobrych domów rzadko bywają dobrymi wojowniczkami. Panna Ravalchor, której imię brzmiało niezwykle obco, coś jak Kihar, albo Kifar, albo Ki-jakoś tam, zaśmiała się na takie krotochwile z Uchihą, po czym zgodziła się iść z nimi.

Kisame wiedział, że jest zbyt pięknie, żeby było prawdziwie. Dlatego nie zdziwił się, gdy straże starego Ravalchora zastąpiły im drogę, właśnie, gdy opuszczali przytulną wieś.

Itachi nie był w humorze. Prawdę rzekłszy nie był w humorze, od kiedy weszli na tereny Kraju Dymów. Tego poranka było z nim jeszcze gorzej. Blady, trzęsący się lekko w swoim płaszczu, we wszystkich grubszych rzeczach, jakie miał w swoim skąpym bagażu, Uchiha zszedł na śniadanie jak chmura gradowa z poważnym urazem do świata. Hoshigaki milcząc mądrze patrzył, jak jego partner, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem, wypija od ręki litr herbaty, wmusza w siebie kanapkę z dżemem, po czym wstaje od stołu i idzie prosto do drzwi. Kisame wiedział, że Uchiha nie poczeka za nim, nigdy nie czekał, więc złapał cytując życzliwą gosposię z ich zajazdu 'trzy pierogi w kieszeń', po czym z niezadowolonym mruknięciem podążył za swoim niezrównoważonym partnerem.

Zdenerwowany niewiadomo czym Itachi sam w sobie nie był dobrze wróżącym zjawiskiem. A teraz jeszcze ojciec Kifar stanął na drodze kariery swojej córki, właśnie wtedy, kiedy byli o włos od legalnego doprowadzenia jej do Akatsuki. Dziewczyna poszłaby z nimi bez sprzeciwu, najwyraźniej zbyt młoda i naiwna, albo zbyt wyrobiona, żeby nie łapać szansy, która pojawia się niespodziewanie i była cholernie atrakcyjna. Dla jakiejś najmłodszej córki rodu, utkniętego na końcu świata, w każdym razie. Ravalchor miał dwie córki i dwóch synów, Kifar była piąta i widoki na spadek i pozycję społeczną miała raczej marne. Na jej gniewie i żądzy przygody Kisame i Itachi mogli nieźle zarobić. Akatsuki płaciła przyzwoicie, szczególnie za przedstawicieli głównych gałęzi rodów.

Tylko teraz ten głupi ojczulek przypomniał sobie o latorośli i najwyraźniej był przygotowany na ich wizytę.

Walka była nawet zajmująca, zwłaszcza, że shinobi, których wynajął stary Ravalchor, byli na przeciętnym poziomie jonina. To samo w sobie nie byłoby warte uwagi, ale wiedząc, że Itachi był nie w humorze.. to już zupełnie inna sprawa. Kisame roztrzaskując czaszki nędzników, którzy śmieli zaatakować jednego z Władających Ostrzem, patrzył z nieukrywanym zachwytem, jak Uchiha rozprawia się ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Gładko i elegancko jak zawsze. Jednym genjutsu Itachi unieruchamiał po pięciu shinobi na raz, po czym krótkimi, niewidocznymi niemal ruchami, podcinał im gardła.

Ojciec dopadł roztrzęsionej córki, która stojąc koło Uchihy została obwicie skropiona krwią, bryzgającą z otwartych aort najemników. Kisame wykrzywił strasznie twarz i ściął Samehadą trzy głowy za jednym posiadem. Ta cała Kifar była mocna jedynie w gębie, na widok krwi bladła i cofała się jak przerażona dziewczynka. Nie wytrzymałaby w Akatsuki, zabiłaby się, albo zwariowała. Mieli już takie przypadki w swoich szeregach. Kiedyś, dawno dawno temu, Kisame myślał, ze tak samo będzie z Uchihą. Mylił się, i dobrze, bo ze świecą szukać takiego wojownika i partnera jak Itachi...

Wrogów było coraz więcej, wypchnęli już partnerów na dziedziniec grodu. Nie byli doskonałymi ninjami, ale było ich tyle, że zaczęli być przytłaczający. I wciąż przybywali nowi, shinobi nie shinobi, chłopi z widłami, wszyscy. Itachi spojrzał na Kisame zza upadającego z kunai wbitym w oko mężczyzny, a Hoshigaki uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

A potem Uchiha założył genjutsu, które zamroziło wszystkich w miejscu, tak jak stali. Hoshigaki widział, jak czakra Itachiego rozlewa się na cały gród, unieruchamia Tsukiyomi tak potężnym, że kruszącym zwietrzałe mury. To była mocna, tętniąca paskudnie, nawet w głowie Kisame, technika. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co czuł jej wykonawca, dość, że drżał na całym ciele a jego oczy szkliły się niewidzącym blaskiem.

Znał to. Teraz nadeszła jego kolej w szybkim odwrocie taktycznym, na który zgodzili się bez słów. Kisame złapał Itachiego w pół i złożył dłonie w pieczęć przeniesienia. Jak najdalej się da. Miał niemiłe przeczucie, że po drodze do Dymków czai się jeszcze cała masa tych nieszczęsnych najemników Ravalchora. Nie mylił się, skacząc po skałach w dół doliny widział poukrywanych shinobi, ale był zbyt szybki, żeby ktoś na ich poziomie go zobaczył. Dla tych bubków Hoshigaki i jego cenny, przerzucony przez ramię partner, stanowili jedynie rozmazaną plamę wiatru, przemykającego po górskich graniach. Nagromadzenie shinobi nie wróżyło nic dobrego, znaczyło to, że Kraj Dymów dowiedział się o zamaskowanych podróżnikach i skojarzył morderstwa paru osób z klanów o specjalnych zdolnościach.

Musieli stąd uciec. Szybko, zanim potwierdzą plotkę o dwóch shinobi z Akatsuki i puszczą w bieg machinę polowania na zbiegłych nukeninów.

Kisame zachował absolutna trzeźwość umysłu i bez ogródek skierował się do karczmy, w której mieszkali. Gospodyni uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, ale widząc drętwego Itachiego, dyndającego zza pleców Hoshigakiego, westchnęła przerażona.

"Co się stało?"

"Musimy szybko dostać się na granicę. Mój przyjaciel jest chory, tam się nim zajmą. Tutaj nie ma odpowiednich specjalistów, a jak pani widzi, nie jest w dobrym stanie..." zaczął Kisame, rozważając, czy ogłuszyć kobietę, czy zabić ją, a potem ukraść jeden z wozów jej męża i wynieść się jak najprędzej na granicę.

Na szczęście nie musiał robić żadnej z tych rzeczy. Na szczęście, bo w sumie lubił otyłą gosposię.

"Ale mój mąż właśnie jedzie na granicę wywieźć siano do swojego szwagra. Możecie zabrać się z nim, właśnie się szykuje." zakomunikowała kobieta i uśmiechnęła się życzliwie do Kisame, który odpowiedział jej ściągniętym uśmiechem. "Ale najpierw musicie coś zjeść. Niech pan położy kolegę, o widzę, że właśnie dochodzi do siebie... Zaraz zrobię wam coś do jedzenia, podróżować tak bez obiadu to grzech."

To mówiąc gospodyni ruszyła raźnie w kierunku kuchni, a Kisame postawił Itachiego koło ławy, na której Uchiha z cichym westchnieniem usiadł. Dobrze, że karczma była całkowicie pusta, w ten sposób mogli uniknąć niepotrzebnego rozgłosu i ofiar. Hoshigaki zmrużył oczy patrząc na partnera.

"Dałeś czadu, człowieku. Takim genjutsu mogłeś im wszystkim wysadzić w powietrze mózgi, i sobie na dodatek."

Itachi potarł drżącą ręką twarz. Był blady i Kisame o prostu wiedział, że jest mu zimno.

"Zamknij się, Kisame." powiedział Uchiha, jakby słysząc myśli Hoshigakiego. "I nie wyobrażaj sobie Bóg wie czego. Musimy się stąd jak najszybciej wynieść, zanim Ravalchor zrobi pospolite ruszenie i cały Kraj Dymów się o nas dowie."

Kisame wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się gardłowo. Jeszcze czuł adrenalinowy wyż, jak zawsze po walce. Samehada pachniała ostro świeżą krwią, otarł ją pieszczotliwie o połę swojego płaszcza.

"Mamy transport. Gospodarz podrzuci nas wozem z sianem na granicę. A teraz zjemy porządny obiad, zanim ci kretyni wyczują, gdzie umknęliśmy, będziemy już daleko stąd."

Itachi spojrzał się pustym wzrokiem na Kisame, ale gosposia akurat przyniosła pierogi z grzybami i gorącą herbatę, po czym Uchiha zwrócił swoją całą uwagę na gorący napój. Gospodyni zerkała zza swojego szynku na bladego chłopca o niesamowicie czarnych włosach i mrocznych oczach, tak dla niej w każdym razie wyglądał seryjny zabójca, jakim Itachi niewątpliwie był.

Kisame wchłonął swój talerz pierogów w parę minut, a gdy okazało się, że Uchiha nie ruszy swojego jedzenia, zjadł także jego porcję. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby zmarnowało się takie dobre jedzenie, chociaż nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie i zrobił Itachiemu uwagę na ten temat. Nie wiadomo, kiedy zjedzą następny ciepły posiłek, a dla takiego zmarzlaka jak Uchiha, gorące pierogi były jak znalazł. Itachi odpowiedział mu tylko pustym spojrzeniem kogoś, kto właśnie zużył połowę swojej czakry za jednym posiadem, po czym na powrót przylgnął do swojego czajnika i herbaty.

Najemnicy Ravalchora właśnie schodzili do doliny Dymków, gdy gospodarz z rozumiejącym uśmiechem załadował partnerów na wóz i ruszył. Gospodyni życzyła im dobrej podróży i wetknęła w dłonie Uchihy dwulitrowy termos herbaty. Itachi popatrzył na kobietę, jakby nie do końca wiedział, czy to podstęp, czy jakieś genjutsu. Szczęśliwie Kisame odnalazł się w sytuacji od razu. Przez chwilę pogwarzył przyjaźnie z gospodynią i jej mężem, po czym wręczył im sakiewkę, do której kulturalnie nie zajrzeli. Dobrze, będą mieli niespodziankę, bo Kisame wypchał mieszek resztą pieniędzy, jakimi dysponował Uchiha. Karczmarze w Dymkach z pewnością nigdy w życiu nie widzieli na raz tyle kasy a Itachi się nie obrazi. Hoshigaki nigdy się tym nie interesował, ale miał świadomość, że mangenkyou sharingan posiada na podorędziu co najmniej dwa konta bankowe z całkiem poważną ilością zer za jedynką. Zresztą partnerzy powinni już wracać do siedziby Akatsuki, bo zbliżała się zima i koniec sezonu węrdówek organizacyjnych. Itachi przytulony do swojego termosu z pewnością nawet nie zauważy drobnej zmiany w ich wydatkach. W końcu to Hoshigaki zawsze załatwiał akomodację i jedzenie.

Gospodyni pomachała im na pożegnanie, świsnął bat i wóz już toczył się po nierównych drogach pofalowanych, kamienistych gór.

///////////////////////////

Siedzieli na sianie, skryci za płóciennym dachem wozu, który drgał szarpany porywistym wiatrem i nadymał się jak żagiel w czasie sztormu. Kisame zawinął się w płaszcz i zapatrzył w powiewające zasłony, stanowiące wejście tego namiotu na kółkach. Obok niego Itachi, klnąc po cichu, mościł się na sianie, nie próbując już ukrywać, że trzęsie się z zimna. Herbata w termosie skończyła się godzinę temu, od tej pory drżenie Uchihy nie ustępowało nawet na chwilę. A Kisame mówił temu kozłowi upartemu, żeby zjadł porządny obiad, to nie, bo trzeba zachować linię i bladość twarzy, żeby wyglądać jak rasowy, certyfikowany potępieniec i wariat.

Itachi skulił się w swoim płaszczu, podciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując je ramionami. Czarne włosy zasłoniły całkiem jego trójkątną twarz, która nagle wyostrzyła się i stężała.

"Za dwie godziny dojedziemy do osady na granicy Kraju Dymów i Herbaty." ogłosił niepotrzebnie Kisame, gładząc bezwiednym gestem pokrowiec Samehady. Jego słowa nie pomogą Itachiemu ani lepiej znieść zimna, ani nie skrócą podróży. W sumie nie wiedział, czemu się w ogóle odezwał i dlaczego zasłonięta włosami twarz partnera wywołuje w nim taki dziwny niepokój.

"Za dwie godziny umrę z zimna." zakomunikował Itachi. Ponieważ wciąż miał zasłoniętą twarz, Kisame nie mógł dojrzeć jego miny. Szkoda, bo musiała być ciekawa. Uchiha zwykle ignorował takie trywialne dyskomforty jak zbyt niska, albo zbyt wysoka temperatura, brak porządnego jedzenia i wypoczynku, etc. Więc skąd to nagłe ogłoszenie kapitulacji?

"Dobrze, że nie umrzesz z czaszką rozwaloną łopatami chłopów." burknął gniewnie Hoshigaki, maskując swój niewytłumaczalny niepokój agresją, dobrą na każdą okazję. "Nie przypuszczałbym, że te ludki potrafią się tak zorganizować."

Blada dłoń Itachiego odsunęła sztywne włosy z jego twarzy a czarne oczy spojrzały na Kisame nieruchomym wzrokiem, pod którym poczuł się niezwykle niekomfortowo. Nie wiedział, czemu.

"Wyjmij śpiwór, kiedy ci tak zimno i połóż się. Ja będę trzymał wartę, choć raczej nie będzie ona potrzebna." powiedział szybko, żeby tylko odwrócić uwagę od tych czarnych ślepi Uchihy. "Nie gap się tak, tylko rób co mówię."

Normalnie Itachi bez zająknięcia zaatakowałby go za taką impertynencję, ale Kraj Dymów działał na Uchihę co najmniej dziwnie, zmieniając jego normalne, czy też nienormalne, motywy postępowania.

"Rozkładać śpiwór to za dużo roboty, na dodatek będziemy na miejscu za dwie godziny." powiedział cicho Itachi i wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z Kisame przysunął się do niego powoli. "Nadal chcesz pomóc mi się rozgrzać?"

Przez umysł Hoshigakiego przemknęła wizualizacja szalonego seksu na sianie, na trzęsącym się po bezdrożach Kraju Dymów wozie. Z Itachim, bladym, dygoczącym z zimna Itachim o czarnych oczach, drżących ustach i dłoniach, zdolnych posiniaczyć nawet kogoś tak gruboskórnego jak Kisame. Kuszące, ale niewykonalne. Zresztą przerabiali już to, pieprzenie się za każdym razem, kiedy Uchiha miał wenę, nie było w stylu Kisame, który lubił mieć kontrolę nad sytuacją, a nie tylko wykorzystywać czyjeś chwilowe zachcianki.

Czarne oczy poprawnie odczytały tok rozumowania Hoshigakiego, ale ich napięty, ciężki wyraz się nie zmienił.

A potem Itachi, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Kisame, tak, że opierał się niemal całkowicie o szerokie plecy Hoshigakiego. Nagle Kisame poczuł zimne powietrze wkradające mu się pod poły płaszcza, i już, Itachi siedział za nim, przylgnięty do jego pleców, zawinięty w jego płaszcz jak w za duży, dwuosobowy sweter.

"Co... robisz?" zdołał wydusić Kisame, gdy czarna, postrzępiona fryzura ułożyła mu się na ramieniu a ciepły oddech połaskotał kark. Uchiha powiercił głową, znajdując odpowiednie miejsce. Jego ramiona owinęły się Hoshigakiemu dookoła talii i zamknęły go w miękkim, ale zdecydowanym uścisku.

"Rozgrzewam się."

Kisame poczuł jak bliskość ciała Uchihy rozlewa się po nim przyjemnymi, ekscytującymi falami, kumulując się niebezpiecznie w okolicach krocza. Niech go, co ten Itachi sobie wyobraża, że jest jakimś dzieckiem, czy jak?! Włazić komuś w ubranie tak bez zaproszenia i jeszcze bezczelnie się przytulać! Zaraz, a może to kolejna z jego faz po nadużyciu mangenkyou sharinganu, kolejny okres krótkiej niepoczytalności. Tak czy owak, musi się nauczyć, nasz paniczyk z gładką twarzą, że nikt nie przytula się od tyłu do Hoshigakiego bez jego pozwoleństwa!

"Wyłaź z mojego płaszcza." krótko i rzeczowo. Ciało, przylepione do pleców Kisame spięło się nieznacznie, po czym rozluźniło na powrót.

"Zmuś mnie."

To nie było fair. To zdecydowanie nie było fair. Zwłaszcza, że Kisame właśnie odkrył, że jego plecy rozgrzały się przyjemnie pod wpływem dotyku piersi i brzucha Itachiego. Powinien się z tego otrząsnąć, powinien zrzucić z siebie tego przeklętego szajbusa i trzepnąć go przez łeb Samehadą, ukrytą wciąż w pokrowcu, który trzymał na kolanach. Ale nie zrobił tego. Nie zrobił nic. Może ten pięknolicy diabeł założył mu znienacka jakieś genjutsu, a może po prostu dawno nie miał kogoś, kto w tak otwarty sposób przytuliłby się do niego, szukając ciepła...

Wykręcił głowę tak, że mógł zobaczyć czarną strzechę włosów Itachiego i jego zniekształcony z tego punktu widzenia profil. Wyglądał jak senne dziecko, z przymkniętymi powiekami i uchylonymi ustami. Kisame zmrużył oczy, gdy owe usta drgnęły w bezgłośnych słowach, które ledwie rozpoznał z ruchu warg. 'Umieram z zimna.' Hoshigaki zgrzytnął zębami. Dobra, starczy tego.

"Gdy tylko znajdziemy się w większym mieście idziesz do lekarza. I nie chcę słyszeć żadnych wykrętów. Nie mam zamiaru taszczyć cię z misji na misję na plecach." mruknął Kisame, szturchając głowę, leżącą na jego ramieniu. "Chory partner to żaden partner. Nie płacą mi za niańczenie jakiegoś tam geniusza."

Itachi nie odpowiedział na kpinę i przytyk niczym, poza cichym westchnieniem. Ciepły oddech przemknął o szyi Kisame, podnosząc mu na karku wszystkie włosy.

Przez nieokreśloną ilość czasu milczeli, pozwalając kołyszącemu wozowi wprawić ich w stan pomiędzy jawą a snem. Siano pachniało intensywnie i było miękkie, a ramiona Itachiego szybko rozgrzały się i stały przyjemnie ciepłe. Jego uścisk, suples, w którym trzymał Kisame jak schwytanego w pułapkę niedźwiedzia, rozluźnił się nieco a głowa przesunęła tak, że usta i nos Uchihy wcisnęły się w szyję Hoshigakiego. Kapryśny, nieobliczalny psychopata. Kisame stwierdził sennie, że ten opis pasuje zarówno do Itachiego, jak i do niego samego. Może jednak Akatsuki dobierała partnerów lepiej, niż było to widać na pierwszy rzut oka.

Gdy wóz stanął, Kisame ocknął się na tyle, żeby podnieść głowę i zobaczyć zaglądającego do wozu chłopa. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego porozumiewawczo i mrugnął, wskazując na wciąż śpiącego Itachiego.

"Budź pan panienkę. Jesteśmy na granicy."

Uchiha zaczął się poruszać za plecami Kisame, najwyraźniej dochodząc do siebie. Zanim jednak wyjrzał zza szerokich barków Hoshigakiego, aby zobaczyć, kto przerwał mu drzemkę, chłop już zniknął za płachtą wejściową wozu.

"Słyszałaś panienko. Pobudka." sarknął Kisame, wciąż nie w sosie za numer, jaki wyciął mu Uchiha. Czarne oczy błysnęły ostrzegawczo.

"Waż słowa, Hoshigaki. Nie jestem żadną panienką." chłodny, obojętny ton Itachiego przeraziłby wszystkich, tylko nie jego długoletniego partnera i kompana podróży.

"Tak? No popatrz. A jak tak przylepiasz mi się do pleców, to mógłbym cię za jedną wziąć." fuknął Kisame, odsuwając się od stężałego, ale wciąż leżącego na nim całym ciężarem ciała Itachiego. "Zabieraj się z mojego płaszcza. I proszę, nie odgrywaj chorego dziecka, bo mi puszczą nerwy. I nigdy więcej tego nie rób."

Spodziewał się jakiegoś protestu, zaciśniętych pięści i wydętych pogardliwie ust, czegoś w rodzaju upierającego się rozpieszczonego, niezwykle niebezpiecznego bachora. Ale Itachi tylko usunął w milczeniu swoją szanowną osobę z płaszcza Kisame, powodując u niego irracjonalne poczucie straty i zimna. Najwyraźniej cokolwiek go opętało, teraz sobie poszło, zostawiając na powrót znanego Hoshigakiemu milczącego, zdystansowanego, odgrodzonego od świata Uchihę. Kisame niemal westchnął z obskurną, wstydliwą ulgą. Zawsze wolał wiedzieć, na czym stoi, niż błądzić po omacku, szczególnie, jeżeli robił to nie sam, a z kimś tak nieobliczalnym i groźnym, jak Itachi. Przygodność życia mogła się pocałować w nos, razem ze swoją otoczką podniecających zmian i niespodzianek.

Uchiha wstał sztywno, otrzepując swój nieco wygnieciony płaszcz z paru słomek siana, które do niego przylgnęły. Nawet raz nie spojrzał na swojego partnera, za co Kisame prawie był mu wdzięczny. Prawie.

Chłop pożegnał ich krótkimi słowami, po czym odjechał swoją furą na wschód Kraju Dymów. Kisame ruszył polną drogą w dół doliny, gdzie było już widać osadę. Uchiha podążył za nim, nadal bez słowa. Wiatr szarpał ich kapeluszami, nadymając niemożliwie płaszcze i kłując dłonie przenikliwym zimnem. Hoshigaki zerkał od czasu do czasu na Itachiego, ale ten zasłonił się kołnierzem i rondem kapelusza tak, że jego twarz była niemal całkowicie zakryta. Nie wyglądał już tak źle, chyba faktycznie się rozgrzał i było mu już lepiej.

Teraz kolejny tydzień będzie uświetniony boczącym się, niebezpiecznym wariatem. Jak zawsze ich współpraca zostanie zakłócona przez erotyczne impromptu, które odegrało się tak nagle, że Kisame mógł zareagować jedynie odmową i odrzuceniem oferty. Cholera, nie mogli sobie darować takich durnych komplikacji? Itachi nie mógł sobie darować drażnienia Kisame i wyżyć się w jakimś burdelu, zamiast wkurzać partnera? Naburmuszony dzieciak! Kisame zmełł w ustach parę dosadnych epitetów na temat roznoszących choroby weneryczne, pięknych młodzieńców, nie do końca wiedzących, czego chcą. Po raz pierwszy w ich trzyletniej współpracy Hoshigaki odrzucił propozycję seksu - bo tym chyba właśnie była ta niedopowiedziana sytuacja w wozie- a Itachi nagle zaczyna odgrywać obrażonego królewicza. Do diabła z nim! Niech się nauczy, że ludzie nie istnieją tylko po to, żeby spełniać jego zachcianki.

Gdy dotarli do wsi Kisame wszedł do pierwszej lepszej gospody i z miejsca zabukował pokój. Zamówił także jajecznicę i herbatę. Był głodny i miał chęć coś zjeść. Jeśli Uchiha nie będzie miał nastroju na odżywianie swojego ciała, to absolutnie w żadnym wypadku nie jest to interes Hoshigakiego. Nie pojmując, czemu jest tak zły i rozdrażniony, Kisame usiadł przy stole i wilczym spojrzeniem odprowadził dygoczącą kelnerkę, która przyniosła im jedzenie i właśnie umykała przed wzrokiem nukenina z Kirigakure.

Ku zaskoczeniu Hoshigakiego, Itachi zjadł swoją jajecznicę, nie zostawiając nawet odrobiny. Ciekawe. Zawsze wiedziony niemal rytualnym przyzwyczajeniem mangenkyou sharingan zostawiał coś na swoim talerzu, nawet, jeżeli akuratnie mu smakowało. Teraz nie. Kisame spojrzał na partnera znad swojej jajecznicy, ale napotkał tylko beznamiętne, kamienne spojrzenie.

Itachi wstał od stołu i odwrócił się w kierunku wynajmowanych pokoi gościnnych.

"Idiota." szepnął cicho, ale tak, żeby Kisame usłyszał, po czym szybko oddalił się w stronę zarezerwowanego wcześniej apartamentu.

"Skoro tak twierdzisz, słodziutki." odpowiedział Hoshigaki do pustego krzesła, na którym przed chwilą jeszcze siedział Uchiha. "Ale mimo wszystko to nie ja zacząłem."

Nie miał chęci iść jeszcze spać. Nie miał chęci siedzieć z Itachim w jednym pokoju. Zdecydował, że mógłby jeszcze zjeść jakiś chleb ze smalcem i kiszonego ogórka. Poza tym jego organizmowi przydałoby się nieco alkoholu. Na rozgrzewkę.

 

end

Homoviator 2005

Wiem, że Itachi jest nieco OC, ale Ryuu przesłała mi taki piękny rysunek swojego autorstwa ze starszym Uchihą przytulonym z tyłu do Kisame, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać >.


	4. Chapter 4

...drabble... a huuu...

ROZ.4

 

 

 

 

 

Przybyli do Chmur dwa dni temu, a Kisame zdążył już z całego serca znienawidzić tej okropnej osady. Nie chodziło o to, że misja się nie powiodła, że musieli zlikwidować jedynego syna klanu Matsuda. Owszem, było to irytujące, bo przewędrowali po tego kretyna pół Krajów Środka, a on okazał się smutnym bezkręgowcem, posiadającym rozgotowany rosół zamiast mózgu. Nie, nastrój Kisame nie był podły z powodu misji, sama Kumogakure tak na niego działała. Już wolał wędrować po równinach Herbaty, albo górzystych terenach Dymów, tam przynajmniej było powietrze a nie puder.

Kisame leżał w łóżku i mamrotał przekleństwa. Nienawidził Kraju Obłoków, nienawidził wysmakowanych pałaców, od których aż się roiło w Kumogakure, nienawidził wyrafinowanych do przesady technik ninjitsu, stosowanych przez tutejszych ninjów. To bardziej pasowało do Itachiego. Kisame zawsze miał dużo prostszy smak, wolał puste przestrzenie i zabijanie bez zwłoki, natychmiastowe i pewne. Dlatego parszywa Chmura nie pasowała mu od początku.

Teraz na przykład leżał w pokoju jakiegoś bogatego idioty, którego niegdyś znał Itachi, a który aktualnie gościł obu podróżników w swojej rezydencji na obrzeżach Kumogakure. Jak i gdzie Uchiha spotkał takiego elegancika w satynowych żabotach, Kisame nie miał pojęcia i nie pytał. Może lepiej nie wiedzieć, przeszłość Itachiego była dla niego dość newralgicznym punktem i wolał go bez potrzeby nie tykać.

Oczywiście Kisame zaproponował, że będzie spać w pobliskim hotelu; oczywiście Itachi nie zgodził się, wskazując na całą listę powodów, dla których takie rozwiązanie byłoby bardzo negatywne dla ich kamuflażu. Hoshigaki burknął wściekle i rzucił się na zbyt miękkim łóżku, obłożonym puchowymi poduchami. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że lista Itachiego miała sens, ale do diabła z sensami, kiedy człowiek nie może odpocząć porządnie, tylko wierci się w jedwabiach.

Zbytek i przepych, jakim otaczali się mieszkańcy Kumogakure, denerwował Kisame. Takie rzeczy rozmiękczały zarówno charaktery jak i mózgi. Goszczący ich osobnik, niejaki Jiro Sakagami, był tego dobrym przykładem. Gdy pojawili się u niego, wczesnym, październikowym porankiem, powitał ich w czerwonym, pikowanym szlafroku w papuciach obszytych koronką i będących imitacją różowych królików. Następnie zaczął etykietalne rozmówki z Itachim, który większość czasu ignorował go, aż w końcu objaśnił, że potrzebuje miejsca, gdzie mogliby się zatrzymać.

Kisame pamiętał z przerażającą dokładnością, jak twarz Sakagamiego wydłużyła się na liczbę mnogą, której użył Uchiha. A potem długowłosy, ufryzowany paniczyk spojrzał na Hoshigakiego, jak na jakiegoś robaka, pełznącego po jego obłożonym brzeziną krużganku. Kisame uśmiechnął się szeroko, Sakagami zbladł i poszedł wydać służbie polecenia, żeby przygotowała pokoje gościnne. Nie drgnęła mu nawet powieka, gdy Uchiha zażyczył sobie dzielić kwaterę z Kisame. Względów bezpieczeństwa nie zamierzali Sakagamiemu tłumaczyć, zresztą sam sobie dopowiedział nazbyt pikantną opowieść, żeby uwierzyć, że shinobi jest łatwiej odeprzeć atak, gdy ma pod ręką partnera.

I tak Hoshigaki wylądował tutaj, w obszernym pokoju, na łóżku ze złoceniami na wysokim baldachimie, pośród setek wyściełanych aksamitem krzeseł, barokowych mebli, z poczuciem, że zaraz zwymiotuje od mdłego miksu kolorystycznego. Wszystko w domu Sakagamiego było albo różowo-kremowe, albo błękitne. W połączeniu ze złoceniami i wszechobecnymi lustrami, mogło wywołać mdłości, a już na pewno jakieś zawroty głowy i zaburzenia wzroku.

Kisame rzucił się ponownie na łóżku, ugniatając poduszkę i skopując z siebie jakiś zabłąkany koc. Z posłania obok, równie wystawnego, co jego własne, dobiegło go zniecierpliwione westchnienie.

"Przestań się wiercić, Hoshigaki. Śpij."

"Sam śpij, cholera! Ja się duszę w tych krynolinach i koronkach!" fuknął Kisame, odrzucając całkowicie kołdrę i wstając z łóżka, które niebezpiecznie zatrzeszczało pod jego ciężarem. "Skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś takich znajomych? Ze zjazdu snobów i ludzi o najgorszym guście świata?"

Itachi usiadł na swoim posłaniu i spojrzał się na Kisame. Jego oczy zakryte były strzępiastą grzywką a twarz odbijała się dziwnie blado na tle błękitnej ściany, obłożonej jakąś, psia krew, materiałową tapetą w kwieciste wzorki.

"Wiem, że czujesz się dobrze tylko w wiejskich chatach z przeciągami, ale niestety, nie zawsze mamy tą przyjemność." odparł oschle Uchiha, patrząc wciąż na Hoshigakiego, który podszedł do okna i otworzył je z trzaskiem. "Ja cenię sobie małe wygody życia i czasem lubię pomieszkać w jakimś porządnym DOMU z łazienką, dla odmiany."

"Co, zmęczyły cię hotele, paniczu?"

"Dokładnie tak, wieśniaku."

Kisame zignorował przytyk z krzywym uśmiechem i jeszcze szerzej rozwarł okiennice. Odetchnął chłodnym, pachnącym opadającymi liśćmi, powietrzem. W ogrodzie otaczającym rezydencję Sakagami unosił się zapach deszczu, wilgoci i przekwitłych już irysów. Październik pachniał wszędzie tak samo, czy w Kraju Mgieł, czy w Kraju Obłoków. Noc zapadała teraz szybko, słońce krótko wędrowało po niebie, dając coraz mniej ciepła.

"Kładź się i daj mi spokojnie spać." mruknął cicho Itachi, obserwując spod oka Kisame. Hoshigaki parsknął pogardliwie.

"Czy tylko jak leżę możesz spać spokojnie? Zastanawiająca słabość w tak potężnym wojowniku jak ty."

Uchiha fuknął niezrozumiale i zaszeleścił nerwowo pościelą. Kisame wciąż nie odwracał się do niego, wpatrzony w mrok za oknem. Niebo było całkowicie rozjaśnione księżycem, którego właśnie ubywało i właśnie zerwał się ostry, gwałtowny wiatr, szarpiący koronami drzew.

"Kładź się." cichy, płaski w brzmieniu głos Itachiego był jak rzucony w plecy kunai. Kisame nie raz miał wbite w plecy dużo gorsze ostrza, niż kunai, więc nawet się nie odwrócił.

Nie podobało mu się to miasto. Nie podobały mu się tutejsze zwyczaje, nacechowane etykietą tak, że zatracały zawsze cenny element interpelacji międzyludzkiej. Kisame może nie był wielkim konwersatorem, ale ugrzecznione bełkoty o niczym nie oddziaływały na niego dobrze. Inaczej niż na Itachiego, któremu najwyraźniej Kraju Obłoków odpowiadał.

"Idę na spacer." powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem Hoshigaki. Może mu się wydawało, ale czarne oczy Uchihy błysnęły rozeźlone na takie bezpardonowe stwierdzenie.

W rezydencji Sakagamiego było cicho, za cicho nawet jak na głęboką noc. Kisame ubrany w swój normalny stój podróżny przeszedł bezszelestnie przez aleję wysokich topoli, które nie zdążyły jeszcze zgubić liści. Stanął na obłożonej jasnymi kamieniami ścieżce, i zagapił się w zielonkawy księżyc. Wiatr osłabł i przez moment było całkowicie cicho.

Już wtedy Kisame wiedział, że coś jest nie tak.

Wyjął Samehadę akurat, gdy wrogi shinobi wyskoczył zza grubego pnia topoli i zamachnął się na niego długim, cienkim ostrzem. Hoshigaki rozpłatał mu głowę na pół, ale zanim martwe, bryzgające krwią ciał upadło, pojawiło się kolejnych czterech przeciwników. Było ich więcej, czuł ich czakrę, zasadzili się w koronach topoli. Za blisko, żeby ktoś tak wyszkolony jak Kisame mógł ich nie zauważyć.

Któryś z przeciwników rzucił w jego stronę zwój z pieczęcią wybuchową, który Hoshigaki rozciął z miejsca, nie pozwalając jej wybuchnąć. Głośny syk i swąd palonego pergaminu rozniósł się po okolicy. Kisame był zły, na to wredne miasto, na wrogich ninjów, na Sakagamiego, który najwyraźniej ich nasłał, na Uchihę, że miał chęć spać w koronkach pośród potencjalnych przeciwników, zamiast bezpiecznie w hotelu.

Kisame tańczył okrutny, śmiertelnie skuteczny taniec Władających Ostrzem. Samymi obrotami potężnego ostrza rozbijał wysmakowane, ale w sumie słabe techniki shinobi z Chmury. Nie mogli go nawet dosięgnąć, zbyt wolni, zbyt słabi, zbyt delikatni dla swojego własnego dobra. Było ich sporo, Kisame nie liczył. Był zły i miał chęć wyżyć się nieco. Jeżeli ci idioci akurat znaleźli się mu pod ręką, heh, po prostu mieli pecha.

Jeden z ukrytych wciąż w topolach ninjów zaczął zakładać jakieś dziwaczne genjutsu, od którego zerwał się taki wiatr, że wielkie, wielowiekowe drzewa aż zatrzeszczały. Kisame uśmiechnął się krzywo i zamierzył się, żeby rzucić w przeciwnika kunai, ale nagle coś rozbłysnęło mu w głowie białym blaskiem. Gdy Hoshigaki odzyskał wzrok zobaczył stojącego obok niego Itachiego i sporej wielkości pióropusz strzały, wbitej głęboko w lewy bok. Cholera.

"Po co się wtrącasz, jak walczę?" warknął wściekle, wyrywając sobie z ciała grot i wyrzucając go bez jednego spojrzenia. "Zdjąłbym tego śmiecia, zanim by tą technikę założył."

Kisame zamachnął się i ciął prosto przez pierś kolejnego przeciwnika, a Uchiha ruchem tak szybkim, że nie rejestrowało go oko, rzucił parę shurikenów. Kilku shinobi spadło z topól z cichym jękiem lądując na twardym trawniku Sakagamiego.

"Nikogo byś nie zdjął." powiedział spokojnie Itachi, podejmując walkę z jakąś kunoichi i ogłuszając ją ciosem w potylicę. "To genjutsu jest sekretną techniką Kumogakure. Nawet mangenkyou sharingan ma z nią problem, co dopiero ktoś bazujący na sile fizycznej, nie na technikach mentalnych, jak ty."

Ninja zaczęli się wycofywać i wtedy dopiero okazało się, jak wielu ich było. Itachi złapał Kisame za rękaw i szarpnął w kierunku bram rezydencji. Bez słowa partnerzy wynieśli się z gościnnego domu Sakagamiego, razem z całym swoim niewielkim dobytkiem i niewypowiedzianymi przekleństwami. Puste ulice Chmury były pogrążone w stylowym mroku rzeźbionych fasad kamienicznych, przerywanym tylko przez secesyjne lampy, podświetlające stojące w bramach dziwki i alfonsów.

"Wiedziałeś, że Jiro Sakagami napuści na nas ludzi?" spytał Kisame, pocierając dziwnie obolały bok. Jak na jedną ranę postrzałową, ból był niepokojąco duży i drażniący. Itachi nie spojrzał nawet na swojego partnera, tylko pospiesznym krokiem pruł chłodne powietrze, furkocząc płaszczem.

"Wiedziałeś, Uchiha?" zgrzytnął Kisame tak, że nawet Uchiha drgnął. Twarzy jednak nie odwrócił.

"Przypuszczałem, że może to zrobić." odpowiedział cicho, skręcając w jakąś większą ulicę. Skubaniec znał tą osadę jak własną kieszeń, może rozpoznawał po dziwacznych wystrojach fasad domów i kamienic.

"Więc czemu do diabła nas tam zakwaterowałeś, u tego kretyna w różowych papuciach?! Bóg cię opuścił czy jak??? Celowo włazisz w ręce polujących na ciebie, nieznanych ludzi?" rozsierdził się Kisame, napędzany wciąż rosnącym bólem w boku, który płonął żywym ogniem. "A teraz gdzie idziemy? Może od razu do Raikage, żeby obwieścić oficjalnie naszą małą infiltrację Chmury?"

"Musiałem sprawdzić, czy Sakagami mnie zdradzi." mruknął niechętnie Itachi i dało się wyczuć, że nic już więcej nie powie na ten temat. Kisame miał chęć wrzeszczeć, kopać, gryźć, złapać tę potarganą głowę i trzasnąć o jakąś ścianę. Nie zrobił tego, czując, jak ból z boku zaczyna promieniować na całe jego ciało, jak utrudnia oddychanie i tętni z tyłu głowy, paraliżującym, czerwonym blaskiem.

Oparł się z trudem o jakiś mur i poczuł, jak bardzo ciąży mu głowa. Szelest płaszcza Uchihy ustał nagle.

"Hoshigaki? Co z tobą?"

"Jak to, co ze mną? Nic ze mną! Ze mną jak zwykle, cholera jasna, nic..."

"Hoshigaki!"

Świat zawirował, wyginając się dziwacznie, a potem ciemność ukradła wszelkie światło z oczu Kisame i pozostał tylko mechaty, aksamitny mrok.

//////////////////

Leżał na kolejnym tej nocy łóżku, szczęśliwie w miarę twardym i wyposażonym jedynie w dwie, małe poduszki. Nie potrafił się skoncentrować na niczym, poza palącym uczuciem, rozlewającym się po jego rozgorączkowanym ciele mruczącymi falami. Bolał go cały bok, tak, że nie mógł zmienić pozycji i leżał wciąż w tym samym miejscu. Wiedział, że Itachi jest gdzieś na dole, za pomocą genjutsu załatwia mu leki z apteczki, którą trzymano w recepcji hotelu, ale wszystko było tak oddalone i nierealne. Świat wirował w głowie powolnymi okrążeniami, raz przyspieszając z grzechotem, raz zwalniając.

Cholerni shinobi z Kumogakure! Nie mogli po prostu walczyć, tylko stosowali jakieś trucizny, paralizatory, ogłupiacze... Odparli ich atak, zmylili ewentualną pogoń, zabili około czternastu z dwudziestu śledzących jego i Uchihę ninjów. Tylko, że teraz nie mógł się ruszyć, a jego głowa i rana na boku, tętniły ostrym bólem. Szlag by tych wypachnionych kretynów i ich przeklęte trucizny!...

Itachi wszedł do pokoju bez słowa, zamykając za sobą drzwi na wszystkie trzy zamki. Kisame patrzył na jego bladą, trójkątną twarz, jak odcina się dziwnie na tle brązowych, drewnianych okładzin ściennych. Uchiha oczywiście wyszedł cało z tej małej potyczki, głównie dlatego, że wkroczył do akcji o dobre parę minut po tym, jak zaczęła się walka. Jego wygodnictwo uratowało go przed trycizną, nie tak jak Kisame, który po prostu musiał wyjść z okropnej sypialni Sakagamiego, żeby odetchnąć w ogrodzie.

Uchiha zbliżył się do łóżka Kisame i usiadł na nim ostrożnie. Dobrze, bo nadwątlone trucizną nerwy Hoshigakiego były dziś nieco bardziej wyczulone, a dłonie aż swędziały go, żeby złapać Samehadę i rozwalić w drzazgi ten cały hotel. Nienawidził tego miasta, od samego początku. I miał złe przeczucia, które sprawdziły się już pierwszej nocy w tej przeklętej Kumogakure.

"Łyknij to i śpij. W ten sposób łatwiej zbijesz efekty uboczne zatrucia." ciche słowa Itachiego zawisnęły nad Hoshigakim jak niepewnie krążące ćmy. Miał chęć rozgromić je Samehadą, co tylko upewniło go, że ma poważne objawy zatrucia i gorączkę taką, iż mógłby ogrzać swoim ciałem cały ten nędzny hotel.

Przed jego twarzą pojawiła się blada, smukła dłoń, na której leżały jakieś ziołowe tabletki.

"Łykaj to, Hoshigaki, nie rób teatru."

Z niejakim trudem ujął pigułki i pozwolił podać sobie szklankę zimnej herbaty. Onyksowe oczy obserwowały w milczeniu, jak przełyka lekarstwo. Całkiem, jakby Uchiha zastanawiał się, czy jego partner nie wypluje zaraz całej zawartości ust prosto na szorstkie koce posłania. Kisame uśmiechnął się całą twarzą.

"Spokojnie, nie musisz mi trzymać pyska, żebym do końca przełknął ten specyfik. Nie jestem psem i potrafię opanować swoje odruchy, nawet, jeśli zażywam jakieś pachnące formaliną świństwo." wychrypiał kpiąco, ale Itachi odpowiedział mu tylko nieruchomym spojrzeniem. Może jednak złapie mnie za pysk i przytrzyma, pomyślał Kisame, marszcząc brwi i uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. No to by było zabawne!

Ale Itachi nie złapał go za szczękę i nie sprawdził, czy jego kompan poprawnie spożył tabletki. Uchiha po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie usiadł na fotelu obok posłania Kisame i zagapił się za okno. Może Kisame był w gorszym stanie, niż przypuszczał, może trucizna zainfekowała go bardziej niż należało się spodziewać po jego gabarytach, może trawiąca go gorączka osiągała właśnie swoje apogeum, bo odczuł nagle potrzebę usłyszenia głosu partnera. Niespokojnie poruszył się pod swoim kocem i przysunął się do głów łóżka, siadając ostrożnie, żeby nie urazić rany na boku.

"Skąd znasz Sakagamiego?" spytał Kisame, choć był przekonany, że zostanie przez Uchihę zignorowany. Cóż, kolejna niespodzianka tej zaiste zadziwiającej nocy. Czarne oczy zwróciły się ku Hoshigakiego, nieobecne i dalekie a on przełknął głośno i pożałował, że w ogóle się odezwał.

"To brat mojego starego przyjaciela." odpowiedział powoli Itachi, jego plecy napięte, jego twarz skryta w półmroku. Kisame skurczył się pod jego kamiennym spojrzeniem, ale nie spuścił oczu. Rzadko kiedy Uchiha miał chęć dzielić się swoją przeszłością, jeżeli już to robił, należało wykorzystać sytuację do maksimum.

"Dlatego tak ci było spieszno do Chmury? Żeby zobaczyć starego przyjaciela?"

"Nie. On już nie żyje od dobrych pięciu lat." padła kolejna odpowiedź i Kisame zastanowił się, czy przypadkiem nie majaczy w gorączce. Najwyraźniej Itachi miał kaprys udzielania Hoshigakiemu informacji o swoim przeszłym życiu, cud nad cudy... Kisame potarł czoło nagle ciężką, nieco nie słuchającą się go ręką. Tak, to musiał być sen, maligna jakaś.

"Powinieneś zmienić opatrunek na ranie. Przyniosłem wszystkie maści antyseptyczne, jakie mieli w recepcji." wygłosił ważąc słowa Itachi, wciąż mierząc Kisame dziwnym wzrokiem. "Chcę, żebyś jutro był w stanie względnej używalności."

Hoshigaki zaśmiał się chrapliwie, powodując u siebie skrzywienie bólu, gdy poruszył rannym bokiem.

"Jak dobrze, że się o mnie martwisz! I, że masz tyle sposobów na użytkowanie mojej skromnej osoby! Jestem wzruszony i dozgonnie wdzięczny."

Oczy Itachiego błysnęły pogardliwie, ale Kisame odpowiedział mu tylko wyszczerzonym uśmiechem. To była w końcu jego wina, tego delikatesa z jakiegoś odjechanego klanu, że zatrzymali się w Chmurze u niepewnej osoby i zostali namierzeni przez nasłanych przez Sakagamiego shinobi.

"Zamiast zajmować się moimi ranami, lepiej powiedz, dlaczego tubylcy mają do ciebie taką urazę, skoro jeden z nich był twoim starym znajomym." sapnął Hoshigaki, poprawiając się na poduszkach i sykając, gdy uraził bok. "Cholerstwo, wciąż piecze!... Kiedy te twoje cudowne leki zaczną działać, do licha?"

"Za parę minut. Co, nie wytrzymasz paru chwil bólu?" zakpił Itachi, ale jego oczy stały się nagle zamglone, całkiem jakby wpatrywał się w coś znajdującego się bardzo daleko stąd. "Mój stary przyjaciel, Yuuta Sakagami, został zabity. Ja go zabiłem."

Dlatego nie jesteś zbyt popularny w Chmurze. Kisame zmarszczył się lekko, gdy rana zatętniła obrzydliwie, mrowiąc tak, że miał chęć rozorać ją paznokciami wzdłuż i w szerz. Zmienił sobie opatrunek zduszając w sobie przekleństwa. Uchiha zdawał się mieć nastrój na zwierzanie i dobrze, to trochę odwróci uwagę Kisame od ogólnego kiepskiego samopoczucia i bólu.

"Wypadki chodzą po ludziach." mruknął Hoshigaki, a wzrok Itachiego ponownie się na nim scentrował.

"To nie był wypadek. Zabiłem go, bo on chciał zabić mnie i musiałem się bronić. Tak rozwinąłem mangenkyou sharingan, niszcząc całkowicie jego umysł."

"A jego brat, Jiro Sakagami, o tym nie wiedział?"

"Nie. Aż do dziś, kiedy nasłał na nas najemników."

Itachi wstał z fotela i podszedł do okna, zaglądając za zasłonę. Hoshigaki odniósł unikatowe wrażenie, że to już koniec rozmowy i Uchiha nie odezwie się teraz w przybliżeniu przez następne dwa tygodnie. Nauczony doświadczeniem Kisame milczał także, w sumie lubił swoje życie i nie miał zamiaru tracić go z powodu jakiegoś nieboszczyka, który miał nieszczęście być przyjacielem Itachiego. A tak generalnie to nie chciał znać całej historii, kryjącej się w niedopowiedzeniach Uchihy, nie, lepiej nie, naprawdę.

Księżyc przesunął się już dość mocno na wschód. Noc posunęła się, krocząc leniwie ku kolejnemu, chłodnemu, październikowemu porankowi. Szaro mleczne światło sączyło się delikatnie przez do połowy zaciągnięte zasłony. Kisame poczuł, że zasypia, spokojnie i nieodwołalnie. Miejmy nadzieję, że Itachi będzie czuwał. Kisame był obecnie całkowicie bezbronny wobec senności, stłumionego bólu, czającego się pod cienką płaszczyzną znieczulającego leku. Zanim się obejrzał już zapadł się w mechate głębiny snu, niosącego ukojenie po obniżającej się nad ranem gorączce.

///////////////////

Zasnął, na chwilę. Akurat tyle, żeby zobaczyć twarz Tamiko, pochyloną nad nim czule. Uśmiechnął się do niej sennie, a ona odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem. Było doskonale, było całkowicie idealnie. Dopóki nie otworzył oczu.

Itachi pochylał się nad nim, oparty ramionami o głowy łóżka. Miał otwarte usta a oczy zasłonięte do połowy powiekami, oddychał z trudem, całkiem jakby go coś bolało. Wszystko tonęło w szarym mroku tuż przed świtem, cały pokój, zasłony, uchylone okno, ulice na zewnątrz.

Świat kołysał się delikatnie, w tą i z powrotem, w tą i z powrotem, całkiem jakby płynął na jakimś żaglowcu, pchanym zbyt silnym jak na jego konstrukcję wiatrem. Kołysanie rozlewało się po jego ciele przyjemnie, rozgrzewając, drażniąc kark, wewnętrzne strony ud i członka.

Oczy Kisame otworzyły się i spojrzały prosto na siedzącego na nim Uchihę, wybijającego na jego ciele powolny, zmysłowy ruch. Penis Hoshigakiego poruszał się w Itachim, w seriach małych, ostrożnych pchnięć, drażniących i podniecających. Biodra Uchihy pysznie przyciskały Kisame do łóżka, we wszystkich odpowiednich miejscach, tak jak powinno być.

Pierwszym odruchem Hoshigakiego było zrzucenie Itachiego i wybebeszenie go z miejsca Samehadą za taki wymuszony stosunek z otumanionym lekami i trucizną partnerem. Ale gdy spojrzał z bliska w czarne, zamglone oczy, gdy blade dłonie zacisnęły mu sie na karku, a naprężony członek Uchihy bezwstydnie dźgnął go w brzuch, zrozumiał, że nie ma już wyboru. Że wcale nie chce mieć wyboru.

"Spokojnie, otworzysz sobie ranę, jeśli będziesz się rzucać." szepnął mu do ucha Itachi. Czarne włosy posmyrały policzek Kisame tak, że ledwie oparł się przemożnej chęci podrapania go. "Pójdźmy na ugodę. Ten jeden raz. Ja będę Tamiko, a ty będziesz Yuuta. I skończymy z tym wszystkim raz na zawsze."

Nie miał możliwości odpowiedzieć, bo gorące, miękkie usta opadły na jego wargi, ostatecznie psując jego rozpaczliwą próbę ostatniego sprzeciwu. Mógł tylko pozwolić, aby ciekawski język Uchihy wślizgnął się w niego i zaczął swoją powolną eksplorację.

Seks ze wspomnieniami, a nie z prawdziwą osobą, nie był czymś nowym dla Kisame. Wszyscy to robili, tylko nikt się nie przyznawał. Hoshigaki z kolei nie był kimś, kto rozpaczliwie ucieka od prawdy i kryje się przed samym sobą ze swoimi pragnieniami. Tyle razy pieprzył się z różnymi dziwkami, mając w głowie obraz Tamiko, że stało się to dla niego niemal rutyną. Niemal. Z Uchihą nigdy nic nie było rutyną.

Itachi spróbował przyspieszyć rytm, rozpaczliwie chwytając powietrze otwartymi ustami, z których nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk poza sporadycznymi jęknięciami. Chciał krzyczeć, to było widać, a jednak jakąś nadludzką siłą woli powstrzymywał się nawet od takiej chwili dzikości i zapomnienia. Nie, Uchiha nie chciał zapomnieć, nie tym razem. Ostatnio, gdy uprawiali seks, Kisame wiedział, czego chciał od niego Itachi i dał mu to. Zapomnienie z najwyższej półki, nie każdy może być używany przez Hoshigakiego Kisame. Ale teraz było inaczej. Teraz Itachi nie chciał zapomnieć. Dlatego, ignorując wściekłe ruchy partnera, Kisame zmusił go do przyjęcia jego zasad. Wszystko będzie powoli i łagodnie, tak, jak kiedyś z Tamiko. Dokładnie tak. Usta Itachiego kąsały go teraz wściekle po policzkach, szyi, karku, ale nie reagował na to, nie próbował oddać pięknym za nadobne. Jego dłonie wydawały się takie duże i poranione przy bladych plecach Uchihy, gdy położył mu je na krzyżu i przesuną nimi w górę, aż do karku. Itachi drżał już teraz nieustannie pod jego powolnymi, mocnymi, kojącymi dotykami. Czarne oczy błysnęły najpierw niepewnością, potem gniewem, ale Kisame i to także zignorował. Niech siedzi cicho, głupi Uchiha. Sam zaczął, nikt nie zakrada się do Hoshigakiego i nie pieprzy się z nim bezkarnie bez jego zgody.

Itachi wyczuł jego myśli, bo w końcu, po paru szaleńczych próbach podporządkowania sobie powolnego rytmu, dał za wygraną i obwisł sfrustrowanym, nieco bezradnym ciężarem na siedzącym pod nim partnerze. Dobrze, właśnie tak. Teraz Hoshigaki będzie mógł kochać się z Tamiko tak, jak nigdy nie zdołał, jak nigdy nie miał szansy.

Jego dłonie były duże i niezgrabne, ale uczyły się szybko, wciąż pełznąc na przód i zwiedzając rozmaite zakamarki ciała Itachiego. Łopatki, krągłość żeber, zagłębienie w miejscu gdzie mięśnie brzucha przechodzą w biodro. Blada, delikatna, zbyt delikatna jak na wojownika skóra, miękkie włosy, otwarte, wilgotne usta. Chciał więcej tych ust, więc wyciągnął szyję i posiadł je, bez uprzedzenia, bez żadnego gestu, bez słowa. Itachi pozwolił się pociągnąć do długiego, rozlazłego pocałunku, posłusznie otwierając usta i poddając się sennym ruchom języka Kisame. Wnętrze Uchihy było gorące i ciasne, a drażniące tarcie posyłało przez ciało Kisame elektrostatyczne trzaski i niekontrolowane spazmy. Dłonie same zsunęły się w dół, ujmując członka Itachiego i pocierając go wprawnie, dopasowując się do pulsującego, kołyszącego rytmu.

Itachi krzyczał. To było pewne. Krzyczał z rozkoszy. I Kisame odkrył, że lubi ten dźwięk i że byłoby miło słyszeć go częściej.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy zaczęli, ani tym bardziej, kiedy skończyli. Czas zamarł na moment pośród mglistego, szarego mroku tuż przed świtem. Może tak było lepiej, może ze wspomnieniami właśnie tak należało postępować. Udawać, że czas stanął, że nie pamięta się, co było wczoraj i nie myśli, co będzie jutro.

To było takie naturalne, że aż przerażające. Po prostu w pewnym momencie Uchiha wyprężył się pośród łagodnego, kołyszącego rytmu a Hoshigaki westchnął zdławionym głosem i doszedł. Doszli, razem. Kisame przyciągnął do siebie, omdlałego, wycieńczonego Itachiego i nie patrząc w jego oczy, pozwolił mu opaść na swoją pierś. Czarna, rozczochrana czupryna spoczęła mu na ramieniu, a on pogłaskał ją niezdarnie, ułagodził roztętnione dramatycznie skronie, pobawił się strzępiastymi kosmykami grzywki, smyrgającej go po szczęce.

"Tamiko..."

Zasnął prawie natychmiast, poddając się kojącemu dotykowi miękkich dłoni, wędrujących uspokajającymi okręgami po jego bokach. Cichy głos sączył mu do ucha jakieś niezrozumiałe, łagodne nonsensy, a on sennie potakiwał głową, zgadzając się z każdym cichym słowem, chuchającym mu w twarz, we włosy, w policzki. W ostatnim odruchu przytomności spojrzał z bliska na wielkie, czarne oczy Itachiego, wibrujące od budzącego się powoli mangenkyou sharinganu. Dotknął powiek tych oczu, zmuszając je do zamknięcia i do odpoczynku.

"Nie jesteś Yuutą." ciche, pozbawione emocji słowa, tu nad jego uchem.

"A ty nie jesteś Tamiko. Ale nie szkodzi."

Czuł, jak Itachi potakuje głową i zapada się w jego uścisk, ogarnięty nagłym powiewem chłodu.

"...Nie szkodzi..."

Zasnął, nie wypuszczając z ramion smukłego, gładkiego ciała, wtulonego w niego tak, jakby miał się za chwilę skończyć świat.

///////////////////

Kisame obudził się koło południa, z bolącym od spania w niewygodnej pozycji karkiem i wilczym apetytem. Obudził się sam, w pustym łóżku, ale za to przykryty dwoma kocami. Cóż, nie należało spodziewać się niczego więcej. Tego roku Uchiha dość często miał chęć na numerek ze swoim kompanem i z niejakim zadowoleniem Kisame stwierdził, że partnerzy coraz szybciej dochodzili do ładu po takich incydentach. Gdy pierwszy raz wylądowali razem w łóżku, mieli problemy z wróceniem na normalne tory przez cały miesiąc. Za drugim razem poszło już szybciej, zabrało im to jedynie dwa tygodnie. Wyglądało na to, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, przywykną do tego stanu rzeczy i będą uprawiać seks na porządku dziennym, bez denerwujących reperkusji i nieprzyjemnych przemilczeń. Heh, to mogłoby być nawet niezłe. Uchiha był niezłym kociakiem a Hoshigaki zaoszczędziłby na burdelach.

Trucizna zdawała się już tylko odległym wspomnieniem, układ immunologiczny Kisame szybko ją zwalczył, a wspomagany lekami, zrobił to sprawnie i nieodwołalnie. Schodząc na dół hotelu na śniadanie czuł się całkiem zdrowy i w pełni sprawny fizycznie. Co do psychiki, nie potrafił się ostatecznie opowiedzieć. Wiedział tylko, że ponownie poddał się pożądaniu, przespał się z Itachim, i powoli przestaje mieć kontrolę nad tym, co się miedzy partnerami dzieje. Nie narzekał. Brak kontroli zawsze był dla niego bardzo ciekawym, ekscytującym stanem. W granicach, oczywiście.

Kisame zamówił sobie wczesny obiad, złożony z zupy buraczkowej, piersi kurczaka, kartofli i całej kopy surówki z czerwonej kapusty. Kelnerzy patrzyli na niego z nieskrywanym zdumieniem, gdy pożarł wszystko, co do kęsa, i jeszcze potem zamówił sobie deser w postaci szarlotki, polewanej czekoladą. Zwykle nie lubił słodyczy, ale tym razem jakoś miał nastrój.

Nie zdołał dojść do połowy swojej szarlotki, gdy Itachi wszedł do baru i rozejrzał się po pustych stolikach. Gdy namierzył Kisame, zaczął szybko iść w jego stronę. Cichy, koci krok sugerował, że ma dzisiaj parszywy humor.

Też mi nowość, pomyślał Kisame, uśmiechając się półgębkiem i wskazując na krzesło. Uchiha zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem, po czym zajął wskazane miejsce z gniewnym prychnięciem.

"Kto cię zdołał wkurzyć o tak wczesnej porze, Itachi?" spytał uprzejmie Kisame, wbijając mały, srebrny widelec w pachnące jabłkami ciało szarlotki. "Może znowu jacyś skrytobójcy, wynajęci przez Sakagamiego zawędrowali pod nasze okno?"

"Zamknij się, Hoshigaki." wymruczał groźnie Itachi. "Nie mam nastroju na twoje błazenady. Właśnie wybiłem najemników Sakagamiego a jego samego zamknąłem w powtarzających się frazach Tsukiyomi."

Kisame westchnął z zadziwieniem dziecka, oglądającego po raz pierwszy sanie świętego Mikołaja.

"Oooo, tak z rana zacząłeś już rąbać drwa? Podziwiam zacięcie i pracowitość. Ja, jak widzisz, jestem dopiero na deserze..." Hoshigaki uśmiechnął się do kelnera, który przyniósł właśnie herbatę, czajnik z dwoma kubkami. "Ale domyślałem się, że dołączysz do mnie i zamówiłem Oolonga."

Uchiha zmierzył Kisame nieruchomym spojrzeniem drapieżnika, ale patrząc na szarlotkowy uśmiech partnera, pokręcił tylko głową i nalał sobie herbaty.

"Nie powinieneś jeszcze ruszać się z pokoju. Trucizny pochodzące z Chmury są zdradzieckie."

Kisame wydął pogardliwie usta, świetnie imitując naburmuszonego Itachiego. Uchiha zagapił się na niego pustym wzrokiem i wziął dużego łyka Oolonga.

"Znam swoje ciało i wiem, kiedy zmaga się z trucizną, a kiedy już ją zwalczyło." wygłosił dumnie Hoshigaki, unosząc władczo srebrny widelczyk do szarlotki. "Powiedz mi lepiej, czy za każdym razem, gdy będę ranny, zamierzasz wkradać mi się do łóżka i wyprawiać z moim śpiącym ciałem Bóg wie co. Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale ja bardzo lubię swoje ciało, chciałbym mieć chociaż częściową kontrolę nad tym, co się z nim dzieje."

Przez moment panowała niewygodna cisza. Kisame zaklął w myślach. Tyrada powiedziała mu się całkowicie sama, bez udziału mózgu. Chociaż, cholera, takie rzeczy trzeba wyjaśniać, zanim zrobią się jeszcze bardziej pogmatwane i nieprzyjemnie niż już są. Onyksowe oczy Uchihy łysnęły niebezpiecznie, po czym zgasły, zatrzymując się na szarlotce. Znaczy się, nasz słynny mangenkyou sharingan zabił już z rana paru ludzi, ale śniadania nie zjadł. Kisame prychnął dobrodusznie i podsunął talerzyk z ciastem do swojego niepraktycznego partnera.

"Częstuj się. Ale częstując się obmyślaj odpowiedź, bo wiedz, że na nią czekam."

Kiedy stali się względem siebie tacy wyrozumiali? Kiedy zaczęli przymykać oko na wady partnera i bez zastanawiania się wchłonęli go w swoją przestrzeń prywatną razem z całym sztafażem drobnych nawyków i irytujących zwyczajów? Przed trzema laty mieli chęć zagryźć się z miejsca, w najlepszym wypadku potrafili być względem siebie neutralni. Na zimno, bezlitośnie. A teraz Uchiha kradnie dla Kisame lekarstwa, a Hoshigaki częstuje go ciastem. Oto macie znaki czasu, moi drodzy, zbliża się armagedon, albo przynajmniej jakaś mała, przytulna apokalipsa.

"Kim jest dla ciebie Tamiko?" spytał zza kęsa szarlotki Itachi. Hoshigaki przewrócił oczyma.

"A kim był dla ciebie Yuuta Sakagami?"

Usta Itachiego utworzyły groźną linijkę a jego brwi zmarszczyły się niebezpiecznie.

"Mówiłem ci już, że Yuuta był moim starym przyjacielem."

"Ach tak. Cóż, Tamiko była pierwszą dziwką, jaką miałem."

Czarne oczy zwęziły się a mangenkyou sharingan rozkwitnął w nich szkarłatną gwiazdą. Kisame uśmiechnął się szeroko, zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści stojącej obok niego Samehady.

"Daj spokój, Itachi. Obaj wiemy, że kłamiemy i że nie powiemy sobie prawdy, wiec po co w ogóle pytać?" spytał retorycznie i cofnął dłoń ze swojej broni, widząc jak mangenkyou sharingan Uchihy blednie i znika w czarnych oczach swojego właściciela. "Teraz chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy zamierzasz nasz okazjonalny seks uczynić stałą praktyką. Jako osoba, która obudziła się pod tobą, akurat, gdy postanowiłeś ją ujeździć, mam prawo wiedzieć."

Przez moment siedzieli w milczeniu. Itachi, jak gdyby nigdy nic, jadł szarlotkę, a Kisame siorbał herbatę, słuchając odgłosów budzącego się do życia miasta, pokrzykiwań rozwożących chleb piekarzy, pisków dzieci, gderań podążających na targ przekupek. Czas na chwilę ponownie zrobił swój znany trik i przystanął, zamykając obu partnerów w nieruchomym krysztale chwili, pomiędzy prześwietlonymi październikowym słońcem oknami, beżowym wystrojem baru, a ich własnymi, czarnymi płaszczami, rozpostartymi na krzesłach malowniczo.

"Nie masz nic przeciwko." odezwał się w końcu Itachi, i choć nie było to pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie, Kisame całkiem bezwiednie na nie odpowiedział.

"Nie. Pewnie jest to dla mnie takim samym szokiem, jak dla ciebie, ale nie. Nie mam nic przeciwko."

Podróżowanie z kimś, z kim można odbyć niezobowiązujący seks, było w sumie praktycznym rozwiązaniem. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli ten ktoś miał całkiem przystojne, ładne ciało i naładowany był niebezpiecznym pożądaniem i erotyką. Kisame wyszczerzył zęby i dokończył swoją herbatę jednym haustem.

"I jak? Smakuje ci szarlotka?"

Itachi skinął potakująco głową i odłożył z westchnieniem srebrny widelczyk. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto podjął właśnie jakąś istotną decyzję i Kisame odniósł wrażenie, że ta decyzja nie miała nic wspólnego z jego osobą i ich małym, łóżkowym przymierzem.

Opuścili Chmurę jeszcze tego samego dnia, lekkim krokiem przechodząc przez aleje pomarańczowo złotych kasztanów. Słońce świeciło mocno, grzejąc Kisame w plecy. Chciało mu się śmiać. Na całe gardło. Ukrył tą chęć pod rondem kapelusza, wiedząc, że zostanie źle odebrana przez jego milczącego kompana, wlokącego się za nim noga za nogą, i przytraczającego do swojego bagażu termos z herbatą. Itachi nigdy nie dowie się, że Tamiko faktycznie była pierwszą dziwką, z którą Kisame uprawiał seks. Pamiętał ją tylko dlatego, że jako jedyna we Mgle nie okazała przerażenia ani odrazy na widok jego nieco niekonwencjonalnej urody. Czy też jej konwencjonalnego braku, zależało, od której strony na to spojrzeć. Dlatego właśnie Tamiko odcisnęła się w umyśle Hoshigakiego jako przyjemna twarz i miłe wspomnienie. Ale tego Itachi nie dowie się nigdy, podobnie jak Hoshigaki nigdy nie będzie wiedział na pewno, co łączyło Uchihę i Yuutę Sakagamiego. Bo, że coś więcej, niż przyjaźń, było wyczuwalne i widoczne.

Kisame ruszył przed siebie, prosto po rozświetlonym jesiennym słońcem trakcie, a Itachi bez słowa zrównał z nim krok.

 

end

Homoviator 2005

Raany, jak ja lubię o nich pisać XD


	5. Chapter 5

ROZ.5

....yhm... drabble?

 

 

Początek listopada jak zwykle był deszczowy. Kisame stał na pokładzie statku i patrzył tęsknie w stronę pojawiających się na horyzoncie maleńkich kropek. Wyspy Mgieł były na razie jedynie niewielkimi punkcikami pośród morza akwamaryny i stalowoszarych błysków. Jutro rano powinni dobić do brzegów Mgły.

Kisame nienawidził swojej rodzinnej osady. Nie kojarzyła mu się z niczym dobrym, ani nawet przyjemnie neutralnym, a mimo to ilekroć Akatsuki dawała partnerom urlop, w ramach przerwy sezonowej w podróżowaniu, Hoshigaki zanim się obejrzał, już płynął na Wyspy Mgieł. Możliwie, że było to jedyne miejsce, które pomimo, iż nieprzyjazne, surowe i nieurodzajne, jako jedyne mógł określić jako 'swoje'.

Dwa dni temu w głównej siedzibie Akatsuki Itachi i Kisame pro forma zakończyli swój sezon podróżniczy. Oczywiście organizacja wezwie ich natychmiast, gdy tylko pojawi się potrzeba, ale póki co Hoshigaki starał się o tym nie myśleć. Cieszył się chwilą teraźniejszą, wonią morza, solą osadzającą mu się na twarzy i porywistym, rześkim wiatrem. Jesień we Mgle była zawsze deszczowa, ciepła i przepełniona dziwną tęsknotą i melancholią. Miał na to chęć, miał chęć odwiedzić swoja starą chatę na Wzgórzu Koziorożca, ukrytą pomiędzy dwoma największymi borami leśnymi na Wyspach.

Kisame zastanowił się krótko, co w swoim czasie wolnym będzie robił Itachi. Gdy rozstawali się w siedzibie Akatsuki Uchiha wyruszył na wschód, a więc jasne było, że nie wybiera się do Konoha, aby zobaczyć stare graty i swojego braciszka. Kisame życzył Itachiemu pomyślnej drogi, a Itachi nie życzył mu nic, tylko spojrzał się tymi swoimi czarnymi ślepiami i odwrócił się. W przeciągu paru minut zniknął mu z oczy, pozostawiając po sobie dziwne poczucie pustki. Hoshigaki raczej nie oglądał pleców odchodzącego Itachiego, zwykle odchodził razem z nim.

Kisame wciągnął w płuca ostre, chłodne powietrze morskie i odrzucił kaptur z głowy. Wiatr zmierzwił mu dziko włosy i szarpnął mocno połami płaszcza. Do diabła z Uchihą, do diabła z Akatsuki i innymi, mało potrzebnymi rzeczami. Właśnie płynął do Mgły, do kraju z którego uciekł, a z którego później został oficjalnie wygnany, kraju, w którym umarł jego dziadek, stary zrzęda, i ojciec, mściwy okrutnik. Hoshigakiego nie trzymało we Mgle nic, nic poza ulubieniem klimatu wszechobecnej mgły, zapachu dymu i morskiej soli na policzkach.

Kisame wiedział, że Akatsuki nie da im długo odpoczywać, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to czuć małego, zduszonego już w zarodku, niepokoju. Drobne plecy odchodzącego Itachiego zawsze wywołały w nim taki głupi odruch. Uchiha był jednym z najsilniejszych shinobi Krajów Środka, nawet, jeśli miał czasem fazę znudzonego, zmęczonego dziecka, nie zmieniało to postaci rzeczy, że nadal stanowił niezwykle groźnego przeciwnika. I dobrego kompana w łóżku, podpowiedział Kisame jego zdradziecki mózg, organizujący ostatnio sporo akcji dywersyjnych na rzecz przyjemności cielesnych.

Tak, od kiedy Uchiha i Hoshigaki zaczęli zaspakajać ze sobą swoje potrzeby seksualne, okazało się, że orgazm z Itachim był w porównaniu z orgazmami burdelowymi, jak słońce przy płomieniu gasnącej świecy. Oczywiście, nie zawsze robili to ze sobą. Czasami Itachi nie miał nastroju i wtedy Kisame wędrował do jakiegoś przytulnego zamtuzu. Gdy z kolei Hoshigaki nie miał nastroju, Itachi nie wędrował nigdzie, tylko odwracał się plecami do partnera i zasypiał. Kiedyś Kisame zapytał Itachiego, czemu nie pójdzie ulżyć sobie z jakąś panienką, względnie panem. Uchiha wyjątkowo był tego wieczoru dość rozmowny i wyjaśnił, nie patrząc Hoshigakiemu w twarz, że tylko on tak wspaniale potrafi udawać Yuutę. Czasem wciąż dogryzali sobie odnośnie Sakagamiego i Tamiko, ale już, gdy po raz pierwszy wypróbowali ten nowy układ z kompanem jako przyjacielem w łóżku, stało się jasne, że Uchiha śpi z Hoshigakim, a Hoshigaki z Uchihą. Ich wspomnienia nie mieszały się już w ich życie płciowe. I dobrze. Kisame nie podobała się myśl, że mógłby się obudzić z Itachim, atakującym go od tyłu, bo mu się coś ważnego przypomniało. Użytkownik mangenkyou sharinganu zawsze zdumiewał się nad tym, jak poważnie Hoshigaki podchodził do swojego ciała. Jemu, jako shinobi korzystającemu z technik genjutsu, mięso jawiło się jako mięso, nie było istotnym nośnikiem 'ja'. Kisame miał na ten temat nieco odmienne zdanie.

"Przepraszam, czy to pana miecz?"

Cienki, dziecięcy głosik wyrwał Hoshigakiego z zamyślenia. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył zasmarkanego sześciolatka, gapiącego się na niego okrągłymi oczkami psotnej, ale wciąż onieśmielonej wydry morskiej. Kisame uśmiechnął się i oparł o burtę, a chłopiec westchnął z mieszaniną lęku i podziwu, widząc jego zęby i bladą twarz.

"Tak, to mój miecz. Chcesz dotknąć?"

Widział, jak chłopiec zmaga się wewnętrznie, jak chce a jednocześnie boi się wyciągnąć rękę do Samehady. I miał rację, smarkacz. Ostrze Bogów nie lubiło być dotykane przez byle kogo. Kisame widział kiedyś zbyt młodego adepta, jak ujął ją za rękojeść i padł w ataku epilepsji, ponieważ jego czakra nie wytrzymała napiecia i zaczęła wirować w nim niczym mała, rozjuszona trąba powietrzna. Co się stanie, gdy miecza dotknie ten malec?

Kisame uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy ręka chłopca wyciągneła się ku Samehadzie.

"Jon! Wracaj natychmiast, ile razy mówiłam ci, żebyś nie rozmawiał z nieznajomymi!"

Zanim matka dobiegła do swojego Jona, mały już dotykał pokrowca Ostrza Bogów. Pięć małych paluszków na grubej, wytartej, skropionej niejednokrotnie krwią pochwie. Kisame wypuścił z siebie powietrze w głośnym, szczekliwym śmiechu.

"Jak się czujesz, mały?" spytał, widząc, że chłopiec ma się całkowicie dobrze i daleko mu do jakiś zaburzeń czakry.

"W porządku." Jon wyszczerzył do Kisame komplet rosnących nierówno zębów. "Swędzą mnie ręce, jak dotykam tego miecza, hi hi, fajoowooo! Co to znaczy, że pana miecz mnie lubi?"

"To znaczy, że będziesz kiedyś ninją." odpowiedział mrukliwie Kisame i przesunął dłonią po głowie chłopaka. Faktycznie, jego czakra była mocna i miała wspaniale ukierunkowane strumienie.

"Jon! Smarku jeden! Ile razy powtarzałam ci, żebyś nosił czapkę! Jest listopad, przeziębisz się!" matka chłopca dobiegła w końcu do Kisame, zapakowała na ramiona swojego synka i obrzucając Hoshigakiego nieufnym spojrzeniem, zawróciła w stronę kajut.

Kisame pamiętał, jak on sam pierwszy raz dotknął Samehady, jak jego małe dłonie pięciolatka przepłynął dziwny, drgający delikatnie prąd. Pamiętał, jak ojciec był wściekły, bo jego samego Ostrze Bogów tolerowało dopiero po dziesięcioletnim treningu. Pamiętał, jak dziadek trzymał ojca, mającego chęć rzucić Samehadę do przepaści i swojego niezwykle utalentowanego syna razem z nią. Nie pozwolono mu. Władający Ostrzem byli zbyt istotnym klanem dla Mgły, żeby móc się bezkarnie wybijać między sobą. Nie, ojcu nie pozwolono zabić swojego dziecka, ale katować je treningami, od których padali dorośli mężczyźni... o, to była całkiem inna sprawa. Kisame nie żałował niczego, żadnego wieczoru, kiedy wracał do domu zbity jak pies, cały w krwiakach i siniakach, żadnej nocy, kiedy zasypiał wsłuchany w niemożliwy do wytrzymania ból mięśni, żadnej surowej kary za nie doskonale wypełnione zadanie, za błąd. Nie żałował, dzięki temu stał się tym, kim był teraz. Nieustraszonym, niepokonanym, twardym wojownikiem, tym, którego słuchało Ostrze Bogów. Jeśli mógłby zmienić swoje życie, nie zrobiłby nic, może tylko naprawiłby popełnione błędy. Zabiłby swojego ojca nie jako czternastoletni jonin, ale jako ośmiolatek.

Poszedł spać wcześnie, gdy tylko ostatnie promienie żółtego, przytłumionego ławicą mlecznych chmur, słońca zaszły za horyzont. Położył się w swoim hamaku i odkrył, że nie ma chęci na kolację. Z Samehadą pod pachą zawinął się szybko w swój śpiwór. Czuł, że unurzane w akwamarynie Wyspy patrzyły na niego z ciemności, skryte pośród szarych fal.

//////////

Jak co roku na brzegu czekał na niego pachołek z koniem. Kisame bez słów przytroczył juki do sidła, wsiadł na wierzchowca, rzucił słudze sakiewkę i ruszył kłusem w kierunku Wzgórza Koziorożca. Kisame miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany przez kogoś, kto jest zbyt oddalony, żeby zlokalizować jego czakrę. Nie obchodziło go to, na Wyspach Mgieł nie było wojownika silniejszego niż Kisame. Ktokolwiek go obserwował, nie stanowił zagrożenia, może zresztą był jedynie wynikiem przewrażliwienia i pobudzonych dziwnie instynktów shinobi Hoshigakiego. Tak, czy owak, nie należało się przejmować.

Koń najwyraźniej dawno nie miał na sobie prawdziwego jeźdźca. Prawdopodobnie wykorzystywano go do pługu i pchania żaren, tak, że już niemal zapomniał jak to jest być wierzchowcem, wolnym i swobodnym. Kisame spiął ostrogi i puścił się cwałem przez kamienisty trakt, prowadzący w górzyste regiony Wysp Mglistych. Zwierzę pod nim parskało radośnie i pruło powietrze lekkim krokiem pokonując coraz większe odległości. Wspaniale było poczuć pęd listopadowego, wilgotnego powietrza na twarzy, silne mięśnie konia pomiędzy udami i zapach dymów unoszących się nad lasami. Wspaniale było poczuć samotność i wolność, splecione razem nierozerwalnie.

Gdy koń zaczął sapać głośno i pocić się, Kisame zwolnił i pozwolił wierzchowcowi iść swoim trybem, w którym czuło się powolne kroki kręcących się żaren. Jakkolwiek zwierzak z chęcią pędziłby dalej, Hoshigaki nie chciał, żeby w takiej głuszy jego jedyny wierzchowiec padł. Nie zanim dotrze do swojej chaty.

Dotarł na Wzgórze Koziorożca pod wieczór, akurat, gdy fioletowawy mrok zaczął skradać się z dolin górskich. Woń morza została daleko w tyle i jedyną wodą, która można było poczuć, był mały wodospad, obok którego Kisame wybudował sobie swój domek wypoczynkowy, jak to lubił określać. Pewnego razu, podczas jakiejś misji piętnastoletni Hoshigaki dotarł na to miejsce, na Wzgórzu Koziorożca, i stwierdził, że wybuduje sobie tutaj schronienie. Zabawne, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, stając się nukeninem, było właśnie to.

Chata była, mówiąc delikatnie, rustykalna. Miała tylko dwa pokoje i kuchnię, oraz obszerny ganek, wychodzący niepraktycznie prosto na wodospad. Kisame co roku wymieniał deski podłogowe w krużganku, ponieważ wilgoć niszczyła je regularnie, tak samo zresztą jak dwuspadowy dach, pokryty dębowymi gontami.

Otworzył drzwi nie bez pewnego trudu, gdyż długo nie używany zamek nie chciał się odblokować, po czym rozwarł wszystkie okna i okiennice, jakie tylko znajdowały się w chacie. Świeże, listopadowe powietrze wpadło w zaduch domostwa z rozmachem i niepokojem. Kisame sprawdził, czy kuchenka gazowa i czajnik elektryczny działają. Stary akumulator jeszcze chodził, dobrze. Hoshigaki wstawił wodę na herbatę. Uchiha nauczył go pić ten napój w wielkich ilościach i chyba uzależnił od siedzenia przy ławie i sączenia rozmaitych liściastych wywarów.

Kisame wytoczył się leniwie przed dom, rozprostował kości i poszedł sprawdzić, jak ma się koń w swojej małej szopie, obłożonej sianem i owsem. Zdjął wierzchowcowi siodło, rozkulbaczył go i gwiżdżąc jakąś pozbawioną tytułu piosenkę, rozpakował przywiezione rzeczy. Nowy akumulator, żeby podłączyć go do wejść elektryki, nowa butla gazowa, gdyby stara się skończyła. W sumie swoich własnych rzeczy miał tylko jeden plecak, parę swetrów, ciepłych getrów i komplety shurikenów i kunai. Zawsze cenił sobie swobodę i umiejętność szybkiego spakowania się i wyniesienia, gdzie pieprz rośnie, gdzie masz chętkę, gdzie nikt cię nie znajdzie. Stare nawyki nie dały się usunąć, zresztą wcale nie próbował się ich pozbyć.

Wrócił do chaty, zalał herbatę i ponownie zajrzał do szopy, żeby wyczyścić konia. Brązowy, może dwuletni ogier spojrzał na niego poważnie i potrząsnął głową.

"Będziesz się nazywał Cwał. W każdym razie przez ten tydzień, czy dwa, kiedy będziesz sobie mieszkał w mojej szopie i wiódł życie rumaka, a nie pociągowego wyrobnika." Kisame uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak Cwał skubie leżące obok niego siano. "To kapitalna ironia, to twoje nowe imię, zwłaszcza, że tak czy siak wrócisz do wiejskiej zagrody do swojej harówy."

Cwał parsknął i pogrzebał kopytem, po czym rzucił nerwowo głową. Kisame zmrużył oczy i złożył dłonie w pieczęć przełamującą.

"Wychodź Itachi. Wiem, że tylko ty potrafisz założyć genjutsu, którego nie mogę do końca wyczuć. Niestety, tym razem koń cię zauważył."

Słowa Hoshigakiego zabrzmiały dziwnie w ciszy leśnej, w małej szopie na końcu świata. Przez moment myślał, że się pomylił, że wybujałe instynkty zrobiły mu psikusa, ale zza drewnianych drzwiczek dały się słyszeć ciche kroki.

"Hoshigaki." powitał się krótko Itachi. Kisame wykrzywi twarz w wymuszonym uśmiechu.

"Uchiha. Dawno cię nie widziałem, prawie trzy dni. Mogę wiedzieć, co robisz tutaj, pośrodku puszczy, gdzie akurat próbowałem uciec od cywilizacji?" ton Hoshigakiego nie był ani nieuprzejmy, ani zachęcający. W sumie sam nie wiedział, co powiedzieć na widok partnera. Z jednej strony chciał pobyć sam, chociaż tydzień, dopóki Akatsuki znowu nie wymyśli im jakiegoś fantazyjnego zadania, a z drugiej strony wspomnienie nagle tak dziwnie drobnych pleców odchodzącego Uchihy nie dawało mu spokoju.

"Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym tutaj był, mogę stąd odejść." zaproponował chłodnym głosem Itachi podchodząc do Cwału i głaszcząc go pomiędzy uszami. Koń poruszył się nerwowo pod dotykiem Uchihy a Kisame prychnął.

"Tak, i zabierzesz mi jedyny środek lokomocji. Nie wydaje mi się to dobrym pomysłem. Skoro już tutaj jesteś, Itachi, to zostań. Jutro zadecydujesz, co chcesz zrobić, bo widzę, że teraz masz z tym problemy." powiedział z przekąsem i wyszedł z szopy. "Chodź, herbata gotowa. Tylko nie spodziewaj się żadnych luksusów. Ja lubię spartańskie życie."

Itachi podążył za nim bez słowa.

Noc zapadła bardzo szybko. W jednej chwili jedynie cienie przemykały po górach, ledwie barwiąc doliny, a w drugiej chwili mrok spowijał już całą leśną głuszę. Kisame włączył lampkę naftową i postawił ją na stole obok herbaty i talerza ryżowych ciastek. Oczy Itachiego były głębokie i nieruchome, absorbując ciemność, sączącą się zza okręgu światła lampy.

"Dlaczego nie włączysz elektrycznego światła?" spytał Uchiha, sięgając po ciastko. "Boisz się, że przyciągnie nieproszonych gości?"

"Nie, mam ograniczoną ilość prądu do dyspozycji. Jak widzisz, nie dociągnęli tutaj jeszcze sieci." odparł Kisame, biorąc łyka herbaty i psykając, gdy oparzyła mu język. "Co do nieproszonych gości... Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie, co tutaj robisz i jak się tutaj znalazłeś."

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana tylko pohukiwaniem pustułki. Itachi patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na płomień lampki naftowej i na małe ćmy, próbujące w nim bezskutecznie zginąć. Coś mówiło Kisame, że lepiej nie przerywać mu jego małej medytacji.

"Nie mogłem znaleźć sobie miejsca." powiedział w końcu Itachi, powoli przeżuwając słowa. "I popłynąłem za tobą."

Nie było trudno wytropić Hoshigakiego w jego podróży urlopowej, zwłaszcza, że w listopadzie zwykle miał tylko jedno miejsce docelowe i były to jego rodzinne Wyspy Mgieł. A więc Uchiha był tą parą oczu, którą czuł, od kiedy wyszedł na ląd. Część Kisame, ta, która chciała posiedzieć w ciszy i samotności, zżymała się na niespodziewane towarzystwo, ale jej siostra bliźniaczka wciąż szeptała, że w sumie obecność kogoś drugiego na Wzgórzu Koziorożca dobrze mu zrobi.

"Mam nadzieję, że posiadasz jakieś swoje rzeczy, w stylu śpiwór i jedzenie. Nie spodziewałem się gości." odezwał się cicho Kisame, dolewając Itachiemu herbaty i łapiąc jego dziwne spojrzenie. "Aha, nie masz ze sobą grubych ubrań, bo myślałeś, że będę siedział na południowej stronie Kraju Mgieł, zamiast szwędać się po nieprzyjaznych szlakach północy."

Itachi patrzył na Kisame błyszczącymi oczyma. Tak właśnie myślał o Hoshigakim. Ponieważ Kisame pochodził z osady Mgły, która znajduje się na południu Wysp, powinien jechać właśnie tam, a nie zapuszczać się w jakieś dzikie knieje. Uchiha taktownie nie zadał pytania, czemu Kisame nie odwiedza osady Mgły, ale musiał wczuć, że jego partner nie przepadał za tym miejscem.

"Pewnie jesteś zmęczony i brudny po podróży. W końcu przebyłeś ją za pomocą techniki przeniesienia, maskując się cały czas genjutsu. Chodź, wykąpiemy się w strumieniu." powiedział Kisame i zaśmiał się na widok pobladłej twarzy Itachiego. "Nie rób takiej miny, Uchiha. Nie będę ci teraz grzał wody na kąpiel a woda płynąca o tej porze roku jest we Mgle szczególnie ciepła."

Itachi nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale poszedł za Kisame, który bez skrępowania wylazł ze swoich ubrań i wskoczył z rozbryzgiem do wypływającego z wodospadu strumienia. Chłodna woda zakuła go po skórze, ale jak na listopad było całkiem przyjemnie. Górski klimat był surowy, przez co woda nie wydawała się taka zimna. Dla Kisame w każdym razie, bo Itachi wszedł po pas i z miejsca zaczął wychodzić.

"Mięczak!" wrzasnął na całe gardło Kisame i rzucił się na Uchihę, który z gracją ominął jego atak. Fali wody, która podążyła za potężnym ciałem Hoshigakiego jednak nie ominął. Kisame śmiał się zaraźliwie, gdy Uchiha wyskrabał się na kamienisty brzeg, z miną przemoczonego, wściekłego kota. Zanim zaczął się denerwować na poważnie, Hoshigaki zarzucił mu na ramiona gruby szlafrok i pocierając mocno plecy, wepchnął go do chaty.

"Jesteś dziecinnym, szalonym, pozbawionym godności kretynem." powiedział spokojnie Itachi, gdy już był osuszony, ubrany w trzy swetry Kisame i zawinięty w śpiwór. Hoshigaki prychnął, ułożony na drugiej stronie wielkiego, podwójnego futonu z grubym siennikiem pod spodem.

"Niezłe określenie na swojego tymczasowego gospodarza. Z pewnością muszę być kretynem, że cię tutaj w ogóle goszczę, ale ty też nie jesteś zbyt rozważny. Jak na twoje standardy, wybrałeś sobie raczej niewygodne miejsce na urlop. Zamiast jakiejś barokowej willi, drewniana, górska chata bez ciepłej wody. Brawo, geniuszu. Jutro rano możesz wyjechać i zamieszkać w jakimś miłym hotelu."

Czuł na swoich plecach spojrzenie Itachiego, więc odwrócił się do niego przodem, żeby skonfrontować się z onyksowymi oczyma, obserwującymi go bacznie. Leżeli oddaleni od siebie o dobry metr. Blada twarz Uchihy była do połowy przykryta śpiworem a cały Itachi był rozkosznie skulony w pozycji embrionalnej, gromadząc tyle ciepła, ile było można.

"Nie mogę wyjechać. I nie chcę." powiedział cicho Itachi. "Zresztą woda nie była taka zimna."

Kisame mruknął coś potwierdzająco, czując, że sen wciąga go już w swoją głębinę. Był przyjemnie zmęczony, rozluźniony a świeże powietrze Wzgórza Koziorożca, zawsze działało na niego jak naturalny lek nasenny. Onyksowe oczy obserwowały go jeszcze przez chwilę, ale szybko zamknęły się także, poddając się kojącej ciszy dzikiej części Wysp Mgieł.

/////////////////////////////////

"Z tej góry widać z trzech stron morze."

W głosie Itachiego dało się wyczuć delikatne zdziwienie. Kisame wyrzucił na talerz cztery tosty i postawił je przed partnerem. Uchiha wyglądał nietypowo, ubrany nie w swoje zwyczajowe aksamity i wyszywany płaszcz, tylko w za duże getry Kisame i grubo pleciony, szary sweter, sięgający mu do połowy uda. Bardzo ładnie ukształtowanego uda. Hoshigaki odpędził zdradziecką myśl, koncentrując się na rozmowie.

"Tak, jesteśmy przecież na północy Wysp MgłyTo góry otoczone morzem, nie czuć jego woni, ale widać doskonale, szczególnie w pogodne dni. Ze Wzgórza Koziorożca jest cały dzień drogi do wszystkich trzech północnych portów morskich Mgły." objaśnił Kisame, wgryzając się w swojego tosta. "Większa połać stałego lądu rozciąga się jedynie na południe, tak jest Kirigakure."

"To dlatego jest tutaj raczej ciepło, jak na listopad. Klimat morza ociepla temperaturę co najmniej o parę stopni." zauważył rozmownie Itachi, skubiąc tosta i zapijając go suto kawą. "Jak znalazłeś takie odludne miejsce?"

Kisame wzruszył ramionami i dołożył sobie dżemu, składając razem dwa tosty. "Przypadek."

Itachi zamilknął i przez chwilę jedli, słuchając jedynie szumu wodospadu.

"A więc zostajesz?" spytał Kisame i pomyślał, że nie, wcale nie chce, żeby Uchiha wyjeżdżał.

"Zostaję." odpowiedział Itachi i Hoshigaki odniósł odległe wrażenie, że mangenkyou sharingan nie chce wyjeżdżać jeszcze bardziej niż on sam.

Reszta dnia upłynęła Kisame na rąbaniu drew, żeby móc rozpalić wieczorem ogień w kominku i nagrzać porządnie w chacie. Pojechał także na przejażdżkę na Cwale, zdecydowany dać koniowi tyle wolności, ile będzie w stanie. Uchiha łaził po lesie, klucząc pomiędzy wąskimi strumykami, rodzącymi się z wodospadu, a potem zniknął na dobre parę godzin. Hoshigaki wiedząc, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, nie pytał, gdzie i po co. Itachi był jak kot, należało go zostawić, jeżeli miał chęć sam z siebie przychodził położyć się na kolanach i opowiedzieć wszystko.

Atmosfera oddalenia i wybicia z rutyny, relaksowała Kisame jak mało co. Obecność Itachiego, bardzo nieinwazyjna, cicha obecność, nie zakłóciła tego procesu.

Świeże powietrze Wzgórza Koziorożca poprawiło apetyt obu partnerom. Gdy Uchiha wrócił ze swojej tajemniczej przechadzki, Kisame postawił na stole garnek zupy rybnej i czekał już na pogardliwe spojrzenie oraz mały sparing słowny. Itachi, delikatny geniusz i szalejący wariat, nie jadał takich rzeczy. Okazało się jednak, że zupa nie tylko smakowała użytkownikowi mangenkyou sharinganu, wziął sobie nawet dokładkę, wprawiajac Kisame w prywatny mini szok. Hoshigaki patrzył się w niemym zadziwieniu na swojego partnera, który ostatnią dokładkę czegokolwiek jadł dokładnie dwa lata temu, gdy mieli misję na dworze władcy Kraju Ognia i zaserwowano leguminę z syropem klonowym.

"Na co się tak gapisz, Hoshigaki?" spytał Itachi, wyjmując z zębów ość i kładąc ją na talerzyku obok. Kisame potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się cicho.

"Na nic, Uchiha. Absolutnie na nic."

Najwyraźniej powietrze połączonego klimatu morskiego i górskiego działało cuda także na osobie Itachiego. Gdy zaczął zapadać zmierzch Uchiha stanął na kamieniach koło strumienia, gotowy na powtórkę z wczorajszej kąpieli, ale Kisame tylko machnął na niego ręką. Chodź, Itachi, ty rozmiękły mieszczuchu, nie mam chęci męczyć cię dzisiaj naturą.

Itachi nic nie powiedział, gdy wszedł do chaty i zobaczył czekającą na niego balię z gorącą wodą. Stara butla gazowa dokonała żywota, ale przynajmniej był z niej jakiś wymierny pożytek. Widząc włażącego do kąpieli Uchihę, z wyrazem zażenowania i konsternacji na twarzy, Hoshigaki mógł przyznać, że było warto. Zostawiając partnerowi nieco prywatności, Kisame wyszedł przed chatę, przeciągnął się i poczuł nagłą chętkę na przejażdżkę. Cwał chyba także, bo powitał go zadowolonym rżeniem.

Wrócił trzy godziny później, gdy zapadła już noc, zmęczony i nieco zmarznięty. Zostawił konia w szopie i z miejsca ruszył do strumienia, w którym zanurzył się powoli, nie wykonując żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, żadnego plusku. Szedł powoli, aż woda zasłoniła mu twarz i zamknęła się nad nim chłodnym kryształem. Gdy wyprysnął z niego, parskając głośno, Itachi już stał na skałach obok strumienia. Na ramionach miał rozpięty śpiwór i rozwleczony sweter Hoshigakiego, i wyglądał jak milcząca zjawa w mrocznej ciszy lasu.

"Wyłaź, Hoshigaki. Rozpaliłem w kominku i zrobiłem herbatę."

Kisame wyszedł ze strumienia nagi i ociekający lśniącymi kroplami wody. Rozmyślnie spowolnionymi krokami zbliżył się do Itachiego i wziął z jego dłoni ręcznik, dając partnerowi napatrzeć się na jego poznaczone bliznami, potężne ciało. Czarne oczy błysnęły, widząc twarde mięśnie brzucha i mocne uda. Kisame uśmiechnął się lekko. Zdążył się już nauczyć, które partie jego ciała podniecały Itachiego.

W chacie panował półmrok, przerywany jedynie pełgającymi po ścianach blaskami ognia w kominku. Pomarańczowe i miodowe światła sprawiły, że chata wyglądała na optycznie mniejszą i bardziej przytulną. Kisame zawinął się w szlafrok i wsunął pod śpiwór z westchnieniem. Chrzanić gerbatę, był zmęczony i nie chciało mu się pić. Nie zdziwił się, gdy poczuł dłoń Itachiego, wędrującą po jego brzuchu i leniwie zataczającą tam uspokajające koła. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy ma chęć na seks, po czym stwierdził, że jest zmęczony, ale nie aż tak, żeby oprzeć się nagiemu Itachiemu, wślizgującemu mu się właśnie w śpiwór.

Po paru minutach okazało się, że Uchiha, wkradając się do śpiwora Kisame, nie miał na myśli żadnych aktywności erotycznych. Hoshigaki zamknął oczy i z sennym zdziwieniem pozwolił, żeby smukłe, gładkie, chłodne ciało przytuliło się do niego. Oddech Itachiego stał się głęboki i powolny, ale Kisame znał go zbyt dobrze, żeby nabrać się na udawany sen.

"Czego chcesz? Seksu?" mruknął cicho, nadal tkwiąc w nieważkim stanie między świadomością a czającym się za powiekami snem. Głowa Uchihy poruszyła się na jego ramieniu.

"Nie."

"No to, po co wlazłeś mi do śpiwora? Wiesz, ja nie mam zbyt wielkiej kontroli nad popędami seksualnymi. W końcu może wyjść na to, że ty nie chcesz seksu, ale ja chcę. A jak ja czegoś chcę, zwykle to dostaję."

Przez moment Itachi przemyśliwał słowa Kisame, wodząc powoli dłonią po jego obojczyku.

"Czy to groźba?"

Kisame westchnął z rozbawieniem i poruszył ramieniem, niezbyt delikatnie przesuwając głowę Uchihy ze swojego barku na pierś.

"Nie, to nie groźba. Po prostu jestem nieco zdumiony twoją fazą pluszaka. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, raczej nie przytulasz się do mnie, jeżeli czegoś nie chcesz. Jeżeli nie chcesz seksu." głos Kisame przeszedł w senne mamrotanie. "Może masz najzwyczajniej w świecie chęć mnie zabić?"

Ramię Itachiego zwinęło się na piersi Hoshigakiego a szczupłe, umięśnione udo owinęło się dookoła jego bioder.

"Może."

To go trochę obudziło. Kisame otworzył oczy i wykręcił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Uchihę, rozciągniętego na nim wygodnie. Wśród blasków dogorywającego ognia w kominku twarz Itachiego była skryta w cieniu i tylko jego oczy lśniły nieczytelnym blaskiem. Nie, Uchiha nie miał chęci na walkę, ani zabijanie kogokolwiek. Po prostu był zmęczony i rozluźniony, i szukał kogoś, żeby go rozgrzał. Wielkiego wyboru nie miał, pomyślał z czarnym humorem Kisame, ale nie powiedział nic.

"Spokojnie. Chcę się tylko ogrzać, a ty jak zwykle jesteś gorący jak piec, nawet po kąpieli w strumieniu." potwierdził jego przypuszczenia Itachi, prychając pogardliwie, ale mimo to władowując mu swoje chłodne dłonie pod pachy. "Mieszkasz w takich warunkach, że żaden normalny człowiek nie zostałby tutaj dłużej niż parę godzin."

"Ty zostałeś. Widać nie jesteś normalny." zauważył Kisame, zaciskając ramię i pozwalając zimnym palcom Itachiego rozgrzać się pomiędzy jego pachą a żebrami. Uchiha uśmiechnął się lekko i w chwili nagłego porywu dobrego nastroju, ugryzł Hoshigakiego w policzek. Mocno.

"Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem normalny."

"Racja." potaknął Kisame, zbyt rozleniwiony, żeby zareagować na nagły atak Itachiego. "Nigdy nie twierdziłeś i nigdy nie byłeś. Powiedz, dlaczego wymordowałeś swój klan?"

To było całkiem nie zaplanowane, chociaż z drugiej strony najciekawsze rzeczy w życiu Kisame były właśnie takie, pośpieszne, pokrętne i nagłe. Wystraszył się swojego pytania i ewentualnej reakcji na nie, ale Uchiha, najwyraźniej w dobrym humorze, tylko wzruszył ramionami.

"Bo mogłem."

"To chore." stwierdził Kisame beznamiętnie, nie oceniając pokręconych wyborów swojego partnera i jego nietypowej motoryki myślenia. Uchiha poruszył delikatnie palcami, wciśniętymi pod pachy Kisame.

"Tak samo jak poddawanie dziecka mutacji i mieszanie jego genotypu z genotypem rekina, żeby było silniejsze i bardziej wytrzymałe. I potrafiło panować nad Samehadą."

W cichości nocy, przepełnionej jedynie odgłosami nocnych zwierząt, w chacie na końcu świata, wszystkie newralgiczne tematy stały się nagle odległe i nie warte ani nerwów, ani gniewu. Kisame zastanowił się krótko, skąd u niego taki dystans do rzeczy, o których nigdy nie lubił myśleć. Uchiha zdawał się doświadczać podobnego stanu spokojnego zdystansowania do świata. Leżał na piersi Kisame i tylko gapił się tymi swoimi lśniącymi oczyskami w ciemność. Hoshigaki postanowił wykorzystać dziwną atmosferę niespodziewanej a nagłej szczerości, w końcu nie każdy miał szansę zajrzeć pod spód maski Itachiego.

"Mutacje i genotypy, trening... Mnie zrobił to klan." podjął cicho, neutralnym tonem.

"Mnie też w pewnym sensie zmusił do mordu klan. Mangenkyou sharingan to dziedzictwo Uchihów, rozwinąłem go przez przypadek i przez przypadek urwałem się ze smyczy rodu."

Zimne stopy wsunęły się pod udo Kisame, a czarne, postrzępione włosy ześlizgnęły mu się po karku chłodnym jedwabiem. Czym Uchiha mył głowę, że miał takie pachnące, delikatne włosy?

"Tak, dzięki temu jesteś bardzo silnym shinobi i niepokonanym wojownikiem." powiedział kąśliwie, odsuwając od siebie głupie, niepotrzebne myśli. "Tylko to się liczy. Siła i umiejętność. Ja także jestem potężnym ninją, dla mnie także zrobił to klan."

"Nie dla ciebie, tylko za ciebie." poprawił natychmiast Itachi a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć zniecierpliwienie i coś, co mogło być dobrze zamaskowaną złością. " Za mnie, całkiem za moimi plecami próbowano podjąć decyzję i uczynić mnie narzędziem. Bez pytania, bez rozmowy, bez zwracania uwagi na to, czego ja chcę. Za mnie. Dlatego ich zabiłem."

Cisza, cisza. Pustułka odezwała się lękliwie gdzieś na tyłach domu, a chłodne stopy Itachiego poruszyły się, rozgrzewając się powoli.

"A ty, dlaczego załatwiłeś swój klan?" spytał Uchiha cicho, ale dało się w jego głosie wysłyszeć nutkę ciekawości. Hoshigaki wykrzywił się brzydko i przeciągnął się tak, że chrupnęło mu w kostkach.

"Bo mój ojciec przestał być człowiekiem i stał się bestią, a miałem dość jego znęcania się nade mną."

Cisza, cisza. Ramię Itachiego wyślizgnęło się z ciepłego uścisku Kisame i owinęło mu się dookoła karku, ale odtrącił je brutalnie.

"Nie potrzebuję litości ani zrozumienia. Dzięki temu wszystkiemu, co przeszedłem, jestem tym, kim jestem. I lubię być sobą, najsilniejszym Władającym Ostrzem, jakiego ziemia nosiła."

"Skromny jak zawsze." w głosie Itachiego słychać było uśmiech, czy raczej kpiący uśmieszek, czający się w kącikach ust i gotowy natychmiast zniknąć. Uchiha nie był osobą, która uśmiechała się w konwencjonalnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

"Kultywuję siłę, nie cnoty ducha." mruknął Kisame, mając dosyć tematu i czując, że dojrzał już do porządnego snu.

"Właśnie dlatego tak dobrze mi się z tobą pieprzy." zwierzył się znienacka Itachi. "Nawet pomimo twojej obrzydliwej, rybiej gęby."

"Dziękuję za niespodziewany komplement." sarknął Kisame i odsunął się nieco, pozostawiając zimne stopy Uchihy bez ogrzewającego je uda. "Twoja twarz jest całkiem w porządku, wszędzie biorą cię za moją kobietę i w sumie racja, bo robisz w łóżku za dziewczynę."

Krótka szamotanina, cios, który chybił celu, trzaśnięcie jednego ze szwów śpiwora, i Hoshigaki Kisame odkrył, że ma ramiona pełne wijącego się, roznamiętnionego kochanka. Uchiha wpił się w jego usta jak wampir, głęboko i bezlitośnie, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się na członku Kisame. Brutalnie. Hoshigaki zdołał odessać od siebie chciwe wargi Itachiego i przesunąć dłonią po jego rozgrzanych gorączkowo policzkach.

"Bardzo napaloną, podniecającą, seksowną dziewczynę..." nie dokończył, bo Uchiha warknął wściekle i wznowił swój okrutny pocałunek. Pachniał dymem, lasem i nutką czegoś, co chyba było proszkiem do prania, a co pojawiło się w całej chacie Kisame razem z osobą mangenkyou sharingana. Tam, gdzie był Itachi, tam wlókł się za nim zawsze przyjemny aromat skóry, mydła i wyprasowanych rzeczy. Nawet w najbardziej podłych warunkach podróży. Hoshigaki przestał zastanawiać się, jak Uchiha to robi lata temu, przyjmując do wiadomości, że po prostu jedni to mają, inni nie.

Ręce Itachiego wędrowały nerwowo pod warstwami piżamy Kisame, rozpinając guziki, rozluźniając sznurki i błąkając się przy suwakach. Nie ułatwiał mu nic, cholera, Uchiha był gościem, niech wykaże trochę inwencji. Zresztą wyglądało na to, że wymacywanie sobie w ciemności drogi po ciele Kisame sprawiało Itachiemu kupę zdrowej radości. Wreszcie całkiem nagi Hoshigaki rozciągnął swoje wielkie ciało pod śpiworem, pozwalając, żeby dreszcz pochodzący z nagłego kontaktu ciepłej skóry z chłodnymi przykryciami, spłynął po nim jak cienka stróżka wody. Itachi westchnął urywanie, jak zawsze, gdy jego wyraźnie mniejsza rozmiarowo pierś zostawała wystawiona na konfrontację z piersią Kisame. Wirtualnie wiadomo było, że Hoshigaki jest z obu partnerów tym większym, ale dopiero w zetknięciu bezpośrednim obaj odczuwali, co tak naprawdę to oznaczało.

Kisame objął mocno Itachiego, który wydał z siebie zduszony jęk dezaprobaty.

"Seks? Teraz?" Hoshigaki przesunął językiem po pulsującej szaleńczo szyi partnera.

"Tak." wstążka ciepłego powietrza wyszeptanych słów musnęła skroń Kisame, powodując radosne drgnięcie jego członka. "Teraz."

Następne parę minut było wypełnione jedynie pospiesznymi oddechami i szybkimi pieszczotami. Nie było sensu niczego przedłużać. Znali swoje ciała, wiedzieli dokładnie gdzie ugryźć, gdzie ucisnąć, gdzie pogłaskać. Pospieszne crescendo języka, zębów i nosa Itachiego przesunęło się od piersi Kisame, przez jego żebra do podbrzusza, gdzie utalentowane palce zaczęły już swój powolny, katorżniczy rytm. Nie ma to jak porządna laska na koniec dnia, pomyślał Kisame, a potem zapomniał jak się myśli i jak się oddycha, gdy Uchiha jednym ruchem wziął jego członka w usta. Całego. Hoshigaki zajęty przypatrywaniem się rozbłyskającym mu pod powiekami kolorom, nie zauważył z początku, że palce Itachiego napierają ostrożnie na jego wejście, rozciągając je i rozgrzewając.

"Co... robisz?" zdołał wydusić, ale usta zaciśnięte dookoła jego penisa nie odpowiedziały niczym poza małym ugryzieniem. Syknął, rozdarty między lekkim bólem a ciężką przyjemnością. Gdy doszedł jako tako do siebie, trzy palce Itachiego były już wewnątrz niego, pracując w rytm powolnych ruchów ssących, drażniących jego członka.

Miał chęć złapać czarne, strzępiaste włosy, unoszące się nad jego udami w krótkich frazach imitujących ruchy frykcyjne. Miał chęć oderwać zassanego na nim na amen Uchihę i cisnąć nim o ścianę chaty tak, żeby wylądował w strumieniu. Niech sobie nie myśli, że Kisame pozwoli się pieprzyć jakiemuś geniuszowi ze zdegenerowanego klanu, psia mać! W jego własnej chacie, na jego własnym wzgórzu, no tego było już za wiele!

Usta Itachiego opuściły jego członka i wygięły się w uśmiechu, który zawisnął mu nad rozłożonymi udami jak topór kata nad ofiarą. Nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł nic powiedzieć, ten szaleniec założył mu genjutsu i unieruchomił go, podstępnie, bez mrugnięcia okiem.

"Puść... mnie!" wysapał z trudem, usiłując zmusić czakrę do odwrotnego ruchu niż używany był w genjutsu.

"Nie ma mowy." odparł lekko Itachi i ponownie zajął się penisem Hoshigakiego.

To wszystko było trochę jak sen. Trochę tak, jakby jego ciało nie należało do niego, a mimo to wciąż dostarczało mu nowych, nieznanych przyjemności. Dłoń, wilgotna i lepka od jakiejś maści powoli odsunęła jego lewe udo, ułatwiając dostęp do rozgrzanych terytoriów podbrzusza, krocza i tętniących, zadowolonych i mających za nic dumę i kontrolę, genitaliów. Itachi wszedł w niego powoli, mroczna przyjemność rozciągających się mięśni wewnętrznych i nitki bólu, pomieszanego z całkowicie ekstatycznym uczuciem wypełnienia i przepełnienia. Gdzieś przy trzecim pchnięciu, kiedy Itachi wgryzł mu się mocno w ramię, genjutsu zniknęło, uwalniając Kisame.

Wtedy ich oczy spotkały się. Na krótko. Uchiha znieruchomiał, kalkulując, ile czasu zajmie mu ponowne założenie jakiejś techniki, zanim Kisame pokroi go leżącą obok Samehadą. Jego oczy były okruchami onyksu, przejrzystymi jak rozłamane krzemienie. Na ścianie za jego plecami odbijał się jeden, jedyny pomarańczowy blask gasnącego w kominku ognia. Kisame odsunął jeszcze dalej swoją lewą nogę, a prawą owinął dookoła bioder Itachiego w sugestywnym geście. Jego ramiona pozostały po bokach, zaciśnięte na prześcieradle. Jeśli Uchiha chce pieprzyć Władającego Ostrzem, musi zrobić to sam, bez żadnych ułatwiających, fałszywych czułości i pieszczot.

Itachi zrozumiał. Zawsze rozumiał. I doceniał, chociaż nie do końca można było stwierdzić, czy Uchiha znał w ogóle koncept doceniania czegokolwiek. Członek, zanurzony w Hoshigakim do końca, wznowił swój rytm, mocno, karcąco, pewnie. Kisame nie zwracał uwagi na dyskomfort, na ostre flary bólu, rozlewającego się po jego wnętrzu. Pozostało tylko bezlitosne, silne jak nigdy dotąd połączenie pomiędzy nim a partnerem, i tarcie, które doprowadzało ich obu do krawędzi szaleństwa i ekstazy jednocześnie.

Uchiha dyszał ciężko, z twarzą utkniętą twardo między karkiem a ramieniem Kisame. Jego ruchy były zdecydowane, szybkie i nieco roztrzęsione. Brakowało mu w sposób widoczny zwykle zaciśniętych na jego plecach podczas stosunku dłoni Hoshigakiego. Kisame nie zamierzał stabilizować w żaden sposób poruszającego się nad nim i w nim mężczyzny, spod przymkniętych lekko powiek obserwował strzępiaste, czarne włosy partnera, sufit i jedyną pomarańczową smugę światła, która została z kominkowego żaru. Było coś niezwykle podniecającego i zawstydzającego w fakcie, że pozwalał się użyć Itachiemu. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, wiec skupił się na swojej przyjemności i pomarańczowym blasku.

Uchiha doszedł pierwszy, chociaż Kisame także niewiele brakowało. Gorące strugi nasienia eksplodowały wewnątrz ciała Hoshigakiego a gdy Itachi odsunął się od niego, żeby zapaść się w śpiwór obok, zastygająca mokrość znalazła się także na jego udach. Wyciągnął dłoń, żeby ulżyć swojemu czerwonemu z napięcia członkowi, ale Itachi trzepnął go po ręce z nadspodziewaną siłą, po czym przesunął się powoli w dół posłania. Pięć mocniejszych ruchów ssących, palce poruszające się ponownie w jego nieco odrętwiałym już wnętrzu, i Kisame doszedł. Z krótkim okrzykiem na ustach i pomarańczowym błyskiem pod powiekami. Ramiona Itachiego przytrzymały go twardo, powstrzymując od zsunięcia się z futonu.

Leżeli razem, rozrzuceni nieporządnie na skotłowanych posłaniu, pośród całkowitej ciemności i ciszy. Kisame fuknął słabo i odwrócił się plecami do Itachiego. Miał chęć spać i darować sobie wszelkie niepotrzebne myśli.

"Rozprawię się z tobą jutro, Uchiha." powiedział obojętnym, chłodnym tonem i naciągnął sobie na plecy śpiwór.

Itachi nie odpowiedział mu nic, tylko przylgnął do niego od tyłu i znieruchomiał. Nie spał, Kisame mógł to stwierdzić po wciąż przyspieszonym rytmie jego pulsu, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Jak dla Hoshigakiego, Itachi mógł teraz zacząć biegać nago po lesie i onanizować się o dziuple w drzewach. Kisame był zmęczony i chciał już tylko zasnąć i skończyć z tą dziwaczną, nie pasującą do charakterów partnerów, nocą.

Nie wiedział, kiedy poddał się snowi, ale był przekonany, że ramiona Itachiego nie puściły go ani na chwilę.

///////////////////////////////

Następnego dnia prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Nie, żeby Kisame był zły, że partner ulżył sobie na jego tyłku, zmuszając go do posłuszeństwa za pomocą genjutsu. Nie, nie o to chodziło. Rzecz rozbijała się o fakt, że Hoshigaki nie potrafił dokładnie wskazać, co nie pasowało mu w tej szalonej nocy. To był jego główny problem i im dłużej o nim myślał, tym bardziej bolała mu głowa a odpowiedzi umykały jak spłoszone ryby.

Itachi oczywiście zauważył, że jego partner jest nie w sosie i wyciągnął mylny wniosek, że chodzi to, kto jest kiedy na górze. Głupi, zakomunikował nawet tym swoim beznamiętnym, obojętnym tonem, że nie ma sprawy i tej nocy to on może być na dole. Tak jak zwykle. Hoshigaki sarknął na Uchihę wściekle, że problem tkwi nie w ustawieniu góra/dół. To trochę zaniepokoiło Itachiego, prawdopodobnie niezbyt podobała mu się myśl o przymusowym celibacie i zakłóceniu ich wygodnej umowy. Kisame nie miał chęci się tłumaczyć, może zresztą nie potrafił. Cały dzień spędził na łowieniu pstrągów w strumieniu, siedząc na dużym głazie koło wodospadu i ignorując wędrującego tam i siam Itachiego.

Poszli spać razem, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi, ale zachowując się wciąż jak części tego samego ciała. Stare nawyki nie są łatwe do wytrzebienia. Podczas podróży także mieli zsynchronizowane wewnętrzne zegary i kładli się spać razem. Kisame zawinął się w swój śpiwór i odwrócił od Uchihy, ale gdy Itachi wsunął mu ramię pod przykrycie i przylgnął do jego pleców, nie zaprotestował. Nie zrobił nic. Ręka Itachiego, pomimo iż nie zdołała się rozgrzać, wycofała się, ale on sam pozostał, przylepiony ciasno do pleców Kisame. Jego włosy pachniały werbeną i Hoshigaki zastanowił się krótko, czy Itachi pachnie tak na całym ciele. Zasnął, postanawiając twardo, że będzie się zachowywał tak, jak zwykle i ignorował wszelkie anomalie w partnerstwie Demona Południa i Szkarłatu.

Następnego Akatsuki skontaktowała się z Kisame przez małe radio, które miał zawsze ze sobą w razie nagłego wypadku. Spakowali się szybko, posprzątali chatę i razem wsiedli, na Cwała. Wierzchowiec faktycznie musiał robić za konia ciężarowego, bo uniósł ich obu bez większych protestów. Itachi siedział z przodu, opierając się o pierś Kisame i udając, że to tylko przypadek i wygoda. Kisame udawał, że nie obejmuje Itachiego, tylko trzyma wodze Cwału, który raczej średnio lubił Uchihę i nie słuchał go. Całą drogę do portu milczeli, chłonąc ostatnie chwile ciszy otaczającej ich puszczy.

Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru weszli na pokład statku, który miał dowieźć ich na kontynent. Gdy odbijali od Wysp Mglistych rozpadał się ogromny, zimny, zajadły deszcz, który zagnał Itachiego pod pokład. Prawdopodobnie w poszukiwaniu jakiejś gorącej herbaty. Kisame pozostał na zewnątrz, przyglądając się zza kaptura akwamarynowym wybrzeżom, obłożonym połyskliwą szarością. Przez te trzy dni na Wzgórzu Koziorożca nie spadła ani kropla deszczu, ale teraz lało jak z cebra.

Nic dziwnego, w końcu był listopad.

end

Homoviator 2005

Starałem się, żeby byli przynajmniej relatywnie IC, naprawdę.


	6. Chapter 6

ROZ.6

 

To była bardzo zimna noc sylwestrowa, nawet jak na standardy Kisame. Na szczęście przygotował się na taką ewentualność, gdy wyruszał na resztę swojego fikcyjnego urlopu. Akatsuki pozwoliła partnerom na dwa dni wolne w ramach nowego roku i Kisame od razu ulotnił się z siedziby pracodawców. Nawet nie spojrzał za Itachim, miał chęć pobyć sam, sam znaleźć sobie jakieś przytulnie miejsce, żeby spić się na amen i odbyć niezobowiązujący seks z jakąś seksowną nieznajomą. Tak zwykle witał nowy rok, zaszyty gdzieś w jakimś dusznym lokalu na obrzeżach Chmury. Hoshigaki nie chciał uczestniczyć w zabawie, jaką organizowali nukenini pracujący dla Akatsuki, nie chciał, żeby Itachi wlekł się za nim i męczył swoją milczącą, kamienną obecnością. W tą jedną noc w roku Kisame chciał się zapomnieć w alkoholu, seksie i błogim niemyśleniu, chciał poczuć się jak zwykły, świętujący nowy rok człowiek, udawać, że czeka na niego i że się cieszy.

I było dokładnie tak, jak sobie tego życzył. Knajpa była przestronna i wypełniona tańczącymi parami, pod ścianami kłębili się pijący i jedzący ludzie, siedzący ściśnięci na ławach i gadający z pełnymi ustami. Wszystko pachniało rozlanym alkoholem, perfumami pomieszanymi z potem, jedzeniem, a w powietrzu unosiło się radosne oczekiwanie, napięcie i aura podniecenia.

Kisame siedział z boku i spożywał w wielkich ilościach sake. Zdjął płaszcz i z zadowoleniem śledził oczy kobiet, prześlizgujące się po jego szerokiej klatce piersiowej i obnażonym karku. Wiedział, że nie był tradycyjnym typem kochasia, ale na jedną noc nadawał się jak znalazł, i o to chodziło. To była kolejna rzecz, którą lubił w takich imprezach. Człowiek wiedział, na czym stoi, że seks jest jedynie jednorazową ulgą w stresie, nie niosącą ze sobą żadnych konsekwencji, jedynie zapomnienie i szał, gorączkę i wariacki śmiech. Żadnych dziwnych sytuacji, niemych spojrzeń i denerwujących niedopowiedzeń, w których specjalizował się Itachi. Prawdę rzekłszy Kisame miał już nieco dość swojego partnera i musiał nieco odsapnąć od jego nieustannej obecności i wyrafinowanych smaków erotycznych. Dzisiaj, tej nocy Hoshigaki miał ochotę jedynie na czysty, porządny, efektywny, niepłatny seks, na poddanie się chwili i intencjonalną niepoczytalność, wyczuwalną zawsze w sylwestrowych pocałunkach nieważkich, ale wciąż chętnych niewiast.

Jedna z tańczących kobiet podeszła do niego i pociągnęła go za rękaw w stronę parkietu, uśmiechając się szeroko. Pozwolił jej, bo i czemu nie miałby. To był sylwester, miejsce, w którym spotykał się początek i koniec, nowe i stare, umierające i rodzące się. Tutaj nie było reguł, nie było ograniczeń i blokującego wszystko pragnienia dominacji. Kisame zagarnął tańczącą kobietę, wciąż trzymającą go za rękaw w mocny uścisk. Uśmiechnął się a ona na moment zdrętwiała mu w ramionach, widząc jego zęby i błysk w oczach. Była nieco zbyt okrągła jak na jego gust, jej sukienka wżynała się lekko w talię, spocona, zdyszana, całkiem nie w jego typie. Ale teraz nie liczyły się jego typy, teraz był nowy rok, taniec, śpiew, alkohol i krew, szumiąca ogłuszająco w uszach i dudniąca przez ciało razem z muzyką. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do Kisame i przylgnęła do niego, chętnie i bez wahania. Przygarnął ją mocno, przyciskając ją do siebie w zmysłowo powolnym tańcu a ona objęła go ramionami w pasie i wtuliła twarz w jego pierś. Była raczej niska, ale ładnie zbudowana, mogła mieć około dwudziestu lat i porządną żyłkę ryzykantki. To było nawet zabawne.

"Shea." szepnęła mu do ucha kobieta, zarzucając mu ramię na szyję i zmuszając do pochylenia się nad nią. Skinął głową i mruknął gardłowym, pożądliwym głosem prosto w jej pachnącą ziołowym szamponem skroń.

"Hisame."

Nigdy nie podawał swojego prawdziwego imienia, ale one też nigdy nie podawały, więc umowność zostawała zachowana i wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Zresztą nazwy, nazwiska, pozycje społeczne, to wszystko zawieszało na chwilę swoje działanie na rzecz wszechogarniającego szału tańca, sake, kobiecych piersi, przyciśniętych mocno do Kisame w wyzywającym, podniecającym geście. Imiona nie należały do tego karnawałowego porządku, gdzie nie liczyło się nic, poza radością wyzwolenia się z rutyny, szaleństwem i zapamiętaniem się w wirze zmysłów.

Shea pisnęła dziewczęco, gdy Kisame złapał ją z rozmachem i zakręcił parę razy dookoła, aż furknęła spódnica. Inni użytkownicy parkietu zaczęli klaskać i pogwizdywać, a potem zabrali się za swoje partnerki, które już zaczynały zagapiać się na umięśnione potężnie plecy Hoshigakiego. Shea dysząc wycisnęła mu na ustach gorący, miękki pocałunek, przyciągając go do siebie silnym chwytem. Pozwolił sobie zatonąć w rozedrganym, wibrującym emocją i bezdechem uścisku, z małymi, gorącymi dłońmi błądzącymi pod koszulą i z delikatnymi wargami, szukającymi wciąż jego ust.

Nie wiedział, czemu otworzył oczy. Może instynkty shinobi zbudziły się nagle, namierzając tętniącą mocno czakrę, a może po prostu miał chęć zobaczyć z bliska twarz swojej partnerki na jedną noc. Nie wiedział, ale tak czy inaczej otworzył oczy i jego wzrok przyciągnęło natychmiast blade, trójkątne lico, odbijające się obco pomiędzy zaczerwienionymi, spoconymi licami uczestników imprezy. Mangenkyou sharingan spojrzał bezpośrednio na niego, bez wahania, wstydu i jakiegokolwiek innego uczucia.

Itachi przesuwał się między tańczącymi ciałami, prowadząc za dłoń młodziutką dziewczynę o jasnych włosach, błyszczących niezdrowo oczach i poważnie zakłóconym przepływie czakry. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że Uchiha otumanił ją jakimś genjutsu i właśnie prowadził w przysłowiowe ustronne miejsce, żeby także zabawić się nieco w taką piękną, sylwestrową noc.

Przez chwilę partnerzy patrzyli się na siebie bez ruchu a cały kocioł imprezy, pośrodku którego stali, nagle wygasł i oddalił się. Mangenkyou sharingan Itachiego zwolnił i zniknął, ukazując onyksowe oczy, beznamiętne i szkliste pośród słabych świateł sali. Shea jak pociągnięta sznurkiem obejrzała się za siebie i natrafiła na te ślepia, po czym wyrwała się z objęć Kisame i umknęła spłoszona w stronę wyjść. Hoshigaki zaklął i założył ramiona na piersi w niemej pretensji. Uchiha, czy ty zawsze musisz wlec się za mną i psuć mi zabawę?

"Jestem tutaj przez przypadek. Nie wiedziałem, że także tutaj będziesz." powiedział z naciskiem Itachi, a jego głos sprawił, że jasnowłosa dziewczyna otrząsnęła się, zamrugała niepewnie oczyma a jej ręka sama wysunęła się z delikatnego uścisku Uchihy. Itachi zostawił ją, skołowaną tam gdzie stała, i podszedł do Kisame, nie spuszczając oczu.

"Co pokazałeś Shei, że się tak zlękła i uciekła mi w takim pośpiechu? Nie zaprzeczaj, widziałem, jak twój mangenkyou sharingan pracuje. Co to było?" spytał chłodno Hoshigaki, wydymając usta i mrużąc oczy.

"Pokazałem jej prawdę." odparł lekko Itachi a jego głos był idealnie obojętny.

"O, a tej dziewuszce, którą tutaj otumanioną przyprowadziłeś, też pokazałeś swoją 'prawdę', czy tylko tak postanowiłeś ją ogłuszyć i zabawić się, hm?" sarknął Kisame, odwracając się i podążając w kierunku swojego stolika. "Eh, Uchiha, jesteś nieuleczalny. Chodź, postawię ci sake."

"Szybko znajdujesz sobie kolejne dziwki, Hoshigaki. Masz talent." uciął Itachi, mrużąc oczy. Kisame odchrząknął zabawnie i potarł głowę w udawanym zażenowaniu.

"Talent w tej materii jest nieprzydatny, tutaj trzeba praktyki. Ja nie muszę uciekać się do genjutsu, żeby przygruchać sobie panienkę." twarz Uchihy zacięła się groźnie, więc Hoshigaki zaśmiał się, próbując rozładować napięcie. "Hej, tylko bez scen zazdrości, dobrze? Nie zamierzasz mnie chyba oskarżyć o cudzołóstwo, zwłaszcza, że sam prowadziłeś jakieś płowowłose dziewczę, co by odbyć odświeżający seks na rzuconych w kąt kożuchach."

Nie zdążyli dojść do stołu, przy którym wcześniej pił Hoshigaki, bo właśnie nadeszła północ i wszyscy zaczęli pchać się do wyjścia, żeby zobaczyć rozbłyskujące już fajerwerki. Czarne oczy Itachiego łysnęły w kierunku okien, a Kisame westchnął wewnętrznie i podążył za cisnącym się w przejściu motłochem. Cóż, Uchiha miał chęć na fajerwerki, zgoda, skoro już Shea się ulotniła, można było zaangażować się w taką pozbawioną większego sensu, ale zabawną aktywność.

Na zewnątrz było zimno, ale ludzie zbili się w ciasne grupki i z zadartymi głowami obserwowali pośród krzyków i ponagleń, wybuchy kolorowych ogni, orających swoimi jęzorami nocne niebo. Itachi stał osobno, wpatrzony w kopułę nieboskłonu, płonącego zygzakami. Kisame zauważył z rozbawieniem, że Uchiha tak skoncentrował się na sztucznych ogniach, że co jakiś czas traci równowagę i osuwa się lekko do tyłu. Z niskim, chrapliwym, głośnym śmiechem złapał smukłe ramiona partnera i odciągnął go nieco dalej od grup ludzi, po czym pozwolił mu oprzeć się o siebie, żeby utrzymać równowagę. Itachi strzelił w niego wściekłym wzrokiem, ale szybko odkrył benefity takiego ustawienia, i na powrót skoncentrował się na fajerwerkach.

"Czemu oni się tak cieszą?" spytał cicho Uchiha, tak, że Hoshigaki nie usłyszałby go, gdyby panter nie był przyciśnięty do jego piersi i brzucha.

"Bo mają nadzieję, że następny rok będzie lepszy niż ten." odparł bez namysłu Kisame, obserwując rozrywające niebo wybuchy snopów iskier. Najwyraźniej w tłumie było paru shinobi, bo zauważył także kilka wybuchowych technik w ogniu ukrycia i pioruna cieni. Widocznie shinobi także chcieli mieć swój wkład w zabawę.

"A cholera by to!..." fuknął Itachi i wygiął dłonie w kilka szybszych niż mgnienie oka pieczęci. Fragment nieba, znajdujący się bezpośrednio nad partnerami, wybuchnął pięcioma ognistymi kulami, które rozsypały się w zygzakowate snopy płomieni. Wzmocniona umiejętną kontrolą czakry technika pozostawiła po sobie na niebie wielką, jaśniejącą okruchami płomieni smugę światła. Kilku ninjów, skrytych w tłumie zareagowało radośnie na gest Itachiego a niebo zapłonęło spiralnymi wężami eksplodujących błyskawic i dmuchawcami drgających, maleńkich eksplozji.

"Nieźle." mruknął Kisame, szturchając zapatrzonego w ognie Itachiego. "Nie spodziewałbym się czegoś takiego od zdeklarowanego samotnika..."

"Podejmij wyzwanie, uciesz się z nowego roku i swojej nowej nadziei." sarknął ironicznie Itachi, nie odwracając wzroku od płonącego migotliwymi kolorami nieba.

"Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem." mruknął Kisame i złożył dłonie w trzy pieczęci, spiął ramiona, po czym wyrzucił z siebie wielką kulę fioletowej czakry, która zatrzęsła dachem karczmy, przygięła do ziemi piszczących z uciechy ludzi i eksplodowała z hukiem, rozbryzgując się po niebie w puch ginących powoli iskier. Widzowie klaskali, gwizdali i wołali o jeszcze, nieświadomi całkiem, że jedna taka technika, dobrze wycelowana, mogłaby zabić ich na miejscu.

"Fioletowe i niebieskie ognie są najtrudniejsze do uzyskania." zauważył oschle Itachi, pocierając zmarznięte ramiona. "Zająłeś się fioletem, ja biorę błękit."

Z dłoni Uchihy wymknęła się technika, która niczym małe słońce zawisła nad karczmą i gapiami. Przez jeden, krótki moment Kisame pomyślał, że Itachi spuści na ludzi deszcz ognia i w ten morderczy sposób będzie świętował nadejście nadziei, której nigdy nie zazna. Ale mylił się. Na szczęście. Uchiha wparł się mocno plecami w pierś Hoshigakiego i bez trudu wykonał kończące technikę pieczęci, chociaż ręce mu drżały. Błękitny ogień roztrysnął się jak zmiażdżona cytryna, pokrywając na moment cały nieboskłon rozkwitającymi, niebieskimi, płomiennymi kwiatami.

"Daliśmy niezły popis temu motłochowi." zarechotał Kisame, oglądając się na pohukujących, wyjących i krzyczących do siebie pozdrowienia noworoczne ludzi. "Może wezmą nasz dobry humor i zabawy czakrą za dobry omen i..."

Słowa zamarły mu w ustach, gdy Uchiha szarpnął go brutalnie, przyciągając do siebie. Pocałunek był gwałtowny, głęboki i był sto razy bardziej podniecający niż te, które Kisame wymienił z Sheą. Przez parę sekund Hoshigaki po prostu był przyciśnięty do ściany sali, w której odbywała się impreza, i zmuszony do oddania kontroli Itachiemu. Nie na długo. Kisame złapał mocno uda Uchihy, a ten pozwolił się podnieść, oplatając nogami talię Kisame. Powolny, miażdżący rytm ocierających się o siebie ciał, erekcji, rozpiętych koszul i kurtek, sprawił, że Kisame na moment zapomniał, że znajdują się w miejscu publicznym i są odsłonięci na wszelkiego rodzaju ataki. Szczęśliwie zajazd, w którym miał swoja kwaterę znajdował się dwa piętra nad salą zabawową.

"W moim... pokoju... na górze..." wysapał Kisame bez tchu, a Itachi wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk aprobaty. Uchiha zajął się wysysaniem cholernie bolesnych malinek na karku Kisame, przez co udało się im jakoś dotrzeć do schodów, prowadzących do kwater. Gdyby Itachi utrzymał burzący krew w żyłach rytm, Kisame nie był pewien, czy rzecz nie skończyła się by się zanim w ogóle zdążyłaby się zacząć.

Z trzaskiem otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju, zataczając się pod ciężarem wiercącego się w jego uścisku Uchihy. Itachi stał się nagle niezwykle agresywny, jego ruchy pośpieszne i gorączkowe, jego oddech urywany i eratyczny. Gorąco, rezydujące pomiędzy udami, obejmującymi Hoshigakiego było wyczuwalne nawet przez odświętne kimono, w które Itachi, będąc zatraconym tradycjonalistą, ubrał się na nowy rok.

"Szybko." wysyczał zza zaciśniętych zębów Uchiha, rozrywając pasek Kisame i próbując ściągnąć jego obcisłą koszulkę. Chłodne dłonie wślizgnęły się pod materiał, drażniąc rozgrzane, spocone ciało Kisame i wyrywając mu z ust zwierzęcy, groźny pomruk. Cóż, Itachi pozbawił Hoshigakiego kobiety i to w taką noc, w którą Kisame właśnie bardzo potrzebował, ehm, towarzystwa. Powinien liczyć się z konsekwencjami, delikates jeden! Hoshigaki wgryzł się w ramię Itachiego, z zadowoleniem słysząc krótki okrzyk sprzeciwu i bólu.

Złapał go za biodra i pchnął brutalnie na stół, unieruchamiając mu ręce swoim własnym ciężarem. Poczuł, jak mniejsze dłonie Itachiego próbują wyślizgnąć mu się z uścisku, ale nie pozwolił na to, tylko zaśmiał się chrapliwie i oparł się całym ciałem na rozpłaszczonym na brzuchu Itachim. Dał mu w sposób jednoznaczny odczuć, kto ma tutaj przewagę fizyczną, kto jest większy i kto kogo będzie pieprzył. Normalnie Uchiha już w tym momencie sparaliżowałby jego umysł mangenkyou sharinganem, ale najwyraźniej zabawa mu się podobała, bo tylko jęknął cicho, rozsuwając nogi tak, żeby Kisame miał lepszy dostęp do... Hoshigaki ujął zębami kark kimona Uchihy i jednym, gładkim szarpnięciem rozpruł je aż do pasa. Blade, ładnie umięśnione plecy wychynęły zza zniszczonego jedwabiu, poruszane przyspieszonym oddechem.

Kisame otarł się o obnażone ciało Itachiego całą piersią, brzuchem i nabrzmiałym już członkiem. Smakowite tarcie i uległość ciała, uwięzionego pod nim, były oszałamiające jak mocne, grzane wino. Nie mógł się oderwać od tych bladych pleców, nie mógł przestać gryźć odsłoniętych ramion i szyi, nie mógł przestać miażdżyć swojej erekcji o twarde pośladki partnera. Chciał go. Chciał go posiąść, zbrukać, naznaczyć sobą, mieć. Itachi, jakby czytając jego myśli, uśmiechnął się z policzkiem brutalnie przyciśniętym do blatu stołu, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, wskazującego na niezadowolenie i sprzeciw.

Tak dawno Kisame nie dotykał tego ciała, gładkiego, obojętnego, teraz jednak rozgrzanego i wyjącego się pod nim w niemej przyjemności. Tak dawno nie zaciskał zębów na smukłym karku, balansując na granicy bólu i krwi. Nie swojej krwi. Żelazisty smak krwi Itachiego rozszedł mu się po ustach, upajając, odbierając możność logicznego myślenia. Uchiha syknął ostrzegawczo, po czym naparł na leżącego na nim Kisame, ocierając mu się o wewnętrzne strony ud i krocze. Żądanie, jednoznaczne i zdecydowane. Hoshigaki wydał z siebie gardłowy chichot, po czym rozerwał resztę kimona Uchihy, i przylgnął mu do tyłka, wykonując krótkie, małe, sugestywne ruchy. Uchiha westchnął a jego westchnienie przeszło powoli w wysoki, zdarty jęk.

Wszedł w niego bez ostrzeżenia, bez przygotowania, bez niczego. Itachi rzucił się na stole, ale został przytrzymany żelaznym uchwytem i przyciśnięty jeszcze mocniej do blatu. Kisame z przerażającym zachwytem patrzył na drżące ciało pod nim, opierające mu się, zbyt ciasne, nie gotowe. Ale tego właśnie chcieli, oboje. Poczuć się mocniej i silniej niż kiedykolwiek, do bólu, poza dyskomfortem, niewygodą i niezgodą. Pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi świętującymi nowy rok ludźmi, powaleni ich przeklętą wiarą w jutro, nadzieją, radością. Dla partnerów to było nieosiągalne, żyli na krawędzi śmierci. Nowy rok nie mógł im przynieść nic innego, jak tylko kolejny sezon walki, albo śmierć. Tak czy owak, nie było to nic radosnego i nie potrafili udawać, że mogą się bawić tak jak inni. Dla Kisame i Itachiego nowy rok był tylko kolejnym niemiłym odsłonięciem pustki, w której żyli. Bez przeszłości, bo tą odrzucali, bez przyszłości, bo tam czaiła się tylko śmierć. Pozostawało im jedynie nieustanne teraz i chcieli je wykorzystać najlepiej jak mogli.

Itachi jęknął rozedrganym głosem, przypominającym nieco zduszone łkanie, gdy Kisame podjął katorżniczy rytm, wbijając się w jego ciasne, spięte boleśnie ciało. Hoshigaki złapał go za włosy i zmusił do wykręcenia głowy, żeby go pocałować. Czarne oczy były zamglone przyjemnością i bólem jednocześnie, a usta rozchylone wściekle i bezbronnie zarazem. Wspaniałe połączenie. Kisame nie czekał na nienawistne słowa i z rozmachu pocałował Itachiego, mocno, głęboko, ostrożnie. Czuł, jak Uchiha drży pod nim, mięknie, poddaje się niechętnie sile pocałunku i rytmowi pchnięć Kisame.

Przesuwał dłońmi po wyprężonych plecach Uchihy, po smukłych ramionach, twardych pośladkach, rozsuniętych udach i tętniącej szalenie szyi. Mocne, niezdarne czułości kontrastowały z bezlitosnym rytmem, który wybijał na Itachim. Uchiha oddychał ciężko, nastawiając kark na kolejną serię delikatniejszych już ukąszeń a jego mięśnie wewnętrzne zaciskały się spazmatycznie, doprowadzając Kisame do szczytu.

Krzyknął, albo mu się wydawało. A potem obwisnął bezwładnie na Itachim, który wysunął się z jego uścisku i położył się na plecach na blacie stołu. Kisame nie zauważył, kiedy smukłe, umięśnione twardo kończyny Uchihy oplotły się dookoła niego jak trujące bluszcze, unieruchamiając i zmuszając do uspokojenia się. Gdzieś w oddali inni użytkownicy hotelu gwizdali, porykiwali i klaskali, zachęcając partnerów do powtórki i kolejnej porcji, najwyraźniej zbyt głośnej, wokalizacji seksualnej. Kisame uśmiechnął się leniwie. I on i Itachi musieli osiągnąć niezłe rejestry, skoro ich seks słyszalny był dla innych nawet przez grube, drewniane ściany zajazdu. He, niech siedzą cicho i się uczą.

Itachi zacisnął mocniej ramiona na karku Kisame, zmuszając do relaksu i rozluźnienia. Tak, uspokoić się, zapomnieć o nowym roku, zapomnieć o tętniącej przez jego ciało przyjemności, zapomnieć o wszystkim. Twarz Itachiego, wciśnięta w bark Kisame wykrzywiła się lekko, gdy Hoshigaki opuścił ciało partnera jednym, nieco zbyt gwałtownym pociągnięciem. Nasienie zastygało już na udach Uchihy. Leniwym gestem Kisame sięgnął po nie i zebrał je ostrożnie palcami. Czarne oczy obserwowały go spod ciężkich powiek, gdy próbował słodko kwaśnego smaku spermy swojej i Itachiego. Nie spostrzegł nawet, że gdzieś w ferworze destrukcyjnej namiętności Uchiha osiągnął także swój orgazm i z pewnym żalem przesunął dłonią po kurczącym się już członku Uchihy, opartym o jego biodro.

"Nie." odparł na niemą propozycję Hoshigakiego Itachi i odtrącił dłoń partnera. "Na dzisiaj mam dość. Chcę już tylko iść spać."

"Dobry plan." zgodził się Kisame i powoli podniósł się z Uchihy, mimochodem zauważając, że plecy i kark Itachiego są pokryte śladami zębów, ugryzieniami i draśnięciami. "Prysznic najpierw."

W milczącym porozumieniu przygotowali się do snu. Itachi poszedł wziąć prysznic a Kisame znalazł dla niego jakąś rozwleczoną, bawełnianą podkoszulkę, która kiedyś mogła mieć niebieski kolor, ale teraz była już tylko szarym kawałkiem materiału, który pomimo starości wciąż był funkcjonalny i ciepły. Kisame przywiązywał się do ubrań i nienawidził kupować nowych rzeczy i oswajać ich. Itachi nieraz kpił z tego głupiego nawyku, ale mimo to wciąż lubił od czasu do czasu podkraść partnerowi jakąś koszulkę. Hoshigaki uśmiechnął się zmęczonym uśmiechem i położył szarą podkoszulkę na łóżku. Itachi właśnie wychodził z łazienki, więc Kisame szybkim krokiem podążył wziąć także swój prysznic.

Gdy wrócił, rozgrzany i parujący, pachnący mydłem migdałowym, Itachi już leżał w łóżku. W jedynym łóżku w pokoju. Cholera, znowu będą spali razem. Kisame zmarszczył się i zajął swój brzeg posłania, gasząc lampkę nocną. Przez chwilę ostrożnie negocjowali przestrzeń pomiędzy sobą, żeby nie zabrać drugiemu kołdry, jednocześnie samemu pozostać ciepło przykrytym. W końcu wylądowali przytuleni do siebie plecami, odwróceni każdy w swoją stronę. Była dopiero pierwsza w nocy i zabawa na dole zajazdu szła na całego, ale nie mieli jakoś chęci uczestniczyć w dalszych rytuałach noworocznych.

///////////////////

Obudził się z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem, że ktoś na niego patrzy, ale nie miał tyle samozaparcia, żeby spojrzeć, kto to. Wypił wczoraj sporo sake, która teraz szumiała mu w głowie mruczącym sennie, oceanicznym kacem. Zwykle był bardziej odporny na alkohol, musiał faktycznie nieźle zabalować, że jego umysł wyprodukował konfundującą informację, iż jakiś osobnik gapi mu się z bliska prosto w twarz.

"Obudziłeś się wreszcie. Chrapiesz jak lokomotywa."

Z bólem uchylił powieki i spojrzał złym zezem na unoszącą się nad nim, bladą twarz, okoloną czarnymi włosami. Ach tak, Itachi, sylwester, sake, fajerwerki i szalony seks, który nawet wybujałe libido Hoshigakiego, pozostawił teraz w stanie śpiączki. Która była godzina i co to za dzień? Kisame miał wrażenie, że spał całą wieczność i teraz nie odczuwał nic, poza wielkim głodem i bólem głowy.

Itachi leżał obok Hoshigakiego, zawinięty szczelnie w kołdrę. Jego strzępiaste włosy były rozpuszczone i mokre, przypuszczalnie wziął poranny prysznic i teraz zamierzał zabić Kisame za jego śmiałe poczynania względem tylnich części użytkownika mangenkyou sharinganu. To mogło być nawet zabawne, ciekawe jak całą imprezę przeżył tyłek Itachiego...

"Mój tyłek ma się dobrze. Dziękuję." wycedził z morderczym uśmiechem Uchiha, a Kisame wykrzywił się, gdy szczególnie ostre tętnienie odezwało się w jego obolałej głowie.

"Ciszej, Itachi, na Boga..." głos Hoshigakiego był zdarty i chropowaty jak nieheblowana deska. "I nie używaj na mnie techniki podmiany dusz, możesz niechcący pozbawić się apetytu na najbliższy tydzień. A propos, co ze śniadaniem?"

"Idź na dół i zjedz. Zamówiłem dla ciebie jajecznicę z żółtym serem." Itachi poruszył się pod swoimi zwojami kołdry, koca i swetra, który najwyraźniej wygrzebał gdzieś w bagażu Kisame. "Nie jestem twoją pokojówką, nie będę ci przynosił do pokoju jedzenia, zwłaszcza, kiedy jest tak piekielnie zimno."

"Sugerujesz, że jeżeli byłoby ciepło, przyniósłbyś mi śniadanie?" zapytał przewrotnie Kisame i uniknął z wprawą dwóch shirukenów, które Itachi wyprodukował nagle znikąd. Ostrza gwiazdek wbiły się z cichym trzaskiem w drewnianą framugę drzwi.

"Sugeruję, że nie chcę wchodzić w głębszą interakcję z obsługą tego zajazdu. Po twoich wczorajszych okrzykach miłosnych kogo nie spotkam, gratuluje mi kochanka." usta Itachiego wygięły się w coś, co można było uznać za na poły wściekły, na poły rozbawiony uśmiech. Kisame przysunął się do tych ust i przesunął po nich nosem, powodując w oddychaniu Uchihy uroczą, ale krótką pauzę. Onyksowe oczy zmrużyły się i ku swojemu zdziwieniu Hoshigaki odkrył, że miałby chęć ich dotknąć. Nie zrobił tego, cenił sobie swoje życie, nawet, jeśli pozbawione ono było noworocznej nadziei.

"Nie tylko ja wczoraj dałem koncert odgłosów miłosnych nawoływań." zaśmiał się Kisame, ale zamilknął szybko, gdy ból głowy ukuł go twardo w potylicę i za oczyma. "Uuuu, cholera... Zresztą, wcale nie musiałeś się za mną wlec. Mogłem poimprezować sam i kogo innego przyprawić o niekontrolowaną wokalizację seksualną w tym wspaniałym, podrzędnym, tanim zajeździe. To co, mówiłeś coś o jajecznicy, zdaje się."

Itachi nie raczył odpowiedzieć, tylko przewrócił się na plecy i zapatrzył w sufit. Czarne, pachnące werbeną włosy, rozsypały się na poduszce ciemnymi strzępami. Ze sposobu, w jaki układały się przykrycia, Kisame mógł stwierdzić, że Uchiha obejmuje się sam swoimi ramionami, żeby zebrać przy sobie jeszcze więcej ciepła. Całkiem jak dziecko, jeszcze tylko brakuje, żeby przytknął dłonie do ust i zaczął w nie chuchać, kiwając się po sierocemu. Hoshigaki przysunął się do Itachiego z zamkniętymi oczyma i przyciągnął go do siebie, do ciepłego miejsca, wygrzanego przez jego ciało. Mocnym ramieniem przygarnął zbieraninę mięśni, swetrów, włosów i pościeli, w jaką przeistoczył się Uchiha.

Onyksowe oczy zerknęły na niego ciekawie i ostrzegawczo, ale postanowił pozostać z zamkniętymi powiekami, jeszcze przez chwilę. Krak Itachiego napiął się powoli.

"Co robisz, Hoshigaki?"

"Szukam pocieszenia. Łeb mi pęka i pomyślałem, że możesz się okazać dobrym remedium na kaca."

Kisame otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w czarne, prześwietlone styczniowym słońcem oczy. Zmęczone oczy. Ciekawe, czy Uchiha w ogóle spał tej nocy, chyba tak. Hoshigaki jak przez mgłę pamiętał ramiona i uda, oplatające go ciasno, dusząco, zaborczo. Skrzywił się. Krok po kroku zaczynasz mnie naprawdę przerażać, Itachi. Chociaż z drugiej strony w życiu nukenina jest tyle przerażających rzeczy, że przystojny, nieprzyzwoicie piękny młodzieniec z linii sharinganów, mógł stanowić całkiem miłą odmianę.

Kisame uśmiechnął się zjadliwie, odsunął się od Itachiego, który zaburczał protestująco, po czym powoli usiadł na łóżku. Zimno zakuło go w obnażone plecy i kark, ale zignorował je z wprawą, koncentrując się na wygłuszaniu pozostałości kaca. Czuł, że Itachi gapi się na niego z niedowierzaniem, że nie może patrzeć, jak ktoś dobrowolnie wystawia się na niskie temperatury, bez mrugnięcia okiem, bez niczego. He, nie każdy jest cieplarnianym paniczykiem, który nie zniesie chłodu bez teatralnego dygotania i trzech koców. Kisame wstał i zaczął się ubierać, klnąc pod nosem, gdy rękaw jego bluzy wywrócił się na drugą stronę i zablokował kołnierz. Szarpnął nieposłuszną garderobę, która wydała z siebie cichy trzask pękającego materiału, po czym wsunął się w swoje zwykłe, czarne, skórzane spodnie. Wzrok Itachiego nie opuścił go ani na chwilę.

"To dlatego większość twoich ubrań jest taka poszarpana." sarknął burkliwie Uchiha, wyciągając się w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą leżał Kisame, i absorbując chciwie pozostałe tam ciepło. Hoshigaki z gracją pominął ten obrzydliwie cienki atak werbalny Itachiego i wyszedł z pokoju, żeby zjeść swoje śniadanie. Na schodach minęła go para dziewcząt, chichoczących i wskazujących go sobie na wzajem placami. Skłonił się im dwornie i z udawaną dumą podążył w stronę pomieszczeń restauracyjnych zajazdu. Chyba sława łóżkowego ogiera, wyrywającego z ust swoich partnerów okrzyki rozkoszy, przylgnęła na niego i dość szybko się rozniosła. Dobrze, może jeszcze załapie się na jakąś przyjemną kobietę, która będzie miała chęć zrobić sobie powtórkę z sylwestra.

Jajecznica była gorąca i smaczna, ale dudniący w głowie ból nie pozwalał Kisame nacieszyć się posiłkiem. Jeżeli wyglądał tak jak się czuł, to nie stanowił tego poranka zbyt zachęcającego widoku. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek taki stanowił. Kisame uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wgryzł się z rozmachu w świeży, chrupiący chleb. Mężczyźni przy barze obserwowali go z uznaniem, wymieniając między sobą szepty i zaśmiewając się cicho. Pewnie zaraz podejdą i spytają, jak Kisame to robi, że nawet lodowe księżniczki, takie jak Itachi, topnieją. A wtedy Hoshigaki odpowie im, że wszystko jest kwestią praktyki i kąpieli w krwi nowonarodzonych dzieci płci żeńskiej.

Kisame wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu i potarł dłonią rozczochrane, sztywne włosy. Kelnerka, skryta za barem westchnęła z rozmarzeniem a trzy kobiety, eskortowane przez czterech mężczyzn wyglądających jak jacyś ministrowie w przebraniu, spojrzały z wyrzutem na swoich partnerów. Hoshigaki prawie roześmiał się na głos, widząc spłoszone i defensywne miny facetów, którym najprawdopodobniej panie zarzuciły brak umiejętności i kompetencji. Nic dziwnego, że Itachi szybko wrócił do pokoju i skrył się przed tymi spojrzeniami i plotkami. Nukenini powinni pozostać niezauważeni, no i umiejętności komunikacyjne Uchihy zawsze były poważnie okrojone. Od gadania w tej drużynie był Hoshigaki, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę wczorajszą noc, Itachi krył w sobie niezwykłe talenty w dziedzinie okrzyków, westchnień i innych sposobów komunikacji werbalnej.

Kisame wysiorbał pospiesznie dwa kubki herbaty, zakupił torbę mochi, po czym udał się do swojego pokoju, odprowadzony zazdrosnymi, rozmarzonymi lub też zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami. Trzeba będzie szybko się stąd wynieść, zanim wieść gminna nie zrobi z nich bohaterów tegorocznego sylwestra. Właśnie w tym celu Kisame nabył słodkości, wywabić Itachiego z ciepłego łóżka. Zwłaszcza po tak wyczerpującym seksie oraz przy ujemnych temperaturach, nie będzie rzeczą prostą.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Itachi już wstał i definitywnie opuścił zawój koców, kołder i kap. Był ubrany w swoje kimono, ale z narzuconym na plecy swetrem Kisame. Wyglądał młodo i świeżo, niewinnie, całkiem jak jakiś pieprzony prawiczek po swoim pierwszym razie. Blada twarz była zaróżowiona a oczy błyszczały ożywionym blaskiem. Wytłumione do zera przez nocne ekscesy libido Hoshigakiego, odezwało się nagle niepokojącym drżeniem w jego częściach lędźwiowych.

"Kupiłeś mochi, żeby wyciągnąć mnie z łóżka?" spytał cichym, spokojnym głosem Itachi, wskazując na dyndającą w ręku Kisame torbę. "To bardzo tani sposób rozstawania się po nocy sylwestrowej."

Hoshigaki potarł głowę w udawanym zmieszaniu i prychnął śmiechem, który pośród prześwietlonego południowym słońcem pokoju, brzmiał jak pokrzykiwanie ochrypłej mewy.

"Racja. Zwykle płacę komuś za położenie się w łóżku, a nie za to, żeby z niego wyszedł." Kisame zbliżył się do stojącego przy oknie Itachiego i wręczył mu poddańczym gestem torbę ze słodyczami. "Ale skoro już wstałeś i ubiegłeś cały mój misterny plan, to może zaczniemy się szykować i wyruszymy stąd, zanim nasza sława byków rozpłodowych nas dopadnie?"

Itachi prychnął pogardliwie, ale zamiast odpowiedzieć na złośliwość, wyjął jedno mochi. Hoshigaki patrzył w osłupieniu, jak Uchiha pochłania słodki ryż, jak białe ziarnka upadają na jego gruby, poszarpany sweter, który aktualnie leżał na ramionach partnera. Słońce było teraz wyjątkowo silne, a błękit za szybami niemal oślepiający. Coś w tym nieziemskim świetle sprawiało, że stojąc przed jedzącym Uchihą o twarzy spokojnej, sennej syreny, Kisame poczuł się nagi. Brzmiało to głupio i naiwnie, ale tak właśnie było i ten stan nie podobał się Hoshigakiemu ani w ząb. Musiało się to odbić na jego twarzy, bo Itachi zmierzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem i po swojemu zinterpretował niezadowolenie partnera. Źle zinterpretował, jak zwykle.

"Myślę, że tym razem dam ci się przekupić." mruknął zza ciastka Itachi, odwracając się do okna i wkładając sweter Hoshigakiego przez głowę. Widok zabawny, zważywszy na różnicę rozmiarów pomiędzy ciałem Uchihy, a ubraniami Kisame.

"Gdzie jedziemy? Musisz mieć jakiś plan na spędzenie pozostałego czasu świątecznego. Mamy jeszcze dwa dni wolne i nie możemy tu dłużej zostać." Uchiha wrzucił do swojej torby coś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało kosmetyczkę, a co mieściło w sobie szampon, odżywkę do włosów i dwadzieścia pięć shurikenów. Itachi nigdy nie miał zacięcia pedantycznego, a w jego bagażu panował porządek operacyjny, czyli taki, w którym tylko on potrafił coś odnaleźć. Hoshigaki przetarł dłońmi twarz, pozbywając się deprymującego uczucia, wywołanego przez Uchihę, podświetlonego błękitnym światłem zaczynającego się stycznia.

"Trzy kilometry na północ jest osada, w której mieszka mój znajomy. Miałem się u niego zatrzymać, wyluzuj, Uchiha. To nie żaden Sakagami, tylko porządny, uczciwy chłop, noszący płócienne portki, a nie różowe krynoliny." Kisame przewrócił oczyma, gdy Itachi zmierzył go swoim kamiennym, morderczym spojrzeniem. "No przepraszam, ale nie wiedziałem, że znowu będziesz mnie śledził. Musisz mnie uprzedzać, kiedy masz zamiar ciągnąć się za mną w czasie wolnym od pracy."

"Uprzedzę." skinął głową Uchiha i pochylił się nad swoim plecakiem, ale jego oczy stały się nagle matowe i bezdenne. Kisame przez moment widział cztery kunai wbite w swoją potylicę, w ramach takiego 'uprzedzenia'. Odegnał szybko tą myśl. To było fair, jeżeli Uchiha chce wędrować z Kisame także podczas ich wiecznie niewykorzystanych dni urlopowych, to niech to wreszcie powie. Oszczędzi to im obu problemów i sytuacji krepujących, zwłaszcza, że Uchiha rozwinął w sobie denerwujący nawyk odnajdywania Hoshigakiego, gdziekolwiek by się nie skrył.

Wychodząc z zajazdu Kisame czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych gości, niektóre pochlebiające, inne zazdrosne, jeszcze inne uwodzicielskie. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak, że coś niedopowiedzianego wisi nad jego osobą, a on nie jest w stanie tego zrozumieć, bez... Gdy wyszli już na drogę, prowadzącą do sąsiedniej osady, Kisame powiódł wzrokiem po rozległych, ośnieżonych polach i jasnym, bezchmurnym niebie. Aż bał się spytać, ale spytał. Onyksowe oczy zmierzyły go rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

"Dobra, co powiedziałeś tym frajerom, gdy zszedłeś na śniadanie i zamówiłeś mi jajecznicę?"

Blade usta drgnęły i wygięły się w mały uśmiech, po czym zostały zasłonięte przez smukłe palce.

"Powiedziałem im, że to ty byłeś tej nocy uke."

O. O pięknie. Po raz pierwszy od trzech lat Itachi zażartował, znaczy się, że nawet bez nadziei, wszechświat przetrwa następny rok bez szwanku. Śmiech Kisame, niczym salwa armatnia, rozległ się po polach, płosząc stado wron.

 

end  
Homoviator 2005


	7. Chapter 7

roz.7

Chory Itachi nigdy nie był dobrym kompanem, szczególnie, jeżeli przebywał ściśnięty z Kisame na stosunkowo małej powierzchni wynajętego w hotelu pokoju. Schronisko nazywało się 'Przelot' i tak właśnie wyglądało, jak cienki, wąski korytarzyk w samolocie pasażerskim. Kisame będąc obciążony chwiejącym się na nogach Uchihą i swoim bagażem, nie miał siły ani fantazji szukać innego lokum. Zresztą mały zajazd, na uboczu Kraju Śniegu był idealny do ukrywania się i nocnych wypadów na miasto, żeby odszukać cel.

Akatsuki namierzyła w Lodowym Mieście wspaniały nabytek, jakiegoś pochodzącego z bogatej rodziny kochasia, który trwonił sobie spokojnie pieniądze w kasynach i zamtuzach, słynąc z dużych umiejętności bitewnych i niespotykanych rozmiarów penisa. Kisame nie dociekał, która z tych dwóch informacji o Shirayume Kojim była plotką, a która wyolbrzymieniem. Grunt to wykonać misję, pieniądze i tak dostawali, niezależnie od tego, czy adepta dało się zwerbować, czy nie.

Kisame westchnął podenerwowany i rzucił w kąt pokoju bagaże, rozmasowując obolały kark. Itachi odsunął się od jego ramienia lunatycznym ruchem i skierował się ku wąskiemu łóżku, stojącemu pod małym, zasnutym pajęczynami okienkiem. Czarne oczy lśniły niezdrowo a zacięte wrogo wargi przybrały niemal błękitny kolor. Hoshigaki obserwował ostrożnie swojego partnera, jak drgającymi rękoma zdejmuje z siebie płaszcz, jak wyłazi z trudem ze spodni i wsuwa się pod kołdrę z niemym westchnieniem ulgi. Cholera, Akatsuki powinna wiedzieć, że misje w krajach, w których zimy są ostre, Itachi albo spartoli, albo odpuści sobie w ramach zwolnienia zdrowotnego. Ale nie, organizacja sobie zażyczyła bogatego siłacza z rodziny o specjalnościach klanowych, które, miejmy nadzieję, na rozmiarze członka się nie kończyły, i tak Kisame wylądował z chorym Itachim, milczącym od dobrych trzech dni i zabijającym bez mrugnięcia okiem, ktokolwiek miał nieszczęście zogniskować na sobie jego gniew.

To już trwało od tygodnia, Kisame widział, jak mała, ale zjadliwa grypa dopada jego partnera już na granicy Kraju Śniegu. Gdy poczynił uwagę, odnoście stanu zdrowia Uchihy, został w bezczelny, milczący, pogardliwy sposób zignorowany, co wściekło go na tyle, że pozostawił Itachiego samemu sobie i jego wirusowi. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, najpierw Uchiha dostał kataru, potem zaczął łykać proszki przeciw bólowi głowy, a następnie zamilkł jak mogiła, i już tylko trząsł się pod swoim ocieplanym płaszczem. Hoshigaki nie powiedział nic, bo i Itachi nic nie mówił. Zresztą nukenin z Kirigakure nie był jakąś tam niańką, Uchiha chce sobie pocierpieć za grzechy swoje i ludzkości, proszę bardzo, ale bez niego. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby kaprysy partnera odbiły się na misji i jego własnych plecach. Rozdrażniony Itachi nie był miłym w obejściu, gorączkującym, wdzięcznym pacjentem, tylko milczącą bestią, która zachowywała się brutalnie i niewiadomo było, kiedy zacznie używać mangenkyou sharingana.

Kisame warknął podrażniony i jednym ruchem zdjął z siebie płaszcz i sweter. Właśnie dlatego nienawidził lutego. Gdziekolwiek nie posłała ich Akatsuki, jeżeli był luty, było niemal pewne, że Uchiha zachoruje i cały raban spadnie oczywiście na głowę Hoshigakiego. Czemu partnerzy mieli przebywać ze sobą podczas misji cały czas, włącznie z chorobami, nadal było dla Kisame tajemnicą, dość, że Itachi i tak ograbiał go z czasu samotności, podążając za nim uparcie, to na Wyspy Mgieł, to w ramach sylwestra. Teraz jeszcze musiał zająć się chorym, przyjemnym w obejściu jak rozwścieczona osa partnerem.

Kisame poszedł wziąć prysznic, udając, że nie czuje na plecach zamglonego, zmęczonego spojrzenia partnera. Nie miał nastroju na nic. No dobra, może nie na nic, ale na to, na co miał ochotę Hoshigaki chory Itachi z katarem i zaczerwienionymi oczyma się nie zgodzi. Zresztą, kto chciałby uprawiać seks z rozgorączkowanym, drażliwym Uchihą. Kisame ostrymi, bezlitosnymi ruchami ręcznika osuszył głowę i spojrzał w zaparowane lustro na swoją bladą, niemal niebieskawą twarz. Należało od czasu do czasu uprzyjemnić sobie życie i on właśnie zamierzał to zrobić.

Ubrał się bez słowa, chowając już schnące, krótko obcięte włosy pod kaptur. Itachi obserwował go znad rąbka kołdry przymkniętymi, czarnymi jak węgle oczyma. Nie spytał, gdzie jego partner idzie i dobrze, nie musiał. Kiedy Kisame miał ochotę na kobietę, Uchiha mądrze pozostawał w tyle, wiedząc, że nie on jeden posiada sporą gamę instynktów morderczych i nie tylko.

Ulice Lodowego Miasta były niemal puste, mróz bezlitośnie zagonił ludzi do mieszkań, szczypiąc w nosy, uszy i wszystkie nie osłonięte części ciała. Kisame skulił się w swoim płaszczu i oddając się cichej radości słuchania, jak śnieg trzeszczy mu pod podeszwami, wszedł w ciemną, zamarzniętą całkiem bramę. Burdel był przytulnie zakamuflowaną kafejką z pokojami gościnnymi, gdyby podczas kosztowania słodyczy gościom zachciało się spać i nie wracać do domu. Czerwono-czarny neon oświetlał dziwacznie blade sople, wiszące u stropu bramnego. Kisame wszedł bez wahania do dusznego, pachnącego kadzidłami wnętrza a dwie, ubrane jak miejskie wersje gejsz dziewczyny, od razu ujęły go pod ramiona i zaprosiły do skosztowania gorącej sake. Nie odmówił, ale też nie zachowywał się jak każdy, rozpromieniony pod wpływem ładnych kobiet i ich atencji gbur. Był zmęczony, zmarznięty i chciał, żeby ta misja się skończyła. Chory Itachi tylko jeszcze pogarszał sprawę.

Było przyjemnie. Jak zawsze. Może trochę spokojniej i bardziej z rezerwą. Kisame do północy raczył się sake, odpowiadając od czasu do czasu na przyjazne zagadywania dziewcząt, po czym zdecydował się na mały, usłany szkarłatnymi poduchami pokoik, żeby 'dopełnić czynu'. Pracownica kafejki, którą wybrał, była chłodną profesjonalistką, rzeczowo traktującą swój zawód. Podobało mu się to, podobały mu się jej obcięte równo przy ramionach, kruczoczarne włosy i jasne oczy o wąskich źrenicach. Dziewczyna oczekiwała od niego brutalności i gwałtowności, jak wszyscy, który nabierali się na stereotypy, związane z aparycją Kisame. A on miał chęć na 'powoli i dokładnie', na smakowanie słodkawej szminki na jej ustach, na wdychanie głęboko kwiatowego aromatu jej perfum, na rozkoszowanie się ciepłem drugiego, uległego w jego ramionach ciała.

Pozwolił jej na leżenie na plecach a ona pozwoliła na całkowite przejęcie przez niego inicjatywy. Wszystko bez słów, tylko pośród cichych, szeptanych westchnień i pomruków zadowolenia. Powiódł dużymi, pokrytymi bliznami dłońmi po jej smukłych plecach, odsłoniętych do połowy spod kimona. Powąchał jej włosy, skroń, kark i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że rozluźnia się pod jego dotykiem, rzecz u prostytutek o tyle rzadka, że raczej zachowywały nieufność względem Kisame z przyczyn...hm, estetycznych. Hoshigaki uśmiechnął się prosto w kark dziewczyny i przesunął rękoma w dół jej boków, ku udom. Była piękna, przez tą jedną noc była wcieleniem piękna, gracji i wszystkiego, czego facet mógł zapragnąć, uległości i pragnienia, żądzy i poddaństwa, miękkości i profesjonalnego dystansu.

Dopiero po paru chwilach z dłońmi między jej udami Kisame odkrył, że leży na szkarłatnych poduchach z mężczyzną.

Nie zdradził się, że wie, nawet jednym ruchem. Dalej kontynuował miłosną grę, pozwalając chłopakowi leżeć pod nim i absorbować jego pieszczoty i pocałunki. A potem przypomniał sobie, że cel, lubił czasem takie zabawy, przebieranki i nie do końca określone preferencyjnie zamtuzy.

Chłopak jęknął z zaskoczeniem, pomieszanym z przyjemnością, gdy Kisame odwrócił go na plecy i położył się na nim całym ciężarem, skutecznie go unieruchamiając. Gest nie do końca wyjęty ze sztuki walki, ale nabrzmiały erotyką i zaciekawieniem.

"Shirayume?" spytał niskim, mrukliwym głosem Hoshigaki i ujął mocnym chwytem członka chłopaka. Faktycznie, jak na osiemnastolatka, kolega miał całkiem spore przyrodzenie.

"T...ak?" wymruczała uwięziona ofiara, wyginając się pod Kisame i usiłując ocierać się o niego. "Co... nie lubisz chłopców?"

Pytanie podchwytliwe, zwłaszcza po ostatnich miesiącach sypiania z seryjnym mordercą z klanu Uchiha, który właśnie zasmarkuje tony chusteczek i pewnie wykrada swetry swojemu partnerowi. Kisame uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował z rozmachu otwarte w pytaniu usta Shirayume. Jego odpowiedź spotkała się z bardziej niż z ciepłym przyjęciem.

I tak po raz pierwszy Hoshigaki negocjując przystąpienie do Akatsuki nowego członka, uprawiał z nim jednocześnie seks. Bardzo miły, wypełniony rozkosznym bujaniem i słodkim aromatem szminki i pudru seks. Shirayume był naprawdę niezłą dziwką, musiał nie raz wykorzystać w ten sposób okazję i gzić się ze spitymi mężczyznami, którzy pod wpływem alkoholu średnio zwracali uwagę, kogo pieprzą.

"I jak... przyłączysz się?" spytał gardłowym głosem Kisame, czując, jak ciało uwięzione pod nim drga konwulsyjnie i poddaje się końcowej eksplozji rozkoszy.

"Mh... tylko, jeśli... zrobimy to jeszcze ...kiedyś..." wymamrotał Shirayume i zagryzł wargi, gdy Hoshigaki wykonał parę ostatnich, brutalnych pchnięć i doszedł także, z krótkim sykiem przyjemności w pełni kontrolowanej.

Przez moment leżeli bez ruchu pośród obszytych złotymi nićmi atłasowych przykryć i porozrzucanych, szkarłatnych poduch. Nad nimi unosił się nikłym dymkiem kadzidełkowy zapach, słodki i duszny. Shirayume przylgnął do ramienia Kisame i przyłożył usta do jego roztętnionej skroni w geście bezwolnego oddania. Naprawdę, ten koleś miał jakąś fiksację na punkcie relacji pan/niewolnik i najwyraźniej lubił być 'posiadany'. Dla kogoś, kto jak Kisame, przyzwyczajony był do dużej dozy samodzielności i niezależności, była to trochę niesmaczna, ale w jakiś perwersyjny sposób, podniecająca mieszanka. Całkiem inaczej niż z Itachim, który był uosobieniem chłodu i zamkniętego, odizolowanego piękna, a mimo to wymagał jakiejś bliższej atencji i... opieki.

Kisame sarknął gniewnie na tą myśl i niemal brutalnie przyciągnął do siebie Shirayume, całując go bezlitośnie i raniąc jego wargi swoimi zębami. Nie podobała mu się przesłanka, że powinien otaczać opieką Itachiego, że jego relacja z Uchihą do tego się jedynie sprowadza, do troski o ciepło i zaspakajanie seksualnych potrzeb. Nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego tak negatywnie zareagował na taką konkluzję.

Gdy Kisame wrócił do hotelowego pokoju w "Przelocie" Itachi jeszcze nie spał. Albo już nie spał, zależy jak na to patrzeć. Uchiha siedział na łóżku, zawinięty w kołdry, z zaczerwienionymi powiekami, niezdrowymi wypiekami na policzkach i oczyma, błyszczącymi chorobą. Kisame zaklął w myślach i odwrócił wzrok od swojego partnera. W tak newralgicznym stanie nawet tak silny shinobi jak Uchiha Itachi wyglądał żałośnie.

"Znalazłem Shirayume. Jest nasz. Właśnie wynajął pokój obok naszego apartamentu w tym smutnym hotelu." obwieścił Hoshigaki zmęczonym, złym głosem, który wyraźnie sugerował, że nie ma chęci na żadne dłuższe rozmowy na ten temat. Teraz, w każdym razie.

"Gdzie go znalazłeś?" spytał Itachi, najwyraźniej wyczuwając podły humor Kisame i ignorując go z pełną premedytacją. Hoshigaki warknął wściekle.

"W burdelu, a gdzie indziej."

Itachi nie odezwał się już więcej i obserwował zza krawędzi kołdry, jak Kisame pospiesznymi, brutalnymi ruchami ściąga z siebie grube ubrania, jak zakłada swoją spraną na amen, błękitną pidżamę, i włazi do łóżka, odwracając się do niego plecami. Uchiha znał swojego partnera, wiedział, że jeżeli zwykle pełny sadystycznego, przewrotnego humoru nukenin z Kirigakure, jest zły, należy zejść mu z drogi i pozwolić samemu rozprawić się z problemem. Kisame cenił sobie w Itachim to, że Uchiha rozumiał tą potrzebę i respektował ją w stu procentach.

"Hoshigaki... Co zrobiłeś, że tak łatwo się zgodził?" dobra, może w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach.

"Obiecałem, że przelecę go jeszcze parę razy, zanim odstawimy go do Akatsuki."

Niepotrzebna agresja słowna, ale na szczęście to efektywnie zamknęło Itachiego na dłuższą chwilę. Kisame westchnął ze świstem i skulił się pod kołdrą, nie wiedzieć czemu świat wydał się nagle miejscem o dużo bardziej negatywnych skojarzeniach, niż zwykle.

//////////////////

Shirayume zajął swój apartament w 'Przelocie" i generalnie nie sprawiał żadnych kłopotów. Cały dzień Itachi leżał w łóżku i łykał leki przeciwbólowe i zbijające gorączkę. Kisame łaził po zaśnieżonych uliczkach Lodowego Miasta, kupując od czasu do czasu coś gorącego do picia i pozwalając, żeby niebieski blask odbijającego się w lodowych soplach słońca, oczyścił jego umysł. Powoli nieuzasadniona racjonalnie złość wyparowała z niego, pozostawiając poczucie wspaniałej, zamrożonej na kość pustki i martwego spokoju. Zawsze spacery w obcym mieście działały na niego uspokajająco i odprężająco. Chory Itachi i Shirayume byli oddaleni od niego tak, jak tylko było można i nie zakłócali już mu radosnego absorbowania Lodowego Miasta.

Trzeba było przyznać, że Kraj Śniegu był naprawdę urokliwym terenem, a jego architektura była niesamowicie wysmakowana i wyrobiona artystycznie. Budynki z białego marmuru i piaskowca wznosiły się nad oblodzonymi uliczkami niczym kruche, falujące fasady magicznych szklanych zamków. Warto było zmarznąć nieco, żeby zobaczyć, jak o świcie dachy tych wielkich, bajkowych budowli najpierw barwią się całkowicie na różowo, potem na pomarańczowo, aż w końcu stają się całkowicie złote. Kisame westchnął z rozbawieniem, czując, że rozdrażnienie wyparowuje z niego spokojnymi falami odpływu. Szkoda, że zmarzluch Itachi nie zobaczy tych widoków i generalnie Kraj Śniegów będzie wspominał jako grypę i spocone kołdry.

Wracając do hotelu Kisame kupił gorące ryżowe bułki z mięsnym nadzieniem, strząsnął sobie z płaszcza śnieg i ruszył raźnie po schodach do swojego pokoju.

"Gdzie tak długo byłeś?" spytał cicho Itachi, jego blade usta zaciśnięte, jego czarne oczy podkrążone chorobliwie i niewyspane.

"Przyniosłem obiad." wyminął zgrabnie odpowiedź Kisame, szczerząc zęby w szerokim, rekinim uśmiechu. "Już ci lepiej?"

Itachi wstał z łóżka, ukazując, że przywłaszczył sobie kolejne dwa swetry Hoshigakiego, po czym poczłapał bosymi stopami w kierunku postawionej na stole torby z ryżowymi bułkami. Kisame z małym uśmiechem zauważył, że apetyt Uchihy, zawsze będący stworzeniem płochliwym i delikatnym, obudził się ze swojego grypowego letargu.

"Pójdę po herbatę." mruknął z rozbawieniem patrząc, jak Itachi siada przy stole i napoczyna ryżową bułkę. "Ubierz się jeszcze w coś, skarpety są w bocznej kieszeni mojego plecaka. Rozchorujesz się jeszcze bardziej, jak będziesz łaził na boso, a wtedy będziemy mieć poważny problem. Trzeba odstawić Shirayume do pośrednika."

Pośrednik czekał w oddalonej o pięć kilometrów od Lodowego Miasta wsi i miał odtransportować nowy nabytek Akatsuki do jej kwater głównych. Itachi mruknął potakująco zza swojego jedzenia i Kisame z odczuciem małego, świdrującego mógz horroru, odkrył, że opieka nad Uchihą przychodzi mu w sposób całkowicie naturalny. Tak naturalny, że aż nienaturalny.

"To co instynktowne, nie zawsze jest naturalne. I na odwrót." odezwał się Itachi, prychając pogardliwie. Kisame przewrócił oczyma.

"Przestań stosować te sztuczki z odczytywaniem moich myśli, dobrze radzę." fuknął gniewnie, po czym błyskawicznym ruchem wyrwał bułkę z dłoni Uchihy i pożarł ją jednym kłapnięciem. Była ciepła, mocno przyprawiona, ostra i smakowała jakby nie jadł nic od dwóch tygodni. Itachi zmierzył swojego partnera zamyślonym spojrzeniem, po czym nie poczynając już żadnego komentarza, sięgnął po kolejną ryżową bułkę.

Tej nocy Kisame ponownie odbył wspaniały, rozbujany seks z Shirayume, który był już teraz uzależniony od pieprzenia się z Hoshigakim i niemal całkowicie przekabacony na stronę Akatsuki. Nie było to ani złe, ani dobre, tylko konieczne. Libido Kisame było zachwycone takim obrotem sprawy, choć dało się wyczuć, że Itachiemu taki układ nie pasuje. Gdy Kisame spytał, czy Uchiha spostrzegł w osobie Shirayume coś niepokojącego, nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi.

"Idź i baw się dobrze." powiedział po prostu Itachi, po czym odwrócił się do okna i zasnął.

I Kisame bawił się dobrze. Shirayume był niezwykle wprawny w uprawianiu miłości, wspaniale wyszkolony, zdolny i kompletnie oszalały na punkcie zębów Hoshigakiego. Gdy skończyli, Kisame odkrył, że chłopak ma całe ramiona i kark poznaczone śladami ugryzień, głębokimi i mocnymi. Shirayume lubił uprawiać seks łagodnie i powoli, ale dość szybko okazało się, że to tylko przykrywka, że tak naprawdę oczekuje od swojego kochanka brutalności i gwałtowności. Cóż, dobrze trafił. Hoshigaki był idealnym partnerem seksualnym do różnego rodzaju perwersyjnych gierek, które pozostawiały na ciele Shirayume wiele sińców, ukąszeń i znaków.

Gdy Kisame wrócił do swojego pokoju, od razu zauważył, że Itachi tylko udawał sen, leżąc nieruchomo i niemal parując swoją gorączką spod kołder.

"Co, podsłuchiwałeś nas?" spytał szeptem Hoshigaki, patrząc na nieruchomą, owiniętą szczelnie w przykrycia, postacią Uchihy. "I jak było?"

Ramię Uchihy wystrzeliło w kierunku Kisame jak atakujący wąż, owijając się mu dookoła karku i zmuszając do pochylenia się. Zapach potu, pomieszanego z czymś słodkim i gorzkim jednocześnie, werbera i rumianek, zakuł Kisame w nozdrza o obudził w nim coś zwierzęcego. Coś, co chciało złapać tą bladą, kruchą twarz Itachiego i wycisnąć na niej krwawy pocałunek, a potem posiąść całkowicie, na własność, bez odwołań. Blade usta otworzyły się powoli i gorący oddech owionął szyję Kisame podniecającym, żywym żarem.

"To szpieg." mruknął Itachi, prosto w ucho Kisame. Hoshigaki zaśmiał się chrapliwie i spróbował uwolnić się z uścisku Uchihy. Bezowocnie. Pomimo swojego delikatnego wyglądu, Itachi był niezwykle silnym draniem i wielu ludzi dawało się nabrać na jego pozory. Kisame do nich nie należał.

"Wiem. Shirayume jest szpiegiem. Wiedziałem od samego początku, Uchiha. I co z tego?"

Ramię Itachiego rozluźniło swój chwyt na karku Kisame, czarne oczy zmierzyły go z bliska kamiennym spojrzeniem sfinksa, znającego wszystkie odpowiedzi i wszystkie pytania. Hoshigaki nie lubił, gdy jego partner robił taką minę, wyglądał wtedy jak jakaś pieprzona pradziejowa istota, znająca zagadki bytu. Ten przeklęty mangenkyou sharingan musiał mieć dużo więcej skutków ubocznych, niż tylko czasowe momenty niepoczytalności.

"Jest szansa, że Shirayume faktycznie zechce przyłączyć się do Akatsuki. Jeśli nie, pośrednik zabije go bez trudu." Kisame uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i złożył na gładkim, gorącym policzku Itachiego zabawny, nieco afektowany pocałunek. "Póki co, ty masz jeszcze jeden dzień do osiągnięcia zdrowia, a ja mam pod ręką wspaniałą dziwkę. W czym problem?"

Czarne oczy Itachiego lśniły lekko opalizując pośród ciemności, ogarniającej hotelowy pokój. A potem Uchiha zaczął wstawać z łóżka, powolnymi, obolałymi ruchami. Nie odpowiedział na pytanie, ale nie musiał. Pytanie i tak było retoryczne i Hoshigaki nie oczekiwał na odpowiedź.

"Gdzie idziesz?" spytał Kisame, obserwując, jak Uchiha zakłada buty i zarzuca na siebie płaszcz, tak, żeby nie było widać, co nosi pod spodem. A pod spodem miał trzy swetry Hoshigakiego, swoją najgrubszą piżamę i szal.

"Po herbatę. Boli mnie gardło." odpowiedział w końcu Uchiha, po czym bez dalszych wyjaśnień zniknął w mroku hotelowego korytarza, zamykając za sobą ostrożnie drzwi. Kisame przez chwilę patrzył za swoim partnerem, skonfundowany nieco niwtypowym zachowaniem zawsze ułożonego Uchihy. Nie należało zastanawiać się nad motywami postępowania kogoś tak umiejętnie balansującego na granicy szaleństwa, jak Itachi. Kisame prychnął zły, rozebrał się i położył się na swoim posłaniu, przez moment rozważając czy nie zrobić Itachiemu niespodzianki i nie położyć się u niego.

Hoshigaki wiedział, że Shirayume jest szpiegiem. Może nie był najsprawniejszym ninją w genjutsu, ale potrafił rozpoznać dziwkę w przebraniu, niezależnie od płci. Chłopak był niezły, trzeba przyznać, całkiem dobrze się maskował no i uprawiał seks niczym profesjonalna pianistka sonety Chopina. Ale było w nim coś, co od razu obudziło instynkty wojownika w Kisame. Samehada także dziwnie reagowała na Shirayume, dość mocno zaburzając przepływ czakry swojego użytkownika. Kisame miał ochotę zobaczyć, dokąd doprowadzi go ta mała przygoda z łóżkowym szpiegiem. Coś mówiło mu, że to nie była zwykła pułapka, że było tam coś więcej. Poza tym Itachiemu należała się małą nauczka, niech sobie nie myśli, paniczyk jeden, że Hoshigaki będzie tylko cały czas biegał dookoła niego, spełniając jego życzenia i zachcianki. Chory nie chory, niech zna swoje miejsce, cholera. Kisame nie podobało się, że rozwinął względem Uchihy takie braterskie odczucia, że bezinteresownie zajmował się nim w czasie choroby. To było niebezpieczne, dobrze wiemy, co Itachi potrafi wykręcić osobie, którą uzna za brata.

Gdy Itachi nie wrócił do drugiej nad ranem, Kisame zdecydował przenieść się w końcu do łóżka Uchihy. Bez celu, bez sensu. Z niezadowolonym mruknięciem wsunął się pod kołdrę, pachnącą lekami i werbeną, po czym odkrył, że ktoś próbuje otworzyć drzwi. Bardzo niezdarnie próbuje. Hoshigaki z trupim uśmiechem wstał z posłania i ubrany jedynie w spodnie od piżamy stanął przy ścianie, schodząc z głównej trajektorii potencjalnego ataku. Ktokolwiek próbował włamać się o takiej gakcowej porze do pokoju partnerów, wybrał bardzo zły czas.

Kisame bezszelestnie obnażył Samehadę, która zalśniła w mroku fioletowawym blaskiem, po czym pozwolił nieznanemu intruzowi otworzyć drzwi. Rozszerzone, czarne oczy Itachiego zagapiły się na niego właśnie wtedy, gdy miecz zawisnął nad głową Hoshigakiego, gotującego się do zadania ciosu. Przez chwilę panowała kompletna cisza, po czym Kisame puścił Samehadę, złapał za frak Uchihę i wciągnął go w głąb pokoju.

"Co ty do diabła ciężkiego wyprawiasz?!"

Itachi nie odpowiedział nic, a gdy Hoshigaki puścił go wreszcie, użytkownik mangenkyou sharinganu zachwiał się niepewnie i z widocznym trudem dowlókł się do stołu. Tam usiadł na krześle i zapatrzył się szklistym, chorym wzrokiem w zgaszoną lampę, wiszącą bezpośrednio nad nim. Chyba nie miał siły porządnie otworzyć drzwi, uświadomił sobie z poczuciem niesmaku Kisame, obserwując z niepokojem jak Uchiha drżącą ręką odgarnia sobie włosy z czoła. Nie wyglądał dobrze, i pachniał krwią, zauważył Hoshigaki bezwiednie, poprawiając pościel na obu łóżkach. Cholera by to wszystko...

"Nie mów mi, że właśnie utłukłeś Shirayume." warknął złowrogo Hoshigaki, stając nad oklapłym Itachim w pozie wieży górującej nad myszą. Uchiha spojrzał na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem, po czym podniósł dłoń tak, żeby Kisame mógł ją dobrze zobaczyć. Pośród niebieskawego mroku nocy, rozjaśnionej śniegiem, Kisame bez trudu rozpoznał na bladych palcach ciemne ślady krwi. I zaklął szpetnie.

"Jeśli nie chcesz, to ci nie powiem, Hoshigaki. Nie powiem, że twoja mała dziwka była szpiegiem i dziś w nocy zgromadziła dziewięciu nukeninów ze Śniegu, żeby poderżnęli nam gardła." powiedział cicho Itachi, zaciskając usmarowaną krwią dłoń. "Pośrednik już został zarżnięty.W sumie nie obchodzi mnie, kogo pieprzysz, jak długo ten ktoś nie zamierza mnie zabić."

Kisame usiadł naprzeciwko Itachiego. Zabawne, ale nie czuł nic, ani żalu, bo właśnie stracił całkiem przyjemnego kochanka, ani gniewu, że Uchiha załatwił wszystkich napastników, pozbawiając go wszelkiej rozrywki. Oczywiście, zachowanie Itachiego nie było naturalne, z reguły nie był aż tak łatwy do wyprowadzenia z równowagi, do sprowokowania.

"Nie wszystko, co jest instynktowne, jest naturalne." zmęczonym głosem obwieścił Uchiha, udowadniając, że znowu stosuje te swoje sztuczki z mangenkyou sharinganem. Kisame nie skomentował. Słowa Itachiego nie były ważne, ważne były jego czyny. Partnerzy wiele razy mieli do czynienia ze zdrajcami, ze skrytobójcami, zaczajonymi w najmniej oczekiwanych miejscach. Zwykle Uchiha czekał do ostatniej chwili, aż szpiedzy odkryją karty i cała sprawa będzie całkowicie jasna, ale teraz... Blada twarz Itachiego odcinała się wyraźnie od mroku pokoju, jego dłonie zaplecione mocno na stole, jego usta uchylone, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale nie starczało mu już sił i słów. Kisame uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, po czym wstał i jedną ręką objął Uchihę za ramiona.

"Idź spać." mruknął, czując, jak Itachi tężeje najpierw pod jego dotykiem, tylko po to, żeby rozpłynąć się w miękką, pozbawioną kości masę. "Wyglądasz jak nieboszczyk, potrzebujesz nieco odpoczynku. Jutro musimy opuścić Lodowe Miasto, skoro narobiłeś już tutaj bałaganu, musimy wyruszyć jutro z rana, jak najszybciej."

Itachi siąknął nosem w ramach zgody, po czym doprowadzony do posłania, wsunął się w nie i z miejsca zasnął. Kisame zaśmiał się w duchu, na wyobrażenie, co jutro pomyśli sobie sprzątaczka, która zobaczy kołdrę Uchihy, umazaną krwią. I jaka będzie miała minę. Prawdopodobnie taką, jak ci zabici nukenini, gdyby przeżyli i dowiedzieli się, że pokonał ich facet w pidżamie i szaliku, z grypą gotową zaatakować całe Lodowe Miasto.

Kisame nie zdziwił się, gdy poczuł, że gdzieś koło piątej rano Itachi włazi mu do łóżka, nawet nie próbując utrzymać swojej obecności niezauważonej. Gorące ciało Uchihy przysunęło się mu do pleców i przylgnęło do niego po dziecięcemu, ze stopami utkniętymi pod uda Hoshigakiego. Kisame nie zareagował, po prostu pozwolił, żeby Itachi ułożył się koło niego wygodnie i zapadł w przyjemną, lekką drzemkę. Może mu się wydawało, ale gdzieś między jawą a snem przygarnął do ramienia jakąś bardzo potarganą głowę, która po krótkiej szarpaninie i paru mrukliwych protestach, pozwoliła mu przycisnąć się do piersi.

///////////////

Następne dni upłynęły partnerom na uciążliwej wędrówce w kierunku granicy Śniegu i Dźwięku. Po drodze mieli jeszcze zahaczyć o jakąś małą miejscowość, w której mieszkała ostatnia członkini rodu Khylla, panującego nad lodem. Niestety, nie zastali jej w domu, podobno wyruszyła na północ, zastawiać sidła na króliki. Kisame miał chęć się śmiać w głos, widząc pobladłą twarz Itachiego, gdy usłyszeli tą historię.

Pościgu nie było widać, a Uchiha wciąż był chory, więc Hoshigaki zdecydował się na jednodniowy wypoczynek we wsi, w której mieszkała ostatnia Khylla. Itachi bez słowa zaakceptował jego decyzję, co tylko pokazywało, jak bardzo był zagrypiony i słaby. Normalnie Uchiha zawsze kłócił się, że nie potrzebuje żadnego dodatkowego postoju ani wypoczynku. Teraz przyjął wyrok Kisame z obojętnością zmęczonego muła, swoim pustym, szklanym wzrokiem wystraszył hotelową recepcjonistkę, a na koniec obwieścił bulgoczącym z powodu zablokowanego nosa głosem, że chce się napić rosołu. Rosołu! Żeby chociaż jakiejś sake!... Hoshigaki byłby wściekły na swojego partnera, że tak się nim wysługuje, gdyby nie to, że był jego zachowaniem rozbawiony do łez. Itachi w czasie grypy stanowił zjawisko niezwykle humorystyczne, żeby nie powiedzieć satyryczne. Jego potrzeba atencji, opieki i gniewne spojrzenia, gdy takowej mu życie (uosobione przez Hoshigakiego) odmawiało, były pierwszej klasy kabaretem.

Zwykle z Uchihy ciężko było wycisnąć choćby częściowe zainteresowanie czymkolwiek, czy przynajmniej szczątkową reakcję na otoczenie, tym bardziej jego zachowania chorego dziecka bawiły Kisame. Oczywiście przyniósł Itachiemu rosół, oczywiście przyniósł także sake, dla siebie, i pozwolił, żeby Itachi mu ją wypił, zagryzając ryżowymi ciastkami. Nie pozwolił jedynie, żeby rozgorączkowany Uchiha uprawiał z nim seks w zimnej jak lodówka łazience, wspólnej dla mieszkańców całego hotelowego piętra. W końcu limity ustępowania rozkapryszonemu, zagrypionemu psychopacie musiały być, nie?

Gdy Hoshigaki stanowczo odsunął od siebie ramiona Itachiego, ten zmierzył go spode łba morderczym spojrzeniem i sarknął.

"Nienawidzę cię i cholera by to wszystko."

"Nawzajem." odparł lekko Kisame, podążając za parującym gorączką, chorobą i gniewem Uchihą.

///////////////

Byli już trzy osady za Lodowym Miastem, gdy Kisame dowiedział się, że szpiegów Shirayume nie było dziewięciu, jak twierdził Itachi, ale dwudziestu dziewięciu. Wszyscy czekali uzbrojeni po zęby na tyłach "Przelotu", wszyscy zostali bez wyjątku pozbawieni głów i przyrodzeń. Najwyraźniej chory Uchiha był jeszcze większym sadystą niż zdrowy. I miał iście diabelskie poczucie humoru. Hoshigaki przeczuwał, że Shirayume jest szpiegiem, ale nie miał pojęcia, że pracował dla Iwagakure, która już od lat próbowała schwytać partnerów. Instynkty Itachiego okazały się ponownie jednym z najlepiej nastrojonych narzędzi shinobi, a libido Kisame jak zwykle doprowadziło prosto do celu. A więc ktoś dawał Akatsuki fałszywe informacje o ludziach z potężnych klanów o specjalnych zdolnościach, zasadzając się na Itachiego i Kisame.

"Albo sama Akatsuki próbuje się nas pozbyć." zauważył Uchiha, brnąc po kolana w śniegu. Wyglądał już nieco zdrowiej, ale jego blada twarz nadal nosiła chorobliwe znamiona wypieków. Kisame prychnął śmiechem i poklepał Itachiego po plecach.

"Wszędzie dopatrujesz się spisku! Wyluzuj trochę, albo wykitujesz! Nawet jeżeli, i z Akatsuki damy sobie radę, nie sądzisz?"

Czarne oczy Itachiego zatrzymały się na twarzy Hoshigakiego na dłuższą chwilę, a wąskie usta wygięły się lekko ku górze w małym, ledwo uchwytnym uśmiechu.

"Tak właśnie sądzę." powiedział spokojnym głosem, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic podjął wędrówkę. Kisame raźnym krokiem podążył za kompanem. Za to należało szczególnie cenić Uchihę, jakakolwiek matnia nie czekała na partnerów, wejdą w nią z podniesionymi głowami i z bronią w ręku.

end

by Homoviator 11/2005


	8. Chapter 8

roz.8

 

 

"Nazywam się Czarny Doro, a wy nie dostaniecie mojego brata, póki mogę utrzymać w dłoni broń!"

Chudy, rudawy, źrebakowaty podrostek, może piętnastoletni, zasłonił sobą tłustawego pięciolatka, który wpatrywał się błękitnymi, rozszerzonymi nienaturalnie oczyma w stojącego przed nim Kisame. Dookoła rozciągał się dziwny, tragiczny widok, jakich wiele na świecie i już nikogo nie wzruszają. Poprzewracane wozy, zmiażdżeni końmi ludzie, dogorywające i rżące przeraźliwie wierzchowce, usiłujące wyrwać się z uprzęży płonących wozów. Normalne w trakcie napaści atrakcje, trupy, swąd palonego ciała, ogień.

Rodzina Falken chciała uciec od wysłanników Akatsuki, wysłała swoich dwóch synów tajnym konwojem na drugą stronę Dźwięku, żeby tam ukryli ich dalecy krewni. Tylko, że Itachi bez trudu wytropił ich ślady w lesie, a Kisame zastawił pułapkę. I tak czternastu strażników potomków rodu Falken leżało pokotem, rozwłóczonych po leśnym trakcie, pośród marcowego, grząskiego błota, wozy konwoju zostały spalone, a obaj bracia próbowali się bronić. Szczeniaki nie wiedziały nawet kto ich napadł.

Kisame spojrzał na trzęsącego się starszego, piętnastoletniego Falkena, usiłującego odczepić od siebie swojego młodszego brata i zmusić go jakoś do ucieczki. Malec nie chciał puścić się jego nogawki, wydając z siebie podłużne, niskie buczenie, oznajmiające, iż zaraz się popłacze i to tak, że cała puszcza usłyszy.

"Cicho bądź, Ryuu! Uciekaj, no już!" warczał Czarny Doro, ale młodszy brat ani myślał go puścić, jego błękitne ślepka małego kotka błyszczały rozpaczą i determinacją.

"Nie!"

Kisame zbliżył się do obu chłopców powolnym, spokojnym ruchem, nie chcąc ich wystraszyć i popchnąć do czegoś głupiego. Dzieciaki w tych czasach były bardzo neurotyczne, nie potrafiły znieść nawet czasowej niewoli, nawet czasowej przegranej i klęski. Nie potrafiły czekać na zmianę sytuacji, preferując bardziej drastyczne rozwiązania, takie jak samobójstwo, albo zaprzedanie się Orochimaru, albo rzucenie się na ostrze przeciwnika. Kisame wolałby tego uniknąć. W ten sposób Akatsuki mogłaby pozyskać obu potomków rodu Falken, a partnerzy dostaliby podwójną sumkę na swoje konta.

"Spokojnie, nic wam się nie stanie." powiedział cichym, neutralnym głosem Hoshigaki, zbliżając się o kolejny krok do zdesperowanych braci. Doro i Ryuu patrzyli na niego jak zahipnotyzowani, bojąc się nawet odetchnąć. "Posłuchajcie, jeżeli z nami pójdziecie, otrzymacie pomoc..."

Może był to zapadający się właśnie pod wpływem ognia wóz, może pourazowy szok, który dopiero zaczynał docierać do chłopców, może widok pojawiającego się nagle pośród dymu techniki przeniesienia Itachiego. Grunt, że Doro krzyknął urywanie i upuszczając swój osławiony miecz złożył dłonie w rozedrgane, nieporządne pieczęci. Tajna technika rodu Falken błysnęła mu w rękach i tyle wystarczyło, żeby uruchomić instynkty obronne Uchihy. Itachi rzucił się w stronę Doro szybciej niż błyskawica, z dłońmi upapranymi jeszcze krwią strażników i zaciętą miną mordercy. Kisame zgrzytnął zębami i złapał małego Ryuu, zakrywając mu twarz połą płaszcza.

"Stój, Uchiha kretynie! Nie zabijaj go!"

Chwilę później Kisame rozmasowywał ramię, którym zablokował cios Itachiego, ratując życie, a w każdym razie rękę Doro. Uchiha niemal go jej pozbawił, rzucając się na chłopca z czterema kunai i zabójczą prędkością. Szczęściem, Hoshigaki zdążył sparować atak Uchihy. Pieniądze piechotą nie chodzą, nieważne jak bardzo Itachi lubi zabijać starszych braci.

"Chciał cię zaatakować." obwieścił pustym głosem Uchiha, wskazując na nieprzytomnego Doro, ogłuszonego zręcznie ciosem w potylicę. Kisame przewrócił oczyma i fuknął gniewnie, nie pozwalając wciąż młodszemu bratu wyplątać się ze swojego płaszcza.

"Tak, dużo by mi zrobił tą swoją techniką. Widziałeś, jak ją zakładał, jakby miał zaraz sam zemdleć! Zero kontroli czakry, opanowania i dyscypliny. Nie był w stanie nic zrobić, nie wiem, czemu chciałeś go zabić... i to na oczach tego małego smarka, po którego wysłała nas Akatsuki."

Onyksowe ślepia Itachiego wbiły się ostro w twarz Kisame, po czym natychmiast stały się ponownie beznamiętne i zimne.

"Miał być tylko młodszy, starszy nam niepotrzebny." powiedział wyraźnie dźwięcznym, zabójczym głosem Uchiha, a Hoshigaki miał niemiłe uczucie, że jego partner zaraz rzuci się na nieprzytomnego szczeniaka i wypruje mu flaki jednym cięciem. Itachi prychnął gniewnie, ale odstąpił od nieruchomego ciała piętnastoletniego wyrostka, po czym schował kunai, ocierając je niepotrzebnie o pobliskie krzaki. Drżały mu dłonie. Kisame wygiął brzydko usta.

"Kto miał być, ten miał być. Jak dostarczymy obu Falkenów, Akatsuki zapłaci nam dużo więcej. Nie wiedziałeś tego, czy specjalnie na tą okazję zapomniałeś?"

Itachi nie raczył odpowiedzieć na tak jawną prowokację, zresztą nie miał zbytnio szans. Mroczną ciszę pogrążającego się w wieczornym mroku lasu rozdarł nagle wysoki pisk. Poła płaszcza Kisame dostała nagle drgawek, aż wreszcie po paru nieskoordynowanych ruchach, wydostała się z niej zabeczana, czerwona twarz Ryuu.

Przez moment Hoshigaki patrzył na młodszego Falkena, po czym bardzo powoli wyciągnął rękę, wskazując malcowi, gdzie leży jego brat. Itachi odsunął się z drogi, gdy mała, pięcioletnia kula rozpaczy i płaczu przemknęła obok niego, żeby przylgnąć do nieruchomego ciała nieprzytomnego Doro.

"Wy...go... zabiliście?" zapytał czkając Ryuu, bezskutecznie próbując dobudzić brata za pomocą niezbyt delikatnych potrząśnięć i uszczypnięć. "Tak?"

"Nie. Nic mu nie jest, tylko... zasnął. Musi trochę odpocząć, tak jak ty, Ryuu. " mówił spokojnym, wyważonym tonem Kisame twardym wzrokiem nakazując Itachiemu milczenie. "Dużo żeście przeszli, teraz musicie trochę odsapnąć. Zapomnieć o tym wszystkim.”

Ryuu wydał z siebie mokre westchnienie, a gdy Kisame podszedł do niego i uklęknął, malec bez problemów dał się przygarnąć i pocieszyć. Itachi patrzył pustym wzrokiem, jak mały puszcza wreszcie z niechęcią kurtkę brata, i pozwala się przytulić Hoshigakiemu. Dzieci były stworzeniami zbyt ufnymi, jak dla swojego własnego dobra, ale miały wspaniałą, niestety zanikającą w późniejszym wieku, umiejętność szybkiego otrząsania się z szoku i zapominania.

"I nic nam nie będzie? I zabierzecie nas do domu?" upewniał się Ryuu, szybko oswajając się z nową sytuacją i rozwijając niezwykłą fascynację haftami na płaszczu Kisame. "Mnie i Doro?"

"Tak, tylko wasz dom jest bardzo daleko, a nasz bliżej, więc najpierw wstąpimy do naszego." odpowiedział cierpliwie Hoshigaki, zgarniając malca w górę, na ramię. "Uchiha, bądź tak dobry i zabierz Doro, którego z takim wspaniałym skutkiem uśpiłeś. Ponosisz trochę nieprzytomnych ludzi, zmieni się twój stosunek do pieniądza."

Itachi nie odpowiedział nic, tylko zarzucił sobie na plecy szorstkim gestem lecącego przez ręce piętnastolatka. Całą sześciogodzinną drogę do najbliższej osady partnerzy pokonali w milczeniu, przerywanym tylko od czasu do czasu senną gadaniną Ryuu, który chciał wiedzieć, co się stało z jego misiem, czy mama nie będzie zła, że pobrudził spodnie i jak Doro zniesie stratę miecza, przecież dał mu go sam dziadek. W końcu malec przytulił się do szyi Kisame i zasnął, spłakany i zmęczony. Hoshigaki nie zwracał uwagi na miękki, ciepły, oddychający ciężar, zalegający mu lewe ramię. O wiele ciężej miał Itachi, taszczący starszego brata, ale, cholera, należało mu się! Gdyby Ryuu zobaczył, jak Uchiha robi placek z Doro, żadna technika mentalna nie zmusiłaby go do współpracy z Akatsuki. No i partnerzy mieliby na głowie rozhisteryzowanego pięciolatka w szoku. Łagodne kłamstwa i droga polubownej manipulacji stanowiły świetne wyjście z takiej sytuacji, poza tym najlepsi adepci to tacy, którzy z własnej woli przyłączają się w szeregi organizacji, a nie są w nie wcieleni siłą.

Gdy dotarli do osady i znaleźli małą, przytulną gospodę na uboczu, nie wzbudzili swoim przybyciem zbyt wielkiego zamieszania. Ot, czterej bracia na wycieczce po trzęsawiskach Kraju Dźwięku. Kisame schował niemal swoją twarz za wysokim kołnierzem płaszcza, nie chcąc budzić podejrzeń swoją nietypową urodą, odbiegającą nieco od czarnowłosego Ryuu, Uchihy i rudzielca Doro. Gospodyni, uprzejma, nieco oschła kobieta, ujęta śpiącym jak nieżywy pięciolatkiem, pomimo późnej godziny, zgodziła się zrobić im bardzo późną kolację, złożoną z ziemniaków i sadzonego jajka z marchewką. Nie był to jakiś wystawny posiłek, ale Kisame był głodny i mu smakowało, podobnie jak Ryuu, który na zapach jedzenia zdołał się w sześćdziesięciu procentach dobudzić i spożyć kolację, mamrocząc coś o tym, że nie lubi marchewki. Itachi nie zjadł nic, położył tylko nieprzytomnego Doro na łóżku, i poszedł wziąć długi, gorący prysznic.

Gdy już Kisame i Uchiha dopełnili obrzędu wieczornej toalety, i usiedli na swoich posłaniach, szykując się do nocy, Hoshigaki przerwał milczenie.

"Co zrobisz, żeby uciszyć tymczasowo starszego brata? Nie może teraz zepsuć nam opowiastki, którą łyknął mały, a bezpieczniej będzie, jak odzyska przytomność dopiero u Akatsuki."

Itachi zmierzył partnera przeciągłym, beznamiętnym wzrokiem, po czym wygiął lekceważąco usta.

"Zadziałam genjutsu tak, że będzie spał dobre dwie doby." powiedział cichym tonem, w którym Kisame wyczuł odrobinę zdenerwowania pomieszanego z niecierpliwością. "Jutro przybędzie tutaj pośrednik i zabierze obu Falkenów do Akatsuki. Wątpię jednak, żeby zajął się młodszym szczeniakiem tak troskliwie jak ty, Hoshigaki."

"Co mogę powiedzieć, z przyrodzenia mam słabość względem małych zwierzątek i dzieci!" zaśmiał się bezgłośnie Kisame, rozkładając ręce w parodii bezradności i miłosierdzia. "No i lubię pieniądze, nie tak jak niektórzy marnotrawni shinobi, którzy zabijaliby wszystkich, którzy tylko przypomną im o ich niechlubnej przeszłości..."

Przez moment Kisame był pewien, że Itachi rzuci mu się do gardła, za przypuszczenie, że chciał zgładzić Doro dlatego, bo szczyl przypominał mu siebie samego sprzed lat. Hoshigaki niespecjalnie interesował się przeszłością swojego partnera, ale z tych kilku spotkań z Sasuke, wyniósł jaką taką wiedzę o pokręconym braterstwie Uchihów. I wiedział, że Itachi musiał niegdyś bardzo brata kochać. Jak sprawa miała się obecnie, nie wiedział nikt, a Kisame posiadał zbyt duże instynkty samozachowawcze, żeby poruszać temat.

Mangenkyou sharingan powoli zniknął w czarnych ślepiach Itachiego, pozostawiając jego twarz jeszcze bledszą i ostrzejszą, niż normalnie.

"Miej odrobinę oleju w głowie, Hoshigaki, i nie wspominaj mojego brata. I nie mów o rzeczach, o których nic nie wiesz." wysyczał grubym, nietypowym dla niego głosem Uchiha, odwracając się plecami do partnera i zarzucając na siebie kołdrę nerwowym ruchem. "Wystarczy już, że zwaliłeś nam na głowę dwóch szczyli. Ufam, że to koniec twoich idiotycznym pomysłów na ten kwartał."

"Zgoda, pod warunkiem, że nie zabijesz tych dwóch knypków we śnie, Uchiha." mruknął prześmiewczo Kisame i sądząc z napiętego milczenia, które mu odpowiedziało, Itachi miał właśnie taki plan. Uciszyć na zawsze obu Falkenów, pod byle jakim pozorem zabić ich i nie oglądać ich małego braterstwa. Hoshigaki zakopał się w swojej pościeli i zimnym uśmiechem na ustach. Zapowiadała się długa noc. Nie zamierzał przyglądać się, jak Uchiha zarzyna ich podwójną premię, więc postanowił czuwać nad snem obu braci całą noc, aby w razie kolejnego szału Itachiego, móc ich obronić.

Ale Uchiha nie zrobił nic i spał zdrowym snem aż do dziesiątej rano. Kisame bez zdziwienia odkrył, że w czasie nocy Ryuu przebudził się i powędrował do łóżka Doro, żeby skulony przy bracie zasnąć głęboko i spokojnie. Trafili na dobrego dzieciaka, niejeden bachor już dostałby torsji z powodu tylu nowości w jego krótkim życiu, i tej całej krwi i rzezi, której doświadczył, zanim pojawili się dwaj 'wybawcy' w czarnych płaszczach, wyszywanych czerwonymi chmurami. Kisame uśmiechnął się na widok przytulonych Falkenów, życząc im, żeby zachowali przynajmniej część takiego przywiązania i poświecenia względem siebie podczas ich dalszej kariery w Akatsuki. Ktoś, komu można zaufać, był pośród nukeninów towarem deficytowym i bardzo trudnym do znalezienia.

Hoshigaki zszedł szybko na śniadanie, pochłonął ogromną ilość kanapek z twarogiem i wrócił do pokoju, balansując z talerzem jedzenia dla Uchihy i Ryuu. Nie chciał, żeby mały jadł na dole, przy ludziach, a skoro już mu niósł jego kanapki, mógł równie dobrze dostarczyć śniadanie Itachiemu.

Gdy otworzył drzwi do pokoju, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką wyczuł, był obudzony całkowicie Itachi. Nie było to najlepszą wróżbą, zwłaszcza, gdy Uchiha budził się w jednym pokoju z Ryuu i Doro. Kisame zaklął cicho i otworzył prędko drzwi.

Itachi siedział na swoim łóżku, nieruchomy i nieobecny. Czarne oczy wpatrywały się niewidzącym wzrokiem we wciąż śpiącego starszego brata, obok którego klęczał na pościeli Ryuu z bardzo zmieszaną miną. Blade palce Uchihy trzymały nadgarstek starszego Falkena mocnym uchwytem, całkiem, jakby Itachi sprawdzał mu puls. Cisza w pokoju była tak doskonała, że nie sposób jej było przerwać.

Czar zerwał w końcu Ryuu, ześlizgując się z łóżka i człapiąc bosymi stopami do Kisame. Mała ręka ujęła nogawkę Hoshigakiego z czymś, co można byłoby nazwać respektem, pomieszanym z dziwacznym odcieniem zaufania.

"Twój przyjaciel mnie przeraża." wyznał szeptem malec, obserwując bacznie swoimi ślepkami małego kotka, czy Uchiha nie wyrządza jego bratu żadnej krzywdy. Kisame skinął głowa i postawił na stole talerz z kanapkami.

"Nie tylko ciebie, szkrabie." odparł głośno, wyrywając Uchihę z jego nieruchomego transu. "Itachi, śniadanie. Przestań się gapić jak sroka w gnat na tego chłopaka i jedz. Wyglądasz jak zombie."

Itachi puścił rękę starszego brata i bez słowa usiadł przy stole. Czarne oczy błysnęły, spoczywając na krótką chwilę na wgryzającym się już w kanapkę Ryuu. W jakiś pokręcony sposób Kisame odczuł, że Uchiha nie zrobi już krzywdy żadnemu z braci. Oczywiście nie założyłby się o to, Itachi był zbyt niestabilnym elementem wobec takich rzeczy, ale Hoshigaki był niemal pewien, że bracia Falken są już poza polem rażenia słynnego użytkownika mangenkyou sharingana.

Śniadanie upłynęło w pogodnym milczeniu zadowolonego z jedzenia Ryuu, który napchał się do nieprzytomności kanapkami. Partnerzy jak zwykle nic nie mówili, w końcu rzadko kiedy mieli okazję spożywać posiłek z całkiem żywotnym pięciolatkiem, czy w ogóle z kimkolwiek.

Sprawa z braćmi Falken poszła szybko i zgrabnie. Dzieciaki zostały dostarczone do łącznika wcześniej nawet niż przypuszczali. Doro spał snem zabitego całą drogę, a Ryuu podczas pożegnania wyraził obawę, że mogą się już nigdy nie spotkać, no i w sumie to on wolał iść z panem Hoshigakim. Koniec końców Falkenowie zostali dostarczeni łącznikowi w stanie nienaruszonym i bez większych problemów.

Kisame I Itachi następnego dnia o świcie wyruszyli na kolejną misję. Grząskie błoto dróg nie należało do najbardziej wymarzonych traktów Hoshigakiego i nie omieszkał tego pokazywać, za każdym razem, gdy but wbił mu się zbyt mocno w rozmokłą ziemię. Itachi do pewnego momentu komentował tyradą o tym, jak to człowiek tym się różni od zwierząt, że potrafi zapanować nad sobą i swoimi odruchami, niezależnie od otoczenia, ale potem już tylko milczał, ignorując wyrzekanie Kisame.

Hoshigaki nienawidził wiosny, rozbebłanej, wilgotnej, gliniastej wiosny, z jej odsłoniętymi spod śniegu gnijącymi liśćmi, z nagłymi zmianami temperatur, z przenikliwym wiatrem, który jakimś cudem zawsze potrafił znaleźć drogę pod poły płaszcza. Kisame wolał bardziej określone pory roku, zima była zimna i wiedział człowiek o co chodzi, lato było upalne i także nie niosło ze sobą jakiś drastycznych przemian. Ale wiosna? Brud, śliska zgnilizna i usiłujące dobudzić się z wegetatywnego letargu rośliny. Z początku w każdym razie, potem było już nieco lepiej, ale zaczynało się zawsze tak samo. Szare, sunące szybko po niebie chmury, lodowate deszcze, zawiewający zewsząd, chłodny wiatr.

"Jakiego genjutsu użyłeś na starszym Falkenie?" spytał Kisame, rozcierając zdrętwiałe dłonie i zawijając się ciaśniej w płaszcz. "Taki spokojny był cały czas nasz 'Czarny Doro'."

Itachi wzruszył ramionami, jego oczy obojętne, jego usta zaciśnięte w kpiącą, bolesną, wąską linię.

"Zanurzyłem go w śnie o jego młodszym bracie. W sumie wyprodukowałem tylko jeden obraz. Jak siedzą razem na werandzie u rodziców i rysują."

Kisame zaśmiał się chrapliwie. "To wystarczyło, żeby uśmierzyć jego poruszone 'ja'?"

"Tak, a czego jeszcze byś chciał, kwiatów i zachodzącego słońca? Prości ludzie posiadają proste rozumienie świata i proste umysły." odparł głucho Itachi, także owijając się szczelniej płaszczem. "Dlatego tak dobrze dogadywałeś się z młodszym Falkenem, Hoshigaki. Podobieństwa w motoryce myślenia."

"Czy ty tutaj starasz się mnie obrazić?" Kisame zamrugał oczyma, parodiując dziewczęta, które czasem miały chęć na małą, śmiertelną przygodę i usiłowały poderwać Itachiego.

"Tak."

Ouć, pan Uchiha nie w humorze. Kisame wykrzywił drapieżnie usta. "No więc ci się nie udało Itachi. Ja lubię ludzi prostych, mają zdrowe podejście do życia i do innych. A nie jakieś wysmakowane, wyfiokowane filozofie, co to człowieka do obłędu doprowadzają z najmniejszych powodów."

"Nie przeczę. Ale nie każdy może być dzieckiem całe życie." odparł nieobecnym głosem Itachi. Kisame zmrużył oczy.

"Sugerujesz, że jestem dzieckiem?"

W sumie Hoshigaki nie pamiętał momentu w swoim wypełnionym walką i krwią życiu, w którym czułby się naprawdę dzieckiem. Młodym shinobi na początku drogi Władających Ostrzem Bogów tak, ale dzieckiem... nigdy. Ojciec mu na to nie pozwolił, podobnie jak Samehada, która nie różnicowała swoich użytkowników na dojrzałych i niedojrzałych, tylko zdolnych i niezdolnych. Itachi, przypuszczając, że Kisame jest tylko wielkim dzieciakiem uwięzionym w ciele potężnego mężczyzny z głową napełnioną bzdetami, udowodnił, że nie wie nic o swoim partnerze. W jakiś pokręcony sposób Hoshigakiego bardzo ten stan rzeczy zdenerwował. Uchiha oczywiście zauważył to i oczywiście odebrał to po swojemu.

"Hoshigaki, nie posiadasz ufności i łatwości w otrząsaniu się z porażek Ryuu, i jesteś w sposób oczywisty bardziej czujny i podejrzliwy. Ale obaj myślicie prostymi liniami, to chciałem powiedzieć." cały Uchiha, analiza semio-leptyczna w pięknej otoczce sarkazmu, gniewu i inteligencji. Tylko takiego wziąć i kark mu skręcić.

"Coś czuję, że ta ufność i łatwość radzenia sobie z porażkami tak ci za skórę zaszła. Co, zbyt dużo wspomnień?" syknął z rozbawieniem Kisame, z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że Uchiha czerwienieje lekko na policzkach. A może to tylko ten przeklęty, wiosenny wiatr.

"Nie twój interes, Hoshigaki." odpalił na oślep Itachi w sposób wyczuwalny kończąc rozmowę. Hoshigaki wspaniałomyślnie zgodził się na taki finał i resztę drogi do granic Dźwięku przebyli już w milczeniu. Zatrzymali się w małym hotelu, parę kilometrów za słupami granicznymi Śniegu.

Kisame z jakiegoś powodu wciąż był trochę rozdrażniony zachowaniem Itachiego, dlatego postanowił zrobić sobie mały, wieczorny spacer. Zarzucił na siebie płaszcz i mimochodem wyjrzał za okno, prosto w piękną, marcową pełnię. Pomimo błota i resztek brudnego, roztapiającego się śniegu, w powietrzu czuć było już zbliżające się ciepłe fronty, a ptaki nocne zaczynały już urządzać pierwsze, nieco zbyt wczesne koncerty.

"Idziesz do burdelu?" zapytał bez ogródek Itachi, widząc przygotowania Kisame. Jego głos był obojętny i neutralny, ale dało się odczuć, że nie aprobuje tego pomysłu. Hoshigaki zaśmiał się gardłowo i strzepnął długie poły swojego płaszcza, sprawdzając, czy Samehada jest na miejscu.

"Nie. Ale mogę wiedzieć, co cię to obchodzi, człowieku?"

"Nic mnie nie obchodzi, rekinie." odpowiedział spokojnie Itachi. "Tylko dzisiaj akurat nie musisz płacić za tę... czynność."

Kisame łypnął okiem na siedzącego na łóżku Uchihę, rozczesującego powoli mokre, pachnące werbeną włosy. Nie wybierał się wcale na panienki, jak przypuszczał Itachi, ale sytuacji, w których mangenkyou sharingan sam deklarował chęć spółkowania, było niezwykle mało. Jakkolwiek Hoshigaki nie miał teraz specjalnie ochoty na rozładowanie erotycznego napięcia, nie należało odrzucać takiej propozycji.

Itachi był gorący, miękki i jeszcze trochę mokry po kąpieli. Kisame wsunął pod poły jego szlafroka dłonie i powiódł nimi powoli i z wyrafinowaniem po gładkich, dobrze umięśnionych bokach, brzuchu, lądując wreszcie na talii, mocnym, brutalnym chwytem. Itachi westchnął urywanie, gdy ręce Hoshigakiego rozsunęły mu ostrożnie uda i prawie całkowicie wyłuskały z hotelowej, miękkiej froty. Kisame domyślał się, kogo tym razem miał grać w czasie seksu i zgodził się na to z łatwością zadziwiającą zarówno jego samego jak i Uchihę.

Powoli opadł na uległe, roztętnione gorącem kąpieli i podniecenia ciało. Usadowił się pomiędzy umięśnionymi udami i smukłymi ramionami, które przyjęły go z ochotą i teraz trzymały bezlitośnie w mocnym, miażdżącym uścisku. Członek Itachiego, obnażony i bezbronny w jego dłoni, drgnął nerwowo, gdy Kisame rozpoczął powolny, pompujący ruch nadgarstka. Czarne oczy przez chwilę obserwowały go czujnie, spod przymkniętych powiek, ale nie wytrzymały długo i w końcu zamknęły się, poddając się przyjemności.

Kisame pomyślał, że Uchiha faktycznie jest szaleńcem i psychopatą. I że, jakkolwiek pieprzenie się ze wspomnieniem Sasuke miało w sobie coś chorego, równie niezdrowa mikstura dzikości i uległości, jaką prezentował sobą Itachi, była wysoce podniecająca.

Postanowił mieć litość nad nimi oboma, dlatego skończył tą dziwną sytuację najszybciej jak potrafił. Członek Uchihy był w jego ustach jednym pulsującym, gorącym nerwem, odpowiadającym na każdy ruch jego języka, każdy dotyk, każde liźnięcie. Kisame powiódł swoimi szorstkimi, szerokimi dłońmi po bladych, ładnie schodzących w uda biodrach, rozkoszując się korzennym zapachem, będącym samą esencją Uchihy. A potem trzy mocniejsze ruchy ssące, dłoń zaciśnięta na jądrach Itachiego na tyle, żeby sprawić ból, jednocześnie będąc stymulująca, i już. Koniec. Rozdygotany, nie przynoszący ulgi a jedynie rozdrażnienie koniec, pachnący werbeną i smakujący jak rozwodniony likier miętowy z goryczką. Kisame spróbował odsunąć się od drżącego pod nim ciała, ale silna dłoń przytrzymała go na miejscu żelaznym chwytem. Cóż, dobrze. Jeśli tak będzie lepiej. Hoshigaki rozluźnił się i wyrównał oddech, jego podniecenie jeszcze nie zaspokojone, ale nie domagające się jakiejś szybkiej interwencji.

Przez moment leżeli na sobie, w bezruchu, Kisame z głową na udzie Uchihy, Itachi rozrzucony bezwładnie pośród zmiętych prześcieradeł i skręconego szlafroka. Smukłe, długie palce przesunęły się po rozczochranych, krótkich włosach Hoshigakiego, gładząc je bezwiednie. Kisame uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ugryzł lekko delikatną skórę pomiędzy przyrodzeniem a biodrem Itachiego, wywołując u niego nagłe spięcie i ciche przekleństwo.

"Spokojnie księżniczko, widzę, że nie jesteś w nastroju. Powiedzmy, że ta laska była za friko, w ramach rewanżu za sylwestra." Kisame podniósł głowę i spojrzał frontalnie na twarz Itachiego. Tak jak myślał, zaróżowione dziewczęco lico, stojące nienaturalnie włosy i rozognione oczy, mieszanka gniewu, zadowolenia i zdenerwowania, że jest ktoś, kto aż tak dobrze zna skróty myślowe Uchihy Itachiego, jednego z najsilniejszych wariatów Krajów Środka.

"Nie chcę twojej litości, Hoshigaki." wymruczał cichy, niebezpieczny głos a początki aktywującego się mangenkyou sharinganu pojawiły się w czarnych oczach, wciąż obserwujących Kisame. Mały, wkurzający, uparty głupiec. Kisame prychnął dobrodusznie i jeszcze raz ugryzł blade, bezbronne miejsce pomiędzy biodrem Itachiego a jego przyrodzeniem.

"Nie oferuję ci litości. Po prostu nie lubię pieprzyć się z kimś, kto ma średnią chęć leżeć pode mną, jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię." Kisame zsunął się na podłogę i klęcząc pomiędzy wciąż rozsuniętymi udami Itachiego poklepał go po łydce. "Zawijaj się w szlafrok, kolego. Marzec jest dość zdradliwym miesiącem, a ja nie mam chęci taszczyć cię znowu chorego."

"Kretyn." fuknął Uchiha z udawanym gniewem i usiadł szybko na łóżku, wkładając szlafrok. Kisame uniknął z gracją pięty, która o mały włos nie trafiłaby go w brodę, wyrzucona nagle w mocnym jak cholera kopnięciu. Uchiha nigdy nie potrafił przegrywać.

"Nie ma za co." odpowiedział Hoshigaki, szczerząc zęby i unikając kolejnego kopniaka, tym razem w plecy. "To ja teraz idę do zamtuzu. W sumie wcale się tam nie wybierałem, ale po tym małym wyczynie, nabrałem jakoś ochoty."

Wyszedł z hotelu prosto na rześki, wiejący od południa wiatr, pachnący rozkwitającymi roślinami i błotem. Wcale nie miał chęci wychodzić, ale zrobił to pomimo swojej inklinacji, naglącej go, żeby zjeść kolację i pójść spać. Mina Itachiego, pozostawionego w goniących mu w kółko po głowie myślach, wściekłości ujętej w więzy wstydliwego zadowolenia, była warta. Zresztą mała wycieczka do burdelu mogła być pożyteczna, Hoshigaki wciąż miał jeszcze w oczach obraz rozłożonego pod nim, kompletnie obnażonego, odsłoniętego, wywrażliwionego Itachiego i był to widok co najmniej podniecający.

Wrócił trochę po północy, zmęczony, ale w gruncie rzeczy zadowolony. Gdy odkrył, że Uchiha leży w jego łóżku, zwinięty w uroczy kłębek szlafroka, rozrzuconych włosów i swetrów, nie zdziwił się ani się nie zdenerwował. Było to trochę niebezpieczne, przyzwyczajać się, że jest się osobistym termoforem mangenkyou sharingana, ale z drugiej strony życie Kisame nigdy nie należało do najbezpieczniejszych. Może dlatego w ogóle zgodził się na współpracę z Uchihą. Bierz to co dają, albo to, co możesz dostać, i ciesz się tym, zanim ktoś ci tego nie zabierze. Te reguły Hoshigaki przyswoił już dawno temu i zamierzał je stosować w dziwacznej hybrydzie, w jaką przeistoczyło się jego partnerstwo z Uchihą.

Położył się, rozebrany do rosołu, i przyciągnął do siebie Itachiego, który mruknął coś protestująco. Uśmiechnął się, czując jak Uchiha układa się na jego piersi, jak wzdycha dwa, trzy razy, żeby znieruchomieć w końcu i wrócić do głębokiego snu. Zanim zasnął, poczuł, jak dwa, silne ramiona oplatają go w pasie niemal boleśnie.

"Spij..." fuknął słabo, gdy miękkie ciepło wetknęło mu się pod brodę strzechą pachnących włosów.

"Dobrze." cichy głos chuchnął mu w szyję, ale on już spał, otulony kołdrami i czyimiś miękkimi, ale zdecydowanymi dłońmi, przesuwającymi mu się powoli po plecach. Góra dół, góra dół. Zasnął nawet nie wiedząc kiedy i jak.

Obudził się około jedenastej rano, z niesmakiem w ustach, zmarznięty i wkurzony. Sam. Puste łóżko patrzyło na niego z wyrzutem, piętrząc skotłowane pościele, razem ze szlafrokiem i jakimś swetrem. Itachiego nie było. Nigdzie.

Kisame zaklął.

 

end

Co to będzie? Co to będzie?... ano separacja będzie, ale nie bójcie żaby... czasowa XD  
Poprzedni rozdział |  
| Następny rozdział  
Musisz login (zarejestruj) aby móc dodawać opinie.

* Pomoc  
* Zasady umieszczania  
* Kontakt

 

RSS

* Login  
* Szukaj  
* Top 10  
* Pokaż wg.  
* Użytkownicy  
* Index

Pseudonim: Hasło: Pamiętaj mnie  
Zarejestruj | Zgubione Hasło  
Demon Południa i Szkarłat by homoviator  
[Opinie - 12]  
Spis treści [Zgłoś]  
Drukarka Rozdzial lub Tekst  
\- Rozmiar Tekstu +

Roz.9

 

 

Minęły trzy godziny i stało się jasne, że Itachi nie poszedł do łazienki, tylko faktycznie zniknął, pozostawiając za sobą cały swój bagaż. Kisame nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że Uchiha opuścił Dźwięk. Jego specyficzna, tętniąca szkarłatem czakra nie była wyczuwalna w promieniu paru mil. Hoshigaki nie zdążył przeprowadzić dogłębnej indagacji personelu hotelowego, w kwestii gdzie jego towarzysz się wybrał i w którą stronę ruszył. Gdy właśnie potrząsał rytmicznie recepcjonistą, w kieszeni płaszcza odezwał mu się mały, radiowy nadajnik, za pomocą którego Akatsuki kontaktowała się z partnerami. Kisame z niechętnym mruknięciem puścił spoconego jak mysz pracownika obsługi hotelowej i oddalił się w stronę wyjścia. Fakt, że organizacja już teraz wiedziała o ucieczce Itachiego nie wróżył niczego dobrego i tylko udowadniał podejrzenia obu kompanów. Akatsuki miała na nich oko i ich poczynaniom przyglądała się raczej z ostrożną dezaprobatą. Kisame zaklął w myślach, cholera, przecież dobrze wykonywali swoje misje!

Ale Akatsuki nie miała pojęcia, że Itachi zniknął. Albo nie zdradzała się ze swoja wiedzą na ten temat. Kisame w milczeniu słuchał krótkiego, suchego polecenia, żeby szybko przeprawić się przez granicę Dźwięku do Piasku i tam wziąć udział w mającej rozegrać się za dwa tygodnie bitwie między rodami Drudge i Borggia. Wojny domowe pomiędzy klanami Sunagakure zdarzały się rzadko i były idealną okazją, żeby wyhaczyć odpowiednich kandydatów dla organizacji. Czasem nawet udawało się któregoś, na wpółżywego, ściągnąć z pola bitwy i zwerbować, wmawiając mu wielkie możliwości w zakresie zemsty za wymordowany klan, albo jakąś inną, honorową i dumną głupotę. Hoshigaki był zbyt wyrobiony, żeby w takie mrzonki wierzyć, ale wiedział też, że członkowie rodów o specjalnych zdolnościach, są na nie szczególnie wyczuleni.

Dwa tygodnie. Mało czasu, żeby wykonać misję i jeszcze odnaleźć po drodze zabłąkanego Uchihę. Kisame szybko spakował swój bagaż, zauważając ze zdumieniem, że rzeczy Itachiego leżały, ułożone grzecznie na komodzie, całkiem jakby Uchiha pozostawił je Hoshigakiemu do zabrania. Kisame zgrzytnął zębami i ze złością wrzucił ubrania Itachiego do swojego plecaka. Należało się spieszyć. Karą za dezercję z misji w Akatsuki była bardzo powolna śmierć, a Kisame nie przyzwyczajał się łatwo do nowych partnerów. Tyle czasu strawił na oswajaniu się z szaleństwem Uchihy, że szkoda by było teraz musieć na nowo przyzwyczajać się do jakiegoś miernego kretyna ze zdolnościami specjalnych klanów.

Hoshigaki wyruszył co prędzej w kierunku granic Piasku. Kupiony w pośpiechu koń rżał pod nim nerwowo, ale Kisame nie zwracał uwagi na narowy zwierzaka. Teraz należało wykonać misję. Akatsuki nie dowie się, że Kisame sam wziął się za to zadanie, ale trzeba było się spieszyć. Hoshigaki spiął wodze i puścił konia w galop, co wierzchowiec przyjął z zadowolonym parsknięciem. Jeśli Itachi za parę dni odnajdzie się jakoś w czarodziejski sposób, dajmy na to, schlany w jakimś burdelu, Kisame był zdecydowany stłuc go na kwaśne jabłko. I żaden mangenkyou sharingan mu nie pomoże. Ale jeśli Uchiha faktycznie zdezerterował...

Kisame pamiętał dobrze, jak pierwszy raz przedstawiono go nowemu partnerowi, piętnastoletniemu leszczowi o imieniu Itachi i twarzy pokutującego ducha. Pamiętał też, że od razu wyczuł w nim niezwykłą moc i siłę woli, nawet, jeżeli krucha konstrukcja fizyczna nastoletniego Uchihy nie wskazywała na to. Wtedy Hoshigaki nie miał chęci partnerować jakiemuś szczeniakowi i głośno protestował, ale Akatsuki była nieustępliwa i bez dyskusji złączyła go w drużynę z mangenkyou sharinganem. Dopiero po paru dniach dowiedział się, że ponad miesiąc temu tenże mangenkyou sharingan wyrżnął całą swoją rodzinę, cały klan. Oprócz swojego małego brata, oprócz Sasuke, Itachi wymordował wszystkich, a potem, jeśli wierzyć szpiegom Akatsuki, został znaleziony, nieprzytomny na drodze do Dźwięku. Nikt nic więcej nie chciał powiedzieć Kisame na temat przeszłości Itachiego, ale Kisame nie pytał. Sam miał swoje własne brzemię wspomnień i rozumiał potrzebę milczenia o rzeczach zbędnych. Przeszłość była zbędna, jeśli shinobi wkraczał na drogę nukeninów i dołączał się do organizacji.

W jakiś pokręcony sposób właśnie teraz, gdy Itachi zniknął, Kisame przypomniał sobie wszystkie te szeptane, szczątkowe informacje, które przekazali mu szpiedzy Akatsuki, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał swojego nowego partnera. Itachiego znaleziono zemdlonego na drodze do Dźwięku. Jakie drodze? Skąd ona prowadziła? Z Konoha, a może z Piasku? Hoshigaki domyślał się, że Uchiha wędrował raczej z Liścia, to by się zgadzało. Konoha do granicy Dźwięku szło się piechotą około miesiąca. Dokładnie tyle upłynęło od rzezi klanu Uchiha, zanim Akatsuki nie odnalazła swojego nowego, jakże dobrze wyposażonego w mangenkyou sharingan, członka. Dlaczego Itachi nie przebył tej drogi konno, albo pociągiem, czemu wędrował piechotą i czemu zemdlał, to pozostawało tajemnicą. Kisame czuł swoim siódmym zmysłem, że w tej zagadce kryła się odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego właśnie teraz Uchiha tak nagle zniknął.

Hoshigaki jechał dwa dni prawie bez przerwy w kierunku granicy Dźwięku i Piasku, nie mogąc odpędzić się od tych nielogicznych, dziwacznych skojarzeń. Zdrzemnął się jedynie krótko w przydrożnej karczmie, na ławie, zamotany w swój płaszcz i obserwowany przez grupkę pijących po cichu handlarzy. Dobrze, że o tej porze roku trakt do Sunagakure był użytkowany jedynie przez sprzedawców, inaczej na rzecz bezpieczeństwa Kisame musiałby zredukować swoją prędkość i straciłby jeszcze więcej czasu. Nie udało mu się porządnie zasnąć, zbyt był napięty, no i nie było kogoś, kto w razie czego pilnowałby mu pleców. Dla zwykłego shinobi jednak krótka drzemka była wystarczająca, żeby wykonać czterodniową misję, a Kisame nie był zwykłym shinobi. I potrafił wytrzymać bez snu znacznie dłużej. Gdy wstał o poranku, bez słowa zjadł śniadanie, nie pamiętając nawet, co konkretnie spożył, po czym ponownie wskoczył na wierzchowca, odprowadzany lękliwymi spojrzeniami handlarzy.

Kisame pognał konia i wymusił na nim jeszcze szybszy bieg. Błoto chlupało pod kopytami, rozbryzgując okoliczne kałuże. Obrzydliwy, pochmurny, ponury kwiecień rozciągał się dookoła wzgórz Kraju Dźwięku. W oddali już było widać słupy graniczne Piasku, ogromne, kamienne kolumny przeryte dziwnymi, niezrozumiałymi znakami dawno wymarłego już pisma. Tutaj kwiecień zrobił się trochę bardziej przyjazny i ciepły, ale wciąż był pełen błota i porywistego wiatru, gnającego po niebie szare, ciężkie chmury.

Informacje Akatsuki były nieprawidłowe, albo Kisame specjalnie został wprowadzony w błąd. Już w oddali widział kłębiących się w regularnej wojnie shinobi klanów Drudge i Borggia, nacierających na siebie równymi szeregami. Hoshigaki wykrzywił się z niesmakiem. Doprawdy, który ninja bierze udział w frontalnym starciu i to na dodatek znając przeciwnika. To wszystko bardziej przypominało pojedynek i próbę udowodnienia sobie czegoś (prawdopodobnie honoru, albo jakiejś innej głupoty), niż walkę. Shinobi atakował, żeby zabić, znienacka, jak jarząb spadający na ofiarę, a nie szarżował romantycznie na wroga i okrzykiem klanowym na ustach.

Kisame zszedł z konia i przepłoszył go mocnym klepnięciem po zadzie. Nie było sensu wystawiać wierzchowca na zagrożenie. Teraz trzeba było jedynie podkraść się do walczących rodów i czekać na pomyślny obrót sprawy. Hoshigaki założył technikę maskującą, silne genjutsu, którego kiedyś nauczył go Itachi, i bezszelestnie zaczął zbliżać się do obrzeży bitwy, osłaniając się od czasu do czasu rosnącymi dookoła krzewami. W środku zawieruchy wojennej, pomiędzy fruwającymi z jękiem kunai a furkającymi mieczami i strzałami, wypuszczanymi z małych łuków o krótkim zasięgu, ktoś walczył. Kisame zmrużył oczy, usiłując spojrzeć ponad kłębiącymi się shinobi. W samym centrum bitwy, umazany krwią od stóp do głów, wirował Itachi. Jego szkarłatna czakra wybuchała szaleńczymi półkolami, gdy raz za razem smażył mózgi atakujących go ninjów. Zaraz, czemu oni go atakowali, czy to nie była walka pomiędzy Drudge a Borggia? Kisame stał przyczajony bezgłośnie i patrzył jak zaklęty na zwijającego się w podskokach Itachiego, który pełnymi gracji ruchami rozpruwał wrogom gardła za pomocą dziesięciu kunai, które trzymał w dłoniach. Kapiące czerwienią oczy mangenkyou sharinganu były skoncentrowane i przeszywały na wskroś ofiary, które jak zahipnotyzowane stawały w bezruchu, gdy tylko spojrzały w twarz Uchihy. Itachi wyglądał jak bóg wojny, Shura albo Rasetsu, smukły, giętki, poruszający się w ezoterycznym tańcu śmierci z płynną gracją drapieżnika. I był w nim gniew, gniew tak wielki, że aż ociekał złowieszczą, okropnie tętniącą czakrą, która przypalała najbliżej stojącym przeciwnikom włosy i rzęsy.

A potem szkarłatne oczy wibrujące od mocy i wściekłości, spoczęły na Kisame. Ot tak, jakby genjutsu Hoshigakiego nie istniało, jakby po prostu stał tak sobie, pomiędzy walczącymi. I Kisame już wiedział. Akatsuki chciała ich wpuścić w pułapkę, rody Drudge i Borggia nie miały walczyć ze sobą, ale z nimi, z Demonem Południa i Szkarłatem. Widocznie oddalając w ręce przewoźnika braci Falken, Uchiha wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak i poszedł przodem, sprawdzić, co to takiego. I znalazł. Cholera jasna. Znalazł.

Kisame dezaktywował technikę genjutsu i wyszarpnął Samehadę z pochwy. Miecz zagrał dookoła niego, gdy obrócił nim nad głową i zaczął swój własny, błyszczący żelazem taniec. Rozproszeni nagle shinobi rozsypali się, formując ponownie szyki, ale Kisame wciął się w nie jak nóż, wykonując zgrabne piruety i za jednym zamachem zacinając po cztery czerepy wrogów. Ich zdolności klanowe, ich żałosne techniki ninjitsu nie dały się porównać z Wushu Władających Ostrzem. Kisame uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując, jak adrenalina zaczyna krążyć w jego ciele, rozgrzewać, wzywać do walki. Patrzył zafascynowany na swoje dłonie, niosące Samehadę i tworzące dziwny, piękny kontrast w zatłoczoną przez wrogów przestrzenią. Ostra, spływająca euforią po plecach świadomość każdej cząsteczki ciała, każdego ruchu mięśni, rozrywała coś we wnętrzu Hoshigakiego, aż w końcu wyrwała mu się z gardła głośnym, barbarzyńskim krzykiem.

Akatsuki chce wojny, będzie ją miała. I do diabła z konsekwencjami.

Gdzieś za plecami Hoshigakiego Itachi tańczył swój taniec śmierci, z bladą, beznamiętną twarzą i pałającymi czakrą oczyma. Ofiary Uchihy wydzierały się nieludzko pod wpływem Tsukiyomi, a ich wrzask mieszał się z okrzykami bojowymi Hoshigakiego i Uchihy jak jakaś przerażająca symfonia chaosu i zniszczenia. Kisame nie bał się zdrady, zdradzano go już nie raz i przyjął to za pewnik na drodze każdego shinobi. Zdrada to cześć biznesu, podobnie jak walka i śmierć. Nieunikniona rzeczywistość. Mogło być gorzej, mogło być tak, że teraz, na tym polu bitwy, które przygotowała organizacja, żeby ich zlikwidować, Kisame znalazłby się sam. Bez Itachiego.

Uchiha z krzykiem wbił kolejne kunai w szyje dwóch przeciwników, unikając z gracją ich rozpaczliwych katonów. Jego szkarłatne oczy raz za razem odnajdywały oczy Hoshigakiego, całkiem, jakby bał się, że Kisame zaraz zniknie. Nukenin z Kirigakure zbliżył się do Uchihy i stanęli plecami do siebie, z bronią wyciągniętą w kierunku otaczających ich wrogów. Niewiadomo, ile zapłaciła Akatsuki za tą sztuczkę klanowi Drudge i Borggia, ale przeciwników zdawało się nie być wielu. Albo partnerzy wybili już całkiem sporą ilość mięsa armatniego i teraz musieli jedynie sprzątnąć tą resztkę. Tych nieszczęsnych dwudziestu drani, którzy uwierzyli, że są w stanie pokonać Demona Południa i Szkarłat!

Kisame słuchał cichej, delikatnej pieśni Samehady, tnącej powietrze gładkim, błyszczącym ostrzem. Życie jego samego i tych, którym je odbierał płynęło wartkim strumieniem przez jego ciało, kumulując się w mieczu, razem z nim zataczającym szerokie, srebrzyste kręgi. Oto, kim był, bez maskę i udawania, bez pozorów. Tylko i aż wojownik walczący na poziomie zwierzęcia, które musi zabić, żeby samo przeżyć, musi stosować uniki, prowokować i zakładać pułapki. Obok Kisame w ten sam sposób walczył Itachi, rozwiany w swoim płaszczu jak czarna zjawa z piekieł. Akatsuki odkryła swoje prawdziwe karty, wystawiła ich na śmierć a oni, oczekując tego już od dawna, od początku prawie, z podniesioną głową i okrzykiem na ustach, podjęli wyzwanie. Nie było się czego bać, nie było sensu się wahać. Pozostała jedynie tętniąca przez ciało, podniecająca czakra, broń w ręku i obecność kogoś drugiego, kto zmagał się z żywiołem walki w tej samej sytuacji.

Kisame przymknął oczy i wciąż zadając ciosy Samehadą, skoncentrował się i założył technikę, od której zatrzęsła się ziemia a pole walki otoczyła gęsta, mleczna mgła. Może mu się wydawało, ale zanim mangenkyou sharingan w niej zniknął, skinął do niego głową w podziękowaniu.

////////////////

Uchiha usiadł ciężko na łóżku i zdjął powolnymi, bolesnymi ruchami płaszcz. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione chorobliwie a dłonie drżały lekko, gdy przesunął nimi po włosach. Kisame obserwował go przez chwilę w milczeniu. Itachi był zmęczony i odchorowywał nadużycie mangenkyou sharinganu. I nic dziwnego, po oporze, jaki stawiła im grupa straży przybocznej głów rodu Drudge i Borggia, nie należało spodziewać się czegokolwiek innego. Wysłannicy obu klanów, nawet z zabezpieczeniem w postaci najstarszych, sprawnych bitewnie członków rodów, nie mieli szans z shinobi klasy Kisame czy Uchihy, choć stawili porządny opór. Może stali się zbyt chciwi na pieniądze Akatsuki, a może po prostu zmiękli i przyzwyczaili się do swojego honoru i walki twarzą w twarz za bardzo. To była pierwsza rzecz, której nauczono małego Kisame, podczas jego treningu Władających Ostrzem, nie przywiązuj się do niczego, bo prędzej czy później zostanie ci to odebrane. Zarządcy klanów Drudge i Borggia zostali zabici, gdy próbowali osłonić swoich towarzyszy, a oni widząc śmierć dowodzących, spowolnili swoje ruchy i stracili wolę walki. Tylko trochę, ale to starczyło, żeby przynieść im klęskę.

Itachi sarkał gniewnie na Kisame, że robi się miękki i sentymentalny, bo chowa ciała głów rodów, którymi posłużyła się Akatsuki, żeby ich zabić. Hoshigaki zignorował jego słowa. Walczyli dobrze, należał się im porządny pochówek.

"Czy jest tutaj jakiś kaloryfer?" spytał Itachi, przebierając się szybko w gruby, wełniany sweter i dwie pary getrów. "W tym hotelu jest zimno jak w zamrażarce."

"Jest jakaś niedziałająca farelka, nie zamierzam teraz szukać ci cieplejszego lokum, Uchiha. Najemnicy Akatsuki, szpiegujący nas już pewnie od dobrego miesiąca, wciąż kręcą się po mieście i szukają naszych śladów." Kisame zmarszczył nos, widząc jak Itachi pomimo swojego wielowarstwowego ubrania drży. "Weź się w garść. Najdalej jutro dadzą sobie spokój i odpuszczą poszukiwania, a wtedy czeka cię wizyta u lekarza."

Itachi sarknął słabo i już miał wkręcić się pod pościel, ale Kisame złapał go za ramię. Najwyraźniej Uchiha nie miał chęci wziąć nawet prysznica. A powinien, sądząc z umazanej resztkami krwi twarzy. Hoshigaki przewrócił oczyma i zmusił niechętnego Itachiego do powstania z łóżka i skierowania się do łazienki. Uchiha musiał być faktycznie skonany, skoro nawet nie protestował zbyt mocno, tylko posłusznie zaczął wyłazić ze swoich swetrów i getrów. Kisame patrzył na blade, smukłe ciało, obrażające się przed nim bez najmniejszego wstydu czy zażenowania, i czuł... nie wiedział, co czuł. Ale było to bardzo podobne do tego, co przeżywał za każdym razem, gdy płynął na Wyspy Mgieł. Ulga i gniew, nienawiść i jednoczesna niemożność odwrócenia oczu. Kisame mruknął uspokajająco, gdy Itachi zachwiał się przy wchodzeniu do kabiny prysznicowej, a potem pchnął łagodnie partnera pod strumień gorącej wody.

Uchiha z zamkniętymi oczyma i opuszczonymi dłońmi stał w deszczu obmywającego go z krwi wrzątku i zdawał się nie zauważać, że jest wciąż obserwowany. A może zauważał, tylko wchłonął już Hoshigakiego tak mocno w swoją przestrzeń prywatną, że było mu obojętne, co Kisame widzi, a czego nie. To działało w obie strony. Nukenin z Mgły także nie krępował się obecnością Uchihy, nigdy, nawet, gdy piętnastoletni Itachi obserwował spod przymkniętych rzęs jak Kisame idzie do burdelu. Użytkownik mangenkyou sharinganu ani drgnął, gdy Kisame wyciągnął ramię z namydloną gąbką i przesunął nią ostrożnie po jego bladych plecach. Silne, smukłe, ale mocne mięśnie zagrały delikatnie pod dotykiem Hoshigakiego, który nagle odkrył, że lubi dotykać takiego obnażonego, nagle pozbawionego wszelkich nośników erotycznych, ciała Itachiego. Mocne, jasne ramię owinęło się dookoła szyi Kisame i wciągnęło go powoli pod prysznic. A chrzanić to. I tak miał na sobie tylko spodnie.

Jak we śnie Itachi hipnotycznym ruchem wyjął z dłoni Kisame gąbkę i powoli powiódł nią po jego karku, ramieniu, po policzku. Woda, spływająca do odpływu zabarwiła się różowawym kolorkiem rozcieńczonej krwi. Hoshigaki poczuł nagle, że ma na sobie masę zadrapań i płytkich ran ciętych, i że gorąca woda pobudza czający się w nich mały, dokuczliwy ból. Chciał zaprotestować, ale Itachi ujął jego twarz drgającymi rękoma i pocałował go, stając na krawędzi kabiny prysznicowej, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp do jego warg.

Miękkie, mokre uczucie na ustach a potem leniwy, łagodzący wszystko język, ciekawsko badający wnętrze jego ust. Itachi mruknął niskim, chropowatym głosem, który postawił na ciele Kisame wszystkie włosy. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w przymknięte, szkarłatne od mangenkyou sharinganu ślepia. To go trochę ocuciło.

"Dlaczego poszedłeś sam, skoro wiedziałeś, że Akatsuki może zastawić na nas pułapkę?" zapytał Kisame, odsuwając się od bladej, trójkątnej twarzy Uchihy, oblepionej mokrymi, sterczącymi włosami. Itachi uśmiechnął się lekko i przesunął gąbką po gardle Hoshigakiego. Nie wyglądało na to, że udzieli jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

To było trochę frustrujące. I z pewnością nie prowadziło do rozładowującego napięcie seksu. Kisame odsunął się od rozgrzanego, mokrego ciała Uchihy i wysunął się spod prysznica, znacząc za sobą wilgotne, rozpryśnięte ślady na hotelowej posadzce.

"We dwójkę pokonaliśmy właśnie wysłanników Akatsuki, którzy mieli nas zabić rzekomo w wojnie domowej pomiędzy klanami." obwieścił oschle Kisame, trzymając już dłoń na klamce. "Jeśli chciałeś się zabić, mogłeś zrobić to bardziej po cichu. A tak właśnie pokazaliśmy, że jesteśmy gotowi stawić czoła Akatsuki."

Szkarłatne, wciąż nie do końca przytomne oczy zmierzyły go nieruchomym spojrzeniem zza zaparowanej szyby kabiny prysznicowej.

"A nie jesteśmy gotowi?" spytał niski, uwodzicielski, drapieżny głos. Kisame uśmiechnął się krzywo, zamrugał a potem zaśmiał się na całe gardło, łapiąc ręcznik.

"Jesteśmy. Od początku byliśmy, zdaje się." odpowiedział, wycierając sobie włosy. "Ale jeśli popełnisz samobójstwo, moje szanse przeżycia się zmniejszą. W dwójkę mamy więcej możliwości."

Przez chwilę panowała cisza i tylko szum wody, tryskającej z prysznica odbijał się szeptem po zimnej, hotelowej łazience.

"Sugerujesz, że moje życie należy do ciebie, a twoje do mnie?" zapytał powoli Itachi, namydlając ponownie gąbkę i przesuwając ją sobie powoli po ramieniu.

"Ach, romans!" sarknął ironicznie Kisame, rzucając na podłogę mokry ręcznik. "Ale skoro chcesz to w ten sposób ująć, to tak. Razem damy sobie radę."

"...razem..." powtórzył jak echo Itachi, nie przestając bezwiednie myć swoich ramion. Hoshigaki popatrzył uważnie na twarz kompana, ale zobaczył w niej jedynie fragment jakiegoś odległego, zamazanego wspomnienia, kompletnie nieczytelnego dla postronnego obserwatora. Hoshigaki westchnął i opuścił łazienkę, pozostawiając stojącego pod strugami gorącego prysznica Itachiego i jego prywatne skojarzenia ze słowem 'razem'.

//////////////

Trzy dni później Akatsuki skontaktowała się z nimi jak gdyby nigdy nic, pytając, czy misja wykonana. Odpowiedzieli zgodnie z prawdą, że nie, bo żaden z członków małej potyczki na granicach Piasku i Dźwięku, nie przeżył. Rozmawiający z nimi łącznik nie speszył się tą wiadomością ani nie zdenerwował, tylko polecił im wykonanie kolejnego zadania.

"Wykonamy misję i wyegzekwujemy naszą zapłatę." powiedział chłodno Itachi. "Już niedługo."

Na ten dziwny ton Uchihy łącznik jakby nieco drgnął, ale nie powiedział nic, tylko się rozłączył. Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nic nie wiedział, jedynie przekazywał informacje z góry, nie mając świadomości, że owa 'góra' chce się z jakiegoś powodu pozbyć Uchihy i Hoshigakiego.

Itachi prychnął z pogardą i rzucił nadajnik radiowy w kąt pokoju, zawijając się szczelniej w kołdrę. Kisame czuł, jak ciało partnera rozluźnia się pomału, żeby przylgnąć mu z powrotem do pleców. Ostatnio Kisame kultywował leniwe poranki, pozwalając sobie leżeć do nieprzyzwoitych godzin w południe i jak się okazało, Itachi szybko wpadł w tą rutynę. Zabawne, jak groźny użytkownik mangenkyou sharinganu potrafił ułożyć się wygodnie w ramionach Hoshigakiego, samolubnie przesuwając niewygodne dla niego kończyny partnera. Całkiem, jakby robił to całe życie, wkradał się w prywatną przestrzeń ludzi i wykorzystywał ich ciała podczas snu jako poduszki. Kisame zauważył, że Uchiha lubi być przyciśnięty, czymkolwiek, byle było to żywe i ciepłe. I tak zwykle Hoshigaki budząc się odkrywał, że jego udo zarzucone jest na nogi Uchihy, jego oba ramiona spoczywają na piersi partnera, przygniatając ją swoim, było nie było, niemałym ciężarem. Uchiha leżał sobie, przygnieciony ciałem Kisame i udawał, że śpi i ni czuje na sobie uważnego spojrzenia swojego partnera.

"Dlaczego wybrałeś sobie `Południe` jako pseudonim w hierarchii Akatsuki?" spytał cichym głosem Itachi, wciąż odwrócony głową do okna. Kisame poruszył się niewygodnie na poduszkach i wyciągnął ramię, żeby objąć Uchihę w talii i przyciągnąć go do siebie bliżej.

"Widzisz, w starochrześcijańskich legendach południe było porą dnia, w której wychodziły najgorsze demony i gnębiły ludzi." wymamrotał sennie Kisame, zauważając od niechcenia, że czarne oczy Itachiego rozszerzyły się nieznacznie i zapatrzyły w dal za jego ramieniem. Hm, całkiem jak słuchający bajki dzieciak. Hoshigaki przyciągnął Uchihę jeszcze bliżej piersi i podjął urwany wątek. " Z rana człowiek mógł pracować i chwalić stwórcę tego naszego wesołego grajdołka, po południu i wieczorem także, ale w południe ręce człowieka mdlały i nie mogły już pracować, a umysł stawał się ospały, niezdolny do radosnego śpiewania hymnów stwórcy." Kisame ziewnął i przesunął brodą po jedwabistych, pachnących werbeną włosach Itachiego. "I dlatego człowiek bał się tej pory dnia. Lenistwo, niemoc spływająca ze stojącego w zenicie słońca, odbierającego siły do dostrzegania dobra w świecie, oto czego boją się ludzie, jak myślę."

"Ładna opowieść." mruknął Itachi, poruszając zimnymi palcami u stóp, utkniętymi pod łydkami Kisame. "Nie posądziłbym cię o to, że jesteś romantykiem."

"Nie jestem." zaśmiał się cicho Kisame. "Jestem mistrzem obezwładniającej beznadziei, dlatego jestem tak dobrym Władającym Ostrzem. A ty, czemu wybrałeś `Szkarłat`?"

Itachi przez chwilę milczał, wodząc powoli palcami po kości obojczyka Kisame i patrząc nadal nieobecnym wzrokiem za jego ramię. Hoshigaki poczuł, jak Uchiha robi głęboki wdech, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatnim momencie się rozmyślił.

"To... trudne do wyjaśnienia. Ale kiedy używam mangenkyou sharingana świat jest... cały unurzany we krwi. I szkarłatny." klarował pomału Itachi a jego blade powieki zadrżały nagle, jakby przypomniał sobie coś nieprzyjemnego. Kisame zastanowił się, od kiedy stał się takim ekspertem od odczytywania ukrytych intencji i myśli Uchihy. I po raz pierwszy odkrył, że nie przeszkadza mu to.

"Za moim pseudonimem nie kryje się taka pouczająca przypowieść jak za twoim." fuknął słabo Uchiha i położył policzek na szerokim ramieniu Kisame, wzdychając głęboko. "Ot, po prostu fizjologiczna reakcja na przemęczone, nie przystosowane do takiego nienaturalnego wysiłku oko."

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w której słychać było jedynie tykanie ściennego zegara. Kisame pochylił się powoli nad Itachim i przyłożył usta do jego warg w małym, prześmiewczo niewinnym i nieśmiałym pocałunku.

"Jesteśmy tacy sami."

"Przerażające."

"Prawda."

Itachi podniósł się i paroma szurnięciami przemieścił się na łóżku tak, że teraz siedział okrakiem na Kisame, zawinięty w swoją część kołdry i jakiś ręcznik, który najwyraźniej spał z nimi jeszcze po prysznicu. Hoshigaki uśmiechnął się wyzywająco, gdy Uchiha otarł się powoli o jego zaczynającego się już wzbudzać członka.

"Wiesz, dlaczego Akatsuki chce się nas pozbyć?" spytał Itachi, pochylając się nad Kisame i ostrożnie ujmując zębami jego górną wargę. Kolejny ruch trący pomiędzy udami Hoshigakiego sprawił, że wyprężył się on mimowolnie ku górze, klnąc cicho.

"Nie... wiem..."

"Bo wiedzą już, że jesteśmy najsilniejszymi członkami organizacji i Rada zaczyna się nas bać." wyszeptał Itachi do ucha Kisame, przesuwając nosem po jego skroni i żuchwie. "Boją się, więc chcą nas zlikwidować. Ironia, zważywszy na to, że to oni dali nam szansę tak wzrosnąć w siłę."

"Musimy im za to podziękować." wysapał w szyję Uchihy Hoshigaki, ujmując całymi dłońmi uda Itachiego i pociągając go na siebie mocniej. Miękki, aksamitny śmiech rozszedł się płynnie po ciszy późnego, hotelowego poranka.

"Podziękujemy, pewnie, że podziękujemy. Wykonamy te wszystkie misje, na które nas wyślą z nadzieją, że z nich nie wrócimy, a potem..." biodra Itachiego zakołysały się mocno, wyrywając z ust Kisame chrapliwy, zwierzęcy pomruk. "...A potem pójdziemy do nich i wybijemy ich co do nogi."

To był szalony pomysł. Członkowie organizacji byli naprawdę silnymi shinobi, i byli przygotowani na wszelkie zdrady. Z drugiej jednak strony to samo można było powiedzieć o Itachim i Kisame. Zresztą, skoro Akatsuki ma ich na liście do eksterminacji, należało działać. Albo organizacja odstąpi od swojego planu, widząc ich siłę i obawiając się jej, albo będzie polować na nich, dopóki ich nie złapie. Kisame nigdy nie był człowiekiem o wielkiej cierpliwości i nienawidził czekać, patrząc jak inni za niego decydują. Najlepszą obroną był atak, a jeśli chodziło o Akatsuki, atak, żeby być skuteczny, musiał być niespodziewany.

Kisame brutalnym ruchem przewrócił Itachiego na plecy i wgryzł mu się w usta, smakując słodkawą krew z rozciętej wargi kochanka. Uchiha mruknął przeciągle prosto w jego usta, a jego obnażona już teraz erekcja drgnęła koło uda Kisame. Hoshigaki powoli opadł całym ciężarem ciała na leżącego pod nim Itachiego, z którego ust wydobyło się zadowolone westchnienie. Uległe dłonie o drapieżnych, agresywnych paznokciach, ponownie zaczęły badać ścieżki na plecach Hoshigakiego, drapiąc i głaszcząc na przemian.

"A jak już ich... wybijemy... zakładając, że zdołamy to zrobić... gdzie wrócimy?... co wtedy..." spytał bez tchu Uchiha, gdy Kisame zaczął językiem i wargami torować sobie drogę po jego obrażonej szyi i karku. Hoshigaki prychnął rozbawiony.

"Wtedy wrócę na Wyspy Mgieł, na wzgórze Koziorożca."

"A ja?" onyksowe oczy patrzyły się z bliska na twarz Kisame, nagle poważne i czujne. Hoshigaki zaśmiał się bez tchu i wgryzł się delikatnie w blady, umięśniony ładnie brzuch Itachiego, wywołując u niego niezadowolone warknięcie.

"Co `ty`? Ty zrobisz to, co uważasz za słuszne. Jak zwykle zresztą." jeśli oczywiście przeżyjemy tą całą jatkę, którą Akatsuki nam z pewnością zgotuje, uważając, żebyśmy czasem nie zbliżyli się zanadto do jej siedzib.

"Jeśli uznasz to za stosowne, Uchiha, możesz wrócić ze mną.”

end

W buddyzmie Shura czy Ashura to demon, kochający walkę i wojnę. Rasetsu to zły, czarny na całym ciele org o potężnej sile magicznej, który zjadał ludzi. Oba demony stały się później buddyjskimi bóstwami ochronnymi.


	9. Chapter 9

Roz.9

 

 

Minęły trzy godziny i stało się jasne, że Itachi nie poszedł do łazienki, tylko faktycznie zniknął, pozostawiając za sobą cały swój bagaż. Kisame nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że Uchiha opuścił Dźwięk. Jego specyficzna, tętniąca szkarłatem czakra nie była wyczuwalna w promieniu paru mil. Hoshigaki nie zdążył przeprowadzić dogłębnej indagacji personelu hotelowego, w kwestii gdzie jego towarzysz się wybrał i w którą stronę ruszył. Gdy właśnie potrząsał rytmicznie recepcjonistą, w kieszeni płaszcza odezwał mu się mały, radiowy nadajnik, za pomocą którego Akatsuki kontaktowała się z partnerami. Kisame z niechętnym mruknięciem puścił spoconego jak mysz pracownika obsługi hotelowej i oddalił się w stronę wyjścia. Fakt, że organizacja już teraz wiedziała o ucieczce Itachiego nie wróżył niczego dobrego i tylko udowadniał podejrzenia obu kompanów. Akatsuki miała na nich oko i ich poczynaniom przyglądała się raczej z ostrożną dezaprobatą. Kisame zaklął w myślach, cholera, przecież dobrze wykonywali swoje misje!

Ale Akatsuki nie miała pojęcia, że Itachi zniknął. Albo nie zdradzała się ze swoja wiedzą na ten temat. Kisame w milczeniu słuchał krótkiego, suchego polecenia, żeby szybko przeprawić się przez granicę Dźwięku do Piasku i tam wziąć udział w mającej rozegrać się za dwa tygodnie bitwie między rodami Drudge i Borggia. Wojny domowe pomiędzy klanami Sunagakure zdarzały się rzadko i były idealną okazją, żeby wyhaczyć odpowiednich kandydatów dla organizacji. Czasem nawet udawało się któregoś, na wpółżywego, ściągnąć z pola bitwy i zwerbować, wmawiając mu wielkie możliwości w zakresie zemsty za wymordowany klan, albo jakąś inną, honorową i dumną głupotę. Hoshigaki był zbyt wyrobiony, żeby w takie mrzonki wierzyć, ale wiedział też, że członkowie rodów o specjalnych zdolnościach, są na nie szczególnie wyczuleni.

Dwa tygodnie. Mało czasu, żeby wykonać misję i jeszcze odnaleźć po drodze zabłąkanego Uchihę. Kisame szybko spakował swój bagaż, zauważając ze zdumieniem, że rzeczy Itachiego leżały, ułożone grzecznie na komodzie, całkiem jakby Uchiha pozostawił je Hoshigakiemu do zabrania. Kisame zgrzytnął zębami i ze złością wrzucił ubrania Itachiego do swojego plecaka. Należało się spieszyć. Karą za dezercję z misji w Akatsuki była bardzo powolna śmierć, a Kisame nie przyzwyczajał się łatwo do nowych partnerów. Tyle czasu strawił na oswajaniu się z szaleństwem Uchihy, że szkoda by było teraz musieć na nowo przyzwyczajać się do jakiegoś miernego kretyna ze zdolnościami specjalnych klanów.

Hoshigaki wyruszył co prędzej w kierunku granic Piasku. Kupiony w pośpiechu koń rżał pod nim nerwowo, ale Kisame nie zwracał uwagi na narowy zwierzaka. Teraz należało wykonać misję. Akatsuki nie dowie się, że Kisame sam wziął się za to zadanie, ale trzeba było się spieszyć. Hoshigaki spiął wodze i puścił konia w galop, co wierzchowiec przyjął z zadowolonym parsknięciem. Jeśli Itachi za parę dni odnajdzie się jakoś w czarodziejski sposób, dajmy na to, schlany w jakimś burdelu, Kisame był zdecydowany stłuc go na kwaśne jabłko. I żaden mangenkyou sharingan mu nie pomoże. Ale jeśli Uchiha faktycznie zdezerterował...

Kisame pamiętał dobrze, jak pierwszy raz przedstawiono go nowemu partnerowi, piętnastoletniemu leszczowi o imieniu Itachi i twarzy pokutującego ducha. Pamiętał też, że od razu wyczuł w nim niezwykłą moc i siłę woli, nawet, jeżeli krucha konstrukcja fizyczna nastoletniego Uchihy nie wskazywała na to. Wtedy Hoshigaki nie miał chęci partnerować jakiemuś szczeniakowi i głośno protestował, ale Akatsuki była nieustępliwa i bez dyskusji złączyła go w drużynę z mangenkyou sharinganem. Dopiero po paru dniach dowiedział się, że ponad miesiąc temu tenże mangenkyou sharingan wyrżnął całą swoją rodzinę, cały klan. Oprócz swojego małego brata, oprócz Sasuke, Itachi wymordował wszystkich, a potem, jeśli wierzyć szpiegom Akatsuki, został znaleziony, nieprzytomny na drodze do Dźwięku. Nikt nic więcej nie chciał powiedzieć Kisame na temat przeszłości Itachiego, ale Kisame nie pytał. Sam miał swoje własne brzemię wspomnień i rozumiał potrzebę milczenia o rzeczach zbędnych. Przeszłość była zbędna, jeśli shinobi wkraczał na drogę nukeninów i dołączał się do organizacji.

W jakiś pokręcony sposób właśnie teraz, gdy Itachi zniknął, Kisame przypomniał sobie wszystkie te szeptane, szczątkowe informacje, które przekazali mu szpiedzy Akatsuki, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał swojego nowego partnera. Itachiego znaleziono zemdlonego na drodze do Dźwięku. Jakie drodze? Skąd ona prowadziła? Z Konoha, a może z Piasku? Hoshigaki domyślał się, że Uchiha wędrował raczej z Liścia, to by się zgadzało. Konoha do granicy Dźwięku szło się piechotą około miesiąca. Dokładnie tyle upłynęło od rzezi klanu Uchiha, zanim Akatsuki nie odnalazła swojego nowego, jakże dobrze wyposażonego w mangenkyou sharingan, członka. Dlaczego Itachi nie przebył tej drogi konno, albo pociągiem, czemu wędrował piechotą i czemu zemdlał, to pozostawało tajemnicą. Kisame czuł swoim siódmym zmysłem, że w tej zagadce kryła się odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego właśnie teraz Uchiha tak nagle zniknął.

Hoshigaki jechał dwa dni prawie bez przerwy w kierunku granicy Dźwięku i Piasku, nie mogąc odpędzić się od tych nielogicznych, dziwacznych skojarzeń. Zdrzemnął się jedynie krótko w przydrożnej karczmie, na ławie, zamotany w swój płaszcz i obserwowany przez grupkę pijących po cichu handlarzy. Dobrze, że o tej porze roku trakt do Sunagakure był użytkowany jedynie przez sprzedawców, inaczej na rzecz bezpieczeństwa Kisame musiałby zredukować swoją prędkość i straciłby jeszcze więcej czasu. Nie udało mu się porządnie zasnąć, zbyt był napięty, no i nie było kogoś, kto w razie czego pilnowałby mu pleców. Dla zwykłego shinobi jednak krótka drzemka była wystarczająca, żeby wykonać czterodniową misję, a Kisame nie był zwykłym shinobi. I potrafił wytrzymać bez snu znacznie dłużej. Gdy wstał o poranku, bez słowa zjadł śniadanie, nie pamiętając nawet, co konkretnie spożył, po czym ponownie wskoczył na wierzchowca, odprowadzany lękliwymi spojrzeniami handlarzy.

Kisame pognał konia i wymusił na nim jeszcze szybszy bieg. Błoto chlupało pod kopytami, rozbryzgując okoliczne kałuże. Obrzydliwy, pochmurny, ponury kwiecień rozciągał się dookoła wzgórz Kraju Dźwięku. W oddali już było widać słupy graniczne Piasku, ogromne, kamienne kolumny przeryte dziwnymi, niezrozumiałymi znakami dawno wymarłego już pisma. Tutaj kwiecień zrobił się trochę bardziej przyjazny i ciepły, ale wciąż był pełen błota i porywistego wiatru, gnającego po niebie szare, ciężkie chmury.

Informacje Akatsuki były nieprawidłowe, albo Kisame specjalnie został wprowadzony w błąd. Już w oddali widział kłębiących się w regularnej wojnie shinobi klanów Drudge i Borggia, nacierających na siebie równymi szeregami. Hoshigaki wykrzywił się z niesmakiem. Doprawdy, który ninja bierze udział w frontalnym starciu i to na dodatek znając przeciwnika. To wszystko bardziej przypominało pojedynek i próbę udowodnienia sobie czegoś (prawdopodobnie honoru, albo jakiejś innej głupoty), niż walkę. Shinobi atakował, żeby zabić, znienacka, jak jarząb spadający na ofiarę, a nie szarżował romantycznie na wroga i okrzykiem klanowym na ustach.

Kisame zszedł z konia i przepłoszył go mocnym klepnięciem po zadzie. Nie było sensu wystawiać wierzchowca na zagrożenie. Teraz trzeba było jedynie podkraść się do walczących rodów i czekać na pomyślny obrót sprawy. Hoshigaki założył technikę maskującą, silne genjutsu, którego kiedyś nauczył go Itachi, i bezszelestnie zaczął zbliżać się do obrzeży bitwy, osłaniając się od czasu do czasu rosnącymi dookoła krzewami. W środku zawieruchy wojennej, pomiędzy fruwającymi z jękiem kunai a furkającymi mieczami i strzałami, wypuszczanymi z małych łuków o krótkim zasięgu, ktoś walczył. Kisame zmrużył oczy, usiłując spojrzeć ponad kłębiącymi się shinobi. W samym centrum bitwy, umazany krwią od stóp do głów, wirował Itachi. Jego szkarłatna czakra wybuchała szaleńczymi półkolami, gdy raz za razem smażył mózgi atakujących go ninjów. Zaraz, czemu oni go atakowali, czy to nie była walka pomiędzy Drudge a Borggia? Kisame stał przyczajony bezgłośnie i patrzył jak zaklęty na zwijającego się w podskokach Itachiego, który pełnymi gracji ruchami rozpruwał wrogom gardła za pomocą dziesięciu kunai, które trzymał w dłoniach. Kapiące czerwienią oczy mangenkyou sharinganu były skoncentrowane i przeszywały na wskroś ofiary, które jak zahipnotyzowane stawały w bezruchu, gdy tylko spojrzały w twarz Uchihy. Itachi wyglądał jak bóg wojny, Shura albo Rasetsu, smukły, giętki, poruszający się w ezoterycznym tańcu śmierci z płynną gracją drapieżnika. I był w nim gniew, gniew tak wielki, że aż ociekał złowieszczą, okropnie tętniącą czakrą, która przypalała najbliżej stojącym przeciwnikom włosy i rzęsy.

A potem szkarłatne oczy wibrujące od mocy i wściekłości, spoczęły na Kisame. Ot tak, jakby genjutsu Hoshigakiego nie istniało, jakby po prostu stał tak sobie, pomiędzy walczącymi. I Kisame już wiedział. Akatsuki chciała ich wpuścić w pułapkę, rody Drudge i Borggia nie miały walczyć ze sobą, ale z nimi, z Demonem Południa i Szkarłatem. Widocznie oddalając w ręce przewoźnika braci Falken, Uchiha wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak i poszedł przodem, sprawdzić, co to takiego. I znalazł. Cholera jasna. Znalazł.

Kisame dezaktywował technikę genjutsu i wyszarpnął Samehadę z pochwy. Miecz zagrał dookoła niego, gdy obrócił nim nad głową i zaczął swój własny, błyszczący żelazem taniec. Rozproszeni nagle shinobi rozsypali się, formując ponownie szyki, ale Kisame wciął się w nie jak nóż, wykonując zgrabne piruety i za jednym zamachem zacinając po cztery czerepy wrogów. Ich zdolności klanowe, ich żałosne techniki ninjitsu nie dały się porównać z Wushu Władających Ostrzem. Kisame uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując, jak adrenalina zaczyna krążyć w jego ciele, rozgrzewać, wzywać do walki. Patrzył zafascynowany na swoje dłonie, niosące Samehadę i tworzące dziwny, piękny kontrast w zatłoczoną przez wrogów przestrzenią. Ostra, spływająca euforią po plecach świadomość każdej cząsteczki ciała, każdego ruchu mięśni, rozrywała coś we wnętrzu Hoshigakiego, aż w końcu wyrwała mu się z gardła głośnym, barbarzyńskim krzykiem.

Akatsuki chce wojny, będzie ją miała. I do diabła z konsekwencjami.

Gdzieś za plecami Hoshigakiego Itachi tańczył swój taniec śmierci, z bladą, beznamiętną twarzą i pałającymi czakrą oczyma. Ofiary Uchihy wydzierały się nieludzko pod wpływem Tsukiyomi, a ich wrzask mieszał się z okrzykami bojowymi Hoshigakiego i Uchihy jak jakaś przerażająca symfonia chaosu i zniszczenia. Kisame nie bał się zdrady, zdradzano go już nie raz i przyjął to za pewnik na drodze każdego shinobi. Zdrada to cześć biznesu, podobnie jak walka i śmierć. Nieunikniona rzeczywistość. Mogło być gorzej, mogło być tak, że teraz, na tym polu bitwy, które przygotowała organizacja, żeby ich zlikwidować, Kisame znalazłby się sam. Bez Itachiego.

Uchiha z krzykiem wbił kolejne kunai w szyje dwóch przeciwników, unikając z gracją ich rozpaczliwych katonów. Jego szkarłatne oczy raz za razem odnajdywały oczy Hoshigakiego, całkiem, jakby bał się, że Kisame zaraz zniknie. Nukenin z Kirigakure zbliżył się do Uchihy i stanęli plecami do siebie, z bronią wyciągniętą w kierunku otaczających ich wrogów. Niewiadomo, ile zapłaciła Akatsuki za tą sztuczkę klanowi Drudge i Borggia, ale przeciwników zdawało się nie być wielu. Albo partnerzy wybili już całkiem sporą ilość mięsa armatniego i teraz musieli jedynie sprzątnąć tą resztkę. Tych nieszczęsnych dwudziestu drani, którzy uwierzyli, że są w stanie pokonać Demona Południa i Szkarłat!

Kisame słuchał cichej, delikatnej pieśni Samehady, tnącej powietrze gładkim, błyszczącym ostrzem. Życie jego samego i tych, którym je odbierał płynęło wartkim strumieniem przez jego ciało, kumulując się w mieczu, razem z nim zataczającym szerokie, srebrzyste kręgi. Oto, kim był, bez maskę i udawania, bez pozorów. Tylko i aż wojownik walczący na poziomie zwierzęcia, które musi zabić, żeby samo przeżyć, musi stosować uniki, prowokować i zakładać pułapki. Obok Kisame w ten sam sposób walczył Itachi, rozwiany w swoim płaszczu jak czarna zjawa z piekieł. Akatsuki odkryła swoje prawdziwe karty, wystawiła ich na śmierć a oni, oczekując tego już od dawna, od początku prawie, z podniesioną głową i okrzykiem na ustach, podjęli wyzwanie. Nie było się czego bać, nie było sensu się wahać. Pozostała jedynie tętniąca przez ciało, podniecająca czakra, broń w ręku i obecność kogoś drugiego, kto zmagał się z żywiołem walki w tej samej sytuacji.

Kisame przymknął oczy i wciąż zadając ciosy Samehadą, skoncentrował się i założył technikę, od której zatrzęsła się ziemia a pole walki otoczyła gęsta, mleczna mgła. Może mu się wydawało, ale zanim mangenkyou sharingan w niej zniknął, skinął do niego głową w podziękowaniu.

////////////////

Uchiha usiadł ciężko na łóżku i zdjął powolnymi, bolesnymi ruchami płaszcz. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione chorobliwie a dłonie drżały lekko, gdy przesunął nimi po włosach. Kisame obserwował go przez chwilę w milczeniu. Itachi był zmęczony i odchorowywał nadużycie mangenkyou sharinganu. I nic dziwnego, po oporze, jaki stawiła im grupa straży przybocznej głów rodu Drudge i Borggia, nie należało spodziewać się czegokolwiek innego. Wysłannicy obu klanów, nawet z zabezpieczeniem w postaci najstarszych, sprawnych bitewnie członków rodów, nie mieli szans z shinobi klasy Kisame czy Uchihy, choć stawili porządny opór. Może stali się zbyt chciwi na pieniądze Akatsuki, a może po prostu zmiękli i przyzwyczaili się do swojego honoru i walki twarzą w twarz za bardzo. To była pierwsza rzecz, której nauczono małego Kisame, podczas jego treningu Władających Ostrzem, nie przywiązuj się do niczego, bo prędzej czy później zostanie ci to odebrane. Zarządcy klanów Drudge i Borggia zostali zabici, gdy próbowali osłonić swoich towarzyszy, a oni widząc śmierć dowodzących, spowolnili swoje ruchy i stracili wolę walki. Tylko trochę, ale to starczyło, żeby przynieść im klęskę.

Itachi sarkał gniewnie na Kisame, że robi się miękki i sentymentalny, bo chowa ciała głów rodów, którymi posłużyła się Akatsuki, żeby ich zabić. Hoshigaki zignorował jego słowa. Walczyli dobrze, należał się im porządny pochówek.

"Czy jest tutaj jakiś kaloryfer?" spytał Itachi, przebierając się szybko w gruby, wełniany sweter i dwie pary getrów. "W tym hotelu jest zimno jak w zamrażarce."

"Jest jakaś niedziałająca farelka, nie zamierzam teraz szukać ci cieplejszego lokum, Uchiha. Najemnicy Akatsuki, szpiegujący nas już pewnie od dobrego miesiąca, wciąż kręcą się po mieście i szukają naszych śladów." Kisame zmarszczył nos, widząc jak Itachi pomimo swojego wielowarstwowego ubrania drży. "Weź się w garść. Najdalej jutro dadzą sobie spokój i odpuszczą poszukiwania, a wtedy czeka cię wizyta u lekarza."

Itachi sarknął słabo i już miał wkręcić się pod pościel, ale Kisame złapał go za ramię. Najwyraźniej Uchiha nie miał chęci wziąć nawet prysznica. A powinien, sądząc z umazanej resztkami krwi twarzy. Hoshigaki przewrócił oczyma i zmusił niechętnego Itachiego do powstania z łóżka i skierowania się do łazienki. Uchiha musiał być faktycznie skonany, skoro nawet nie protestował zbyt mocno, tylko posłusznie zaczął wyłazić ze swoich swetrów i getrów. Kisame patrzył na blade, smukłe ciało, obrażające się przed nim bez najmniejszego wstydu czy zażenowania, i czuł... nie wiedział, co czuł. Ale było to bardzo podobne do tego, co przeżywał za każdym razem, gdy płynął na Wyspy Mgieł. Ulga i gniew, nienawiść i jednoczesna niemożność odwrócenia oczu. Kisame mruknął uspokajająco, gdy Itachi zachwiał się przy wchodzeniu do kabiny prysznicowej, a potem pchnął łagodnie partnera pod strumień gorącej wody.

Uchiha z zamkniętymi oczyma i opuszczonymi dłońmi stał w deszczu obmywającego go z krwi wrzątku i zdawał się nie zauważać, że jest wciąż obserwowany. A może zauważał, tylko wchłonął już Hoshigakiego tak mocno w swoją przestrzeń prywatną, że było mu obojętne, co Kisame widzi, a czego nie. To działało w obie strony. Nukenin z Mgły także nie krępował się obecnością Uchihy, nigdy, nawet, gdy piętnastoletni Itachi obserwował spod przymkniętych rzęs jak Kisame idzie do burdelu. Użytkownik mangenkyou sharinganu ani drgnął, gdy Kisame wyciągnął ramię z namydloną gąbką i przesunął nią ostrożnie po jego bladych plecach. Silne, smukłe, ale mocne mięśnie zagrały delikatnie pod dotykiem Hoshigakiego, który nagle odkrył, że lubi dotykać takiego obnażonego, nagle pozbawionego wszelkich nośników erotycznych, ciała Itachiego. Mocne, jasne ramię owinęło się dookoła szyi Kisame i wciągnęło go powoli pod prysznic. A chrzanić to. I tak miał na sobie tylko spodnie.

Jak we śnie Itachi hipnotycznym ruchem wyjął z dłoni Kisame gąbkę i powoli powiódł nią po jego karku, ramieniu, po policzku. Woda, spływająca do odpływu zabarwiła się różowawym kolorkiem rozcieńczonej krwi. Hoshigaki poczuł nagle, że ma na sobie masę zadrapań i płytkich ran ciętych, i że gorąca woda pobudza czający się w nich mały, dokuczliwy ból. Chciał zaprotestować, ale Itachi ujął jego twarz drgającymi rękoma i pocałował go, stając na krawędzi kabiny prysznicowej, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp do jego warg.

Miękkie, mokre uczucie na ustach a potem leniwy, łagodzący wszystko język, ciekawsko badający wnętrze jego ust. Itachi mruknął niskim, chropowatym głosem, który postawił na ciele Kisame wszystkie włosy. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w przymknięte, szkarłatne od mangenkyou sharinganu ślepia. To go trochę ocuciło.

"Dlaczego poszedłeś sam, skoro wiedziałeś, że Akatsuki może zastawić na nas pułapkę?" zapytał Kisame, odsuwając się od bladej, trójkątnej twarzy Uchihy, oblepionej mokrymi, sterczącymi włosami. Itachi uśmiechnął się lekko i przesunął gąbką po gardle Hoshigakiego. Nie wyglądało na to, że udzieli jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

To było trochę frustrujące. I z pewnością nie prowadziło do rozładowującego napięcie seksu. Kisame odsunął się od rozgrzanego, mokrego ciała Uchihy i wysunął się spod prysznica, znacząc za sobą wilgotne, rozpryśnięte ślady na hotelowej posadzce.

"We dwójkę pokonaliśmy właśnie wysłanników Akatsuki, którzy mieli nas zabić rzekomo w wojnie domowej pomiędzy klanami." obwieścił oschle Kisame, trzymając już dłoń na klamce. "Jeśli chciałeś się zabić, mogłeś zrobić to bardziej po cichu. A tak właśnie pokazaliśmy, że jesteśmy gotowi stawić czoła Akatsuki."

Szkarłatne, wciąż nie do końca przytomne oczy zmierzyły go nieruchomym spojrzeniem zza zaparowanej szyby kabiny prysznicowej.

"A nie jesteśmy gotowi?" spytał niski, uwodzicielski, drapieżny głos. Kisame uśmiechnął się krzywo, zamrugał a potem zaśmiał się na całe gardło, łapiąc ręcznik.

"Jesteśmy. Od początku byliśmy, zdaje się." odpowiedział, wycierając sobie włosy. "Ale jeśli popełnisz samobójstwo, moje szanse przeżycia się zmniejszą. W dwójkę mamy więcej możliwości."

Przez chwilę panowała cisza i tylko szum wody, tryskającej z prysznica odbijał się szeptem po zimnej, hotelowej łazience.

"Sugerujesz, że moje życie należy do ciebie, a twoje do mnie?" zapytał powoli Itachi, namydlając ponownie gąbkę i przesuwając ją sobie powoli po ramieniu.

"Ach, romans!" sarknął ironicznie Kisame, rzucając na podłogę mokry ręcznik. "Ale skoro chcesz to w ten sposób ująć, to tak. Razem damy sobie radę."

"...razem..." powtórzył jak echo Itachi, nie przestając bezwiednie myć swoich ramion. Hoshigaki popatrzył uważnie na twarz kompana, ale zobaczył w niej jedynie fragment jakiegoś odległego, zamazanego wspomnienia, kompletnie nieczytelnego dla postronnego obserwatora. Hoshigaki westchnął i opuścił łazienkę, pozostawiając stojącego pod strugami gorącego prysznica Itachiego i jego prywatne skojarzenia ze słowem 'razem'.

//////////////

Trzy dni później Akatsuki skontaktowała się z nimi jak gdyby nigdy nic, pytając, czy misja wykonana. Odpowiedzieli zgodnie z prawdą, że nie, bo żaden z członków małej potyczki na granicach Piasku i Dźwięku, nie przeżył. Rozmawiający z nimi łącznik nie speszył się tą wiadomością ani nie zdenerwował, tylko polecił im wykonanie kolejnego zadania.

"Wykonamy misję i wyegzekwujemy naszą zapłatę." powiedział chłodno Itachi. "Już niedługo."

Na ten dziwny ton Uchihy łącznik jakby nieco drgnął, ale nie powiedział nic, tylko się rozłączył. Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nic nie wiedział, jedynie przekazywał informacje z góry, nie mając świadomości, że owa 'góra' chce się z jakiegoś powodu pozbyć Uchihy i Hoshigakiego.

Itachi prychnął z pogardą i rzucił nadajnik radiowy w kąt pokoju, zawijając się szczelniej w kołdrę. Kisame czuł, jak ciało partnera rozluźnia się pomału, żeby przylgnąć mu z powrotem do pleców. Ostatnio Kisame kultywował leniwe poranki, pozwalając sobie leżeć do nieprzyzwoitych godzin w południe i jak się okazało, Itachi szybko wpadł w tą rutynę. Zabawne, jak groźny użytkownik mangenkyou sharinganu potrafił ułożyć się wygodnie w ramionach Hoshigakiego, samolubnie przesuwając niewygodne dla niego kończyny partnera. Całkiem, jakby robił to całe życie, wkradał się w prywatną przestrzeń ludzi i wykorzystywał ich ciała podczas snu jako poduszki. Kisame zauważył, że Uchiha lubi być przyciśnięty, czymkolwiek, byle było to żywe i ciepłe. I tak zwykle Hoshigaki budząc się odkrywał, że jego udo zarzucone jest na nogi Uchihy, jego oba ramiona spoczywają na piersi partnera, przygniatając ją swoim, było nie było, niemałym ciężarem. Uchiha leżał sobie, przygnieciony ciałem Kisame i udawał, że śpi i ni czuje na sobie uważnego spojrzenia swojego partnera.

"Dlaczego wybrałeś sobie `Południe` jako pseudonim w hierarchii Akatsuki?" spytał cichym głosem Itachi, wciąż odwrócony głową do okna. Kisame poruszył się niewygodnie na poduszkach i wyciągnął ramię, żeby objąć Uchihę w talii i przyciągnąć go do siebie bliżej.

"Widzisz, w starochrześcijańskich legendach południe było porą dnia, w której wychodziły najgorsze demony i gnębiły ludzi." wymamrotał sennie Kisame, zauważając od niechcenia, że czarne oczy Itachiego rozszerzyły się nieznacznie i zapatrzyły w dal za jego ramieniem. Hm, całkiem jak słuchający bajki dzieciak. Hoshigaki przyciągnął Uchihę jeszcze bliżej piersi i podjął urwany wątek. " Z rana człowiek mógł pracować i chwalić stwórcę tego naszego wesołego grajdołka, po południu i wieczorem także, ale w południe ręce człowieka mdlały i nie mogły już pracować, a umysł stawał się ospały, niezdolny do radosnego śpiewania hymnów stwórcy." Kisame ziewnął i przesunął brodą po jedwabistych, pachnących werbeną włosach Itachiego. "I dlatego człowiek bał się tej pory dnia. Lenistwo, niemoc spływająca ze stojącego w zenicie słońca, odbierającego siły do dostrzegania dobra w świecie, oto czego boją się ludzie, jak myślę."

"Ładna opowieść." mruknął Itachi, poruszając zimnymi palcami u stóp, utkniętymi pod łydkami Kisame. "Nie posądziłbym cię o to, że jesteś romantykiem."

"Nie jestem." zaśmiał się cicho Kisame. "Jestem mistrzem obezwładniającej beznadziei, dlatego jestem tak dobrym Władającym Ostrzem. A ty, czemu wybrałeś `Szkarłat`?"

Itachi przez chwilę milczał, wodząc powoli palcami po kości obojczyka Kisame i patrząc nadal nieobecnym wzrokiem za jego ramię. Hoshigaki poczuł, jak Uchiha robi głęboki wdech, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatnim momencie się rozmyślił.

"To... trudne do wyjaśnienia. Ale kiedy używam mangenkyou sharingana świat jest... cały unurzany we krwi. I szkarłatny." klarował pomału Itachi a jego blade powieki zadrżały nagle, jakby przypomniał sobie coś nieprzyjemnego. Kisame zastanowił się, od kiedy stał się takim ekspertem od odczytywania ukrytych intencji i myśli Uchihy. I po raz pierwszy odkrył, że nie przeszkadza mu to.

"Za moim pseudonimem nie kryje się taka pouczająca przypowieść jak za twoim." fuknął słabo Uchiha i położył policzek na szerokim ramieniu Kisame, wzdychając głęboko. "Ot, po prostu fizjologiczna reakcja na przemęczone, nie przystosowane do takiego nienaturalnego wysiłku oko."

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w której słychać było jedynie tykanie ściennego zegara. Kisame pochylił się powoli nad Itachim i przyłożył usta do jego warg w małym, prześmiewczo niewinnym i nieśmiałym pocałunku.

"Jesteśmy tacy sami."

"Przerażające."

"Prawda."

Itachi podniósł się i paroma szurnięciami przemieścił się na łóżku tak, że teraz siedział okrakiem na Kisame, zawinięty w swoją część kołdry i jakiś ręcznik, który najwyraźniej spał z nimi jeszcze po prysznicu. Hoshigaki uśmiechnął się wyzywająco, gdy Uchiha otarł się powoli o jego zaczynającego się już wzbudzać członka.

"Wiesz, dlaczego Akatsuki chce się nas pozbyć?" spytał Itachi, pochylając się nad Kisame i ostrożnie ujmując zębami jego górną wargę. Kolejny ruch trący pomiędzy udami Hoshigakiego sprawił, że wyprężył się on mimowolnie ku górze, klnąc cicho.

"Nie... wiem..."

"Bo wiedzą już, że jesteśmy najsilniejszymi członkami organizacji i Rada zaczyna się nas bać." wyszeptał Itachi do ucha Kisame, przesuwając nosem po jego skroni i żuchwie. "Boją się, więc chcą nas zlikwidować. Ironia, zważywszy na to, że to oni dali nam szansę tak wzrosnąć w siłę."

"Musimy im za to podziękować." wysapał w szyję Uchihy Hoshigaki, ujmując całymi dłońmi uda Itachiego i pociągając go na siebie mocniej. Miękki, aksamitny śmiech rozszedł się płynnie po ciszy późnego, hotelowego poranka.

"Podziękujemy, pewnie, że podziękujemy. Wykonamy te wszystkie misje, na które nas wyślą z nadzieją, że z nich nie wrócimy, a potem..." biodra Itachiego zakołysały się mocno, wyrywając z ust Kisame chrapliwy, zwierzęcy pomruk. "...A potem pójdziemy do nich i wybijemy ich co do nogi."

To był szalony pomysł. Członkowie organizacji byli naprawdę silnymi shinobi, i byli przygotowani na wszelkie zdrady. Z drugiej jednak strony to samo można było powiedzieć o Itachim i Kisame. Zresztą, skoro Akatsuki ma ich na liście do eksterminacji, należało działać. Albo organizacja odstąpi od swojego planu, widząc ich siłę i obawiając się jej, albo będzie polować na nich, dopóki ich nie złapie. Kisame nigdy nie był człowiekiem o wielkiej cierpliwości i nienawidził czekać, patrząc jak inni za niego decydują. Najlepszą obroną był atak, a jeśli chodziło o Akatsuki, atak, żeby być skuteczny, musiał być niespodziewany.

Kisame brutalnym ruchem przewrócił Itachiego na plecy i wgryzł mu się w usta, smakując słodkawą krew z rozciętej wargi kochanka. Uchiha mruknął przeciągle prosto w jego usta, a jego obnażona już teraz erekcja drgnęła koło uda Kisame. Hoshigaki powoli opadł całym ciężarem ciała na leżącego pod nim Itachiego, z którego ust wydobyło się zadowolone westchnienie. Uległe dłonie o drapieżnych, agresywnych paznokciach, ponownie zaczęły badać ścieżki na plecach Hoshigakiego, drapiąc i głaszcząc na przemian.

"A jak już ich... wybijemy... zakładając, że zdołamy to zrobić... gdzie wrócimy?... co wtedy..." spytał bez tchu Uchiha, gdy Kisame zaczął językiem i wargami torować sobie drogę po jego obrażonej szyi i karku. Hoshigaki prychnął rozbawiony.

"Wtedy wrócę na Wyspy Mgieł, na wzgórze Koziorożca."

"A ja?" onyksowe oczy patrzyły się z bliska na twarz Kisame, nagle poważne i czujne. Hoshigaki zaśmiał się bez tchu i wgryzł się delikatnie w blady, umięśniony ładnie brzuch Itachiego, wywołując u niego niezadowolone warknięcie.

"Co `ty`? Ty zrobisz to, co uważasz za słuszne. Jak zwykle zresztą." jeśli oczywiście przeżyjemy tą całą jatkę, którą Akatsuki nam z pewnością zgotuje, uważając, żebyśmy czasem nie zbliżyli się zanadto do jej siedzib.

"Jeśli uznasz to za stosowne, Uchiha, możesz wrócić ze mną.”

end

Homoviator 2005


	10. Chapter 10

Roz. 10

 

 

 

Gdy dotarli do Kraju Fal, codzienne dobijanie wysłanych przez Akatsuki skrytobójców stało się uciążliwą, ale konieczną rutyną w ich życiu. Kisame nie zwracał już uwagi, że Itachi upaprany na dłoniach krwią, wchodzi do łazienki i bierze długi, rozluźniający prysznic, po którym na umywalce zostają zawsze małe, jasnoczerwone krople. Hoshigaki po prostu przecierał je cierpliwie gąbką i zbierał rozrzucone nieporządnie ubrania partnera, którymi ten zawsze w jakiś sposób potrafił usłać cały hotelowy pokój w ciągu sekundy. Uchiha zawsze przejawiał niezdrowe zainteresowanie krwią, i zamiast swoje walki przeprowadzać cicho i bez śladu, nieodmiennie wracał ubrudzony posoką, choćby i na podbiciu sandała. Nie dało się tego zwyczaju z niego wytrzebić, Kisame nauczył się z tym żyć, burcząc coś o bezpieczeństwie, którego Itachi nie jest wstanie pilnować, nie bardziej niż małe dziecko w każdym razie.

W Kraju Fal misja była prosta i o dziwo, zakończyła się sukcesem. Młody Misao zgodził się po dość krótkim namyśle iść z nimi, odtransportowali go więc szybko do łącznika, węsząc zasadzkę, dopóki chłopak nie wsiadł do pociągu, a oni zostali sami na zakurzonym, prześwietlonym majowym słońcem peronie.

"Chodźmy nad morze." zaproponował w porywie dobrego humoru Itachi i szybko ukrył twarz za kołnierzem płaszcza, bo Kisame zmierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem. Nie miał chęci dać się podejść Akatsuki za pomocą klona Uchihy, jakkolwiek zakurzone tereny Kraju Fal zdecydowanie mniej do niego przemawiały niż piaszczyste plaże tego jeszcze nie pożartego przez przemysł turystyczny zakątka.

Itachi wziął milczenie Kisame za zgodę, tak jak zawsze. I tak jak zawsze odwrócił się i zaczął szybko wdrażać swój plan w życie. Po godzinie Hoshigaki i Uchiha znaleźli się w pociągu, jadącym na przeciwległe, bardziej dzikie i wyludnione, wybrzeże wyspy, zaopatrzeni w słodkie bułki, wodę mineralną i koc. Kisame z paranoicznym uczuciem patrzył jak Itachi krząta się zręcznie po hotelowym pokoju, przygotowując się do krótkiej, jednodniowej wyprawy. Zwykle ich podróże trwały długo, i nie zawierały opcjonalnie powrotu do wcześniejszego miejsca pobytu. Może dlatego od czasu do czasu taki wypad był miłą odmianą, jakkolwiek w ich wspólnej karierze zdarzył się po raz pierwszy. Zwykle nie spędzali ze sobą aż tyle czasu wolnego... chociaż przez ostatnie pół roku rzeczy uległy zmianie, której Kisame przy najwyższych wysiłkach woli i intelektu, nie potrafił wyraźnie, jednoznacznie wskazać.

Denerwowało go to trochę, ale w tym rozdrażnieniu było sporo czystego podniecenia i ciekawości, więc postanowił się tym podzielić z Uchihą.

"Nie powinniśmy szykować się na napaść ze strony Akatsuki, zamiast bawić się w szczęśliwą rodzinę i jechać ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki na piknik?" zapytał Kisame, wgryzając się w nieco twardą, zieloną, ale soczystą gruszkę. "To niebezpieczne, całkowicie zbędne... życie spędzamy w podróży, więc podróżując nawet na tak krótkie dystanse nie odpoczniemy zbytnio."

Itachi przez moment nie odpowiadał, tylko siedział w bezruchu z zamkniętymi oczyma i sączył powoli z kartonika marchewkowy sok. Jak na kogoś, kto prawie cały maj spędził na wybijaniu skrytobójców, wyglądał niezwykle spokojnie i pogodnie, jeżeli takiego słowa można było w ogóle użyć względem mangenkyou sharinganu.

"Od czasu do czasu należy zrobić rzecz zbędną. Inaczej człowiek traci równowagę." oznajmił wreszcie cichym głosem Itachi, wzdychając i wyrzucając kartonik po soku do wypchanej krańcowo, pociągowej śmietniczki. "Mała podróż w wielkiej podróży może być miłą odmianą."

Kisame uśmiechnął się i czuł, że nie jest to uśmiech ani zgryźliwy, ani ironiczny. Aż się bał jak mógł on w oczach Itachiego wyglądać i jakie późniejsze, cyniczne komentarze wywoływać, ale nie, Uchiha tylko prychnął lekko i zagapił się w okno, na łachy piachu plażowego, które właśnie mijali. Jechali prawie pustym, wlekącym się niemożebnie pociągiem osobowym, który terkocząc i trzęsąc się, pokonywał nieśpiesznie zazielenione pola Kraju Fal. W każdej chwili Akatsuki mogła przypuścić na nich atak, w każdej chwili Itachi mógł ponownie zabrudzić się krwią, tylko tym razem dla odmiany swoją własną, a nie przeciwników, w każdej chwili Kisame mógł stracić resztę zdrowego rozsądku, i zacząć śmiać się na całe gardło z ich małej, obłąkanej całkowicie niepoczytalności.

"Straciliśmy równowagę już dawno, ale zawsze możemy udawać, że jej nam trochę zostało." wzruszył ramionami Itachi i od tej pory pomiędzy partnerami zaległo milczenie, nie nacechowane niczym, poza mocnym zapachem soli, nadciągającym od strony morza.

I tak dwóch najbardziej szalonych, elitarnych shinobi pojechało na piknik. Taki tradycyjny, drobnomieszczański, z kocem, bułkami z serem, drożdżówkami oraz całym arsenałem broni, od kunai na Samehadzie kończąc. Kisame przestał się zastanawiać nad dziwnością całego zdarzenia, biorąc wszystko, cokolwiek się wydarzy, jak leci. Znajdowali się na czarnej liście Akatsuki, ich sytuacja niedookreślona, wciąż pracowali dla swojego wroga, dla organizacji, która już teraz bez skrywana intencji chciała ich zabić. Czy mogło się zdarzyć coś jeszcze bardziej schizofrenicznego niż już ten sam fakt? Piknik wcale nie wydawał się w tym stanie rzeczy jakąś wielką anomalią, lecz jedynie drobnym, przyjemnym szaleństwem, na które mogli sobie pozwolić, tak jak mogli sobie pozwolić na nagłe zniknięcie z hotelu i pozostawienie za sobą pięciu trupów ninjów Akatsuki.

Wysiedli na małej, zarośniętej dokumentnie bluszczem stacyjce, opuszczonej i sennej. Majowe słońce zaczynało porządnie grzać, więc zdjęli bez słowa płaszcze, które automatycznie zostały dodane do bagażu, dźwiganego przez Kisame. Itachi niósł jedynie swoją broń i koc, resztę tachał Hoshigaki. Może i sprzeciwiłby się traktowaniu go jako konia pociągowego, ale widok idącego przed nim Itachiego, z ramionami pełnymi koca i stawiającego ostrożne kroki po kamienistej ścieżce prowadzącej na plażę, był w jakiś pokręcony sposób urzekający. Kisame podążył za partnerem, obserwując jak pokonuje w niesamowitym, skupionym milczeniu przestrzeń, jak łapie równowagę na skałkach, odgradzających wały plaży od wiejskiej, mulastej drogi, jak psyka, gdy jakiś oset zaplątał mu się w nogawkę spodni.

Itachi szedł pierwszy, ale nie wybierał miejsca na rozłożenie koca, najwyraźniej czekając na decyzję Kisame. Cały Uchiha, mieszanka zdecydowania i uporu, z niespodziewaną uległością i jakby nieco sennym, dziecinnym zagubieniem. Oczywiście Itachi nie powiedział Hoshigakiemu, że czeka na jego głos w sprawie miejsca pikniku, oczywiście Kisame wcale tego nie potrzebował. Po prostu, gdy wkroczyli w małą, złotawą zatoczkę, oddzieloną wdzięcznym pasmem roślinności od i tak nieistniejącej publiczności i reszty plaży, Hoshigaki upuścił torbę z jedzeniem i Samehadę na piach i usiadł koło nich, wyciągając z westchnieniem nogi i zrzucając sandały. Itachi odwrócił się do niego, zmierzył go nieruchomym spojrzeniem a potem zawrócił i również opadł na delikatny, sypki, aksamitny piasek.

Przez chwilę siedzieli nie patrząc na siebie i nie zwracając na siebie uwagi, zapatrzeni w gładkie, ciemnogranatowe morze, które małymi falami uderzało rytmicznie o brzeg, niosąc ze sobą różowe, małe muszelki. Dopiero tutaj Kisame usłyszał ciszę, całkowitą ciszę, która wbijała mu się z początku małymi igiełkami w głowę, tylko po to, żeby zniknąć i zostawić go zanurzonego jak ryba, w nieruchomym spokoju leniwego popołudnia.

Itachi sennymi, leniwymi ruchami zaczął rozkładać koc, ale szło mu tak nieudolnie, że Kisame fuknął, przerywając sobie chwilę zadumy, i wstał, wyrywając nakrycie z bladych dłoni Uchihy.

"Tak się to robi." mruknął i rozpostarł jednym, zgrabnym strzepnięciem koc na piaskowych plecach plaży. Itachi zmrużył oczy i spokojnie zaczął wyjmować prowiant z toreb, przekładając je do bardziej przewiewnej siatki, w której do tej pory rezydował koc.

"Czy rozkładanie przykryć na plaży jest składową treningu ninjów z Kirigakure?"

"Nie, to składowa życia wszystkich wyspiarzy, niezależnie od umiejętności bitewnych." odparował od niechcenia Kisame. Pamiętał, że wycieczki nad morze stanowiły jego jedyną rozrywkę, dopóki nie zabił ojca i nie wyzwolił się spod jego tyranii treningowej i nie dostał się pod swoją własną tyranię pogoni za władzą i siłą. Morze stanowiło dla niego jedynego powiernika, od cichych przekleństw kierowanych na okrutnego rodziciela, po radość z wyzwolenia i lęk przed nagle otrzymaną wolnością. Ale co mógł o tym wiedzieć Itachi, który właśnie rozbierał się z podkoszulki, smarował się po ramionach wytrzaśniętym skądciś olejkiem do opalania i generalnie zabierał się do plażowania jak każdy porządny, dobrze wychowany, nie mający pojęcia o prawdziwej naturze morza mieszczuch.

Kisame ściągnął także koszulkę i spodnie, zostając w szortach i zastanawiając się nad nietypowo słonecznym, ciepłym końcem maja, jakiego właśnie byli świadkami. Podobno w Kraju Fal o tej porze roku powinno być chłodniej, tymczasem pogoda była jak w lato. Cóż, anomalie były chyba jedyną normą w życiu Kisame, od kiedy zaczął podróżować z Uchihą. A jeśli tak, można było sobie pozwolić na chwilę pełnej wolności.

Itachi spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, gdy Kisame wstał nagle i pędem ruszył w kierunku morza, wzniecając za sobą chmury piaskowego kurzu. Hoshigaki jednym, zgrabnym skokiem znalazł się w wirze bąbelków powietrza, jasnej, szklistej akwamaryny i świata wyzbytego absolutnie dźwięku. Jedynym głosem, który towarzyszył mu w tym improwizowanym nurkowaniu było dudnienie jego własnego serca, zadowolonego z nagłego powrotu do morza, pod wodę, do nieruchomego spokoju głębin. Wynurzył się z wody z głośnym parsknięciem i otrząsnął się, rozrzucając dookoła srebrzyste kropelki, które jak małe rybki, pośpiesznie wróciły do morza i zniknęły w nim na powrót.

Zawsze tracił poczucie czasu, gdy pływał, dlatego nie miał pojęcia ile upłynęło od momentu jego wskoczenia w morskie, błękitne objęcia, do momentu, w którym usłyszał głośny, posuwisty chlupot, prujący fale. Wystawił głowę ponad taflę wody i spojrzał w kierunku plaży. Itachi stał na wysuniętej dość daleko w morze skałce i patrzył się uparcie w głębiny. Kisame skrzywił się, Uchiha wyglądał jak ktoś, kto zaraz zacznie rzucać kunai w pływające przy nadbrzeżu raki albo padnie na nadciśnienie od nieustannego krzyku.

"Co jest?" wrzasnął Kisame, przecierając oczy i przyzwyczajając się na powrót do widzenia na powietrzu, a nie pod wodą.

Mała, oddalona postać Itachiego stanęła w bezruchu a potem wskazała ramieniem kierunek, północny wschód, zdaje się, i zadygotała w zdenerwowanym tańcu. Samica rekina podpłynęła ostrożnie po okręgu do Kisame, omijając go tak jak każdy mądry drapieżnik innego drapieżnika, z którym nie musi walczyć o pożywienie ani o terytorium. Hoshigaki powoli zanurzył się ponownie w błękicie morza, otwierając oczy pod wodą i obserwując pełne gracji manewry rekina. Błękitno srebrna sylwetka spokojnymi ruchami, obliczonymi na nie zawracanie na siebie uwagi, jednocześnie na roztoczenie aury autorytetu, przepłynęła powoli w odległości dziesięciu metrów od Hoshigakiego i skierowała się na zachód. W morzach otaczających Kraj Fal rekiny były rzadkością, zwykle jedynie w ramach swoich godowych wędrówek od czasu do czasu jakaś para zapuszczała się w ciepłe, mało słone wody dookoła wysp Falistych.

Kisame nie do końca wiedział, co popchnęło go do tego czynu, ale gdy rekin oddalił się o kolejne dziesięć metrów, zanurkował i skierował się za nim. Sądząc z coraz zimniejszych wodnych prądów, które raz po raz przesuwały mu się pod brzuchem i po plecach, czuł, że otwarte morze jest całkiem blisko, tuż, tuż, i że ma szaloną chęć wypłynąć na nie za tym samotnym rekinem. Bezsensowne marzenie, tęsknota, nietypowa dla osób jego pokroju, gruboskórnych pragmatyków i dość przyziemnych, twardych poglądach, zacisnęło mu się na piersi żelazną obręczą.

Rekin zatoczył kolejną elipsę, zerkając za niezgrabnym stworzeniem, usiłującym poruszać się wprawnie w nieswoim środowisku, a potem machnął płetwą ogonową i przyspieszył, szybko znikając Kisame z oczu.

Wyszedł na ląd zły, zmarznięty i dziwnie nie w sosie. Przypłynięcie z powrotem na brzeg zajęło mu sporo czasu, nawet nie miał pojęcia, że aż tak daleko wypuścił się w głąb wód morskich Kraju Fal. Normalny człowiek pewnie by z takiej wyprawy nie wrócił, chociaż z drugiej strony normalny człowiek nie ścigałby przypadkowo zahaczającego swoim szlakiem o łachy plażowe rekina. Itachi patrzył na Kisame w milczeniu, wciąż stojąc na wysuniętej w morze skale, z dwoma kunai w dłoni. Nie odzywał się, wyczuwając podły nastrój Hoshigakiego, jednocześnie mając chęć zrobić jakąś uwagę, poczynić komentarz na temat nagłego zrywu Kisame.

Itachi przez dobre pół godziny wpatrywał się w horyzont, na którym niebo stykające się z wodą już zaczynał się chmurzyć. Pogoda w Kraju Fal była zmienna, a ten maj był od początku do końca anomalią, wypełnioną zwodniczym słońcem, ciepłem, oraz nagłymi załamaniami ciśnienia, owocującymi burzami i deszczami. Fale były jak Uchiha, nigdy nie wiadomo było do końca, co siedzi w tej jego ładnej, małej główce, czy nie zniknie znienacka, czy kogoś mimochodem nie zabije.

Kisame usiadł na kocu, wycierając się mocnymi, ostrymi ruchami ręcznika i przebierając się szybko. Nie był raczej zmarzluchem, gruba skóra, genetyczny prezent Władających Ostrzem Bogów, skutecznie chroniła przed wyziębieniem, szczególnie w wodzie. Gdy w końcu usiadł spokojnie, suchy i rozgrzany, złapał swój przydział bułek z serem i pochłonął go bez zbytniego zainteresowania, bardziej zafrapowany obserwacją kontemplującego morze Uchihy. Itachi siedział na skale, na swoim złożonym płaszczu, z nogami grzecznie wyciągniętymi przed siebie i rękoma założonymi luźno na piersi. Jego bose stopy od czasu do czasu przemywała co silniejsza fala, obijając się o wyżłobione przypływami krawędzie kamienia.

Zmienił się, pomyślał Kisame bez związku, zapychając sobie usta ostatnią bułką drożdżową. Zmienił się, chociaż nie ma to prawie związku z jego fizycznością. To nie jest ten sam chłopiec, ten sam zadufany w sobie kurdupel, z którym rada starszych, chyba pod wpływem jakiś mocnych narkotyków, nakazała mi współpracować. Hoshigaki dobrze pamiętał ten dzień, szary, mglisty, wrześniowy poranek i drobnego, zakutanego w za duży, ciężki płaszcz najstarszego syna rodu sharinganów. Cudowne dziecko, tak o nim powiadali, nie znające strachu ani wahania, dziecko, które wybiło swój klan. Niedawno, całkiem niedawno, a Kisame patrząc w naznaczone sharinganem oczy Itachiego widział wyraźnie, że dla cudownego dziecka wcale nie było to niedawno, ale wieku temu. Wtedy to nie była sprawa Hoshigakiego, wtedy wyraził tylko swoje niezadowolenie z tak mizernie wyglądającego, młodszego na dodatek partnera, po czym poszedł odespać swoją poprzednią misję.

Myślał, że będzie mógł małego łatwo zlać, ale po pierwszym razie, gdy był świadkiem jak Itachi zabija, zaczął zwracać się do niego per "pan". Cholera, mały cudak na to zasługiwał, jakkolwiek poziom siły, którą dysponował, jasno ukazywał, że Uchiha szybko skończy albo jako ofiara, albo jako niepoczytalny szaleniec. Ile lat temu to było? Ile lat temu Kisame zauważył, że jednak sprawy Uchihy są także jego własnymi sprawami? Ile lat temu powinni obaj zwariować i pójść w odstawkę, jako narzędzia zbyt niebezpieczne, żeby można się było nimi swobodnie posługiwać?

Itachi wstał ze skałki, podszedł do Kisame i położył się obok niego na kocu, kładąc mu głowę na udach. Hoshigaki otarł usta z odruchów drożdżówki i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdołał, powalony zaskoczeniem. Smukłe, szczupłe ramiona okrążyły jego biodra i zaplotły się mu gdzieś w okolicach nerek.

"O czym myślisz?" zapytał sennie Uchiha, pocierając policzkiem o grubo tkany materiał spodni Hoshigakiego.

"O tym, jak żeśmy się po raz pierwszy spotkali i jak cię wtedy niecierpiałem." odpowiedział Kisame, łapiąc się nagle na zmianie czasu z teraźniejszego na przeszły. Uchiha z gracją zlekceważył to drobne potknięcie językowe i tylko westchnął głęboko, podciągając się bliżej, do brzucha Hoshigakiego.

"Co tam zobaczyłeś w morzu? To, za czym tak zacząłeś nagle płynąć? Nie widziałem za dobrze... co to..."

Czarne, przysłonięte cienkimi, bladymi, delikatnymi powiekami oczy zmierzyły Kisame, patrząc na niego w górę bez skrępowania czy lęku. Kisame zagapił się na nie a potem wybuchnął gromkim, nieco zbyt głośnym śmiechem, płosząc żerujące nieopodal stadko mew.

"To był rekin."

Itachi zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale nie spuścił wzroku.

"Co tutaj w wodach przybrzeżnych Kraju Fal, robił rekin?" indagował dalej, powoli, przesuwając dłonią po udzie i pośladku Hoshigakiego. "Polował?"

Kisame wykrzywił zabawnie usta i przesunął niezgrabnie dłonią po rozsypanych mu na udzie, czarnych włosach Uchihy. Jego chropowate palce zaczepiały się o jedwabiste włosy jak haczyki rybackie i był czas, kiedy wprawiłoby go to w poważną konfuzję, ale nie teraz. Już nie teraz.

"Spokojnie, czegokolwiek tutaj chciała, nie zagrażała nam w najmniejszym stopniu. Szukała partnera, to wszystko." powiedział luźnym tonem Kisame, cofając rękę z włosów Itachiego i zabierając się za jego porcję bułek z serem. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami, Uchiha nawet na jedzenie nie spojrzał.

"Ten rekin to była... ona?"

"Tak." potwierdził Kisame refleksyjnie zapatrzając się w ciemnoniebieski horyzont, zza którego coraz szybciej wyskakiwały wielkie, kłębiaste cumulusy. "Samica rekina."

Widział, jak Itachi chce spytać, skąd wie takie szczegóły o jakimś przypadkowo spotkanym rekinie, który pojawił się niespodziewanie tak daleko od swoich terytoriów, i wdział jak porzuca to pytanie, nie chcąc przerywać ciszy i zmuszać go do unikania odpowiedzi, bądź wyjaśniania, czemu genotyp rekina w Władających Ostrzem Bogów, działa tak a nie inaczej. Nietypowa ze strony Uchihy kurtuazja i delikatność. I niepewność. To ostatnie trochę zdziwiło Kisame, ale Itachi odwrócił twarz tak, że nie mógł jej teraz wyraźnie dojrzeć, zasłoniętej strzechą szarpanych przez wiatr włosów.

"Przypłynęła tutaj z północy, przypadkiem. Nie była groźna. I to było zaproszenie na wędrówkę a nie zew wojenny, więc nie masz co się dąsać, Uchiha." obwieścił męczeńskim tonem Hoshigaki i poklepał Itachiego po plecach uspokajającym gestem.

"...Zaproszenie na wędrówkę, mówisz..." szepnął Itachi i wzmocnił swój chwyt na biodrach Kisame, ale więcej nie powiedział już nic.

Pół godziny później słońce schowało się całkowicie za szarą, wielką chmurą a z nieba zaczął sączyć się mały, delikatny deszczyk. Hoshigaki zgarnął szybko koc i torby po jedzeniu, złapał wciąż sennego i rozkojarzonego Itachiego za rękę, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku stacji kolejowej. Mały, drewniany budynek zapyziałej, zapomnianej przez Boga i ludzi poczekalni, stanowił marną, ale wystarczającą ochronę przed nadciągającą ulewą. Kisame czuł wyraźnie w powietrzu elektryczność i wilgoć, szła burza. Maj w Kraju Fal był dużo bardziej przewrotnym miesiącem niż marzec.

Uchiha uwolnił swoją dłoń z uścisku Hoshigakiego mocnym, krótkim szarpnięciem i podszedł do pozbawionego szyby okna. Jego smukła postać dziwnie wyglądała na tle nabazgranych sprayami tekstów o dość sporej rozpiętości tematycznej, od wyznań miłosnych po przekleństwa. Okoliczna młodzież, zanim stąd wyjechała, postanowiła wyładować swoją frustrację za pomocą farby na ścianach poczekalni, spokój Itachiego kompletnie nie pasował do tej lingwistycznej agresji.

Kisame usiadł na drewnianej ławce, upuszczając z boku torbę i wyciągając przed siebie nogi z długim westchnieniem. Itachi odwrócił się i zmierzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem. Jego twarz była zakryta cieniem, ale światło sączące się z okna przez wzmagający się deszcz, opromieniało ją od tyłu nierzeczywistym blaskiem. Jak w hipnozie Uchiha podszedł powoli do Kisame i usiadł mu na udach, kładąc ramiona na jego barkach i zapatrzając mu się w oczy.

"Mam wrażenie, że nie mamy po co tam wracać." szepnął spokojnie, poruszając się nad Kisame i wyrywając z jego ust zadowolony pomruk. "Wszystko, czego potrzebujemy, mamy ze sobą."

Na zewnątrz drewnianej poczekalni zaczęła się właśnie jedna z największych burz w krótkiej historii Kraju Fal. Wiatr przyginał drzewa do ziemi, fale atakowały brzeg z groźnym hukiem odrywając z niego całe łachy piasku, błyskawice rozpruwały niebo z ogłuszającym trzaskiem. Itachi zaczął poruszać się rytmicznie nad Hoshigakim, który zacisnął dłonie na jego pośladkach i wgryzł się mu w usta, smakując morską sól, żelazistą krew i nagle rozkwitłe pomiędzy nimi pożądanie.

///////////////////////

Gdy wrócili do miasta, okazało się, że ich hotel płonie. Dookoła biegali spanikowani ludzie, usiłując ugasić szalejące płomienie, ewidentnie pochodzenia jakiegoś ninjitsu. Kisame i Itachi szybko oddalili się od tłumu, wiedząc, że cały teren dookoła ognistego widowiska jest pilnie obserwowany. Po raz pierwszy Akatsuki dała im tak wyraźny znak swoich planów względem nich.

Oddaleni od trzeszczącego w płomieniach, wielkiego budynku walącego się hotelu, Itachi i Kisame obserwowali w milczeniu mroczny spektakl. Nie mówili nic, nie było potrzeby. Czas był bliski, tylko oni udawali, że tego nie widzą. Uchiha westchnął cicho i ledwie dostrzegalnym, szybkim ruchem rzucił gdzieś do tyłu kunai, które nagle pojawiło mu się w ręce. Zamaskowany, skryty na dachu shinobi jęknął i z grzechotem wypuszczonych z dłoni mieczy, spadł na ziemię, na bruk.

"Kisame?"

"Tak."

Hoshigaki uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy Uchiha swoim zwyczajem nie zwracając na niego uwagi, odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku centrum miasta. Kisame wzruszył teatralnie ramionami, poprawił pokrowiec Samehady na plecach i ruszył za Itachim. Szkarłat aktywowanego mangenkyou sharinganu wybuchnął nagle w twarzy Uchihy i zapowiadało to naprawdę nieliche atrakcje.

"Czy chcesz wyruszyć ze mną na wędrówkę, Kisame?"

"A pewnie, Uchiha. A pewnie."

end

Homoviator 03/2006


	11. Chapter 11

roz 11

 

 

 

Listen to my heart,  
Forever sad  
I'm lost without you

Éist le mo chroí,  
Go brónach a choích'  
Tá mé caillte gan tú

 

 

Nie lubił innych członków Akatsuki. Nigdy. Wydawali mu się czczy i nieporadni, pomimo swojej siły i tupetu. Postrzegał ich jak opuszczone dzwony świątynne na pustkowiu, głośne, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie niosące ze sobą żadnych znaczeń i puste. Bez organizacji byli niczym. Musieli się zrzeszyć, żeby chociaż udawać, że coś sobą stanowią, a Akatsuki była do tego wygodnym narzędziem. Kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, Kisame myślał w ten sam sposób o Itachim. Uchiha co prawda nigdy nie był osobą ani gadatliwą ani lubiącą się chwalić swoimi umiejętnościami, ale nie wydawał się także kimś zaradnym i posiadającym sztukę przetrwania w codziennym, zwykłym życiu. Takim bez shinobi kryjących się za każdym zaułkiem, bez dzikiego, okrutnego seksu, bez walki i krwi. Lata wędrówek, docierania się, lata milczenia i patrzenia na zmętniałe, zmęczone używaniem mangenkyou sharingana oczy, zmieniły optykę Kisame.

Itachi nie był jak inni członkowie Akatsuki. Nie był ani czczy ani nic nie znaczący. Wręcz przeciwnie, trudno było o większą kondensację sensów niż Uchiha.

"Nie daj się zabić, Hoshigaki." szepnął Itachi, poprawiając płaszcz w okolicach szyi. Kisame wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

"Powinieneś powiedzieć, "nie daj się zabić zbyt łatwo". zauważył, na co Uchiha, ignorując kompletnie jego złośliwość, odwrócił się do niego i stanął na palcach.

Miękkie, mokre, ciepłe uczucie w kąciku ust, a potem upiorne, wibrujące szkarłatem oczy i mały uśmiech. Uchiha westchnął i odsunął się od twarzy Hoshigakiego, dezaktywując Tsukiyomi i potrząsając głową. Kisame potarł dłonią usta, pozbywając się z nich swędzącego powidoku ust Itachiego.

"Odpuść sobie, nie dam ci pójść samemu do siedziby Akatsuki. Nie uśpisz mnie swoim mangenkyou sharinganem, ani żadnym wymyślnym, psia jucha, genjutsu." oznajmił Kisame z uprzejmym uśmiechem, pokazując ukrytą do tej pory w płaszczu dłoń, złożoną w przełamującą techniki mentalne pieczęć. "Z wiekiem nauczyłem się bronić przed twoimi sztuczkami. Poza tym, to jest nasza walka. Albo pójdziemy tam razem, Uchiha, albo nie pójdziemy wcale."

"Musimy iść. Życie w nieustannym zagrożeniu ze strony Akatsuki to nie życie." wyartykułował jakby z trudem Itachi, na co Kisame uśmiechnął się krzywo i przygarnął go do siebie ramieniem. Mocno. Ciasno.

"Sporo lat zajęło nam dojście do tego jakże trafnego wniosku." wymruczał, puszczając Uchihę, który z niezadowoleniem poprawił ponownie swój zgnieciony płaszcz. "Jednak czas rozliczeń zawsze nadchodzi. Szkoda, taki ładny mamy czerwiec..."

"W twojej chacie na wzgórzu koziorożca musi być teraz naprawdę ciepło."

"Wiesz, nie. Latem jest tam raczej zimno. Morze z trzech stron oddaje chłód, nagromadzony przez zimę. Tyle dobrego, że wraz z chłodnymi prądami morskimi przypływają tuńczyki i..."

"Hoshigaki?"

"Tak?"

Drgnienie ust i odwrócony wzrok, postrzępiona grzywka zasłaniająca czoło. A potem słowa, które lekko uleciały z bladych ledwie uchylonych ust, sprawiając, że Kisame na dobrych kilka chwil przestał oddychać.

"Możemy tam pojechać jeszcze raz? Gdy już zakończymy to, co powinniśmy zakończyć lata temu?"

Kisame studiował przez długą chwilę twarz Uchihy. Była blada i zmęczona a cienie długich, za długich jak na porządnego wojownika, rzęs, kładły się Itachiemu po policzkach szarymi, delikatnymi smugami. Zastanowił się krótko, co będą ze sobą robić, jeżeli faktycznie wyjdą z całej jatki cało. Szanse na taki obrót sprawy były minimalne i roztrząsanie ich było prawdziwą stratą czasu, a jednak Kisame nie mógł się powstrzymać. Być może istniała mała, maleńka, niemal nie zauważalna szansa na to, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy Wzgórze Koziorożca, pogna na koniu przez dzikie lasy nadbrzeża, wymoczy się w lodowatych wodach wodospadu.

Otrząsnął się z tych rozmyślań, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć obserwujące go z bliska, szkarłatne oczy. Itachi nie poruszył się, nie drgnął nawet, i tylko wpatrywał się w niego nieruchomym, spokojnym spojrzeniem. Czekał. Kisame potarł dłonią twarz i odwzajemnił w końcu to spokojne spojrzenie świadomego, zdecydowanego samobójcy.

"Tak. Możemy jeszcze kiedyś popłynąć na Wyspy Mgieł." stwierdził luźno Hoshigaki, a widząc błysk w ślepiach Itachiego, dodał. "Jeżeli nie przeżyję, też możesz tam się wybrać, Uchiha. Mój dom jest twoim domem."

"Nie mam ci się czym zrewanżować." odpowiedział prosto Itachi, poprawiając krótkie miecze, które nabył jako broń doraźną w pobliskim miasteczku. Tam też wypróbował je od razu zabijając dwóch szpiegów Akatsuki, śledzących ich wizytę w sklepie z orężem. Kisame parsknął prześmeiwczo i zacisnął mocniej pas Samehady, obejmujący go skośnie przez plecy.

"Znajdę jakiś sposób, żeby jednak umożliwić ci rewanż." obwieścił przyciszonym, chropowatym głosem, o którym wiedział, że jest dla Uchihy podniecający i w jakiś pokręcony sposób nacechowany erotycznie. "Będę kreatywny, więc nie masz się o co martwić."

Akatsuki czekała na ich powrót. Ci kretyńscy zuchwalcy, obdarzeni siłą i umiejętnościami, ale w większości pozbawieni mózgów, stali w przedsionkach budynku i czekali. Czekali na nich.

Nikt nie dał sygnału do rozpoczęcia walki. Dla ninjów o ich randze nie było to potrzebne. Po prostu zaczęli walczyć, i tyle. Deidara coś tam krzyczał o zdrajcach i karze, Kazuzu wymachiwał ostrzami jak szalony, usiłując dosięgnąć Kisame, który niewzruszony i wyzbyty zbędnych myśli, zaczął tańczyć swój taniec. Z zacięciem, z przekonaniem, że przegra, ale zrobi to ze stylem, ponieważ, cholera jasna, tym mydłkom przydałoby się pooglądać klasę chociaż z daleka.

Wkroczyli prosto do leża potwora, który polował na nich od dobrych kilku tygodni. Potwór wiedział, że wrócą, zawsze wracali, i czekał. Akatsuki miała przewagę liczebną, ale też Akatsuki nie miała świadomości, jaka naprawdę moc drzemie w Itachim i Kisame. Nigdy się z tym nie zdradzili, nie chcieli być pod lupą i nieustannym nadzorem, no a poza tym nie życzyli sobie większych obowiązków. Miano zwykłych geniuszów im wystarczało.

Teraz jednak Kisame wyciągnął Samehadę i zaczął taniec, tak jak uczył go jego szalony ojciec, tak jak całe pokolenia Hoshigakich Którzy Władali Ostrzem wykonywały go tańcząc na przybrzeżnych skałach Wyspy Mgieł. Przez chwilę widział, jak oczy Itachiego rozszerzają się w uznaniu, po raz pierwszy okazał partnerowi tak niekłamany, otwarty i szczery podziw. Patrz, Uchiha, patrz i łkaj. Odchodzimy, ale, psia krew, odchodzimy z hukiem.

Kisame nie miał czasu patrzeć na walkę Itachiego. Zajęty odpieraniem ataków i aktywną ofensywą wobec czterech członków Akatsuki, nie był w stanie odwrócić głowy. Walczyli ramię w ramię, odwróceni do siebie plecami. Kisame słyszał tylko wycie i skowyt kolejnych porażonych Tsukiyomi przeciwników. Słyszał też jak coś mokrego i lepkiego wycieka z chlupotem na posadzkę, i wolał nie domyślać się, co właśnie wycisnął z głowy swoich wrogów Uchiha. Byli jak jedno ciało, reagowali wspólnie, utrzymując swoje pozycje i regularnie oczyszczając je z oponentów, jednocześnie posuwając się w głąb siedziby organizacji. Do sejfów. To akurat był pomysł Kisame. W razie gdyby jednak udało się im wyjść ze starcia żywymi, należało zabezpieczyć się na przyszłość. Kasa zawsze się przyda, poza tym nie może być tak źle...

Pomyślał to w złą godzinę, ponieważ chwilę potem Itachi zainkasował potężny cios w nogę i zachwiał się, niemal upadając. Kisame osłonił go Samehadą przed opadającym mu właśnie na kark mieczem Kazuzu.

"Wstawaj Uchiha!" charknął, dalej parując ciosy i ignorując bladą, wygiętą w bólu twarz Itachiego. "Wstawaj i tańcz!"

A potem świat zmienił się w jeden kłąb dźwięków, ruchu i kolorów. I wszystko wymykało się z dłoni, wszystko poza Samehadą. Przeciwników było raz więcej, eksplozje były coraz częstsze a posadzka siedziby Akatsuki zaczęła się kruszyć, tak potężnych technik używano. Gdzieś w tym całym chaosie migała biała jak papier twarz Itachiego, z krwią buchającą mu z nosa czarnym, gęstym strumieniem, i szkarłatne, kapiące skumulowaną czakrą oczy.

Gdy po raz pierwszy Kisame upadł, to było tak, jakby odbił się od czyjegoś miękkiego, wielkiego brzucha i natychmiast wsta, napędzany siłą rozmachu swojego własnego ciała. Gdy upadł po raz drugi, wstał nieco wolniej, a gdy powalono go po raz trzeci... nie pamiętał, co się stało, gdy upadł po raz trzeci. Wszystko zniknęło, zostały tylko śpiew Samehady tnącej powietrze i ciała wrogów, oraz kroki tańca, które były dla niego bardziej naturalne i bliskie niż oddychanie.

Tańczył całym sobą, do ostatka, bez wytchnienia, bez oszczędzania sił i asekuracji. A gdy upadł po raz nie pamiętał już który, i okazało się, że nie jest już w stanie wstać, uśmiechnął się. Tańczył dobrze. Pomimo przewagi liczebnej wroga, bólu i zamieszania ani razu nie pomylił kroków.

 

Weeping due to the great loneliness  
The tears, sorrowfully  
Asleep in the quiet green grave  
In a deep peace.

 

Ag caoineadh ar an uaigneas mór  
Na deora, go brónach  
'Na gcodladh ins an uaigh ghlas chiúin  
Faoi shuaimhneas, go domhain.

 

 

Obudził się i pomyślał, że jest w oceanie. Wszystko kołysało się delikatnie i było szarobłękitne, miękkie. Leżał sobie w tym błękicie, przykryty i bezpieczny i wpatrywał się w obezwładniającą, szarą, przyjemną mgłę, obejmującą go nienapastliwe. Jeżeli to było niebo, to bogowie nie byli zbyt łaskawi, ponieważ po chwili w lewym oku Kisame odczuł dotkliwy, kłujący ból. Nie wiedział jak na niego zareagować i jaki skutek będzie miała jakakolwiek reakcja, więc ignorując z wprawą cierpienie, leżał dalej w bezruchu, oddychając nagle szybko i głęboko.

Itachi pochylił się nad nim i odsunął zalegającą na Kisame miękką szarość, która nagle okazała się kocem.

"Żyjesz." wyszeptał Uchiha, dotykając mu ostrożnie policzka i lewej skroni. Jego dłoń była ciepła i Kisame z jękiem odwrócił ku niej twarz.

"Nie ruszaj się, Hoshigaki. Jesteś ranny." udzielił uprzejmie informacji Itachi, raz a skutecznie rozbijając iluzję o szarobłękitnym, kołyszącym się oceanie. "Płyniemy do wybrzeży Wysp Mgieł."

Nagle niebo okazało się obskurną, cuchnącą stęchlizną kabiną pokładową, wypchaną starymi cumami, zbutwiałymi beczkami po winie i jakimiś szmatami. Kisame zmarszczył się, poznając, że szmaty te są ich własnymi płaszczami, uniformami Akatsuki. Brudne, pokrwawione strzępy jedwabiu z chmurzastymi wzorami leżały obok jego koi, zwinięte i porzucone.

"Wy...graliśmy?" zapytał z trudem Kisame, na co Itachi popatrzył na niego tymi swoimi poważnymi oczyma dziedzica rodu i wariata, obdarzonego nadzwyczajną mocą. Uchiha podetknął pod usta Kisame kubek z herbatą i dopiero wtedy Hoshigaki zauważył, jak piekielnie jest spragniony, jak bardzo ma zdarte gardło i jak trudno mu patrzeć lewym okiem. Lewe oko...

Podniósł dłoń, ale napotkał jedynie grubą warstwę chropowatych, sztywnych od jodyny bandaży. Itachi natychmiast złapał go za rękę i zmusił do odsunięcia jej od twarzy.

"Napij się jeszcze."

W herbacie unosił się aromat jakiegoś ziołowego leku, prawdopodobnie ogłupiacza, który powstrzyma ból zanim Kisame nie zacznie sie rzucać, zrywać opatrunki i robić dookoła siebie raban. Hoshigaki rozumiał to i wychłeptał niezdarnie cały kubek napoju, z niezadowolonym pomrukiem pozwalając Itachiemu wytrzeć mu brodę. Rozgłos był niepotrzebny; jeżeli zdołali ujść z życiem ze starcia z Akatsuki, to znaczy, że teraz muszą zniknąć bez śladu, cicho, jak cienie, jak ninja. Cholera, czemu to oko tak bolało?...

Poczuł, jak Itachi kładzie się koło niego, jak ostrożnie przykrywa ich obu szarym kocem i obejmuje go ramieniem dookoła talii. Patrząc tępo w drewniany sufit kajuty czekał, aż działanie ogłupiacza otępi mu zmysły i pozwoli zasnąć. Miarowe kołysanie pomagało mu w tym wydatnie, podobnie jak ciche, szeptane słowa, które Itachi sączył mu do ucha, powoli i uparcie. Dopłyniemy do Wysp Mgieł i nikt tam już nas nie znajdzie. Będziemy sami, tylko ty, ja i koń. Będę nosił twoje swetry, odstraszał potencjalnych intruzów, a ty będziesz mi robił zupę rybną.

Zasnął z otwartymi ustami, których nie miał siły zamknąć i przeświadczeniem, że Wyspy Mgieł obserwują ich w milczeniu, przyzywają i naglą.

Reszta podróży była dla niego gorączkowym majakiem, ułudą wypełnioną drgającym, rozmazanymi obrazami. Pamiętał jak ktoś obudził go szorstkim dotykiem, po czym zniósł go ze statku na ląd, zawiniętego w koce i nieruchomego, bezbronnego. Pomyślał wtedy, że dotykają go jak trupa i zaprotestował głośno, a wtedy pojawiła się twarz Itachiego i jego szkarłatne oczy.

Wszelkie próby protestu uwięzły mu w gardle i zgasły bezpowrotnie. Bez słów dał się wsadzić na konia, objąć, bez słów pozwolił się owinąć w jeszcze jeden koc, gdy z szarego nieba zaczął padać mały, zajadły deszcz, osadzający się na wszystkim cienką warstwą migotliwych kropel. Krople były wszędzie, na ramionach Itachiego, trzymających Kisame mocnym, pewnym chwytem w pasie, na czarnych włosach, które łaskotały go po policzku, na karku gniadego konia, na którym, po dłuższej obserwacji, Hoshigaki rozpoznał swoje ręce. Zaciśnięte kurczowo, zmarznięte, posiniałe ręce. Miał problem z uwierzeniem, że należą do niego, ponieważ nie słuchały się go wcale.

Podróż lądem mogła trwać jeden dzień, albo rok. Nic by o tym nie wiedział, zafascynowany mądrością rąk, wczepionych w końską grzywę. Obserwował swoje poranione, mocne, toporne paluchy całymi godzinami, słuchając jak krople dżdżu osadzają się mu na ubraniu, na włosach, na twarzy. Co jakiś czas miękki głos mruczał mu do ucha łągodne słowa, których nie rozumiał, ale pod wpływem których rozluźniał się i uspokajał. Zwykle po słowach pojawiał się przed jego twarzą pachnący ostro ziołami bukłak, z którego z niezwykłym trudem udawało mu się przełknąć kilka łyków mocnej, alkoholowej nalewki. Nienawidził nalewek, ale łagodny głos nalegał, i zdaje się, że miał rację. Po każdej sesji z ziołową nalewką ból, ćmiący nieustannie ból lewego oka mijał, pozostawiając po sobie otępiałe, głuche znieczulenie.

W pewnym momencie zasnął a we śnie, ktoś powiedział mu, że stracił lewe oko. Przyjął tą nowinę ze spokojem, chociaż po jakimś czasie zaczęła się wkradać do jego umysłu panika. Jednooki ninja był mniej sprawny, nawet taki wojownik jak on, szkolony od dziecka we władaniu jednym rodzajem broni, byłby okaleczony na zawsze. I już nigdy nie wróciłby do poprzedniej sprawności. Oczywiście zdarzały się wyjątki, ale Kisame do nich nie należał. Jego ninjitsu opierało się na sile fizycznej a ta wymagała idealnie nastrojonego aparatu percepcji. Gdyby stracił oko, Akatsuki z pewnością pozbyłaby się go... tutaj jego umysł zatrzymywał się, jak przed jakąś niewidzialną ścianą. Czegoś nie pamiętał... o Akatsuki... o tym całym układzie i organizacji... coś mu umykało, ale nie miał siły sie tym przejmować. Zresztą to, że stracił oko to był z pewnością tylko sen. Trzeba było się tylko obudzić...

Obudził się, gdy ktoś podetknął mu pod nos czekoladę. Gorzką, czarną i pachnącą intensywnie, dokładnie taką jak lubił. Poczuł się nagle głodny, tak głodny, że mógłby ugryźć nie tylko oferowaną mu czekoladę, ale i rękę, która mu ją podawała. Końska grzywa, kołysanie i dżdżysta mżawka zniknęły gdzieś, pozostawiając pachnącą kurzem suchość. Zmarszczył się i zmusił wzrok do skupienia się na osobie, która siedziała obok niego i cierpliwie czekała aż zareaguje na proponowane jedzenie.

"Itaaa...?"

"Tak. Nic nie mów. Jedz."

Świat powoli odzyskiwał kontury i przestawał pływać w szarych, mglistych odmętach. Gdy ostatnia warstwa opalizującego dymu zniknęła, okazało się, że Kisame leży na swoim futonie w swojej chacie. Rozglądał się powoli, przeżuwając posłusznie czekoladę, którą ktoś usiłował subtelnie wetknąć mu w nozdrza.

Wszystkie okna i drzwi były otwarte, wpuszczając do mrocznego wnętrza domu chłodne, rześkie powietrze i pluski pobliskiego wodospadu. Na podłodze obok futonu leżały znajome, jedwabne szmaty, czarne w czerwone, tradycyjne wzory. Było też coś, co mogło wydawać się poszarpaną pochwą Samehady, rozerwaną, pociętą i uszkodzoną. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy jest w niej miecz.

Gdzieś na zewnątrz chaty zaczynała się właśnie burza, szemrząca gdzieś blisko, czerwcowa, nabrzmiała ciepłym deszczem.

Wzrok Kisame powrócił do osoby, siedzącej obok niego na futonie. Smukła sylwetka, ładnie osadzona na karku, kształtna głowa, złożone grzecznie na kolanach dłonie z zatkniętą w nich resztką czekolady. Itachi był zmęczony i jednocześnie zdeterminowany, aby nie pokazać tego po sobie. Heh, paniczyk jeden. Cienie pod oczami go zdradzały, podobnie jak uroczy, zielono-brunatny krwiak na nosie.

"A więc... dotransportowałeś nas... do Wysp Mgieł." jego głos był chropowaty i nierówny, Kisame zmusił się do kaszlu, żeby doprowadzić go do jako takiego porządku. "Ile czasu... spałem?"

"Pięć dni." odpowiedział Itachi z nieruchomą twarzą. "I spałbyś dalej, gdybyś nie był tak upartym idiotą i nie wypluwał wciąż leków. Ostatnie tabletki musiałem siłą odrywać ci z twarzy."

Kisame zaczął powolny proces odkrywania znaczeń w słowach Uchihy, co nie było łatwe, ponieważ jego umysł wciąż był jakby obłożony watą, spowolniony, znieczulony, niepewny, co jest jawą a snem. Itachi zauważył to, ponieważ spokojnie kontynuował swoją wypowiedź.

"Nie miałeś siły wypluć pigułek dalej, więc lądowały zawsze na twoim policzku."

"Trzeba było... przytrzymać mnie i zmusić..." cały koncept zmuszania go do łyknięcia jakiś diabelskich proszków, wydawał się Kisame zabawny, ale twarz Itachiego mówiła wyraźnie, że był osamotniony w swoim rozbawieniu.

"Przytrzymałbym ci pysk, rekinie, i zmusił do połknięcia cokolwiek podyktowałaby mi wyobraźnia." wycedził wyraźnie zły Uchiha drgającym, nagle brzmiącym niesamowicie młodo głosem. "Ale jesteś poważnie ranny i nie chciałem ruszać twoich opatrunków."

"Ranny...?" dłoń Kisame powędrowała do bandażu, owiniętego dookoła jego głowy i zasłaniającego mu oko. Z miny Itachiego wynosił, że nie po raz pierwszy wykonał ten dziwaczny, obronny gest.

"Nie ruszaj. Strąciłeś oko."

No i masz, cholera jasna! A więc to jednak nie był sen. Myśli Kisame zakłębiły się, przyprawiając go o zawrót głowy i mdłości. Uchiha zniknął na chwilę z futonu tylko po to, żeby pojawić się z wilgotnym, zimnym ręcznikiem i obmyć Hoshigakiemu twarz. Poddawał się w milczeniu ministracjom Itachiego. Był ogłuszony nowiną i nagle wszystkie bóle, jakie nosił uśpione w ciele, odezwały się w nim ze wzmożoną siła. Piekło i szatany!... trzeba było nie wypluwać tych tabletek...

"Nie sprawia mi to specjalnej różnicy, czy masz jedno oko czy oba. I tak twoja rybia gęba pozostaje rybia." powiedział Itachi, przesuwając po raz ostatni ręcznikiem po policzku Kisame. Hoshigaki zakrztusił się śmiechem i wykręcił się na posłaniu, gdy uraził ranę... lewa strona głowy zaczynała go właśnie piekielnie boleć.

"Nie wszystko kręci się...dookoła tego...czy ci się coś podoba, czy nie... Uchiha..." wycharczał, zaciskając zęby i kuląc się pomiędzy skłębionymi kocami. "Cholera jasna psia krew!"

Itachi bez słów wmusił w niego trzy małe, białe tabletki. Rozgryzł je na sucho, nie popijając niczym i mając pretensję, że nie zaczęły działać, gdy tylko włożył je do ust. Odniósł odległe wrażenie, że płacze, swoim jednym, ocalałym okiem, a szczupłe, blade dłonie i zniszczonych paznokciach trzymają go za twarz, głaszczą i ułagadzają.

"Zaraz. Jeszcze trochę i rozjedzie. Nie wyrywaj się."

Tuż nad chatą rozpoczęła się regularna burza, z deszczem, piorunami i błyskawicami. Las dookoła zaczął pachnieć intensywnie żywicą i mokrą zielenią, a szum wodospadu narastał i narastał, aż wreszcie stał się prawdziwym grzmotem, w którym zniknął cały świat. Smukła, ciepła dłoń nie opuściła niewygodnie chłodnej twarzy Kisame ani na chwilę.

Gdy obudził się ponownie, okazało się, że przespał trzy dni. Zapadł w jakiś rodzaj śpiączki, temperatura ciała podniosła mu się i zaczął majaczyć. Itachi, wciąż leniwie krzątając się po chacie i sprzątając, poinformował go o tym swoim najlepszym neutralnym, wykalkulowanym głosem, zerkając od czasu do czasu w kierunku jego posłania.

"Czujesz się już lepiej." osądził, przysiadając w końcu na futonie koło Kisame i dotykając mu czoła. Hoshigaki wykrzywił twarz w uśmiechu, ale nie pozwolił sobie na głośne okazanie rozbawienia. Przeklęte oko, nawet jak go już nie było, wciąż bolało. Tyle, że teraz Kisame poznawał, że on sam nie jest w stanie paniki czy szoku spowodowanego utratą jakiegoś organu. Teraz wiedział, że to tylko jego ciało odreagowuje traumę, napięcie, stres. Taka była kolej rzeczy. Nie wariował, nie tracił zmysłów, po prostu przechodził proces leczenia.

"Ze mną jest niemal ok. Relatywnie, no, bo wiesz, oczy nie odrastają." zażartował sucho Kisame, odtrącając dłoń Itachiego z czoła. "Ale do tej pory nie wiem, co z tobą. Jak udało ci się wyciągnąć nas obu z tej wrzawy... to była... niezła walka..."

Itachi westchnął głęboko i ułożył się obok Kisame wypraktykowanym ruchem. Widać nieraz zdarzyło mu się spać przy chorym, zmorzonym gorączką Hoshigakim. A może po prostu nie mógł sam znaleźć drugiego futonu... Przez kilka przerażających sekund przez umysł Kisame przemknęła lista czynności, które musiał dookoła niego wykonywać Uchiha. Nieprzytomny człowiek nie obudzi się sam i nie pójdzie, żeby odlać się w krzaki. Hoshigaki przełknął głośno ślinę.

"Mam złamany nos." oznajmił Itachi ciężkim głosem i poruszył się niewygodnie na posłaniu. "Zaśmiejesz się a stracisz swoje ostatnie oko, Hoshigaki."

Cokolwiek robił z nieprzytomnym Kisame Uchiha, najwyraźniej poszło w zapomnienie. Niewypowiedziane przysługi, które partnerzy sobie wyświadczali, zawsze dość szybko lądowały w lamusie. Były krępujące dla nich obu i lepiej było, gdy pozostawały w ukryciu, niewidoczne, ale obecne...

"Nie zaśmieję się." zapewnił Kisame i wyciągnął ramię a Uchiha, jak pociągnięty sznurkiem, przylgnął mu do boku i powiercił głową, szukając wygodnego miejsca. "Nie zaśmieję się jeszcze z dobry tydzień, zanim nie zniknie ci z twarzy ten piękny, zielony siniak a moje nieobecne oko przestanie mnie tak cholernie boleć."

"To dobrze." obwieścił łaskawie Itachi i znalazł sobie wreszcie wygodne miejsce na piersi Kisame. "Faktycznie, lato na Wyspach Mgieł jest chłodne. Nie umiem rozpalić piecyka, ale na szczęście akumulator i czajnik elektryczny działają."

"Wymuskany miejski chłopczyk."

"Ograniczony wieśniak."

Przez moment leżeli w milczeniu, przytuleni do siebie, rozluźnieni, utknięci w chacie na krańcu świata, zawieszeni idealnie pomiędzy przeszłością a przyszłością. Obelgi wydawały się jakimś sekretnym kodem, którym się porozumiewali i nie należało przywiązywać do nich większej uwagi. Tylko Kisame nawet w tak sennym, spokojnym nastroju, w jakim znienacka się znalazł, mając przy sobie przylgniętego, niemal leżącego na nim Uchihę, lubił mieć pewne rzeczy jasno powiedziane.

"Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś wspomniał coś o tym, jak wydostaliśmy się z siedziby Akatsuki."

Itachi stężał na chwilę, po czym zrelaksował się na powrót, wsuwając zmarznięte stopy pod udo Kisame. Dziecinny gest, dłoń przy ustach i ukryte pod strzechą czarnych włosów oczy. Hoshigaki był jak skała, mógł leżeć tak sto lat i czekać na swoją odpowiedź. I Uchiha to wiedział, więc lepiej by było wyznać wszystko jak na spowiedzi i mieć rzecz za sobą.

Itachi zmarszczył nos, dotykając lękliwie swojego siniaka. Jego dłoń drżała a Kisame zapatrzył się na nią inteligentnie. Itachiemu nigdy nie drżały dłonie, nawet, gdy wybijał kolejną hordę skrytobójców, nawet, gdy ruszał zaatakować największą tajną organizację shinobi.

"Użyłem tej techniki, którą zatrzymałem tą całą wieś w Kraju Dymów. Sekretnie trenowałem jej użycie przez ostatnie cztery miesiące. Zatrzymałem ich wszystkich. Na raz. Nie było łatwo. Oni byli... silni. Rzuciła mi się krew z nosa, jak zwykle, gdy nadużyję mangenkyou sharinganu, a wtedy..." Itachi zacisnął usta w bezlitosną, wściekłą linijkę. "Wtedy Hidan złamał mi nos. Zdenerwowałem się. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Ocknąłem się kilka godzin później, w krzewach, koło portu. Ty byłeś obok. Nie wiem, czy przeszedłeś sam czy cię tam zawlokłem."

"Nie ścigali cię?" zapytał Kisame, zaciskając ramię dookoła Uchihy i przygarniając go jeszcze mocniej do siebie. Najwyraźniej Itachi postrzegał całe zdarzenie raczej jako jakiś koszmarny sen, z którego pamiętał jedynie urywki. Nic dziwnego, takie rzeczy zdarzały się shinobi polegającym na technikach genjutsu. No i ten mangenkyou sharingan też nie ułatwiał sprawy; może i był skuteczny, ale potężnie wykrzywiał percepcję. Zdezorientowany, oszołomiony Itachi z krwotokiem, który na pewno nie był jakąś tam błahą farbą z nosa, cóż... to musiał być widok. To musiała być walka. Kisame żałował, że on sam pamięta niewiele więcej od Uchihy.

"Nie ścigali nas. Podsłuchiwałem okolicznych ludzi, komentujących całe zdarzenie w karczmach, w porcie. " opowiadał Itachi, już spokojniej. "To była wielka bitwa, ludzie byli nią dość wzburzeni. Wyrżnęliśmy większą część członków Akatsuki, która akurat rezydowała w siedzibie. Reszta uciekła. Rozproszyliśmy ich, a ci przebywający poza terenami organizacji nie mogli wrócić na czas, żeby nas dopaść. Nie czekałem na nich, złapałem pierwszy statek płynący na Wyspy Mgieł."

"Więc mogą nas tutaj odnaleźć..."

"Nie. Nikt o nas nic nie wie. Wybiłem całą załogę statku, gdy tylko dobiliśmy do brzegów Wysp."

Cisza, cisza. Za oknami odezwał się świerszcze, zapełniając całe pomieszczenie pulsującym cykaniem i brzęczeniem. Dłoń Itachiego wsunęła się pod połę yukaty Kisame i spoczęła na jego brzuchu.

"Jestem zmęczony i chcę odpocząć." powiedział powoli, nie swoim głosem Uchiha, na co Kisame zareagował kilkoma nieskoordynowanymi ruchami, które zagrzebały ich obu głębiej w pościeli. Teraz Itachi potrzebował odpoczynku i ucieczki, i komunikował to bez wstydu. Jak dziecko. W jakiś sposób to, że aż tak ufał swojemu partnerowi, było dla Hoshigakiego niezwykle przyjemne.

"To śpij." mruknął Kisame, prosto w czarną czuprynę chłodnych, pachnących jego szamponem rumiankowym włosów. Rumianek, aromat zbyt prosty dla takiego eleganta jak Uchiha. No cóż, będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić.

W kokonie koców, śpiwora i prześcieradeł było ciepło i ciemno. Za oknem zrywał się właśnie kolejny wiatr, niosący zapach deszczu i burzy.

 

There was blissfulness  
But that is gone  
You followed  
Your husband.

Aoibhneas a bhí  
Ach d'imigh sin  
Sé lean tú  
Do fhear chéile.

 

Tydzień później okazało się, że pod opatrunkiem oko Kisame zaczęło się już ładnie goić a nos Itachiego, do tej pory prosty, teraz będzie miał po środku mały wzgórek. Uchiha był widocznie niezadowolony z tego stanu rzeczy, chodził po chacie, przeglądał się wciąż w lustrze i macał swój wzgórek na kości nosowej, jakby mógł go uzdrowić dotykiem. Kisame obserwował partnera, ale był zbyt doświadczony w tym sprawach, żeby odezwać się, a już tym bardziej zażartować. Urodę Uchiha traktował wyjątkowo poważnie.

"Ale to tylko taka mała górka." Po raz setny tego dnia zauważył Hoshigaki, przyrządzając kolację ze złowionych dnia poprzedniego tuńczyków. "Nie widać jej, można ją tylko wyczuć macając ci nos."

"Ja wiem, że ona tam jest. To mi wystarczy." mrożącym tonem odpowiedział Itachi, po raz setny przeglądając się w lusterku. Kisame zrobił minę i powrócił do krojenia tuńczyka, od czasu do czasu skrapiając go sosem sojowym. Sałatka pomidorowa już była gotowa, teraz trzeba było usmażyć ryby i w końcu zjeść pierwszy od kilku dni, porządny, gorący posiłek. Itachi nie był w stanie go wygenerować, a Kisame stwierdził, że przyda mu się trochę ruchu. Poza tym musiał oswoić się z brakiem...

"Uchiha, ty dzieciuchu. Ja straciłem oko i nie robię szopki, a ty się przejmujesz, bo będziesz miał piękny, męski nos z piękną, męską nierównością po środku." Hoshigaki nie zwracając uwagi na wściekłe spojrzenie, jakim uraczył go Itachi, wrzucił tuńczyka na wrzący olej. Zapach smażonej ryby uniósł się przyjemną smugą po kuchni. "Zresztą, to nie tak, że jako shinobi potrzebujesz wyglądać cacy. Zapomnij o konkursie na miss piękności, nie dałbyś sobie rady z mediami."

Itachi podszedł do odwróconego do kuchenki Kisame i Hoshigaki przez chwilę pożałował, że nie zmilczał narzekań partnera. Prowokowanie Uchihy nie było dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza, gdy było się wciąż osłabionym i chorym. Kisame, idioto, ty i twój głupi jęzor.

"Chciałbym zachować mój oryginalny wygląd najdłużej jak się da." powiedział cicho Itachi, a jego ramiona oplotły Kisame w pasie. Hoshigaki parsknął i poruszył widelcem zbyt szybko smażący się kawałek ryby.

"Co ty myślisz, że zawsze będziesz taki jak teraz? W tym zawodzie to niemożliwe, a nawet gdyby, zestarzejesz się tak, jak normalni ludzie. Z górką na nosie czy nie." uciął krótko i zaczął proces przewracania kawałków tuńczyka na drugą stronę. Teraz trzeba było uważać, ryba w sosie sojowym lubiła się przypalać. "Możesz rozstawić talerze Itachi. Nasza kolacja właśnie zaczęła dochodzić."

Uchiha nie poruszył się ze swojego miejsca za plecami Kisame, napięty, skoncentrowany i gotowy do... Kisame zerknął czujnie przez ramię na pochyloną głowę Itachiego.

"Co jest?"

Siąknięcie wciąż jeszcze trochę sinego nosa i zmarszczone brwi.

"Chcę być taki jak dawniej."

"Dla kogo, jeżeli można wiedzieć?" zapytał nieskromnie Kisame, mrużąc swoje ocalałe oko. "Masz jakiś sekretnych kochanków, którzy przestaną cię kochać, ponieważ twój nos nie jest idealnie symetryczny, Uchiha?"

Cisza, nienawistne prychnięcie, a potem ramiona Itachiego opuściły talię Kisame. Uchiha, wyraźnie o coś zły, odwrócił się i zaangażował się w poszukiwanie talerzy. Robił to tak energicznie, że aż wszystkie kuchenne szafki dźwięczały a leżące na desce do krojenia cebule potoczyły się w kąt. Hoshigaki obserwował nerwowe ruchy partnera z widelcem w jednej ręce i z patelnią pełną smażonego tuńczyka w drugiej. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc tylko patrzył, jak Itachi wyciąga wreszcie talerze, po czym przemywa je, wyciera i układa na stole.

"Dawaj tu tego tuńczyka." sarknął Uchiha, nie patrząc Kisame w oczy i wyjmując mu z dłoni rączkę patelni. "Siadaj, jedz i już nic do mnie nie mów."

"Ale..."

"Jak to, dla kogo chcę być taki jak dawniej? Dla ciebie, oczywiście ty trąbo jerychońska."

Kisame zamrugał niepewnie i rpzez dłuższy moment słychać było tylko przyspieszony oddech Uchihy i tuńczyka, zsuwanego kawałek po kawałku na talerze. Wszystko pachniało pysznie, od ryby po sałatkę pomidorową i Hoshigaki po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuł się naprawdę głodny. Usiadł pośpiesznie za stołem i ujął widelec, uśmiechając się do swojego talerza.

Jedli w milczeniu, podając sobie od czasu do czasu sól i sos sojowy. Gdzieś przy trzecim kawałku tuńczyka, Kisame mruknął zadowolony i odetchnął głośno.

"Itachi. Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, to jesteś ok taki, jaki jesteś. Razem ze swoim wzgórkiem na nosie."

Szkarłatne, matowe nietypowo i ciemne oczy spojrzały na Hoshigakiego z nieczytelnym błyskiem i Kisame nagle poczuł, że oto powiedział coś niezwykle ważnego. Krępowało go to, więc pośpiesznie wetknął sobie kolejny kawałek smażonej ryby w usta i zaczął przeżuwać.

"Naprawdę?" zapytał poważnie Uchiha, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i wgryzając się w oliwkę wygrzebaną z sałatki.

"Naprawdę." Kisame potrząsnął głową i przełknął kęs tuńczyka, który nagle stanął mu w gardle. "Rany, no! Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym ci prawił komplementy i mówił czułe słówka. Nie umiem, dobra? Nie umiem i nie będę. Podaj sos."

Reszta kolacji upłynęła w milczeniu. Następnie partnerzy zajęli się sprzątaniem wciąż sprawiającej wrażenie zakurzonej chaty, zamiatali, układali ubrania, obliczali zapasy jedzenia i jeszcze raz umyli wszystkie naczynia, jakie udało im się znaleźć. Piecyk zaczął działać prawidłowo, gdy tylko Kisame przeczyścił wyciorem jego otwór wentylacyjny, nowy akumulator sprawował się dobrze, ubrania, grube swetry, rozciągnięte niesamowicie spodnie i podkoszulki wietrzyły się, zarzucone sprytnie na drewniany drąg za chatą. Wszystko powoli, ale skutecznie zaczynało być zamieszkałe, używane i swojskie. Nawet rumiankowy zapach we włosach Itachiego zaczynał być znajomy i oczywisty.

Gdy Itachi swoim spokojnym, zdystansowanym głosem zaproponował seks, Kisame nie odmówił, chociaż wciąż jeszcze czuł się trochę słabo. Nie mógł odmówić bez poczucia straty i żalu, więc postanowił na pół godzinki zapomnieć o wszystkich traumatycznych wydarzeniach, które w ostatnim czasie przeszło jego ciało. Uchiha nie skomentował, tylko położył się wpół nagi na futonie, na brzuchu, z twarzą wtuloną w poduszkę. Poduszka należała do Hoshigakiego, chociaż w sumie rozróżnienia tego typu nie miały już większego sensu.

Kisame niespiesznie przygotował partnera, masując i rozgrzewając wejście do jego ciała i blade, kształtne, ładne pośladki. Nie próbował nawet odwrócić Uchihy na plecy, wiedział, że nic to nie da. Itachi się poddawał, należało go zostawić w spokoju i pogodzić się z faktem, że oto właśnie coś się zaczęło. Kisame nie chciał o tym myśleć, zresztą nadmierne myślenie zawsze źle wpływało na jego erekcję.

To był dobry, spokojny seks, rozbujany i długi. Ciało Itachiego było ciasne, gorące i drgało spazmatycznie, zanurzone w swojej przyjemności, nawet, jeżeli jego właściciel zdecydował się być zdystansowany do całej sprawy. Kisame patrzył jak zaczarowany, jak jego penis wchodzi w Uchihę, powodując u niego serię niemal bezgłośnych jęków i zmianę położenia bioder. Za każdym razem, gdy wbijał się w Itachiego głębiej, czuł jak wnętrze partnera zaciska się na nim kurczowo, jak pulsuje, drży. Spokojnie, leniwie, powoli i do przodu. Kisame nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wszedł w kogoś tak głęboko i całkowicie, jak teraz w Itachiego, leżącego grzecznie na brzuchu i zaciskającego bezsilnie dłonie na zmiętych prześcieradłach.

Całował go, całował jego kark, plecy, ramiona, zaróżowiony dziewiczo policzek częściowo zakryty zlepionymi od potu, czarnymi włosami. A Uchiha poddawał się, niezdolny do odwzajemnienia gestu, jednocześnie wciąż oferujący swoje wygięte biodra, rozsunięte pośladki i gorąco, które promieniowało z niego tak intensywnie, że niemal doprowadzało Kisame do szaleństwa. Ale nie chciał szaleć, chciał żeby było ładnie, powoli i porządnie. Nie chciał ekscesów. Itachi to wiedział, a więc leżał posłusznie na brzuchu, pozwalając robić ze sobą wszystko i redukując się do odczuwania, odbierania, brania.

To nie była jego natura. Nigdy nie umiał brać nie rewanżując się. I było w tym coś niezwykle podniecającego, gdy pozwalał sobie na ekstrawagancję otrzymywania bez obowiązku dawania.

Kisame stwierdził, że nie należy dalej przeciągać rzeczy, gdy zaczęło go boleć oko, i zauważył, że Uchiha jest cały spocony, od stóp do głów. Nie byli jeszcze stuprocentowo sprawni pod żadnym względem. Hoshigaki złapał Itachiego za biodra i pogłębił penetrację, wprawnie poruszając udami i gryząc go w kark. Gdy ujął mocno jego członka i zaczął go rytmicznie pocierać, Uchiha krzyknął nagle wysokim, proszącym głosem, który nie wiedzieć, czemu skojarzył się Hoshigakiemu z okrzykami ptaków. Potem były już tylko białe błyski pod powiekami i głośne westchnienia rozkoszy i koniec. Spokojny i ostateczny. Kisame opadł na Uchihę dysząc nieprzyzwoicie i wpatrując się otwartymi oczyma w ścianę chaty.

"Dzięki." wysapał wreszcie, z niejakim trudem zsuwając się ze zmiażdżonego Itachiego, który odetchnął świszcząco i przewrócił się na plecy.

"Nie ma za co."

Kisame wyciągnął ramię i nakrył ich obu kocem i śpiworem, nie zwracając uwagi na plamę nasienia, która zasychała sobie właśnie radośnie na prześcieradłach. Diabli z tym, jutro mogą zrobić pranie, na dzisiaj mają już dosyć.

Na zewnątrz zaczynała się właśnie piękna, bezchmurna czerwcowa noc, rozgwieżdżona i ciepła. Nocne ptaki zaczynały się właśnie budzić i śpiewać a księżyc wchodził łagodnym, niebieskawym blaskiem prosto w okno. Dopiero teraz Hoshigaki zauważył, że zapalona wcześniej świeca zgasła, pozostawiając ich w mglistej, księżycowej ciemności.

"Możemy tutaj już zostać?" zapytał Itachi, pocierając policzkiem ramię Kisame i rozprostowując nogi z westchnieniem ulgi.

"Możemy." potaknął Hoshigaki z leniwym uśmiechem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że wygląda beznadziejnie głupio.

"Na zawsze?"

"Czy to propozycja małżeństwa?" Kisame nie przestając się uśmiechać wykręcił głowę i spojrzał na leżącego mu na piersi Uchihę, który nawet nie zaszczycił go otworzeniem oczu.

"Tak."

"No to nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak się zgodzić." odparł gładko Kisame i wciągnął głęboko w płuca rumiankowy zapach włosów Itachiego. "Możemy tutaj mieszkać, dopóki nie skończy się świat. Albo dopóki Akatsuki nas nie odnajdzie. Co właściwie jest równoznaczne, ale co tam..."

"Co tam." zgodził się Uchiha, przeciągnął się, powiercił głową na poduszce i zasnął. Kisame z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy jeszcze długo w noc wpatrywał się raz po raz, to we wzgórek na nosie kochanka, to we wchodzący do pokoju, jasny księżyc.

 

 

Be plural with me always  
Day and night.

 

Bígí liomsa i gcónaí  
Lá 's oích'.

 

 

end

 

 

by Homoviator 10/2007

 

Piosenka to A thought... (Smaointe), należy do Enyi. Użyłem jej jedynie fragmentarycznie, w końcu to tylko drabble:) i przekręciłem jedno słowo, ale zbieżność tłumaczenia angielskiego wydała mi się tak niebywale szczęśliwa, że po prostu musiałem to zrobić:)

Przepraszam wszystkich, którzy cierpliwie czy też niecierpliwie czekali na zakończenie tego ff. Czekali nie bagatelną ilość czasu, ponieważ niemal półtora roku. Pewne rzeczy just wont go, i muszą przeczekać, przeleżakować u mnie w laptopie, przejść siedem sit sokratejskich Koralgola. Zakończenie Demona miało kilka wersji, ale dopiero ta jest dla mnie zadowalająca... ciężko mi skończyć opowieść o Itachim i Kisame, ponieważ w sumie ten koniec to początek :)


End file.
